Vivre, Survivre à deux ou trois!
by Dia'n'gonne
Summary: 2ème partie : TERMINE (suite des 3 fic précédentes)Après Harry et Gwen, Christopher Black et Mélinda Potter semblent suivre le même chemin que leurs parents. Mais, chaque être est unique et aucune personne ne se ressemble…REVIEWS PLE
1. Chapitre 1 La famille s'agrandit!

Bonjour tout le monde,  
  
Et nous revoici repartis pour de nouvelles aventure !  
  
En espérant que ça vous plaira !  
  
Biz  
  
Dia'  
  
**************************************************************************** ******* *  
  
Titre : Vivre, survivre à deux  
  
Auteur : Diane  
  
Spoiler : UNIQUEMENT LES QUATRE PREMIERS TOMES ET NOS TOMES A NOUS ! ;)  
  
Disclaimer : Les persos et les bouquins d'Harry Potter ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling, mais tout le monde le sait !! Et nous ne touchons pas d'argent sur cette fiction ! Mais !!! Gwendolyne Smith et l'histoire, tout droit sortie de notre imagination nous appartient ! et les autres persos comme Vindincta aussi !  
  
Avertissement : G  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Petits rappels : Voldemort est mort, ainsi que Dumbledore. Malgré tout, les mangemorts sont toujours en action avec, à leur tête, Vindincta père. Le fils est d'ailleurs entré dans ses rangs. Hermione est enceinte. Diana et Sirius sont mariés. Harry et Ron ont demandé à Gwendolyne et Hermione d'être leurs femmes. Draco et Giny sont également mariés. Harry et Gwen sont les sorciers les plus puissants qui existent mais pourraient être encore plus puissants et là personne ne les égalerait s'ils se mariaient. Gwen a le pouvoir élémentaire de la glace et Harry du feu. Dumbledore avait le pouvoir de l'air et Voldemort de l'eau. Ils ressentent toutes leurs émotions grâce à leurs bracelets d'héritiers. Fumseck appartient à Harry, héritage de Gryffondor, tout comme la maison de Godric's Hollow.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
La famille s'agrandit !  
  
-Non !  
  
-Tu m'avais promit !  
  
-Je sais, mais je pensais que nous n'étions plus en danger !  
  
-Nous serons toujours en danger ! Nous sommes aurors Gwen, et nous avons fait ce choix !  
  
-Je te promets de t'épouser dès que Vindincta et ses mangemorts seront à Azkaban.  
  
-Et après ? Il y aura toujours des mages noirs malgré tout ce que l'on fera ! As tu l'intention de repousser notre mariage jusqu'à ce que nous prenions notre retraite ? Et encore, peut être trouveras tu une bonne excuse ! Si tu ne m'aimes pas, tu n'as qu'à me le dire !  
  
-Espèce d'imbécile, tu sais très bien que je t'aime !  
  
-Ah oui ? Et bien moi je ne vois rien qui puisse me l'assurer !  
  
Gwendolyne Smith attrapa Harry par le col, l'embrassa fougueusement et passionnément puis reprit plus doucement :  
  
-je t'en prie, fais le pour moi. Attendons encore un peu veux tu ?  
  
Harry soupira et céda. Il ne pouvait pas lui résister.  
  
-D'accord. Mais nous serions plus puissants si nous étions unis, tu le sais bien et alors tu n'aurais plus de craintes à avoir.  
  
-Est ce pour cela que tu veux m'épouser ?! Demanda Gwen furieuse.  
  
-Mais bien sûr que non et tu le sais bien ! Mais qu'est ce qui te prend aujourd'hui ?! Si l'accouchement d'Hermione te mets autant hors de toi, je n'imagine pas ton mariage ou si jamais tu te retrouves à sa place !  
  
-Faudrait il encore pour ça que je sois vivante !  
  
-Gwen, ne recommence pas avec ça ! C'est toi qui voulait être auror à tout prix ! Bon, cessons de nous disputer veux tu, tout le monde nous regarde.  
  
Gwendolyne jeta un coup d'?il autour d'elle. En effet, une dizaine de personnes les observaient, stupéfaits ! Mais rien de plus logique, en cet instant même, Gwendolyne Smith alias Gwendolyne Jeudusor et Harry Potter, son fiancé se trouvaient dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital St Mangouste à attendre Ron et Hermione. Cette dernière avait perdu les eaux trois heures auparavant et les secondes leurs paraissaient interminables tandis que la pression menaçait de les submerger. Etrange comment la venue au monde d'un enfant pouvait autant les troubler ! Bien plus que des mages noirs ! C'était assez stupéfiant ! Depuis ces deux derniers mois, Harry, Ron, Draco et Gwen étaient devenus aurors pour le ministère. Tous quatre, après le décès de Dumbledore, avaient décidés de faire bouger les choses et de rétablir l'ordre. Mais, tout ne c'était pas passé comme prévu. En effet, malgré la chute de Voldemort, Vindincta et ses mangemorts avaient pris la relève, devenant encore plus dangereux, cruels et fous qu'au temps de Voldemort. Harry réfléchissait à tout ceci quand un Ron échevelé et essoufflé apparut en trombe dans la pièce. Le couple fut alors debout à ses côtés en moins d'un quart de secondes et le bombardaient de questions tels des enfants ! Jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne hurle :  
  
-STOPPPP !!!! Et dire que vous êtes les plus grands sorciers de tous les temps !*soupir *. Pour votre information Hermione va très bien mais est épuisée. Et je suis heureux et fier de vous informer que..  
  
-Accouche ! Rugit Harry.  
  
-Désolé, ça ne sera pas facile!  
  
-Allez, supplia Gwen, ne nous fit pas languir plus longtemps ! A quoi ressemble notre bout de chou de filleul ?!!!  
  
-C'est un garçon ! Annonça Ron.  
  
Harry et Gwen lui sautèrent dans les bras, souhaitant l'étreindre au départ, mais leur joie avait prit le dessus.  
  
-Heu, les gars, c'est pas que ça me dérange tant que ça, surtout de ta part Gwen.  
  
-Hé ! S'exclama Harry.  
  
-Ce serait dommage que mon fils soit orphelin à un si jeune âge car le parrain et la marraine de ce dernier l'auraient fait succomber à cause d'un étranglement !  
  
Harry et Gwen laissèrent le nouveau père respirer. Mais alors qu'ils finissaient leur geste, Mr et Mrs Weasley se précipitaient vers eux et vinrent à leur tour étouffer leur fils ! Derrière eux suivaient les jumeaux, Giny Weasley, depuis peu Giny Malfoy et son mari Draco. Ces derniers c'étaient mariés deux semaines auparavant et le mariage avait été grandiose. Pendant que Ron se faisait étouffer, Gwen et Harry se rendirent à la chambre de l'heureuse maman et pour voir leur filleul.  
  
Il pénétrèrent doucement dans la chambre. Là, dans un lit aux draps immaculés, Hermione les regardait, un sourire resplendissant illuminant son visage. Un petit couffin était juxtaposé au lit. Ils s'approchèrent comme s'ils marchaient sur des ?ufs et se penchèrent au dessus du berceau. Là, Matthew Weasley dormait paisiblement. Quelques cheveux roux parsemaient déjà sa petite tête, ses paupières étaient closes tout comme ses petits poings. Ses jambes étaient pliées telles deux parenthèses et il semblait paisible. Il était si petit..  
  
Gwen regarda Hermione avec des étoiles plein les yeux. Elle l'étreignit fermement tout en lui murmurant :  
  
« il est magnifique »  
  
Harry regardait les deux femmes, le c?ur à présent serré. Il regardait sa meilleur amie. Jamais il ne l'avait vu ainsi, elle semblait être la femme la plus heureuse de la terre quand à Gwen, elle avait les yeux embués de larmes de bonheur. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Il aurait tant aimé que Gwen et lui aient un enfant. Combien aimerait il voir Gwen aussi heureuse qu'Hermione l'était en ce moment ?Mais elle ne voulait pas. Pourquoi ? Alors qu'elle est si heureuse pour Matthew ! Pourquoi ne voulait elle pas encore un enfant de lui ? Ne l'aimait elle plus ?  
  
Harry, qui semblait un peu délaissé de ses deux amies sortit rapidement. Il avait crut étouffer. Ses sentiments l'avaient submergé et il respirait à présent par saccades. Il souffla. Inspirer, expirer, inspirer, expirer.Il s'assit sur le premier siège à sa portée et prit sa tête dans ses mains et ferma les yeux. Il essaya de se concentrer sur sa magie comme il l'avait si souvent fait et qui l'avait si souvent calmé, mais rien n'y fit. Ce n'était pas de cela dont il avait besoin. Il entendit alors des bruits de pas précipités, puis, sentit deux mains venir prendre les siennes.  
  
-Harry ? C'était la voix de Gwen, il l'aurait reconnue parmi toutes les autres de la terre. Elle, la seule femme qu'il aimait, aimerait et qui le comprenait. Sa voix était inquiète. Elle reprit.  
  
-Harry ? Que se passe t'il ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Tu as ressenti quelque chose ? Une attaque ?  
  
A présent, sa voix semblait désespérée. Harry releva lentement la tête. Elle était là, accroupie, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Pour elle, il consentit à ravaler toute sa peine, il n'avait pas le choix, il n'aurait pu lui avouer pourquoi il s'était ainsi enfui. Il n'allait tout de même pas pleurer, lui, Harry James Potter parce qu'il n'était plus sûr que Gwen l'aime ! Il n'était plus un gamin, et pourtant. Ce qui lui fit encore plus mal c'était qu'elle avait immédiatement pensé 'bouleau'. Tout de suite, 'Une attaque' ? Mais elle ne pouvait pas deviner, elle ne devait pas il renforça ses barrières mentales pour l'empêcher catégoriquement d'entrer dans son esprit comme elle essayait de faire déjà.  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas ça va aller.  
  
-Harry, ne me mens pas, je le sens que tu ne vas vraiment pas bien.  
  
-T'inquiète pas, ça va aller.  
  
-Mais..Gwen fut interrompu.  
  
-Smith, laisse tomber ! C'est une affaire d'homme !  
  
Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Draco Malfoy ! Bien qu'ils étaient amis, il pouvait toujours courir pour qu'il lui avoue pourquoi il s'était enfui. Malgré tout, Gwen était partie. Une fois qu'il en fut sûr, Draco prit la parole :  
  
-Non de non ! Potter ! Qu'est ce qui va pas avec toi ? Non, ne réponds pas, je sais pourquoi tu es sorti ! Ca t'en bouche un coin n'est ce pas ?! Avoue le que tu es jaloux de Weasley.  
  
-Quoi ! C'est faux ! C'est juste que..  
  
Et merde ! Il s'était laissé berné par Draco ! Ce dernier avait gagné et arborait un sourire triomphant . Alors il continua malgré lui sa phrase :  
  
-C'est juste que Gwen ne m'aime pas !  
  
Draco resta sans voix. Puis, le moment de l'étonnement passé il cria :  
  
-Quoi ???!!! Potter, si tu veux te foutre de moi, c'est vraiment pas le moment ! Faudrait penser à remplacer tes verres de contact mon vieux ! Cette fille est dingue de toi ! Elle ne respire que pour toi, elle ne se bat que pour toi, elle ne vit que pour toi ! Et toi, toi.tu me sors qu'elle ne t'aime pas ! T'as vraiment grandi trop vite.  
  
Draco ne trouvait même plus ses mots.  
  
-Mais, moi, je sais pourquoi tu penses ça ! C'est parce qu'elle ne veut pas t'épouser n'est ce pas ?! Mais imbécile, n'as tu pas réfléchi le pourquoi du comment ?! N'as tu donc pas comprit qu'elle était terrifiée, morte de trouille de t'épouser ?! Ca se voie dans ses yeux ! Toi qui l'a connaît mieux qu'elle même, comment n'as tu pas pu t'en rendre compte ?!Elle a plus peur de t'épouser que de tous les mages noirs réunis !  
  
-Mais, elle semblait heureuse quand je lui ai demandé !  
  
-Evidemment, et elle l'est, bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer, mais la raison est qu'elle a peur de ne pas être à la hauteur !  
  
-Mais pourquoi ?  
  
-Ca, je l'ignore ! Tu sais, les femmes.Bon, allez, maintenant reprends toi Potter ! Respire et réjouis toi pour Hermione et Ronald et ce soir tu pourras discuter avec ta Gwendolyne !  
  
-Pourquoi est ce que toi tu es au courant et pas moi ?!  
  
-Peut être par ce que Gwen apprécie d'avoir un autre confident que toi surtout quand ça te concerne et qu'elle ne veut pas t'en parler tout de suite !. Ne commence pas à être jaloux de moi maintenant ! je te préviens !  
  
Si jamais il avait su que Draco lui ferait la morale ! Et en plus, pas n'importe laquelle, une sur Gwendolyne, ce qu'il connaissait le plus au monde, mieux que lui même. Il mit en pratique les conseils, ou plutôt les ordres de Draco. La journée qu'il passa fut remarquable. Le soir, malheureusement, il n'arriva pas à parler à Gwen car elle était restée à l'hôpital avec Hermione pour lui tenir compagnie. Le lendemain, malgré tout, ils eurent la conversation qu'elle redoutait tant mais que lui, plus obstiné que jamais voulait à tout prix avoir :  
  
-Gwen, dis moi pourquoi ?  
  
-Pourquoi quoi ?  
  
-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'épouser réellement ?  
  
-Je te l'ai déjà dit cent fois.  
  
-Non, pas cette raison, l'autre raison, celle qui te fait détourner le regard du mien dès que je tente de m'y accrocher. Je veux l'entendre de ta bouche, le voir dans tes yeux et après je te promets de te foutre la paix.  
  
-Tu ne peux pas comprendre.  
  
-Tu as raison, pas tant que tu ne me l'auras pas expliqué clairement.  
  
-Harry je ne peux pas t'épouser ! Explosa t'elle. Je ne peux pas ! Ne te rends tu donc pas compte de qui je suis ?! Je suis une fille quelconque, sans importance, même pas belle ! Je ne suis même pas puissante, je ne suis rien ! C'est toi qui me donnes de ton pouvoir ! Toi, qui est connu, grand, beau, gentil, apprécié de tous, célèbre ! Mais enfin Harry ! Tu es l'héritier du Grand Gryffondor ! J'étais la fille de Voldemort ton pire ennemi ! Comment, pourquoi peux tu m'aimer ?  
  
Harry s'empara de ses lèvres avant de lui répondre :  
  
-Comment je t'aime ? Plus que tout au monde et le premier qui touche le moindre de tes cheveux ne prononcera plus jamais le mot « quidditch » quand au pourquoi, parce que tu es belle, intelligente, drôle, puissante, charmeuse, incroyable, stupéfiante.veux tu que je continues encore ? Car j'ai de quoi faire, la liste est longue.  
  
Contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, elle fondit en larmes. Il l'a prit dans ses bras et la berça lentement jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. Et il lui dit :  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu m'épouseras quand tu te sentiras prête.  
  
Elle lui fit un sourire chargé de gratitude et l'embrassa. Puis, Harry et Gwen passèrent la journée à tenir compagnie à Hermione. Après cette longue journée, ils rentrèrent à Godric's Hollow. Là, il dînèrent et se couchèrent, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Alors qu'ils dormaient d'un sommeil paisible, ils se réveillèrent en sursaut. Ils se regardèrent. L'alarme avait été déclenchée. Quelqu'un essayait d'entrer. Ils enfilèrent promptement une robe, une cape, s'emparèrent de leurs baguettes et jetèrent un coup d'?il au réveil indiquant 3h30. Harry et Gwen sortirent dans le jardin, là, stupéfaits, ils découvrirent qu'une vingtaine de mangemorts avaient envahis leur jardin. Un frisson parcouru Gwendolyne. Elle murmura faiblement :  
  
-Harry ?  
  
-Gwen, prends soin de toi.  
  
Elle secoua la tête et d'un geste commun ils levèrent leurs baguettes. La bataille fit rage. Chacun se battait avec au minimum cinq mangemorts. Chacun se trouvait à l'autre bout du jardin. Fumseck s'était joint à la lutte les aidant considérablement. Une bonne quinzaine de corps jonchaient aux pieds de Harry, pour l'instant débarrassé de ses ennemis. Il parti dans un côté opposé du jardin où Gwen combattait. Soudainement, son poignet se mit à le brûler intensément. Gwen était en danger. Il appela son éclair de feu et envoya le phénix en éclaireur. Les cinq ombres noires qui entouraient la forme inanimée couchée au sol s'enflammèrent en hurlant d'un seul coup devant Harry. Des flammes dansaient dans ses yeux. Il propulsa les mangemorts au loin et se précipita sur le corps à terre. Il chercha, les main tremblantes le pouls de la jeune femme. Il soupira, elle était vivante mais son pouls était très faible. Sans perdre de temps il transplanna pour St Mangouste.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Rhalala !  
  
C fichues fin.  
  
N'est ce pas ?!  
  
Please,  
  
Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ????  
  
C'est très important pour moi !  
  
(petit rappel, je ne mettrais pas de new chap si g pas + de 5 reviews par chapitre !)  
  
bien,  
  
je vais répondre aux reviews du chap précédent :  
  
Ratonton : merci bcp ! mais faut pas pleurer , c pas fini ! ;)  
  
Potter 68 : merci ! un béta revieweur c quelqu'un qui améliore les fautes d'orthographe et de syntaxe de l'auteur, chose que g pas le temps de faire ! en effet, je me suis trompée ! merci de me le dire !  
  
Lunenoire : * les larmes aux zieux * * snif * merrrcciii !!! Nan, tré tré sincèrement, merci bcp, et, remarquablement bien tournée ta phrase ! * applaudie * pour la suite je vais faire ce que je peux !  
  
Lily la Tigresse : mirci bcp !!! @+ biz ! ( je t'ai envoyé un mail pour te dire que j'apprécierais énormément si tu le voulais bien que tu sois ma béta revieweuse)  
  
Merci pour vos reviews !  
  
Bon,  
  
Le chapitre 2 s'intitule :  
  
« entre la vie et la mort »  
  
* gniakgniakgniak *  
  
et,  
  
je le mettrais quand j'aurais + de 5 reviews,  
  
dans minimum une semaine !  
  
biz  
  
@+  
  
dia' 


	2. Chapitre 2 Entre la vie et la mort

Et oui !  
  
Pour noël ;  
  
Je me suis décidée à vous faire un cadeau à ma manière,  
  
Bien que j'ai un peu d'avance !  
  
Donc,  
  
Joyeuses fêtes et à tout à l'heure !  
  
Biz  
  
Dia'  
  
**************************************************************************** ******* *  
  
Titre : Vivre, survivre à deux  
  
Auteur : Diane  
  
Spoiler : UNIQUEMENT LES QUATRE PREMIERS TOMES ET NOS TOMES A NOUS ! ;)  
  
Disclaimer : Les persos et les bouquins d'Harry Potter ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling, mais tout le monde le sait !! Et nous ne touchons pas d'argent sur cette fiction ! Mais !!! Gwendolyne Smith et l'histoire, tout droit sortie de notre imagination nous appartient ! et les autres persos comme Vindincta aussi !  
  
Avertissement : G  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Petits rappels : Voldemort est mort, ainsi que Dumbledore. Malgré tout, les mangemorts sont toujours en action avec, à leur tête, Vindincta père. Le fils est d'ailleurs entré dans ses rangs. Hermione et Ron ont un fils ; Matthew Weasley. Diana et Sirius sont mariés. Harry et Ron ont demandé à Gwendolyne et Hermione d'être leurs femmes. Draco et Giny sont également mariés. Harry et Gwen sont les sorciers les plus puissants qui existent mais pourraient être encore plus puissants et là personne ne les égalerait s'ils se mariaient. Gwen a le pouvoir élémentaire de la glace et Harry du feu. Dumbledore avait le pouvoir de l'air et Voldemort de l'eau. Ils ressentent toutes leurs émotions grâce à leurs bracelets d'héritiers. Fumseck appartient à Harry, héritage de Gryffondor, tout comme la maison de Godric's Hollow.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Résumé du chapitre précédent : Chapitre 1 : la famille s'agrandit Naissance de Matthew Weasley, fils de Ron et Hermione. Harry et Gwen rentrent pour Godric's Hollow, Lorsqu'ils se réveillent en pleine nuit. Godric's Hollow est attaqué. Harry et Gwen combattent à eux tous seuls tous les mangemorts. Malheureusement, Gwen se retrouve..entre la vie et la mort...  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
Entre la vie et la mort  
  
Harry arriva en plein dans le couloir de l'hôpital st Mangouste. Dans ses bras, le corps de Gwen se teintait au fil des secondes de sang et Harry luttait avec peine pour ne pas laisser ses pouvoirs le submerger tant il ne parvenait plus à se contrôler. Désespéré, il appela au secours réveillant au passage probablement une bonne partie des malades. Une infirmière se précipita et ouvrit grand ses yeux tant elle fut effarée par la scène. Au premier coup d'?il, elle crut que Gwen était morte et restait tétanisée devant le corps sans vie jusqu'à ce que Harry lui ordonne furieusement de « se bouger ». Elle partit ensuite immédiatement chercher des médicomages. Une fois qu'ils arrivèrent, ils firent léviter le corps de Gwen à un brancard et l'emmenèrent d'urgence dans la salle d'opération tandis que deux infirmières s'occupaient de Harry malgré ce qu'il voulait bien dire. Les deux infirmières furent obligées de lui faire avaler de force une potion de sommeil pour qu'elles soient sûres qu'il ne s'enfuirait pas. Pendant ce temps, Gwendolyne était vraiment mal en point et les chirurgiens peinaient pour la maintenir en vie.  
  
Le lendemain, quand Harry se réveilla, il se crut de retour à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Puis, ses souvenirs revenant à lui, toute la scène du jour précédent lui revint en mémoire. Il essaya de bouger, mais se rendit compte qu'il était solidement harnaché. Un sourire mauvais éclaira son visage et d'un même coup, les sangles qui le maintenaient prisonnier disparurent. Il fit venir à lui une robe de sorcier qu'il revêtit, récupéra sa baguette et sortit, ni vu ni connu de sa chambre, d'un pas rapide, pressé, mais surtout extrêmement inquiet de retrouver Gwen. Il alla se renseigner à l'accueil où on lui indiqua la chambre de la jeune femme. C'est encourant qu'il s'y rendit et qu'il se heurta dans.Ron!  
  
-Harry?! Que fais tu là?  
  
-Ron, tu n'es pas au courant, c'est vrai.  
  
Mais son ami était si excité qu'il lui coupa la parole.  
  
-Tout compte fait tu tombes bien, je voulais justement t'annoncer que Hermione et moi nous marierons dans une semaine et que nous en profiterons pour faire en même temps le baptême du petit. Mais où est Gwen?  
  
-Justement, c'était ce que je voulais te dire. Hier soir, une vingtaine de mangemorts ont attaqué Godric's Hollow et.(sa voix se cassa) en ce moment même, elle est dans la chambre 115. Je ne sais même pas dans quel état.  
  
Ron était sous le choc et comprit rapidement le désarroi de son meilleur ami. Tous deux partirent au quart de tour dans les couloirs de l'hôpital pour trouver la chambre de leur amie. Arrivée devant la porte, ils entrèrent doucement. Harry tremblait tant il craignait pour Gwen. Mais, malgré tout, il n'aurait jamais pensé la retrouver dans un tel état. Même dans ses pires cauchemars. Gwen était maintenue en vie par une multitude de fils qui déversaient diverses potions dans son corps. Son bracelet semblait presque éteint. Sur tout son corps, des bandages blancs la recouvraient. Quelques instant plus tard, alors que les deux hommes n'avaient pas bougé tant ils étaient stupéfaits, un médicomage entra. Il leur fit signe de sortir. Ron prit Harry, qui crut s'évanouir, par les épaules et l'accompagna hors de la chambre. Il semblait avoir peine à respirer. Il avait l'impression d'être un poisson sorti de son bocal et l'air lui faisait cruellement défaut. Le médecin prit la parole:  
  
-Bonjour, êtes vous des proches.  
  
Ron acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
  
-Bien, continua le médecin, je tiens d'abord à vous dire que nous avons fait tout ce que nous avons pu. Nous avons donné le meilleur de nous même, nous avons fait vraiment de notre mieux. La jeune femme perdait beaucoup de sang, elle.  
  
Harry attrapa, furieux le col du médecin et lui hurla dessus.  
  
-Mais vous allez abréger oui?! Vous allez nous le dire ou merde ce qu'elle a? Je ne vous conseille pas de.  
  
-Harry! Ron venait à la rescousse du médicomage tentant de retenir son ami de lui sauter à nouveau à la gorge.  
  
-Vous êtes.Harry Potter bégaya le médecin.  
  
-Ca se vois pas?! Cracha Harry hors de lui. Et qu'est ce que ça change?!  
  
-Dans ce cas Mr Potter, je n'irais pas par quatre chemins, votre amie est dans un profond coma. Et, la seule chose qui pourrait l'en sortir est un miracle.  
  
Ron et Harry étaient sous le choc. D'un seul coup la colère de Harry était tombée brutalement pour faire place à une véritable frayeur.Gwen.Il étouffa un sanglot. Ron mit sa main sur son épaule pour lui dire qu'il souffrait avec lui, bien qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir ce que ressentait son ami. Son monde venait de s'écrouler. Hermione arriva à ce moment là. Elle s'était parfaitement remise de son accouchement et sortirai d'ici quelques jours. Ron la mit au courant tandis qu'Harry restait dans son mutisme. Une fois que Ron eut fini de lui raconter, Hermione vint prendre Harry dans ses bras. Ce dernier fut surprit du bien que cela lui fit. Et il l'a serra contre lui à son tour. Ron vint se joindre à leur étreinte et il murmura:  
  
-On en a vu d'autres pas vrai, et puis, les miracles ça nous connaît. Gwen est forte, elle s'en sortira. Si nous sommes tous là, elle s'en sortira, s'est impossible qu'il en soit autrement.  
  
Le trio, en quelques minutes avait retrouvé sa complicité d'antan. En temps normal, tous auraient eu un immense sourire, mais aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas le cas, hélas. Puis, Harry sembla reprendre confiance en lui, pour Gwen. Il devait la sauver à tout prix. Il ferait tout pour elle, risquer sa vie ne lui faisait pas peur, il avait l'habitude et il ferait n'importe quoi.  
  
-Quinze jours Ron! Quinze jours! Et elle n'a toujours pas montré le moindre signe de vie! De plus, avec toutes les récentes attaques, ils n'ont pas assez de chambres et de matériel. Si je n'avais pas été Harry Potter, elle serait déjà morte depuis une semaine! Je ne pense même pas qu'ils accordent encore une semaine entière de délai. Ron, je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire.  
  
-Harry, tant qu'elle vivra, il y aura de l'espoir.  
  
-Ron, il n'y a plus d'espoir. Aucun.  
  
C'est sur ces tristes mots et à une heure tardive qu'Harry Potter quitta l'hôpital. Le monde sorcier était terrifié. Tous savaient ce qui se passait malgré le fait que le ministère est tenté de camoufler l'affaire. Si Gwendolyne Smith venait à mourir, Harry Potter ne s'en remettrait pas. Hors, ils étaient, lui et Gwen leurs seuls espoirs contre les mangemorts. De leur côté, Ron et Hermione avaient repoussés leur mariage malgré les revendications de Harry. Mais le couple tenait absolument que Gwen y participe. Mais, en ces heures sombres bien que nous soyons à la fin du mois de juillet, seule Hermione y croyait encore.  
  
Cette nuit, Harry fit un rêve étrange. A peine endormi, qu'une personne bien inattendue vint le rencontrer.  
  
-Bonsoir Harry, fit la voix de Dumbledore.  
  
-Professeur Dumbledore?  
  
-Lui même. Je vois que tu ne m'as pas oublié.  
  
-Jamais! S'exclama Harry.  
  
-En es tu sûr? Pas moi en tout cas! Combien de fois devrais je te le répéter tête de mule?! Ton bracelet!!!!!!! J'avoue que tu m'as, à ce niveau là quelque peu déçu, je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu n'aurais plus foi en rien à un tel point! Ne sais tu don point que l'espoir fait vivre et que tant qu'il y a de la magie il y a de l'espoir?! Tu as toutes les cartes en mains pour sortir Gwen du coma. Mais dépêche toi, le temps presse. Et n'oublie jamais, ta force réside dans vos bracelets!  
  
Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il enfila promptement une robe de sorcier, glissa sa baguette dans sa robe et transplanna en vitesse dans le couloir attenant à la chambre de Gwendolyne. Il entra en trombe dans sa chambre et là, commença son rituel. Il se concentra comme jamais auparavant tout en fermant les yeux. Il ne sut combien d'heures il resta ainsi, mais quand il ouvrit les yeux, le soleil était déjà au beau fixe depuis un bon moment. Et là, sur le lit, Gwen, allongée lui souriait. Alors ce fut comme si on lui avait retiré l'enclume qui pesait sur sa poitrine depuis ces deux dernières semaines et il put enfin respirer. Il l'enlaça comme jamais il ne l'avait fait encore auparavant. Et lui murmura:  
  
-Jamais, tu m'entends, ne me refais jamais ça.  
  
-Je te le promets.  
  
Puis, Harry appela un médicomage qui resta plus que stupéfait. Il avait retiré les bandages de Gwen et il s'était avéré qu'il n'y avait plus la moindre égratignure. Gwen débordait de force, de joie et de vie. Le médicomage demanda alors à Harry quel était son remède et celui ci lui répondit d'un ton sérieux tout en le regardant de son regard vert pénétrant:  
  
- L'amour.  
  
Gwen fut autorisée dès le lendemain à sortir. Avec l'aide de Ron et Hermione ils restaurèrent la protection de Godric's Hollow et les renforcèrent tant que même les mouches ne pouvaient y pénétrer. Ron, Hermione et Matthew vinrent donc habiter en compagnie de Harry et Gwen qui considéraient que leur maison était bien trop grande pour un unique couple. Gwen rétablie, les invitations pour le mariage de Ron et Hermione et pour le baptême de Matthew Weasley furent envoyées. Le mariage eut lieu une semaine plus tard à Godric's Hollow même. Tout fut fait dans la plus grande simplicité et les personnes invitées furent limitées au stricte minimum, ce qui signifiait, Sirius, Diana, la famille de Ron et Hermione, le professeur Mc Gonagal et Draco.  
  
Hermione était resplendissante. Cette fois Diana et Gwen aidèrent Hermione a se préparer. Elle était magnifique, somptueuse et personne ne se serait douté en la voyant ainsi qu'elle venait d'accoucher. Alors qu'elles allaient descendre pour la cérémonie, Hermione prit Gwen à part :  
  
-Gwen, je suis certaine que tu seras la prochaine.  
  
-Cela m'étonnerait beaucoup hélas.  
  
-Tu ne veux toujours pas ?  
  
-Pas tant qu'il y aura autant de danger.  
  
-Il y en aura toujours !  
  
-Et bien dans ce cas, tant pis.  
  
-N'aimerais tu pas être appelée madame Gwendolyne Potter au lieu de Mademoiselle Jeudusor ?!  
  
Gwen eut l'impression que l'on venait de lui jeter un sceau d'eau chaude à la figure. (NA : c la reine des glaces et elle sent pas le froid !) Le sourire superficiel qu'elle avait déjà tant de mal à arborer disparu complètement. Elle soupira :  
  
-Mais vous êtes tous ligués contre moi ma parole ! Ok ! Je vais te le dire ! J'ai peur, j'ai la trouille, je suis terrifiée à l'idée de l'épouser ! Voilà t'es contente ?!  
  
-Gwen, je suis désolée, je ne pensais pas..  
  
-Et bien maintenant tu le sais. Reprit elle doucement. Maintenant je t'en prie, fait moi plaisir, passe la plus belle journée de ta vie. Tu es magnifique ainsi et Ron t'attends.  
  
-Tu viens n'est ce pas ?  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'arrive.  
  
La cérémonie avait lieu dans une demi-heure. Une fois Hermione partie, Gwen ferma la porte et se laissa tomber sur une chaise sans se soucier le moins du monde de sa robe rouge splendide qu'elle était en train de froisser. Elle prit sa tête dans ses mains et éclata en sanglots, son maquillage coulant autant que ses larmes.  
  
De son côté, Harry attendait au pied des escaliers. Tout le monde était prêt depuis un bon moment déjà et Hermione était descendue quelques minutes plus tôt. A bout de patience, il monta les marches quatre à quatre. Il ouvrit la porte et découvrit Gwen en larmes. Son c?ur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et il s'agenouilla au prêt d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle se calma quelque peu. Et lui murmura :  
  
-On aurait vraiment besoin de vacances, on est à bout de nerf ces temps-ci.  
  
Elle lui fit un faible sourire. Harry essuya ses larmes et d'un coup de baguette, elle fut aussi présentable que si elle avait passé quatre heures à se préparer. Gwen lui fit un sourire et il l'embrassa furtivement avant de lui présenter son bras pour descendre les marches de l'escalier de marbre. La jeune femme était reconnaissante à Harry de ne lui avoir posé aucune question mais ce dernier se torturait l'esprit pour savoir ce qui l'avait mis dans de tels états. Quelques instants plus tard, le mariage eut lieu. Il fut très réussi, puis, ils firent le baptême de Matthew. C'est à dire qu'ils permettaient à sa magie de se libérer. Les parents, le parrain et la marraine devaient inculquer à l'enfant la conscience magique grâce à divers sorts de niveaux élevés. La cérémonie fut magnifique et très émouvante. Hermione avait quelques larmes qui s'échappaient de temps à autre tant son bonheur était complet. Puis, la journée se passa relativement bien. Tout fut parfait.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Et voui, maintenant, C Hermione Granger Weasley !  
  
* essuie une larme *  
  
et, Gwen est sortie du coma !  
  
mais bon,  
  
eux et les miracles ça les connaît !  
  
;)  
  
* lol *  
  
en tous cas,  
  
j'ai été très surprise et très contente de constater que dès que le chapitre a été mis en ligne,  
  
je recevais déjà 4 reviews !  
  
j'étais tellement contente que je me suis mise à écrire la suite,  
  
rien que pour vous !  
  
comme quoi cette technique marche bien. !  
  
nan, je plaisante,  
  
mais c vrai que pour le coup,  
  
certains d'entre vous ont passé du clan des 'lecteurs silencieux' aux 'revieweurs' !  
  
bon,  
  
assez discuter,  
  
passons aux réponses aux reviews :  
  
Alex 13 : merci bcp ! voici la suite !  
  
Potter 68 : merci ! est ce que Gwen va accepter ? De quoi ? D'épouser Harry ? * soupir * Elle est tellement têtue que.Mais peut être reviendra elle à la raison ! qui sait ? Moi ? oui, c vrai, mais bon.* lol *  
  
Ratonton : merci !  
  
Sunshine 644 : En voilà une très bonne initiative ! j'espère que tu continueras à reviewer ! merci bcp ! J'espère également que j'arriverais à sortir un truc pas trop mal, enfin, je te promets de faire de mon mieux ! merci ! et voici la suite !  
  
Lily la tigresse : merci, mais le problème qui se pose, c'est, comment je vais faire pour t'envoyer les chapitres pour que tu me les corriges ? that is the question.  
  
Gwenn2222 : merci bcp ! pour tes reviews je sais pas, j'ai juste reçu celle là mais c'est très gentil! Merci !  
  
Merci beaucoup à vous tous pour toutes vos reviews !  
  
Continuez comme ça s'il vous plait !  
  
Ce serait vraiment gentil !  
  
Les prochain chapitre sera intitulé :  
  
'retour aux sources'  
  
et il sera poster.quand j'aurais le temps et si vous êtes gentils !  
  
parce que,  
  
je le répètes,  
  
g énormément de bouleau et en + je dois écrire la fic,  
  
alors je ne l'écrirais pas pour rien !  
  
merci bcp !  
  
@+  
  
gros bisous !  
  
Bonnes fêtes,  
  
Joyeux Noël,  
  
Goinfrez vous de chocolat,  
  
Arrachez les papiers cadeaux..  
  
Bonne lecture si vous recevez le 5ème tome * grrr * * s'énerve *  
  
En espérant que vous l'aimerez + que moi,  
  
Enfin bref,  
  
Eclatez vous !  
  
Ah oui,  
  
J'allais oublier le principal !  
  
BONNES VACANCES !!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dia'  
  
;) 


	3. Chapitre 3 Retour aux sources!

BONNE ANNEE A TOUS !!!!  
  
Bonne santé.caetera, caetera !  
  
Voici un new chapitre pour fêter l'année 2004 !  
  
A la carte du jour :  
  
Attaque contre un repère de mangemorts, Leur mission en tant que aurors (pour gwen et ryry), Et, Retour aux sources !  
  
Bonne lecture !  
  
Bisous !  
  
Et @ tout à l'heure !  
  
Dia'  
  
**************************************************************************** ******* *  
  
Titre : Vivre, survivre à deux  
  
Auteur : Diane  
  
Spoiler : UNIQUEMENT LES QUATRE PREMIERS TOMES ET NOS TOMES A NOUS ! ;)  
  
Disclaimer : Les persos et les bouquins d'Harry Potter ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling, mais tout le monde le sait !! Et nous ne touchons pas d'argent sur cette fiction ! Mais !!! Gwendolyne Smith et l'histoire, tout droit sortie de notre imagination nous appartient ! et les autres persos comme Vindincta aussi !  
  
Avertissement : G  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Petits rappels : Voldemort est mort, ainsi que Dumbledore. Malgré tout, les mangemorts sont toujours en action avec, à leur tête, Vindincta père. Le fils est d'ailleurs entré dans ses rangs. Hermione et Ron ont un fils ; Matthew Weasley. Diana et Sirius sont mariés. Harry et Ron ont demandé à Gwendolyne et Hermione d'être leurs femmes. Draco et Giny sont également mariés. Harry et Gwen sont les sorciers les plus puissants qui existent mais pourraient être encore plus puissants et là personne ne les égalerait s'ils se mariaient. Gwen a le pouvoir élémentaire de la glace et Harry du feu. Dumbledore avait le pouvoir de l'air et Voldemort de l'eau. Ils ressentent toutes leurs émotions grâce à leurs bracelets d'héritiers. Fumseck appartient à Harry, héritage de Gryffondor, tout comme la maison de Godric's Hollow.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Résumé du chapitre précédent : Chapitre 2 : Entre la vie et la mort harry emmène gwen à Ste mangouste à la suite de l'attaque de mangemorts à Godric's Hollow. Elle est gravement blessée et est dans un profond coma. Elle se réveille grâce au pouvoir des bracelets des héritiers et un coup de pousse de Dumblie ! Ron et Hermione peuvent enfin avoir leurs témoins et en profitent pour se marier. En même temps, ils font le baptême de Matthew.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Chapitre 3  
  
Retour aux sources !  
  
Matthew était un véritable ange et remarquablement adorable. Gwendolyne et Hermione fondaient complètement rien qu'en le regardant et les deux hommes de la maison avaient eux aussi bien du mal à ne pas céder aux caprices du jeune bout de chou qui passait son temps dans les bras. En réalité, c'était lui qui menait les quatre autres par le bout du nez. A peine geignait - il que ses aînés se précipitaient. Le soir, alors qu'ils pouvaient se retrouver tous les quatre, ils s'amusaient à imaginer l'avenir du jeune garçon.  
  
Mais les vacances ne durent pas éternellement. Ron, Harry et Gwen furent appelés pour une mission. Tous les aurors avaient été réquisitionnés, car, ils avaient découvert semblait- il, le repère de Vindincta. A une dizaine d'aurors, ils partirent donc au front, armés de leurs baguettes, de leur courage, de leur détermination et vêtus de robes rouges, flamboyantes. Harry se tenait aux côtés de Gwen, décidé fermement à lui servir de garde du corps qu'elle le veuille ou non, quitte à la rapatrier à la maison !  
  
Arrivés devant le repère, ils restèrent à observer tout mouvement suspect, puis, ils virent une porte camouflée s'ouvrir et une trentaine de mangemorts en sortir. Profitant de l'effet de surprise, dix d'entres eux furent stuppéfixés par les aurors, mais, d'autres, aux réflexes spontanés transplannèrent promptement. Deux autres, moins rapides furent à leur tour immobilisés puis ce fut tout. Le groupe d'aurors se sépara. Certains restèrent pour garder les captifs tandis que d'autres allèrent explorer le sois disant repère principal. Il s'avéra qu'il n'y avait strictement rien et que ce n'était juste qu'un simple abri provisoire.  
  
Après cet échec, ils furent tranquille pour le restant de l'été. Entre temps, ils reçurent un courrier du professeur Mc Gonagal, la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard. Elle demandait à Hermione si elle acceptait de prendre son poste et de devenir professeur de métamorphose et directrice de la maison de Gryffondor. Elle était véritablement ravie, elle qui avait toujours rêvé d'être à la place de son professeur.Mais, le problème était la garde de Matthew, car Ron venait de recevoir une mission qui durerait un an au minimum et il ne pourrait pas le garder. Elle en parla à la directrice qui lui proposa de l'emmener à Poudlard.  
  
Quelques jours plus tard, deux semaines avant la rentrée des classes, Harry et Gwen reçurent leur nouvelle mission :  
  
Nom de code :« mission Poudlard »  
  
Renforcer le dispositif, Réconforter les élèves, Sécuriser les élèves, Opérer discrètement, Enseigner la défense contre les forces du mal, Trouver l'espion à Poudlard.  
  
Et le papier s'enflamma. Voilà donc qu'elle était leur mission ! Professeur de défense contre les forces du mal à Poudlard !Et trouver l'espion, celui qui leur causait tant de soucis. Et bien , cette année promettait de ne pas être de tout repos, mais d'un autre côté, ils étaient plus que ravis de retourner à Poudlard. Harry rigolait déjà rien qu'en imaginant la tête de Rogue lorsqu'il apprendrait que trois des maraudeurs viendraient enseigner à Poudlard. En effet, Sirius avait eu une nouvelle mission et n'était plus autorisé à rester à l'école. Diana avait d'ailleurs était attristée à cette nouvelle. Il est vrai qu'elles auraient préféré que Ron et Sirius restent à Poudlard avec elles mais c'était la guerre et il en était ainsi et surtout, Harry et Gwen étaient plus puissants que Sirius et Ron en cas d'attaque bien que ces derniers soient malgré tout de très bons aurors.  
  
Une semaine avant la rentrée des classes, ils partirent donc acheter des fournitures de classe. Cette année, Harry et Gwen avaient estimé qu'ils ne feraient pas acheter de livres à leurs élèves. Estimant qu'à cause de la menace omniprésente de la magie noire, ils feraient mieux de leur enseigner des sorts de défense et de combat pour les plus âgés. Quand à Hermione, Mc Gonagal s'était déjà chargée de cela. Profitant de leur passage sur le chemin de traverse, Gwen et Hermione s'amusèrent follement à acheter des petites robes de sorciers pour Matthew. L'une était bleu ciel avec des balais volant et des vifs d'or et la seconde était rouge avec un lion.  
  
Gwen avait un peu protesté en disant que c'était un jugement hâtif par rapport au choix du Choixpeau et qu'il ne serait peut être pas à Gryffondor, mais, Ron parut tellement fière qu'elle fit taire sa fierté Serpentardesque. Sur le chemin de Traverse, ils rencontrèrent Parvati et Seamus, main dans la main. Parvati fondit elle aussi complètement devant le bébé qui dormait bien sagement dans les bras de sa mère. Puis, ils finirent leurs courses et rentrèrent à Godric's Hollow.  
  
Pendant la semaine qui suivit, les trois futurs professeurs se chargèrent de préparer leurs cours ainsi que leurs affaires. Le samedi soir, alors que Gwen finissait de boucler les bagages, Harry mit en place des protections renforcées au maximum durant leur absence. Etonnement, les trois amis étaient anxieux et se demandaient sérieusement comment cette année si particulière se passerait. Professeur, si un jour on lui avait dit ça, Harry aurait éclaté de rire mais à présent, il était inquiet. Revenir à Poudlard était une chose, mais, Poudlard en tant que professeur et sans Dumbledore ne serait plus jamais pareil.  
  
Le lendemain, le réveil sonna à huit heures tapantes et à neuf heures, ils montaient dans la voiture de fonction qu'Harry et Gwen avaient. La voiture était remarquablement belle. Noire, décapotable et coupée.elle avait une allure féline semblable à l'animagus de Gwen. (NA : panthère noire). A neuf heures et demi, Hermione, Gwen, Harry ainsi que Matthew attendaient sur le quai du Poudlard express. Ils étaient un peu en retrait de la foule composée d'adolescents surexcités en vue de l'année qui se préparait, quoique, Gwen et Hermione n'était, d'après Harry, pas beaucoup mieux en parlant de la première rentrée de Matthew à Poudlard. Un sourire aux lèvres, adossé contre un mur de brique de la gare il se perdait dans ses pensées en scrutant avec attention les élèves. Puis, une allure familière se détacha et s'avança vers eux. Une grande jeune fille rousse, aux yeux chocolats, un grand sourire découvrant ses dents blanches s'approchait. Gwen la reconnut et la serra dans ses bras la félicitant d'avoir pris sa relève en tant que préfète en chef tandis que Giny Weasley leur disait qu'elle avait hâte de les avoir pour professeurs.  
  
Puis, la locomotive rouge arriva en sifflant. Le sourire de Harry s'agrandit et il monta en tête dans le train à la recherche d'un compartiment éloigné des autres le plus possible pour leur permettre d'être au calme. Le trajet fut relativement calme et toute les heures Harry et Gwen partaient faire un tour de veille car, ils ne devaient pas négliger leur premier travail, auror et qui était principalement de veiller à la sécurité des élèves. Puis, le voyage s'acheva alors que la nuit menaçait de tomber. Ils arrivèrent à Poudlard par 'la petite porte' comme dit Gwen, c'est à dire pas par le même endroit que les élèves, et ce n'était point pareil et tous leurs souvenirs, leurs aventures leur revenait en tête. Sept ans de leur existences ; sept longues années.Poudlard était décidément leur véritable maison de ces deux orphelins. Hermione installa Matthew dans sa chambre à la charge de Doby et Winky et les trois nouveaux professeurs rejoignirent la grande salle. La cérémonie de la répartition était terminée, le discours du professeur Mc Gonagal l'était également et les assiettes des élèves affamés étaient pleines. Malgré tout, leurs fourchettes situées entre leur bouche ouverte et leur assiette ne bougea pas. Stupéfiés !  
  
Il est vrai que les trois anciens élèves étaient véritablement impressionnants. Tous trois d'un pas décidé, Hermione rayonnant plus que jamais et le couple d'aurors à ses côtés les laissaient sans voix. En effet, Gwen et Harry faisaient un couple. Tout d'abord, ils étaient mondialement connus, les héros de tous les jeunes sorciers et sorcières, le couple décrété le plus mignon de tout Poudlard, ils avaient vaincu Voldemort et, surtout, étaient très très puissants. Sans oublier qu'ils arboraient fièrement la robe d'auror rouge vif qui était véritablement majestueuse et les élèves de Poudlard eurent l'impression d'assister au couronnement d'un roi.  
  
Le professeur Mc Gonagal sourit largement en voyant ses brillants anciens élèves. Elle les salua brièvement et les invita à s'asseoir tandis qu'elle annonçait :  
  
« Voilà la surprise de l'année. De taille me direz vous. Je vous présente votre nouvelle professeur de Métamorphose, Mme Hermione Granger-Weasley ainsi que vos nouveaux professeurs de Défense contre les forces du mal, les aurors Harry Potter et Gwendolyne Jeudusor. Bien que je doute qu'il ne soit véritablement utile de présenter ce fameux trio. »  
  
Des applaudissement à tout rompre parvinrent ensuite des élèves des quatre maisons qui semblaient être sortis de leur étonnement, bien que la table de Serpentard semblait quelque peu discrète. Les trois nouveaux professeurs leurs répondirent d'un large sourire et commencèrent leur repas tout en discutant. Harry entama une discussion avec le professeur Rogue avec qui il s'entendait à présent très bien et Gwen et Hermione discutèrent avec le professeur Mc Gonagal. Le dîné fut aussi succulent que d'habitude puis, Harry et Gwen se retirèrent dans leur appartement tandis que Hermione allait rencontrer la maison de Gryffondor dont elle était la directrice. Les deux aurors l'auraient volontiers accompagné mais ils n'avaient pas le droit de faire de favoritisme envers une maison et se devaient d'être neutres.  
  
Ils rejoignirent donc leur appartement et en profitèrent pour préparer leurs cours du lendemain et de recenser des anecdotes. Gwen, malgré le fait qu'elle avait envie que la journée du lendemain se passe merveilleusement bien, ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire aux éclats aux plaisanteries de Harry qui n'avait ce soir, absolument pas envie de garder son sérieux. Au bout d'une heure et n'ayant pas réussi à avancer, Gwen laissa tomber et céda à Harry qui tenait absolument à faire un tour dans le château 'comme au bon vieux temps'.  
  
Ils partirent donc en exploration, tous deux sous la cape d'invisibilité de Harry, avançant très lentement, non pas par risque de se découvrir, vu qu'il n'y avait personne mais parce que Harry tenait Gwen dans ses bras et que ce n'était très pratique d'avancer ainsi. Puis, leur tour terminé, ils allèrent dans le parc et s'allongèrent sur l'herbe près du lac, la tête dans les étoiles. C'était magnifique.Cette année s'annonçait remarquablement bien !  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Remarquablement bien..ça reste à voir.  
  
Moi, perso, j'lé trouve tré tré z'optimistes !!  
  
C pourtant pas le programme qu'est prévu, et y risque plutôt d'en voir des vertes et des pas mûres !  
  
Dommage qu'ils voient plus sybille ! Elle leur aurait dit elle ! pfff !  
  
Enfin, c leur vie après tout !  
  
Bref,  
  
Qu'avez vous pensé de ce pitit chapitre ?  
  
REPONSES AUX REVIEWS :  
  
Alex 13 : vi ça va pas mal ! merci. Un pitit peu fatiguée par les fêtes, mais sinon, ça va. Merci ! Bye !  
  
Potter 68 : ah ah.le mariage ! mon pauvre ! c toute une affaire ça ! mais figure toi, que je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est d'écrire le chapitre où ils se marient ! mais.il me faut être patiente, et c'est une des qualités qui me font cruellement défaut ! je peux te promettre une chose en revanche ! je te jure qu'ils se marieront dans cette fic ! mais, il va falloir attendre, surtout si g pas beaucoup de reviewers, et là, ça trainerait encore d'avantage en longueur !  
  
Sunshine 644 : je ne suis pas si cruelle ! si mon perso ! et g un peu l'impression que d'une certaine manière, il fait partie de moi, alors, j'aurais beaucoup de mal à le tuer.  
  
Ratonton : ok !  
  
Et voili vouila !  
  
Merci à tous pour vos reviews !  
  
Passons à la suite maintenant :  
  
Chapitre 4 : Premiers cours Retour en force des mangemorts et de leur leader, Et..* snif * une fin tragique pour un perso qui va marquer tt le monde très profondément ! * sortez les mouchoirs *  
  
(conseil pour Sioban, arrête toi à ce chapitre sinon.tu risques d'avoir des envies de me .couic !)  
  
Bref,  
  
Je vous souhaite de nouveau une excellente année 2004,  
  
Et je me ferais un véritable plaisir à partager cette nouvelle année,  
  
De nouvelles aventures.  
  
Merci à tous, très sincèrement, de continuer à lire mes fics,  
  
Et je compte sur vous pour m'encourager !  
  
Biz !  
  
@+  
  
Dia'  
  
Ps : n'oubliez pas, le prochain chapitre arrivera quand j'aurai minimum 5 reviews ! 


	4. Chapitre 4 La rentrée

Bonjour ! Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre ! Vous avez de la chance, J'ai eu le temps de bien avancer dans la fic. J'en suis arrivée au chapitre 12 sur les 15, Et en +, G écrit les plus difficiles et il me reste les meilleurs pour la fin ! ( Voici donc le new chapitre ! Alors, Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ( du moins je l'espère ) @ tout à l'heure ! Dia'  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Titre : Vivre, survivre à deux  
  
Auteur : Diane  
  
Spoiler : UNIQUEMENT LES QUATRE PREMIERS TOMES ET NOS TOMES A NOUS ! ;)  
  
Disclaimer : Les persos et les bouquins d'Harry Potter ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling, mais tout le monde le sait !! Et nous ne touchons pas d'argent sur cette fiction ! Mais !!! Gwendolyne Smith et l'histoire, tout droit sortie de notre imagination nous appartient ! et les autres persos comme Vindincta aussi !  
  
Avertissement : G  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Petits rappels :  
  
Voldemort est mort, ainsi que Dumbledore.  
  
Malgré tout, les mangemorts sont toujours en action avec, à leur tête, Vindincta père. Le fils est d'ailleurs entré dans ses rangs.  
  
Hermione et Ron ont un fils ; Matthew Weasley.  
  
Diana et Sirius sont mariés.  
  
Harry et Ron ont demandé à Gwendolyne et Hermione d'être leurs femmes.  
  
Draco et Giny sont également mariés.  
  
Harry et Gwen sont les sorciers les plus puissants qui existent mais pourraient être encore plus puissants et là personne ne les égalerait s'ils se mariaient.  
  
Gwen a le pouvoir élémentaire de la glace et Harry du feu.  
  
Dumbledore avait le pouvoir de l'air et Voldemort de l'eau.  
  
Ils ressentent toutes leurs émotions grâce à leurs bracelets d'héritiers qui leurs sont très importants.  
  
Fumseck appartient à Harry, héritage de Gryffondor, tout comme la maison de Godric's Hollow.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************************************************************************  
  
Résumé du chapitre précédent :  
  
Chapitre 3 : Retour aux sources !  
  
Harry et Gwen sont informés que l'on aurait découvert le repère de Vindincta, mais ils échouent et battent en retraite. Ils reçoivent leur mission principale pour leur première année d'aurors. Ils apprennent qu'ils sont envoyés à Poudlard pour renforcer la sécurité, découvrir le traître, réconforter les professeurs et être professeur contre les forces du mal. Cérémonie de la répartition. Retour à Poudlard !  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Chapitre 4  
  
La rentrée  
  
Le lendemain, la lueur de l'aube réveilla Harry qui se rendit compte au bout d'un long moment qu'il s'était endormi sur l'herbe près du lac. Il tenait fermement Gwendolyne contre lui et sourit de contentement. Il ramena une mèche de cheveux noirs rebelles derrière une de ses oreilles et prit délicatement Gwen dans ses bras tout en se levant lentement. Il réussi à ne pas la réveiller et à la ramener dans leur chambre. Il l'a déposa sur le lit et travailla pendant deux heures avant de la réveiller. Il lui montra un sort très pratique qui permettait de savoir le nom des personnes sans même les connaître. Ils prononcèrent donc ce sort et déjà, il leur sembla qu'ils connaissaient tous leurs élèves comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis.  
  
Après le déjeuner, ils commençaient avec un court de sixièmes années Gryffondor/Serpentard. Ils étaient d'après les professeurs, unanimes, épouvantables ! Même Rogue avait beaucoup de mal à les faire écouter. Harry et Gwen se pressèrent de se rendre dans leur salle de cours avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse et attendirent les élèves. Ils arrivèrent dans un brouhaha infernal et deux d'entres eux s'engueulaient à haute voix et étaient prêts à en venir aux mains. Puis, une fille un peu fluette entra des larmes coulant sur ses joues rosies. Gwen leur clama le silence sans résultat. Elle regarda Harry qui acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête avec un petit sourire. Elle claqua alors des doigts et la trentaine d'élèves devant eux portèrent leurs mains à leurs gorges. Ils étaient muets et stupéfaits puis Harry prit la parole :  
  
- Bien, je vous souhaite la Bienvenue et une bonne rentrée scolaire. Mais avant tout, je tiens à préciser que nous ne tolèrerons aucun dispersement dans notre cours. Est ce bien clair ?  
  
Les élèves acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête, décidés à être tout ouïes à leurs professeurs. Puis Gwen enchaîna.  
  
-Les cours se passeront en deux parties. Une première partie de méthode et d'explication, bref, le cours et ensuite, la deuxième partie consistera en des travaux pratiques. Je pense que je peux lever le sort si vous vous tenez tranquille mais sachez que je n'hésiterais pas à m'en resservir.  
  
Elle claqua des doigts. Et Harry commença le cours :  
  
-Aujourd'hui nous allons voir le sortilège de désarmement.  
  
-On est pas en première année Potter ! Coupa, un Serpentard.  
  
-Mr Walker, puisque vous avez tant envie de faire l'intéressant, je vous propose de venir sur l'estrade.  
  
-Pour quoi faire ?! Continua l'élève provoquant tandis que ses camarades de Serpentard ricanaient.  
  
-Vous prouver que le sort de désarmement peut être très utile et très puissant.  
  
-Jamais un Gryffondor ne surpassera Serpentard.  
  
-C'est ce que vous croyez Walker ? Demanda Gwen déçue du comportement de l'élève.  
  
-Evidemment.  
  
-Dans ce cas vous ne méritez pas votre place. Serpentard était un très grand sorcier, mais d'égale puissance que Gryffondor.  
  
-C'est faux !  
  
-C'est la stricte vérité, la preuve, le professeur Potter et moi même sommes, respectivement, descendants de Gryffondor et Serpentard alors nous sommes mieux placés que quiconque pour vous le dire. Maintenant je vous ordonne de venir sur l'estrade !  
  
Le Serpentard un peu moins assuré avança prudemment sur l'estrade et Harry fit apparaître des coussins sur les murs et le sol. Le Serpentard regarda alors autour de lui, beaucoup moins fièrement qu'auparavant car, les exploits de Harry et Gwen étaient connus dans le monde entier, ce qui signifiait qu'ils pourraient probablement ne faire qu'une bouchée avec un adversaire tel que lui.  
  
-A présent, lancez moi le sort de désarment avec toute la puissance dont vous êtes capable. Lui demanda Harry.  
  
Le jeune sorcier s'exécuta et lança le sort. Une lumière rouge se dirigea sur Harry qui reçut le sort mais dont pas même un de ses cheveux ne bougea. Les élèves regardaient leur professeur, stupéfaits. Et il n'avait même pas sorti sa baguette.  
  
-Cela vous suffie t'il Mr Walker ? Demanda Harry, un sourire satisfait et quelque peu moqueur sur les lèvres.  
  
Gwen fit apparaître au tableau d'un revers de main le cours qu'elle expliqua puis, tous passèrent à la pratique.  
  
-John, faites attention, les cours ne sont pas des terrains de jeux. Prévint Gwen tandis que le dit élève se roulait par terre pour éviter un sortilège.  
  
-J'évitais un sort !  
  
-C'est juste, mais des fois mieux vaut encaisser un sort debout que de se retrouver au pied de son ennemi.  
  
La sonnerie retentit. Harry sourit à Gwen.  
  
-Tu vois, tu n'avais pas à t'inquiéter. Ils ne sont vraiment pas méchant. Pourtant, après ce que m'avait dit Rogue, je m'attendais à ce qu'ils soient beaucoup plus coriaces. D'ailleurs, je trouve justement, qu'ils devraient avoir plus de caractère que cela et surtout, plus de camaraderie entre eux car, de toute évidence, ils ne savent pas ce qu'est l'entre aide ! Pour eux, c'est chacun qui sauve sa peau et ce n'est pas toujours la bonne technique à employer !  
  
Tous leurs cours se passèrent remarquablement bien. Tous les élèves étaient enchantés par leurs nouveaux professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal à part peut être certains Serpentards. La réputation des trois nouveaux professeurs n'était déjà plus à refaire et ils étaient vraiment très appréciés. De son côté, Hermione s'en tirait à merveille et s'occupait de son fils dès qu'elle le pouvait. Harry et Gwen, eux, faisaient de même et s'occupaient de leur filleul dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion. La nuit, ils faisaient des rondes et effectuaient leur travail d'aurors. Ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée sur l'identité du traître mais rien de plus normal, cela ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'ils étaient là. Pour l'instant, ils avaient remarqué que les élèves n'avaient heureusement pas cédé à la panique à cause des attaques incessantes des mangemorts et la présence des deux aurors y était probablement pour beaucoup ce qui signifiait que leur supérieur avait eu raison de leur confier cette mission.  
  
Puis, le lundi de la rentrée, le petit déjeuner leur réserva une bien mauvaise surprise. A peine entrés dans la salle, qu'un hibou tenant une enveloppe rougeoyante fonça droit sur Harry et Gwendolyne. En voyant l'enveloppe, Harry fronça les sourcils et se pressa de détacher la lettre. Toutes les têtes des élèves avaient remarquées le visage de leurs nouveaux professeurs et les regardaient, attentifs à leurs moindres mouvements. Il déchira vivement l'enveloppe et lut le message urgent qui lui était adressé, tandis que Gwen lisait par dessus son épaule, inquiète :  
  
URGENT DEVEZ VOUS RENDRE IMMEDIATEMENT AU REPERE X. AURORS EN TRES MAUVAISES POSITIONS BEAUCOUP DE PERTES VOTRE PRESENCE RECQUISE EST OBLIGATOIRE ET URGENTE.  
  
Sans perdre la moindre seconde, les deux nouveaux professeurs se volatilisèrent en deux tourbillons de feu et de glace sous les yeux écarquillés de leur élèves. Ils arrivèrent au repère X, ou plus exactement un des nombreux repères de Vindincta. Là, une bataille gigantesque faisait rage. Heureusement, ils étaient arrivés un peu en dehors de la bataille et ils trouvèrent rapidement un auror pour les tenir au courant du déroulement de l'attaque. Il leur expliqua que certains aurors avaient battus en retraite à cause des nombreuses pertes et qu'eux mêmes avaient pour ordre de se retirer. C'était fini. L'homme avait les larmes aux yeux. Une demi douzaine de ses amis étaient morts dans la bataille ainsi que trois de ses collègues. Harry et Gwen, malgré les controverses de leur collègue, se précipitèrent sur le champ de bataille, la peur leur nouant le ventre en s'inquiétant pour Ron et Draco qui s'y trouvaient. Ils trouvèrent en premier Ron, heureusement sain et sauf mais, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Immédiatement, ils comprirent ou plutôt redoutèrent ce qu'il allait leur dire :  
  
« Il est mort, ils l'ont tué. »  
  
Il éclata en sanglots en même temps que Gwen. Harry la prit dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui et essayant de refouler ses larmes et sa colère. Il ferma les yeux. Puis, l'éclair d'un sort le fit revenir à la réalité. Il transplana avec Ron et Gwen qu'il emmena à Poudlard où il savait qu'ils seraient en sécurité puit revint pour chercher le corps de Draco. Il le trouva parmi d'autres. Une larme vint s'écraser contre la joue de son ami. Il souleva le corps, transplana et l'emporta à Poudlard à l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh le regarda avec le corps, horrifiée. Elle s'approcha pensant qu'il avait besoin de soins mais Harry répondit d'un signe de tête négatif. L'infirmière se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer. Malgré ses actes passés, Draco était devenu quelqu'un de très sympathique et très attachant.  
  
Harry alla dans sa chambre, redoutant de rencontrer Giny Weasley. Heureusement pour lui, elle ne se trouva pas sur son chemin. Il aurait été incapable de lui apprendre la nouvelle. Pas maintenant. Il arriva dans sa chambre et Gwen vint se blottir contre lui, pleurant toujours. La voir dans un tel état lui donna encore plus de mal pour retenir ses pleurs et il remarqua que Hermione enlaçait Ron dont les pleurs avaient taris et qui essuyait ceux de sa femme. Un cri de Matthew qui se réveillait les sortit de leur tristesse et Hermione et Ron allèrent s'occuper de leur fils tandis qu'Harry murmurait à l'oreille de Gwen qu'ils devaient se rendre chez le professeur Mc Gonagal pour lui faire le compte rendu de la bataille et lui annoncer la tragique nouvelle. Main dans la main, ils se rendirent à son bureau et lui racontèrent ce qui c'était passé. Elle avait été très choquée, ils avaient discuté encore un peu, puis, les aurors avaient pris congé de la directrice.  
  
Au chemin du retour, ils croisèrent malheureusement Giny Weasley. La jeune fille comprit immédiatement qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave en voyant les yeux rougis de Gwendolyne alors qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer avant et s'inquiéta. Gwen dit à Harry de rentrer à l'appartement tandis qu'elle entrait dans une classe vide avec Giny.  
  
Le réveil sonna huit coups. Harry tournait en rond. Deux heures auparavant il avait laissé ses deux amies dans la salle. Depuis, elles n'en étaient pas sorties. N'y tenant plus, il se rua vers la salle. Frappa légèrement et entra doucement dans la salle. Giny pleurait sur l'épaule de Gwendolyne. Le c?ur d'Harry se serra. Il enlaça les deux jeunes femmes et ils restèrent ainsi soudés. Giny se calma un peu, le réconfort de ses amis aidant. Mais, à peine Ron et Hermione entrèrent, enlacés, avec Matthew dans les bras, ses sanglots s'intensifièrent. Gwen se mordit la lèvre et Harry posa sa main délicatement sur les yeux de la jeune fille rousse. A peine eut - il fini son geste qu'elle s'écroula et il l'a rattrapa dans ses bras. Ron s'écria aussitôt :  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?!  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, je l'ai juste endormie. Répondit doucement son ami.  
  
Puis, il emporta la jeune fille dans sa chambre de préfète en chef que Gwendolyne et lui occupaient l'année précédente. Ron et Hermione veillèrent sur elle toute la nuit tandis que Harry et Gwen allaient se reposer. La journée avait été éreintante et longue. Ils espéraient vivement ne plus jamais en connaître de pareilles bien qu'ils savaient que cela risquait de se reproduire.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
* snif *  
  
Je tiens à vous dire que j'ai eu énormément de mal, mais vraiment énormément, à tuer draco car j'adore son personnage, bien qu'il n'ait pas une place tré tré importante dans mon histoire.  
  
Ensuite,  
  
Je vais vous expliquer pourquoi je l'ai fait :  
  
C'était pour montrer que le combat qu'ils menaient à présent était tout autre, bien plus dur, et que le métier d'auror c'est pas se balader avec un grand sourire en exhibant sa robe rouge !  
  
Voilà !  
  
Et puis c pour montrer que les mangemorts sont de plus en plus nombreux et de plus en plus dangereux.  
  
Chose que vous aurez l'occasion de remarquer tout au long de la fic ce qui fait que Harry et Gwen vont devoir changer et s'adapter.  
  
Bien,  
  
Passons à autre chose.  
  
Je vous remercie énormément pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir.  
  
Surtout, j'ai été étonnée car vous avez tous répondu très vite,  
  
Et m'avez mis plein de questions !  
  
C génial !  
  
Merci !!!  
  
J'étais tré tré contente d'y répondre,  
  
Alors,  
  
Merci beaucouppp!!!!!!  
  
Ensuite,  
  
Je tiens à dire que si les chapitres sont un peu court,  
  
Et je vous l'accorde,  
  
C'est que je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire une fic super complexe avec plein plein de rebondissements,  
  
Et c'est vrai qu'après 3 fics + les 5 HP j'ai du mal à faire des trucs super super originaux en gardant la base de mes fics,  
  
Et les même persos.  
  
(surtout au niveau des cadeaux de noël.etc..je vous raconte pas ! surtout si vous avez des idées ! écrivez moi !!!!! merci !)  
  
Bon,  
  
Maintenant,  
  
Réponses Aux Reviews !!  
  
Mimille : merci ! ok, je continue !  
  
Pamlolita : vi, c vrai, tu as complètement raison, il était pas très long ce chapitre, c pour ça que j'ai un petit peu rallongé celui ci pour me faire pardonner ! Meuh nan ! Je veux faire pleurer personne moi ! ( dia' tout d'un coup très inquiète). Je sens que j'aurais mieux fait de me taire ! moi qui pour une fois me disais, j'v être sympa, j'v leur donner un avant goût du prochain chapitre ! J'espère vraiment que tu n'as pas pleuré ! bon, c t quand même pas très sanglant et pas trop choquant malgré tout comme chapitre, mais, perso, je pleure tré tré rarement alors.c pas que je suis pas sensible mais je ne supporte pas que les autres me voient faible. (je crois que je m'égare un peu du sujet !désolée ! )  
  
Chouette ! des questions !  
  
Est ce que les chapitres vont être plus long ? Alors, y en a, je te promets qui seront plus long. Mais, y en a un, du moins je crois, qui est un petit peu plus court que celui là MAIS il é tré tré chargé en événement et au bout d'un moment tellement j'étais prise dans le récit que j'ai cru que j'allais étouffer ! Y avait trop d'action ! donc, même si c un peu plus court, t'auras, tu peux me croire, de quoi te mettre sous la dent !  
  
C'est qui qui va mourir ? Et bien, comme tu l'as vu, c Draco ! sinon, y en aura d'autres, mais je te dirais pas qui ! Sinon, t'aurais plus de surprise ! ce serait dommage ! sinon, sache qu'il n'y a pas de question bête !  
  
C'est quand que tu les maries ? Ah ah ! Question que tout le monde se pose ! Et d'abord, tu es bien sûre de toi ! Qui te dis que je vais les marier ? Moi ?? NNNann !!!! pas du tout !!! * lol * t'inquiète, je te rassure, tu as raison, je vais les marier ! je te donne d'ors et déjà l'invitation pour le 15ème chapitre ! * gniak gniak gniak * Et voui ! j'vous l'avait dit que g t sadique ! mais, tu comprendras pourquoi. Donc, rendez vous à dans onze semaines SI j'ai assez de reviews !  
  
Dans quelle maison va aller le petit Matthew ? Ah ah ! Tu crois pas qu'il est un pitit peu trop jeune pour être réparti ?! * lol * pour l'instant, g pas encore décidé. Déjà, faudrait que je continue ! Encore ! cette fic et donc, que j'ai des lecteurs. En effet, je pourrais reprendre à l'entrée de Matthew à Poudlard, c'est une possibilité ! Mais, après, faudra voir si g des lecteurs et du temps ! C vrai que matthew c ton prénom masculin préféré ? Et bien, je dois dire que ça m'est venu, comme ça ! par magie, dirais je ! G trouvé ça bizarre d'ailleurs car je connais vraiment personne de ce nom ! sinon, c vrai que je trouve moi aussi ce prénom très mignon !  
  
Il est passé où Ron ? Ah, je crois ne pas avoir été assez claire, tu fais bien de me poser la question. Alors, Ron est en mission, tout simplement, d'auror. Tu le verras d'ailleurs dans ce chapitre. Lui et Draco faisaient partie d'une mission où ils devaient repérer les repères de mangemorts. Donc, non, il n'est pas à Poudlard.  
  
Une blague des maraudeurs ? Pourquoi pas, ce serait une bonne idée pour détendre l'atmosphère. J'y avais pensé au début, mais le problème c que j'en ai pas trouvé de 'géniale' ! par contre, si tu as une idée, je me ferais une joie pour la caser quelque part.  
  
MOI, ME FACHER !! tu rigoles ! au contraire, je te remercie énormément ! c tré gentil !  
  
Je te remercie énormément pour ta review qui m'a vraiment fait très plaisir et j'ai été ravie de te répondre ! Je te remercie également pour avoir lu ma fic avec autant d'attention car tes questions étaient très pertinentes ! Merci ! Biz !  
  
Ratonton : ok !  
  
Potter 68 : et bien, dois je répondre.* mijote sérieusement la question * Est ce que cela ne te gâcherait il pas la surprise ? Et bien, plus ou moins dirai-je !  
  
Miss Holy Black : c vrai? C incroyable! Y a plein de gens qui lisent depuis le début et qui ne reviewent pas ! merci beaucoup en tous cas ! ça me fait très plaisir ! Merci, et bonne année !!!! Est ce vrai ? tu trouves ça captivant ? je suis très contente alors ! parce que, perso, je suis assez déçue de ma fic car je trouve qu'elle vole bas les pâquerettes ! merci pour tes félicitations, mais je n'y serais jamais arrivée sans l'aide et l'encouragement des revieweurs ! T'inquiète ! Surtout t'inquiète ! Je m'appelle pas JK Rowling ! Il est pour moi, IMPOSSIBLE de faire mourir Sirius ! Je l'adore trop pour ça ! T'inquiète, je ne ferais pas non plus mourir Ron en mission ! Je ne suis pas cruelle à un tel point ! Je fais déjà souffrir Giny ! Je ne pourrais pas la faire souffrir d'avantage, ni en + laisser Matthew sans père et Hermione sans mari ! La seule raison pour laquelle je l'ai envoyé en mission c'est que c'est un auror, c'est tout. Pour moi, je pense que c'est un peu comme des agents secrets, des espions, mais qui en plus, se battent. Donc, je l'ai envoyé en mission, comme Sirius, comme Draco, comme Harry et Gwen ! C'est tout. Et puis, les aurors reçoivent plusieurs missions parfois. C'est vrai que Gwen et Harry ont eu de la 'chance' d'avoir la mission Poudlard, mais.est ce si sûr ? C vrai que j'ai longuement hésité car je ne voulais pas qu'Hermione ait à s'occuper seule de son enfant, mais, ce n'est pas pour tré tré longtemps et Harry et Gwen l'aident. Merci ! @+  
  
Sunshine 644 : Merci beaucoup !! oui, au début fallait que je sois tout de même, assez optimiste, par ce que sinon, la fic aurait été trop triste ! merci !  
  
Merci beaucoup à vous tous !  
  
J'en ai qu'une chose à dire,  
  
CONTINUEZ !!!  
  
Car vous m'avez fait tré tré plaisir !  
  
Le prochain chapitre s'intitule :  
  
'Mélancolie'  
  
gros bisous à tous !  
  
merci !  
  
@+  
  
bon courage pour votre bouleau,  
  
Et n'oubliez pas de Reviewer !!!  
  
bye !  
  
Dia' 


	5. Chapitre 5 Mélancolie

Bonjour !  
  
Et me revoici pour vous mettre un nouveau chapitre !  
  
Sachez,  
  
Que vous avez beaucoup de chance  
  
paceque,  
  
Niveau review.vous avez vraiment beaucoup de chance que je veuille bien vous mettre ce chapitre !  
  
(je sais, y a une répétition, mais c vrai quoi ! je passe bcp de temps à vous écrire les chapitres, alors, si cette fic ne vous interesse pas, dites le moi)  
  
J'en suis arrivée au chapitre 17 pour l'écriture sur les ? je sais pas combien !  
  
Moi je bosse !  
  
Bon, a présent,  
  
Je n'est qu'une chose à vous souhaiter,  
  
Bonne lecture !!!!!!  
  
Biz  
  
@ tout à l'heure !  
  
Dia'  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************************************************************************  
  
Titre : Vivre, survivre à deux  
  
Auteur : Diane  
  
Spoiler : UNIQUEMENT LES QUATRE PREMIERS TOMES ET NOS TOMES A NOUS ! ;)  
  
Disclaimer : Les persos et les bouquins d'Harry Potter ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling, mais tout le monde le sait !! Et nous ne touchons pas d'argent sur cette fiction ! Mais !!! Gwendolyne Smith et l'histoire, tout droit sortie de notre imagination nous appartient ! et les autres persos comme Vindincta aussi !  
  
Avertissement : G  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Petits rappels :  
  
Voldemort est mort, ainsi que Dumbledore.  
  
Malgré tout, les mangemorts sont toujours en action avec, à leur tête, Vindincta père. Le fils est d'ailleurs entré dans ses rangs.  
  
Hermione et Ron ont un fils ; Matthew Weasley.  
  
Diana et Sirius sont mariés.  
  
Harry et Ron ont demandé à Gwendolyne et Hermione d'être leurs femmes.  
  
Draco et Giny sont également mariés. Draco est décédé lors d'une attaque.  
  
Harry et Gwen sont les sorciers les plus puissants qui existent mais pourraient être encore plus puissants et là personne ne les égalerait s'ils se mariaient. Gwen a le pouvoir élémentaire de la glace et Harry du feu.  
  
Dumbledore avait le pouvoir de l'air et Voldemort de l'eau.  
  
Ils ressentent toutes leurs émotions grâce à leurs bracelets d'héritiers.  
  
Fumseck appartient à Harry, héritage de Gryffondor, tout comme la maison de Godric's Hollow.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Résumé du chapitre précédent : Chapitre 4 : La rentrée Harry, Gwen et Hermione commencent leur nouveau travail de professeurs. Premiers cours. Mais, les mangemorts reviennent en force, Avec, à leur tête ; Vindincta. Une attaque d'aurors contre mangemorts tourne mal et les assaillants sont obligés de fuir. Malheureusement, beaucoup de sorciers ont péri durant la bataille. Parmi les corps inertes, gît Draco.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Chapitre 5  
  
Mélancolie.  
  
La semaine qui suivit la mort de Draco Malefoy fut parmi les pires de la vie de ses amis. Leur c?ur leur semblait brisé. Mais, cela n'était rien comparé à la tristesse que ressentait Ginny et encore, le mot tristesse n'était pas assez fort, aucun mot n'était assez fort pour exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait. Décidément, il n'y avait rien à faire, Giny n'avait pas de chance avec l'amour. Après Harry qu'elle avait aimé pratiquement pendant toute sa scolarité, elle avait trouvé le véritable amour, Draco, et voilà qu'il n'était plus de ce monde.  
  
Jamais Harry n'avait vu Gwen aussi triste et cela l'avait étonné. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'ils étaient aussi proches mais en y réfléchissant bien, il était vrai qu'ils étaient souvent ensemble. Giny avait eu la permission de louper une semaine de cours pour 'se remettre' même si elle ne s'en remettrait jamais.  
  
Puis, le mois de septembre prit fin. Pas bien glorieux il est vrai mais, c'est ainsi. Ron était repartit pour une mission et Hermione s'inquiétait pour lui plus que jamais depuis la disparition de leur ami. Heureusement, malgré tout cela, les cours se passaient remarquablement bien et les trois nouveaux professeurs avaient été complètement adoptés par les élèves de Poudlard. Ils n'avaient même pas protesté lorsque Mc Gonagal avait ajouté deux heures de cours supplémentaires de DCFM par semaine, à cause de la dangerosité que représentait actuellement Vindincta et sa clique de mangemorts.  
  
Mais, un jours, les mages noirs firent encore des leurs. Au petit déjeuner, Harry et Gwen eurent de nouveau droit à un courrier spécial du ministère :  
  
ATTAQUE CETTE NUIT AU MINISTERE. BEAUCOUP DE BLESSES ET DE MORTS. BEAUCOUP DE PERTES DU COTE DES AURORS. TROIS MANGEMORTS CAPTURES. CONSOLIDEZ LES DEFENSES DE L'ECOLE, CRAIGNONS QU'ILS NE CHERCHENT EN FAIT, QU'A VOUS ATTEINDRE.  
  
Le feuillet s'enflamma mais il ne fut pas le seul. Etonnant Harry, Gwen se précipita vers les portes de Poudlard en courant. Harry n'eut d'autre choix que de la suivre. Entre temps, dans sa course, elle avait troquée sa robe de professeur pour sa robe d'auror. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Elle parvint à franchir les portes, gagnant toujours en vitesse sur Harry, gêné par sa robe pour courir. ( NA : Vi vi, c'est ce qu'on dit ! * lol *) Dehors, la pluie tombait à sceau malgré que l'on ne fut qu'au mois d'Octobre. Fichue Grande Bretagne ! Malgré les trombes d'eau, Gwen courait toujours, et Harry abandonna, préférant avoir recours à la magie. Il se concentra à cause des interférences de la pluie, et transparût devant elle pour stopper sa course. Il apparut devant elle et la bloqua en lui maintenant fermement les épaules pour l'obliger à lui parler. Tous les deux étaient déjà trempés comme s'ils sortaient d'un bain et de l'eau dégoulinait de long de leurs corps.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?! S'exclama Harry.  
  
-Il est hors de question que je reste là sans rien faire. Lui répondit Gwen d'une façon désespérée et Harry vit que, parmi les gouttes de pluies qui coulaient sur son visages, il y avait également des larmes.  
  
-Tu ne partiras pas d'ici ! Nous sommes là pour protéger les élèves ! C'est notre mission, nous n'avons pas le droit de l'abandonner !  
  
-Tu n'as qu'à rester ici, mais moi je pars. Je voulais être auror pour protéger des vies ! Pas pour rester enfermée !  
  
-Je ne te laisserais jamais seule, je l'ai promit, jamais ! Et c'est ce qu'ils veulent ! Tu entrerais dans leur jeu. Ils veulent nous séparer car ils savent que c'est notre faiblesse, ils savent que si nous nous séparons nous ne sommes plus aussi puissants. Mais, nous ne leur donnerons pas ce plaisir Gwen ! Ils ne doivent pas gagner ! Nous ne devons pas, nous ne devons plus sortir de Poudlard pour le moindre prétexte ! même si Ron ou Sirius étaient en danger, ou qu'il y ait une attaque ! Nous ne devons partir et nous séparer sous aucun prétexte, tu m'entends ? Non n'avons pas le choix ! Nous devons protéger les vies de nos élèves !  
  
-Mais pourquoi ne viennent ils pas ici qu'on en finisse au lieu de tuer tous ceux autour de nous ! Puisque c'est nous qu'ils veulent, pourquoi ne viennent-ils pas nous affronter ?  
  
-Ils savent qu'ils perdront, alors ils essaient de nous désorienter et de nous affaiblir par n'importe quelle méthode qui leur viendra à l'esprit.  
  
-Harry, je t'en prie, si nous les trouvions, nous en finirions avec eux et tout serait fini. Nous pourrions monter une armée d'une vingtaine d'aurors et nous les vaincrions.  
  
-Non, car leur but est le même que celui de Voldemort. Dès que nous aurons le dos tourné, ils s'en prendront à Poudlard et nous, nous n'arriverions qu'après le massacre et ce serait trop tard.  
  
-J'ai fait auror pour ne plus être obligée de rester cachée pour combattre les forces du mal, et je me retrouves encore à Poudlard, bloquée ici.  
  
-Non ! Tu te trompes complètement ! Nous sommes justement en plein c?ur du combat. C'est ici qu'ils veulent venir et c'est nous qui les mettons en échec ! Ce n'est plus comme avant, cette fois ci, nous devons protéger les élèves, contrairement auparavant où nous n'avions qu'à nous soucier pour notre vie !  
  
-Tu as raison, mais, je ne sais plus où j'en suis, je suis complètement perdue en ce moment ! Entre la mort de Draco, toutes ses attaques, tous ces morts..  
  
Harry la serra dans ses bras pour la réconforter et Gwendolyne se laissa aller dans son étreinte. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes tandis qu'Harry chuchotait à la jeune femme des mots apaisants puis, il lui suggéra de rentrer. Il restèrent collés l'un contre l'autre tout en regagnant les portes du château. Du haut d'une fenêtre, Hermione, Matthew dans ses bras, les observait rentrer avec soulagement. Elle avait craint un instant qu'ils ne les laissent seuls mais elle était à présent soulagée.  
  
Les deux professeurs de DCFM ne se rendirent pas compte que toute la grande salle les observaient et qu'ils ne les quittèrent pas du regard guettant leur moindre geste. Ils mangèrent tous deux sans échanger la moindre parole et ne répondirent pas aux coups d'?ils inquiets d'Hermione. D'un revers de main, Gwendolyne sécha ses larmes. Puis, les professeurs quittèrent la table. Alors qu'ils allaient partir, Giny se précipita sur le jeune couple.  
  
-Gwen ! L'interpella t'elle  
  
L'interpellée se retourna .  
  
-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?  
  
Elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne voulait pas parler de Draco devant Giny, mais, ne voulait pas pour autant lui mentir. Heureusement, Harry vint à son secours.  
  
-C'est de ma faute. J'ai encore remis cette histoire de mariage sur le tapis et.  
  
Ouf, heureusement qu'ils étaient aurors et qu'ils avaient suivi un apprentissage leur permettant de trouver très rapidement un mensonge plausible quelle que soit la situation. Puis, ils se rendirent dans leur salle de cours. Cette heure fut assez ennuyeuse pour les élèves car leurs professeurs ne paraissaient pas aussi passionnés que d'habitudes dans leurs récits. Au contraire, ils se perdaient même dans leurs notes et à la fin, énervés, les avaient laissés sortir dix minutes en avance. Peut être était ce de la paranoïa mais ils revérifièrent toutes les défenses de Poudlard en cas d'attaque, comme si cela pouvait leur prouver qu'ils ne pourraient plus jamais perdre des proches.  
  
Plus tard, dans la soirée, ils aidèrent les préfets à organiser la soirée du bal d'Halloween qui était prévue dans une semaine. Il n'y aurait pas de sorties à Pré au lard cette année d'organisées, car le ministère avait estimé que cela serait trop dangereux pour les élèves et les deux aurors avaient acquiescé cette décision qu'ils estimaient sage.  
  
Les préfets étaient partis depuis cinq bonnes minutes mais Harry et Gwen avaient préféré rester là. Harry était assis dans un grand et confortable fauteuil rouge devant l'âtre d'une cheminée et Gwen était assise sur ses genoux, la tête contre son torse. Ils étaient en train de discuter lorsqu'ils s'interrompirent en entendant des sanglots. A la porte, assise dos au mur, les genoux repliés et entourés par ses bras, Giny était secouée de sanglots convulsifs. Gwendolyne se dégagea des bras de Harry qui lui ceignaient la taille et prit doucement dans ses bras son amie. Elle l'aida à s'asseoir sur le fauteuil et attendit que la préfète en chef veuille bien se confier. Harry et Gwen firent apparaître de sièges en face du fauteuil et s'y assirent. Puis, la cadette Weasley consentit enfin à se confier bien que son récit soit ponctué de sanglots :  
  
*******FLASH BACK*******  
  
Giny venait de sortir de la salle de réunion des préfets où ils avaient très bien travaillé sur le projet Halloween qui promettait une joyeuse fête. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle avait l'intention d'aller se coucher quand quelqu'un l'interpella :  
  
-Giny !  
  
Elle se retourna pour faire face à Marc, le préfet de Serdaigle qui arrivait au pas de course vers elle. Il était très sympa comme garçon, sérieux, drôle, attentionné, capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de sa maison.Il était châtain aux yeux verts/bleus, assez grand. Il lui avait demandé il y a à peine un an, de sortir avec lui, mais, elle était déjà avec Draco.sinon elle aurait accepté.. Draco..  
  
-Giny.commença t'il, essoufflé, est ce que tu veux bien m'accompagner au bal ?  
  
-Je ne sais pas. Je crois que je ne vais pas venir.  
  
-C'est à cause de Malfoy ! C'est ça ?! Mais il est mort ! pas toi !Tu dois vivre ! Tu as seize ans, tu as beau être veuve, tu vas quand même pas ne plus passer de bon temps !  
  
-Mais je ne peux pas l'oublier !  
  
-Je ne te demandes pas de l'oublier ! Juste de m'accompagner au bal !  
  
-Je te donnerais ma réponse demain d'accord ?  
  
Il se radoucit soudainement en lui souriant légèrement.  
  
-D'accord. Bonne nuit.  
  
-Merci. Répondit elle doucement.  
  
*******FIN DU FLASHBACK*******  
  
Gwen et Harry étaient silencieux tout en regardant la jeune fille rousse dont les larmes avaient taries. Elle reprit la parole :  
  
-Gwen, tu me comprends toi ? Ai je raison ? Ai je raison de l'aimer toujours ?  
  
-Mais bien sûr ! S'emporta t'elle. Mais tu ne dois surtout pas te laisser aller, d'un certain côté, Marc à raison, tu ne vas quand même pas rester veuve toute ta vie. Je suis certaine que ce n'est pas ce que Draco voudrait.  
  
-Tu crois que je dois aller au bal avec Marc alors ?  
  
-Marc, ou un autre ? Peu importe ! Ce qu'il faut c'est que tu passes une bonne soirée Giny. Lui dit Harry. Et, dis à ton cavalier qu'il n'a pas intérêt à t'arracher le moindre cheveux car sinon, il ne sait pas à qui il aurait à faire. Tes frères m'ont chargé de te surveiller et c'est bien mon intention !  
  
Giny esquissa un mince sourire et remercia Gwen et Harry, puis rejoignit sa chambre. Les aurors firent de même. Mais Harry demanda malgré tout d'un air inquiet à Gwendolyne :  
  
-Dis moi, tu m'accompagnes n'est ce pas pour le bal ?  
  
-Bien sûr si tu arrives à me retrouver !  
  
-Crois tu que je ne verrais pas clair derrière ton déguisement ?  
  
-Hum hum.fit Gwen d'un air mystérieux. Tu verras bien !  
  
-Je poses deux conditions par contre, je t'interdits de porter un costume provoquant ou de porter une cape d'invisibilité, et je ne veux pas que ton décolleté soit trop.  
  
-Tut tut tut.. Rhalala ! Toujours aussi jaloux mister Potter ?  
  
-Plus que jamais Miss Gwendolyne Jeudusor Potter.  
  
-Pas encore très cher.  
  
-Prochainement j'y compte bien !  
  
-Peut être bien en effet.  
  
-Est ce vrai ? Demanda Harry et plein d'espoir.  
  
-Ne vous emballez pas autant voyons !  
  
-Gwen...soupira t'il.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************************************************************************  
  
Vous l'aurez compris,  
  
Prochainement,  
  
Le bal d'halloween costumé !  
  
* supergrin *  
  
G hâte d'y être pour savoir ce que vous en penserez.* gniakgniakgniak! *  
  
Peut être que vous aussi,  
  
En tous cas,  
  
Cela ne tiens qu'à vous,  
  
C'est à dire,  
  
Si j'ai suffisamment de reviews !  
  
Vous remarquerez peut être la longueur du chapitre !  
  
Et vi !  
  
G fait des efforts moi !  
  
Rien que pour vous !  
  
Beaucoup même !  
  
J'en suis déjà à l'écriture du 17ème chapitre !  
  
Et voui !  
  
Vous ne rêvez pas !  
  
Donc, si vous voulez les lire.reviewez !  
  
Perso, g quelques chapitres que j'apprécie tout particulièrement,  
  
J'aime bcp le prochain,  
  
Qui est, en +, très long ! enfin, plus long que d'habitude quoi !  
  
Bon,  
  
RAR :  
  
Sunshine : et vi, mais, la vie n'est pas gaie. Surtout la leur. J'ai pas trop le choix. En fait, dans cette fic, ça alterne à des grands moments de joie qui se révèlent très vite ponctués de malheurs, enfin, tu verras bien. Mais, je fais ça pour montrer la cruauté principalement, car, j'peux pas dire, oui, bon, les mangemorts sont très très méchants et puis basta, et qu'ils aient une vie toute tranquille et toute rose !  
  
Miss Holy Black : salut ! C vrai? Tu trouves vraiment ça? Merci beaucoup ! Tu me fais vraiment très plaisir là ! * ahhhh * * soupir * VIVEU LES VACANCES ! moi c pareil, en vacs, dé fois j'm'ennuie alors je lis ! ;) en fait, réellement, je l'ai pas dit, mais, Emma ne m'a aidé que dans les 6 premiers chapitres de ma première fic. Mais, je n'avais pas envie de dire que je l'écrivais toute seule. Je pense par ce que j'étais déçue et vexée de ne pas avoir réussi à l'écrire avec mon amie, et puis, cette fois, j'en ai eu marre, alors, j'ai ENFin, dit que je continuai tt seule. En effet, les chapitres varient complètement, même si, je me suis efforcée A CHAQUE FOIS de les faire le plus long que possible, mais, dès fois, j'ai du mal, c'est vrai. Non, ce n'est pas de la paresse, c'est surtout plutôt je pense, l'envie d'être au chapitre suivant ! je suis toujours pressée et impatiente d'avoir fini avant d'avoir commencé ! * lol * Et vi ! Chacun ses défauts ! mais, au moins, ça a l'avantage pour vous que j'avance dans mon écriture ! Merci ! biz  
  
Ratonton : Merci ! et vi, je pense continuer.  
  
Merci à vous tous et continuez s'il vous plait !  
  
Bon,  
  
Prochain chapitre :  
  
'Halloween'  
  
au programme :  
  
un bal + une surprise !  
  
dès que j'aurai 6 reviews je vous posterai le chapitre  
  
(quand je les aurai reçu et mit mes pitis messages bien sûr ! mais c pas long)  
  
donc, ça ne tient qu'à vous !  
  
biz  
  
reviewez !  
  
@+  
  
merci de me lire !!  
  
Dia' 


	6. Chapitre 6 Halloween

Bonjour !  
  
Etrange,  
  
S'il y a bien une chose que je ne comprends pas,  
  
C, une semaine, y aura que deux malheureuses pitites reviews,  
  
Et que la semaine suivante, y en a plein !  
  
Vous devinerez sûrement avec aise laquelle de ces semaines je préfère ! ^_______^  
  
Pour vous récompenser,  
  
Et comme j'avance bien,  
  
J'ai décidé de vous faire un cadeau !  
  
Vous avez donc le droit,  
  
A un new chapitre,  
  
Et pas n'importe lequel, un de mes préférés ! * lol * (  
  
J'ai l'honneur de vous convier à un bal halloween.enfin, vous verrez bien !  
  
Bon,  
  
Je vous laisse lire,  
  
Alors,  
  
Je l'espère,  
  
Bonne lecture,  
  
Biz  
  
@++  
  
Dia'  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************************************************************************  
  
Titre : Vivre, survivre à deux  
  
Auteur : Diane  
  
Spoiler : UNIQUEMENT LES QUATRE PREMIERS TOMES ET NOS TOMES A NOUS ! ;)  
  
Disclaimer : Les persos et les bouquins d'Harry Potter ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling, mais tout le monde le sait !! Et nous ne touchons pas d'argent sur cette fiction ! Mais !!! Gwendolyne Smith et l'histoire, tout droit sortie de notre imagination nous appartient ! et les autres persos comme Vindincta aussi !  
  
Avertissement : G  
  
****************************************************************************  
*******  
  
Petits rappels :  
  
Voldemort est mort, ainsi que Dumbledore. ( ainsi que Rémus et Néville)  
  
Malgré tout, les mangemorts sont toujours en action avec, à leur tête, Vindincta père. Le fils est d'ailleurs entré dans ses rangs.  
  
Hermione et Ron ont un fils ; Matthew Weasley.  
  
Diana et Sirius sont mariés.  
  
Harry et Ron ont demandé à Gwendolyne et Hermione d'être leurs femmes.  
  
Draco et Giny sont également mariés. Draco est décédé lors d'une attaque.  
  
Harry et Gwen sont les sorciers les plus puissants qui existent mais pourraient être encore plus puissants et là personne ne les égalerait s'ils se mariaient. Gwen a le pouvoir élémentaire de la glace et Harry du feu.  
  
Dumbledore avait le pouvoir de l'air et Voldemort de l'eau.  
  
Ils ressentent toutes leurs émotions grâce à leurs bracelets d'héritiers.  
  
Fumseck appartient à Harry, héritage de Gryffondor, tout comme la maison de Godric's Hollow.  
  
Draco est décédé dernièrement lors d'une attaque.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Résumé du chapitre précédent : Chapitre 5 : Mélancolie Gwen est très énervée et sur un coup de tête, Pars de poudlard décidée à vaincre vindincta ! Elle est sur les nerfs et a du mal avec toutes ses responsabilités. Tous ont beaucoup de mal a accepter la disparition de Draco. Surtout Giny qui a perdu tous ses repères.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Chapitre 6  
  
Halloween  
  
Harry ouvrit vivement la porte de la chambre et se laissa choir sur le lit. Gwen qui le suivait fit de même. Tous deux allongés paraissaient exténués comme s'ils sortaient d'un marathon.  
  
-JE .SUIS.CREUVEE. ! S'exclama Gwen en détachant bien ses mots.  
  
-Si seulement tu étais la seule.soupira Harry.  
  
-Hé ! S'exclama Gwen, indignée et en s'emparant d'un coussin.  
  
Harry fit de même et vite ils oublièrent leur fatigue pour se lancer dans une grande bataille d'oreillers. Des plumes et des oreillers remplissaient à présent la salle. En effet, au fur et à mesure de la bataille, en manque de munitions, ils avaient métamorphosés tous les objets de la pièce. Ce qui fait que le sol était à présent constitué de plumes. Harry et Gwen stoppèrent alors leur bataille et se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux. Puis, ils éclatèrent de rire tout en se roulant, serrés l'un contre l'autre, dans le matelas de plume qui volait autour d'eux. Ils durent cependant interrompre ce jeu puéril pour deux 'aurors' ( hé bé ! * soupir * y sont irrécupérables ! ), car, quelqu'un frappa. Gwen, qui, présentement était allongée sous Harry et qui jugeait peu présentable leur tenue aux yeux d'un inconnu claqua des doigts pour que tout redevienne comme avant et à sa place. Harry grogna alors qu'elle lui faisait un sourire coquin en lui disant qu'il fallait qu'il se lève pour accueillir celui ou celle qui avait frappé. Il allait contester quand les frappements recommencèrent, plus insistants. Il soupira bruyamment et accepta cette fois, non sans contestations de libérer sa prisonnière. Gwen alla ouvrir la porte non sans avoir arranger ses cheveux.  
  
-Ron !  
  
-Et oui ! Je suis là mais en mission et pas pour longtemps. Il ferma la porte et insonorisa la pièce.  
  
-Inutile. Dit Harry.  
  
-Quoi ? Demanda Ron interloqué.  
  
-La salle est déjà insonorisée.  
  
-Ah, oui, l'habitude je suppose. Bien, passons au message.  
  
-Tu es allée voir Matthew et Hermione, Ron ?  
  
-Je suis en mission Gwen ! Je disais donc.  
  
-Tu n'es pas allé les voir ! S'exclama Gwen stupéfiée.  
  
-Es tu sourde ou..  
  
-Mais ce sont ta femme et ton enfant !  
  
-Nous sommes en guerre et en ce moment chaque seconde compte ! De plus, je travaille, je ne suis pas en Week end ! Tu serais gentille de ne pas me faire perdre d'avantage de temps. Sinon je vais être obligé de parler seul avec Harry.  
  
-Ok, ok.  
  
-Bien, je dois absolument vous prévenir que les attaques s'intensifient et toutes dans un périmètre autour de Poudlard. On pense qu'ils forment une spirale. (Il sortit des plans). Et que leur but final, c'est d'attaquer l'école. Je devais donc vous prévenir de renforcer les protections de Poudlard.  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Harry. C'est fait. Mais, tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu as vu dans quel état tu es ?  
  
En effet, Ron avait des cernes incroyables, il avait même des rides. Il semblait qu'à tout moment il allait s'évanouir de fatigue et avait de nombreuses cicatrices un peu partout sur les bras et le visage. Sa robe et sa cape rouge d'auror étaient déchirées de partout et même tachées de sang. A ce moment, des frappements retentirent. Gwen alla de nouveau ouvrir, là, se tenait Hermione tenant Matthew dans les bras.  
  
-Bonjour, je.Ron ! Que fais tu ici ?  
  
-Hermione ? Répondit Ron, si possible un peu plus blanc encore. Je, je.  
  
-Tu es à Poudlard et tu ne viens même pas me voir ?!  
  
-C'est que, j'étais en mission urgente, et, heu, je pensais venir te voir après, heu.  
  
Harry remarqua que son ami ne s'était toujours pas amélioré et qu'il ne savait toujours pas mentir. Gwen cependant, en tant que femme, remarqua aisément l'énorme déception dans les yeux de son amie ainsi que les larmes qui menaçaient de couler mais devant Harry, Gwen et Matthew, Hermione se retint.  
  
-Et bien soit, si c'est ta mission, autant que tu l'accomplisses jusqu'au bout. Je vais m'en aller avec mon fils pour que tu la termine ta mission ne t'inquiète pas !  
  
Elle partit en claquant la porte derrière elle tandis que Ron l'appelait. Désespéré, il s'assit sur le lit en soupirant. Si seulement elle pouvait comprendre. Ron partit encore plus déprimé qu'il ne l'était avant. Et Gwen trouva Hermione en train de pleurer dans sa chambre. Elle en avait marre ! Draco, Giny, Harry et elle l'autre jour et maintenant Ron et Hermione ! Non ! C'était trop ! C'était la guerre..  
  
Enfin, elle rejoignit son cours où Harry était déjà tout comme les élèves. Elle s'aperçut alors qu'elle avait dix minutes de retard et Harry lui jeta un regard étonné mais continua le cours comme si de rien n'était. Les élèves ces derniers temps étaient infernaux et surexcités en vue du bal d'Halloween costumé. Quand la sonnerie retentit, tous se levèrent d'un bond et se précipitaient vers la porte quand Harry jaillit devant eux dans un tourbillon de flammes, l'air furieux. Tous les élèves reculèrent effrayés. Voyant que son apparition eut l'effet escompté, Harry éclata de rire devant ses élèves qui n'y comprenaient rien.  
  
-Je tenais à vous rappeler, que seul le professeur a la permission de vous laisser sortir, pas une cloche. Pour vous punir je devrais sûrement vous donner cinq parchemins à rendre pour lundi matin première heure, mais vous avez de la chance, ajouta t'il devant les airs horrifiés des élèves, je suis de bonne humeur et pour fêter halloween vous n'aurez pas de devoirs.  
  
Les élèves se ruèrent dehors en hurlant de joie et en criant à tous ceux qui voulaient l'entendre que Harry et Gwen étaient les meilleurs profs de tous Poudlard. Quand ils furent sortis, Gwen dit à Harry :  
  
-Tu as le don pour te faire apprécier.  
  
-C'est à dire, que j'ai toujours rêvé quand j'étais élève que les profs disent ça alors.  
  
Gwen sourit tout en secouant la tête. Puis dit :  
  
-Bon, on se revoie tout à l'heure, je vais me préparer chez Hermione. Enfin, on se revoie si tu parvins à deviner qui je suis.  
  
-Je suis certain d'y arriver sans mal.  
  
-Peut être à me trouver, mais à m'approcher.cela sera un autre problème.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?  
  
-Peut être que, comme je porterais un masque, tu auras peut être de la concurrence ! Tu n'es pas le seul gars à Poudlard que je sache ! Et je n'ai qu'une année de plus que les 7èmes années ! Bye bye !  
  
Elle s'en alla, mine de rien, mais au fond d'elle, très satisfaite car elle laissait derrière elle un Harry angoissé à l'idée de ce qu'elle préparait. Et maintenant se dit-elle, au travail. Elle aida d'abord Hermione à coiffer ses cheveux, qui ne voulait pas changer de sa tenue habituelle estimant que, comme Ron n'était pas là, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle essaie de plaire. Mais Gwen insista pour qu'au moins, elle se coiffe convenablement. Puis, Gwen s'occupa d'elle même.  
  
Tout d'abord, elle prit une feuille et crayon et dessina un croquis. Satisfaite d'elle même, elle fit apparaître un mannequin. Un filet de glace vint le recouvrir et se transforma, petit à petit, comme sur le croquis. Derrière elle, Hermione l'observait, ébahie. Gwen regarda d'un air critique le mannequin, tournant autour et annonçant à haute voix les modifications qu'elle voulait qui soient effectuées. Quand elle fut satisfaite, elle claqua des doigts et se retrouva vêtue d'une robe de glace. Elle était magnifique. Longue, très haute fendue par devant, laissant ses épaules nues et épousant complètement ses formes. Mais, malgré que la robe soit de glace, elle ne fondait pas et n'était pas non plus transparente. (je vous voyait venir bande de vicieux ! * pff *). Hermione avait des yeux écarquillés. Harry allait être furieux de la voir dans une telle tenue. Il était tellement possessif mais, après tout, cela risquait d'être amusant !  
  
Puis, Gwen créa un masque qui vint se coller à son visage. Il cachait la moitié de son visage. Ses yeux bleus ressortaient remarquablement. Malgré tout, elle se maquilla légèrement avec un maquillage noir et argent pour encore mieux faire ressortir ses yeux. Gwen coiffa ensuite ses cheveux en un chignon très serré et elle donna une sorte d'effet givré sur sa coiffure. Gwendolyne était..il n'y avait aucun mot pour la qualifier. Elle appliqua enfin pour touche finale, un gloss à paillettes argentées. Puis, elle dit à Hermione de ne pas l'attendre qu'elle descendrait plus tard. En effet, elle avait l'intention pour une fois de se faire remarquer, rien que pour s'amuser.  
  
Harry était déjà dans la grande salle et essayait de repérer parmi tous les étudiants l'élue de son c?ur. Mais ce n'était pas chose aisée, car, tous le monde était déguisé. Lui, avait revêtu une robe noire en velours à col haut. Une longue cape du même style le suivait dans son sillage. Il s'était débrouillé pour pâlir son teint ce qui faisait ressortir ses lèvres qu'on aurait pu croire rouges sang. Il avait mit de longues canines banches, bref, son déguisement de vampire était parfait. Mais il avait entendu sur son passage dire des élèves qu'il s'était déguisé 'en professeur rogue', chose qui avait eu le don de l'énerver. Malgré tout, bien qu'il soit bien trop occupé pour remarquer cela, toutes les filles sans exception avaient les yeux tournés vers lui, avec un regard jaloux en pensant qu'il était fiancé à Gwendolyne. Dans la foule, Harry remarqua que Marc, le préfet en chef, n'était pas accompagné de Giny. Il la chercha des yeux dans la salle, mais, là encore, sans succès. Elle n'était pas encore prête, le décès de son mari était encore trop douloureux pour elle.  
  
Tout le monde était là. Tout le monde, sauf Gwendolyne. Harry s'impatientait. Il avait trouvé Hermione mais pas Gwen. Puis, tout à coup, ses sens se mirent en alerte. Toutes les conversations, pourtant bruyantes s'étaient tues. Plus personne ne bougeait comme si elles étaient stupéfixées. Harry se fraya un chemin dans la foule et resta muet de stupeur devant ce qu'il vit. Il resta la bouche grande ouverte.  
  
Gwen était là. Elle regardait toute la foule avec des yeux amusés et pétillants. Quand elle vit Harry, un sourire éclatant apparut sur son visage. Elle remarqua malgré tout qu'il était très très mignon dans son costume et elle eut du mal à se contrôler pour jouer le rôle qu'elle avait prévu et à ne pas se jeter sur lui pour l'embrasser. Mais elle résista et se dirigea vers lui, sa robe volant derrière elle et découvrant ses longues et minces jambes. D'un air aguicheur elle referma sa bouche avec son index avant de lui faire un clin d'?il et de se perdre dans la foule, laissant un Harry complètement perdu et toujours où il se trouvait avant !  
  
Elle fendit la foule, un sourire amusé et coquin sur son visage. Elle s'assit à la table des professeurs tandis que tous les regards la suivaient. Et encore d'avantage peut être quand ils la virent entamer une conversation avec Hermione. Seulement à ce moment ils se rendirent compte de l'identité de la belle inconnue. A ce moment, Harry sembla sortir de sa torpeur et se précipita vers Gwen, furieux :  
  
-Gwen ! Mais qu'est ce qui t'a prit ! Je t'ordonnes d'aller te rhabiller.  
  
-Et pourquoi donc Mister Potter ?  
  
-Par ce que si tous ceux de cette salle te regardent encore comme si tu étais du chocolat, je ne réponds plus de rien.  
  
-Jaloux ?  
  
-Plus que jamais !  
  
-Qui as gagné ?  
  
-Toi !  
  
Elle fit un sourire de triomphe, mais reprit :  
  
-Mais je n'irais pas me changer, je crois avoir une meilleur solution.  
  
Elle se leva de la table et attrapa fougueusement les lèvres de Harry pour les plonger tous les deux dans un baiser passionné faisant rager intérieurement tous les élèves de n'importe quel sexe ils soient. Quand ils mirent fin à leur baiser, tous les regardaient toujours et la main dans la main ils sourirent à l'assemblée et contre toute attente, Gwen prit la parole d'une claire et forte voix avec un humour non caché :  
  
-Je tiens à vous prévenir mesdames que Mr Potter est déjà prit et que je vous promets l'année prochaine avant le 31 octobre prochain à minuit que je me nommerais Mme Gwendolyne Potter ou c'est que je serais six pieds sous terre.  
  
Harry, plus que surprit de l'annonce la regarda stupéfait et lui murmura dans le creux de l'oreille :  
  
-Ai je rêvé ?  
  
-Cela dépendra de toi si tu es toujours d'accord.  
  
Pour répondre à sa question et clore le pacte, il l'embrassa de nouveau.  
  
La soirée fut merveilleuse. Le décors, tout, leur parut irréel et Gwendolyne et Harry dansèrent comme à leur habitude, toute la soirée. Harry était sur un petit nuage et n'avait pas du tout l'intention d'en descendre, quand à Gwen elle savourait ces instants de bonheur avec délectation. Beaucoup d'yeux étaient rivés sur eux. Pas du tout jaloux, au contraire cela faisait naître en eux une petite voix qui leur disait que l'espoir n'était pas mort tant qu'il y aurait de l'amour et ils suivaient leurs pas guidés par la musique.  
  
Ils quittèrent la salle de bal vers une heure du matin. Depuis quatre heures ils avaient dansé sans interruption. Un énorme sourire fendait leurs visages et Harry tenait Gwen par la taille tout en l'embrassant dans le cou alors qu'ils rentraient à leur appartement privé. Malheureusement, une note, négligemment laissée sur leur lit les fit dégringoler du nuage du bonheur. Elle disait ceci :  
  
Bien le bonsoir à vous, Vous qui vous croyez au dessus de tout, Et de tous, Vous risquez de bientôt rejoindre vos amis. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps. Voldemort n'était qu'un crétin, incapable de vous vaincre, mais moi, je le ferais.  
  
Avec mes salutations ! et mes plus 'sincères' félicitations.  
  
Lord Vindincta  
  
Ps : jamais je n'ai vu une héritière de serpentarde se ridiculiser de la sorte devant des gamins.vous faites honte à votre ancêtre  
  
.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** *  
  
Et voilà !  
  
Alors ?  
  
Qu'en pensez vous ?  
  
Comment avez vous trouvé ce chapitre ?  
  
Je serais vraiment contente que vous ayez encore la bonne idée de reviewer autant !  
  
Mmmeerrrcciiii !!!  
  
Donc,  
  
Je vais répondre aux Reviews :  
  
Gwenn : oui, tu n'as pas reviewé, mais tu m'a envoyé un mail, et cela m'a fait très très plaisir. C t vraiment gentil ! Merci bcp de continuer à me lire et à m'écrire ! gros bisous !  
  
Pamlolita : comment pourrai je t'en vouloir ?! Je n'en veux à personne s'il ne m'envoie pas de review ! je ne te cacherai pas que je serai vexée et déçue si personne ne reviewait, mais bon, a la limite, je comprendrai. Moi ?! jamais je te taperais ! rassure toi ! J'suis pas méchante ! un pitit peu sadique parfois, mais pas méchante ! Rhalala ! c po bien de désobéir à ses parents.* pff * Méchante fille ! * lol * ( Des reproches ? * se cache derrière un bouclier pour tenter vainement de résister à l'assaut, armée de son 'courage' pour repousser les envahisseurs ! * ah vi ! mais, si ça peut te consoler, j'étais pas contente de moi d'avoir tué Draco paceque je les aime bien, lui et Giny et je voulais pas leur faire ça mais g pas eu le choix ! C t Draco ou Ron alors. Marc ? Il n'est pas antipathique en lui-même, il essaie juste de brusquer Giny pour la faire réagir et pas se renfermer sur elle-même. Elle n'a même pas 20 ans et elle est veuve ! * l'avocate a parlé ! * * lol * Hé hé, dommage que Emma m'ait abandonné, elle qui veut faire avocate. ! Gniakgniakgniak ! * mdr * j'adore ta tournure de phrase ! J'ai beaucoup rigolé en lisant ça et je trouve que tu as parfaitement raison ! mais, voilà ta réponse, Harry a eu une pitite récompense ce soir, elle lui a promit de se marier avec lui avant l'année prochaine ! Gwen est pas une serpentarde pour rien ! Merci infiniment !!!! Tu me fais super plaisir ! * mdr * oh la la ! que pouvais je faire d'autre devant ça que de mettre ce nouveau chapitre ? je ne vois vraiment pas, et comme je suis pas un monstre, .enfin, je crois pas.(j'espère pas du moins !;) ) j'te mets la suite ! biz !! et encore merci beaucoup !!!!  
  
Potter 68 : hé hé ! serais tu devin? Peut être pourrais tu prendre la relève de Trelawnay, j'suis sure que tu serai bcp + doué ! Merci bcp !  
  
Potter 68 : Encore merci !  
  
Sunshine644 : Merci bcp !!!!  
  
Ratonton : Ok !  
  
Merci beaucoup beauoup beaucoup et surtout.CONTINUEZ !!!!  
  
Et moi,  
  
De mon côté,  
  
Je ferais pareil !  
  
Ça marche ?  
  
Par contre,  
  
J'AI BESOIN DE VOTRE AVIS,  
  
C'EST TRES IMPORTANT.  
  
Souhaitez vous que j'arrête à la fin de leur année la fic, soit, je fais un saut dans le futur à l'époque des enfants de.(je dis pas de qui, je laisse un minimum de chez minimum de suspense quand même) !*  
  
Voilà, merci de me répondre rapidement, c'est très important.  
  
Je vous ferai remarquer que je tiens compte de vos reproches et que ce chapitre est + long !  
  
Au programme de la suite : (vi je c, c pas tré tré français tout ça mais bon.)  
  
Chapitre 7 Magie noire  
  
Ouh la la ! * snif *  
  
J'aime moins les chapitres qui suivent car ils ont été très très durs à écrire,  
  
Et surtout, paceque j'avais tro hate d'écrire la suite ! (  
  
Je vous préviens donc qu'il é assez triste le prochain chapitre et qu'il y aura une mauvaise surprise, et de taille !  
  
Je vous rassure, personne ne mourra mais. vous verrez bien si vous réussissez à deviner les sous entendus qui d'après moi sont très simples !  
  
Gros bisous à tous,  
  
Merci,  
  
Et n'oubliez pas les reviews si vous voulez la suite !  
  
@+  
  
Et encore merci de me lire !  
  
Ziboux !!!!!!!  
  
Dia'  
  
Ps pour pamlolita : j'aurai bien repris ta dernière phrase pour rigoler, mais y en a qui comprendraient pas et penseraient que c pour me venter, alors je le fais pas ! 


	7. Chapitre 7 Magie Noire

B'jour tout le monde !  
  
Me revoici pour un new chapitre !  
  
Aujourd'hui, z'avez la chance de ne pas avoir droit à mes bavardages intempestifs que se coltine Emma tout la journée.* ayons une pensée pour elle ! *  
  
Hé vi !  
  
J'suis tré fatiguée !  
  
Et je sors d'un big DS de Physique, so.si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.  
  
Je vous remercie pour les reviews, j'y répondrais tout à l'heure.  
  
Dans ce chapitre,  
  
Au programme :  
  
Une bataille + un.  
  
* hé hé *  
  
ce chapitre est un peu tristounet, mais vous remarquerez qu'ils sont à peu près en alternance !  
  
et vi chers lecteurs !  
  
je joue avec vos émotions, et c fait exprès ! * sourire diabolique ! *  
  
allez,  
  
bonne lecture !  
  
biz  
  
@+  
  
Dia'  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************************************************************************  
  
Titre : Vivre, survivre à deux  
  
Auteur : Diane  
  
Spoiler : UNIQUEMENT LES QUATRE PREMIERS TOMES ET NOS TOMES A NOUS ! ;)  
  
Disclaimer : Les persos et les bouquins d'Harry Potter ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling, mais tout le monde le sait !! Et nous ne touchons pas d'argent sur cette fiction ! Mais !!! Gwendolyne Smith et l'histoire, tout droit sortie de notre imagination nous appartient ! et les autres persos comme Vindincta aussi !  
  
Avertissement : G  
  
****************************************************************************  
*******  
  
Petits rappels :  
  
Voldemort est mort, ainsi que Dumbledore. ( ainsi que Rémus et Néville)  
  
Malgré tout, les mangemorts sont toujours en action avec, à leur tête, Vindincta père. Le fils est d'ailleurs entré dans ses rangs.  
  
Hermione et Ron ont un fils ; Matthew Weasley.  
  
Diana et Sirius sont mariés.  
  
Harry et Ron ont demandé à Gwendolyne et Hermione d'être leurs femmes.  
  
Draco et Giny sont également mariés. Draco est décédé lors d'une attaque.  
  
Harry et Gwen sont les sorciers les plus puissants qui existent mais pourraient être encore plus puissants et là personne ne les égalerait s'ils se mariaient. Gwen a le pouvoir élémentaire de la glace et Harry du feu.  
  
Dumbledore avait le pouvoir de l'air et Voldemort de l'eau.  
  
Ils ressentent toutes leurs émotions grâce à leurs bracelets d'héritiers.  
  
Fumseck appartient à Harry, héritage de Gryffondor, tout comme la maison de Godric's Hollow.  
  
Draco est décédé dernièrement lors d'une attaque.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Résumé du chapitre précédent : Chapitre 6 : Halloween Bal d'Halloween qui se passe très très bien ! Gwen et Harry font grande impression. Gwen annonce à l'assemblée et pour cadeau à Harry qu'elle acceptait de se marier avec lui et qu'elle jurait qu'elle serait Madame Potter avant le Halloween prochain ! Au retour dans leur chambre, Un message les attend. « voldemort n'était qu'un crétin, incapable de vous vaincre, mais moi, je le ferais »  
  
Vindincta  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Chapitre 7  
  
Magie noire  
  
Tous leurs plans s'étaient écroulés à cause d'un ridicule petit bout de papier ! Harry pestait contre le nouveau lord. Ne pouvait on jamais leur foutre la paix ? C'était vraiment trop demander d'être tranquille une soirée ? En plus, il était certain qu'il y avait des informateurs parmi les élèves, chose pas vraiment attirante. 'Regardez comment y sont mignons.' et ils vous plantent un couteau dans le dos dès que vous l'avez tourné.  
  
Harry était allongé sur le lit en cette fin de soirée d'Halloween, portant toujours son costume de vampire. Il regardait Gwen, affairée, décidée coûte que coûte à découvrir l'origine et la planque du destinataire du message. Elle essayait vainement sur le malheureux parchemin, tous les sorts, contres sorts, potions qu'elle pensaient efficaces mais qui ne révélaient aucune réussite. Elle ne se décourageait pas pour autant et ne s'était même pas aperçue qu'elle avait gardé sa robe de bal et que malgré les circonstances, Harry n'avait qu'une envie, la lui ôter. Il l'a contemplait comme une tablette de chocolat ! (Viva Chocolat Poulain !)  
  
Cependant, on vint aider Gwen dans sa tâche laborieuse car, soudain, ils entendirent un frappement à la fenêtre qui les fit sursauter. Harry se leva péniblement et alla voir qui frappait au carreau d'une fenêtre de la tour. Il découvrit un hibou aux plumes d'un noir corbeau qui se confondait sans le moindre soucis dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Sans aucun doute, c'était un hibou espion du ministère. Harry ouvrit la fenêtre et le volatile lui tendit la patte sans perdre un instant. Le sorcier décacheta l'enveloppe et sortit le parchemin. Voici ce qui était inscrit :  
  
AVONS TROUVE REPERE PRINCIPAL MANGEMORTS ET VINDINCTA. REUNISSONS TOUS LES AURORS POUR UNE ATTAQUE ULTIME. RENDEZ VOUS AU QUARTIER GENERAL POUR DE PLUS AMPLES EXPLICATIONS.  
  
Le parchemin s'enflamma et le hibou s'envola.  
  
-Gwen ! S'exclama Harry, nous partons sur le champ pour le ministère.  
  
-Quoi ? Mais, tu m'as dit que nous ne devions pas quitter Poudlard.  
  
-Je le sais bien, dit Harry embarrassé, mais les ordres sont les ordres.  
  
-Et le parchemin ? Il pourrait nous dire où.  
  
-Ils ont trouvé d'après eux. Allons y.  
  
Ils transplannèrent tous les deux en même temps et ils arrivèrent donc ensemble au quartier général des aurors. Personne ne fut étonné de les voir arriver dans des tourbillons de flammes et de glace, ni de les voir arriver en même temps à la seconde près. Par contre, ils ouvrirent de grand yeux quand ils virent leurs tenues. En effet, ils avaient oubliés de ses changer et portaient encore leurs robes de bal, tandis que les autres avaient leurs robes flamboyantes avec le grand « A » des aurors placardé sur leur torse. Assez vite, le chef arriva et donna les informations. D'un accord commun, ils transplannèrent tous au même endroit.  
  
Quand Harry toucha le sol ferme, il avait tous ses sens en alerte. Il était bel et bien décidé d'en finir avec ces fichus mangemorts. Il regarda autour de lui et fit un bref bilan de la situation. Ils devaient avoir atterris dans une sorte de petite forêt car la végétation était haute et des arbres les encerclaient de toute part. Au centre se trouvait une sorte de petite clairière avec une grotte. Tout autour de lui, déjà, des sorciers aux robes écarlates (et pas très discrets remarqua Harry) affluaient.  
  
Un groupe d'éclaireurs d'une vingtaine d'aurors entra dans la grotte. Harry et Gwen étaient en queue de peloton et n'aimaient pas la situation. Ils avaient l'intuition qu'il y avait un problème. La grotte était relativement grande. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans une grande salle d'où partait une quinzaine de chemins.  
  
Les aurors se placèrent en son centre et allumèrent leurs baguettes, à part Harry qui grâce à son pouvoir élémentaire, n'en avait pas besoin. C'est alors qu'instinctivement il cria :  
  
-Tous à terre !  
  
Tandis qu'il empoigna Gwen et la cloua au sol sous lui, la protégeant de son corps. Un nombre assez incroyable de sortilèges en tous genre avait traversé la pièce. Une dizaine d'aurors étaient stupéfixés mais les autres étaient présentement allongés au sol et entourés d'une cinquantaine, voir d'avantage de mangemorts. Une embuscade ! Comment avaient - ils pu être aussi stupides. Harry ne perdit pas de temps et transplanna en essayant d'être le plus discret que possible et se retrouva dehors où il avait l'intention d'aller chercher du renfort. Mais là , à son grand désarroi, il découvrit que tous les aurors avaient été éliminés. Pris de panique, il re- transplanna dans la salle. Là, la bataille faisait rage. Il repéra aisément Gwen toujours vêtue de sa robe de bal, et aux prises avec deux mangemorts. Harry accourut à son aide mais une demi douzaine de mangemorts vinrent également aider leurs camarades.  
  
Les aurors se battaient brillamment, mais vu leur infériorité numérique, les mangemorts prenaient le dessus. Harry voyait autour de lui tomber tous les aurors, puis, à son tour, il vit Gwen s'effondrer au sol sous un doloris suivi d'un stupéfix. Harry se précipita pour l'aider mais une douzaine de mangemorts lui barrèrent le passage. Il créa un mur de flammes et tous prirent feu. Mais, c'était trop tard, un de ces fichus mangemorts avait transplanné avec le corps inerte de Gwen. Harry s'aperçut soudain qu'il était le dernier auror à être encore vivant et il transplanna alors qu'une quinzaine de sorts fusaient dans sa direction.  
  
Il arriva, enragé, au QG des aurors et là laissa exploser sa colère. Son chef crut que sa dernière heure était arrivée quand, heureusement pour lui un autre auror apparut et réussit à le calmer, Ron.  
  
-Ron ! S'exclama t'il d'un air désespéré. Il me l'ont encore prise.  
  
Ron sentait que son meilleur ami était au bord des larmes.  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'ils vont encore lui faire ? Pourquoi elle, pourquoi pas moi ? Harry s'effondra dans un fauteuil, la tête dans les mains.  
  
-Harry, ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne, ils ne lui feront rien.ils n'oseront pas.  
  
-Tu rigoles ou quoi ?!  
  
-C'est la fille de Voldemort !  
  
-C'était et en plus, c'est elle qui l'a vaincu. Et si justement ils ne l'avaient pas touchée la dernière fois c'est par ce que son père l'interdisait !  
  
-Et Lucius Malefoy ?  
  
-Il savait pas se contrôler, mais jamais Voldemort n'aurait permis qu'on touche à sa fille.  
  
-Bon, maintenant il faut la retrouver. Mais par où chercher ? Demanda Ron d'un air désespéré à son chef.  
  
-Pas la moindre idée.  
  
-Et bien tant pis ! Je fouillerais les moindres recoins de toutes les maisons du monde entier s'il le faut, mais je la retrouverai ! S'exclama Harry qui se reprenait et s'était à présent levé en serrant les poings. Ron ? Tu m'accompagnes ?  
  
-Jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le faut Harry ! S'exclama t'il.  
  
Et tous deux entamèrent leur enquête. Ils commencèrent par l'allée des embrumes, où ils ne trouvèrent pas le moindre renseignement. Ils partirent pour Poudlard pour voir Rogue qui ne leur donna pas le moindre renseignement, puis, allèrent rendre des petites visites à 'certaines connaissances' .sans trouver le moindre indice. Harry n'en démordait pourtant pas et Ron le suivait sans opposer la moindre résistance.  
  
*************  
  
Pendant ce temps là..  
  
Gwen ouvrit lentement les yeux, son corps endolori. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle était attachée aux poignets, à la taille et aux chevilles par des chaînes. Alors, une tête apparut au dessus de la sienne.  
  
-Mademoiselle Jeudusor ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir !  
  
-Vindincta senior!  
  
-Et oui, mais ne me dites pas que vous êtes surprise, je ne vous croirais pas.  
  
Il l'observa, un air cruel sur son visage.  
  
-Hum.Jolie tenue ! Dommage qu'elle soit déchirée à certains endroits.Autant continuer non ?  
  
Vindincta s'empara du tissus de verre qui formait la robe et tira violemment dessus. Malgré tout, le tissus se renouvela au fur et à mesure qu'il tirait dessus. Gwen afficha un sourire mauvais et furieux.  
  
-Aussi vicieux que votre fils je vois !  
  
-Mon fils ne t'aura que quand tu seras à moi !  
  
Gwen eut malgré elle un frisson.  
  
-Etonnant que Potter ne soit pas encore là ! C'est à croire qu'il n'a pas l'intention de vous retrouver !  
  
-Il me retrouvera, je le sais !  
  
-C'est vrai, au cimetière peut être ! Fit il narquoisement. Bien, ma jolie, c'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais, figure toi que tu n'es pas là juste pour que je contemple tes beaux yeux bleus.  
  
Vindincta la frappa si violemment qu'elle perdit connaissance.  
  
**************  
  
Oh, toi, Lord Voldemort, Grand Héritier de Salazar Serpentard, je te demandes, moi, ton serviteur le plus dévoué, que ton âme qui présentement ère dans l'abîme des enfers, de venir trouver refuge dans le corps de ton héritière.  
  
**************  
  
Harry, qui était en ce moment même en Espagne dans un pub pas très bien fréquenté, avec l'aide de Ron, interrogeait un homme susceptible d'être mangemort. Mais, une fois encore, leurs espoirs s'évanouissaient. Harry sortit, écumant de rage. Lui et Ron s'assirent sur un banc de parc public, éreintés, pour réfléchir à la situation et la prochaine personne à qui ils pourraient rendre visite. Ils étaient en pleine discussion, lorsque, soudainement, Harry se mit à hurler à plein poumon et se retrouva à genoux sur le sol, à se prendre la tête dans ses mains. La douleur fut si atroce, qu'il perdit connaissance.  
  
Il tombait dans un grand gouffre lugubre sans pouvoir s'arrêter, quand soudain, un image s'imposa à lui.  
  
Gwendolyne, seule sur une route à proximité de Londres marchait en boitant et en essayant désespérément de transplanner, sans y arriver. Sa robe déchirée, des plaies saignant sur tout son corps, pieds nus, Harry la vit s'effondrer sur le sol. Une pancarte, par chance était à proximité et il put voir inscrit « Londres, 18 Kilomètres ». (NA : je sais, c en miles chez les anglais, mais moi, mes lecteurs sont français et je connais pas la conversion des miles alors.)  
  
Puis, plus rien, le vide, le néant.Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit au-dessus de lui, un Ron terrifié.  
  
-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?  
  
-Gwen.articula difficilement Harry.  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-Elle, elle est sur une route près de Londres.elle ne va pas bien du tout.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************  
  
Qu'en pensez vous ?  
  
Reviewez !  
  
(  
  
Et oui, vous l'aurez deviné, les ennuis recommencent !  
  
Avez vous compris ce qui allait se passer ?  
  
Je trouve que j'ai été trop explicite et que c trop facile à deviner,  
  
C'est pour ça que ce serait amusant de savoir comment vous pensez que se passera la suite.  
  
Je suppose que vous aurez compris pourquoi le titre ?  
  
Si ce n'est pas le cas, réfléchissez à l'incantation !  
  
Voilà !  
  
Bon,  
  
A présent, RAR :  
  
Potter 68 : hé non ! il est pas venu dans le château MAIS il a un espion. Bah ! Pour Ron et Hermione, c impossible qu'ils ne s'engueulent + seulement pacequ'ils sont mariés ! C dans leur mentalité ! C une sorte de jeu entre eux, mais tu n'a pas à t'inquiéter pour eux ! Merci !  
  
Gwenn222 : Vi ! Ca a marché ! Merci infiniment ! attention ! le mariage est annoncé, mais ils ne sont pas encore mariés.c étrange tout de m^me que tout le monde adore draco alors qu'il a le rôle du 'méchant' ! mais, il é vrai que les fics le rendent attachant, si on prend pas en compte le tome 5 bien sûr ! Bé, écoute, je c pas comment tu trouveras ce chapitre s'il est vraiment très triste ou non. Pour ma part, je dirai que j'irai pas pleurer, mais j'irai pas rire non + ! Ok ! donc je continue + et je parle pas de leur vie future ? c noté ! Merci bcp ! Biz Ps : j'v aller voir ton chapitre !  
  
Sunshine 644 : merci ! pour la fic moi non +, c pour ça que je demande de l'aide. Mais, sinon, ce que je ferais pt être, c que si y en a qu'on des idées, je continuerai, sinon j'arrêterai.  
  
Alex 13 : merci ! hé hé ! ça aurait pu, c t bien essayé, mais non ! Ronnie reste du côté des gentils. Peut être trouveras tu la réponse dans ce chapitre sur l'identité de la surprise ! biz !  
  
Popov : merci beaucoup ! ;)  
  
Ratonton : merci !!! et vi !  
  
Merci bcp pour toutes vos reviews et surtout continuez comme ça !  
  
Prochain chap :  
  
Joyeux Noël !  
  
Vi, le titre est un pitit peu décalé, je sais !  
  
Vs allez me trucider à la fin de ce chapitre !.* gniakgniakgniak *  
  
Je crois que je ferais bien d'écrire mon testament !  
  
Voilà !  
  
Donc,  
  
Merci bcp de continuer à reviewer,  
  
A lire,  
  
Gros ziboux à vous tous !  
  
@+++++  
  
Dia' 


	8. Chapitre 8 Joyeux Noël!

Bonjour!  
  
Voici un new chapitre,  
  
Je ne vous demanderait qu'une chose !  
  
NE ME TUEZZZ PASS !!!!!  
  
S'il vous plait !!  
  
Je suis encore jeune !  
  
* lol *  
  
Merci !  
  
Bonne lecture   
  
Biz  
  
@+  
  
Dia'  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************************************************************************  
  
Titre : Vivre, survivre à deux  
  
Auteur : Diane  
  
Spoiler : UNIQUEMENT LES QUATRE PREMIERS TOMES ET NOS TOMES A NOUS ! ;)  
  
Disclaimer : Les persos et les bouquins d'Harry Potter ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling, mais tout le monde le sait !! Et nous ne touchons pas d'argent sur cette fiction ! Mais !!! Gwendolyne Smith et l'histoire, tout droit sortie de notre imagination nous appartient ! et les autres persos comme Vindincta aussi !  
  
Avertissement : G  
  
****************************************************************************  
*******  
  
Petits rappels :  
  
Voldemort est mort, ainsi que Dumbledore. ( ainsi que Rémus et Néville)  
  
Malgré tout, les mangemorts sont toujours en action avec, à leur tête, Vindincta père. Le fils est d'ailleurs entré dans ses rangs.  
  
Hermione et Ron ont un fils ; Matthew Weasley.  
  
Diana et Sirius sont mariés.  
  
Harry et Ron ont demandé à Gwendolyne et Hermione d'être leurs femmes.  
  
Draco et Giny sont également mariés. Draco est décédé lors d'une attaque.  
  
Harry et Gwen sont les sorciers les plus puissants qui existent mais pourraient être encore plus puissants et là personne ne les égalerait s'ils se mariaient. Gwen a le pouvoir élémentaire de la glace et Harry du feu.  
  
Dumbledore avait le pouvoir de l'air et Voldemort de l'eau.  
  
Ils ressentent toutes leurs émotions grâce à leurs bracelets d'héritiers.  
  
Fumseck appartient à Harry, héritage de Gryffondor, tout comme la maison de Godric's Hollow.  
  
Draco est décédé dernièrement lors d'une attaque.  
  
****************************************************************************  
*******  
  
Résumé du chapitre précédent :  
  
Chapitre 7 : Magie Noire  
  
C'est un guet-apens ! Gwen est capturé et malgré tous les efforts de Harry, qui ne peut la récupérer. Vindincta entame un rituel. Il veut que l'âme de voldemort se réincarne avec celle de sa fille ! (magie noire, mais est il utile de le préciser ?!) Harry essaie de la retrouver, vainement. Une vision étrange lui indique que Gwen est à 18 Km de Londres.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************************************************************************  
  
Chapitre 8  
  
Joyeux Noël !  
  
Ron regarda Harry, titubant, essayant vainement de se remettre debout, sa main droite crispée sur sa cicatrice, les dents serrées comme s'il se retenait à grand peine de hurler. Il lui dit, en parlant difficilement :  
  
-Ron.je crois qu'on a.un énorme problème. Ca ne m'a jamais fait ça.ma cicatrice.c'est atroce.  
  
Il sombra dans l'inconscience. Ron était bien désemparé. Seul, dans un bled paumé en Espagne, Harry à ses pieds, gisant sur le trottoir et Gwen qui était normalement près de Londres.Mais, surtout ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était Harry. Son ami avait eu l'air de souffrir comme jamais auparavant et pourtant, il en avait vu d'autres ! Que pouvait-il bien se passer ?! Heureusement pour lui, un de ses confrères transplanna juste à ses côtés. C'était Seamus Finnigan.  
  
-Ron ! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec Harry ?  
  
-Il s'est évanoui. Mais, c'est vraiment bizarre. Il s'est évanoui à cause de la douleur. Il a eu une sorte de prémonition lui montrant que Gwen était à 18 Kilomètres de Londres et il s'est effondré par terre. Il a dit qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti ça. Je t'avoue être très inquiet.  
  
-Je venais pour vous dire qu'on avait en effet retrouvé Gwendolyne Smith en pas bon état ! Elle a été transférée d'urgence à Ste Mangouste.  
  
-Ok, je crois qu'on va pouvoir y accompagner Harry également. Tu veux bien m'aider ?  
  
Seamus acquiesça et tous deux transplannèrent avec le corps de Harry. Ils arrivèrent aux urgences où des médicomages s'occupèrent de Harry et le placèrent sur un brancard avant de l'emmener. Ron demanda à Seamus de rentrer au QG des aurors pour prévenir leur supérieur tandis que lui irait prévenir Poudlard et Mc Gonagal. Il transplanna aux portes du château et y entra en courant. Il arriva devant la gargouille de pierre essoufflé et se rendit alors compte qu'il n'avait pas le mot de passe. Il jura. Puis, une voix féminine s'éleva derrière lui, moqueuse.  
  
-Allons, allons Monsieur. Vous êtes dans une école ! Pas dans un repère de mangemorts ! Veuillez surveiller votre langage.  
  
Ron se retourna.  
  
-Hermione ! S'exclama t'il. Vite donne moi le mot de passe c'est urgent.  
  
-« Ballon gomme », qu'est qu'il se passe Ron ?  
  
-Pas le temps, viens.  
  
Ils montèrent l'escalier de pierre et pénétrèrent en trombe dans le bureau de Minerva Mc Gonagal. Par chance, la directrice était là et seule. Elle fut surprise en levant les yeux de ses papiers de découvrir le jeune couple Weasley qui paraissait très anxieux. De suite, elle fut envahie par la crainte qu'il ne soit arrivé quelque chose de grave et elle ne se trompait pas.  
  
Ron narra aux deux femmes les évènements qui s'étaient produits. Hermione, sensibilisée avec sa grossesse, manqua de s'évanouir et la directrice conseilla à Ron de la raccompagner jusqu'à ses appartements. Ron la prit dans ses bras, mais elle protesta vivement. Elle insista pour partir à Ste Mangouste. Ron refusa mais elle lui plaça Matthew dans les bras et lui dit sur un ton sur lequel elle lui faisait comprendre qu'il était inutile de discuter :  
  
-Harry et Gwen sont mes meilleurs amis et j'en ai marre de rester ici cloîtrée dans ce fichu château ! Pour une fois, occupe toi de ton fils si tu veux qu'il sache plus tard que tu existes !  
  
Ron fut tant choqué par les propos de sa femme qu'il ne songea pas même à la retenir. Hermione, pendant se temps s'était emparée de sa cape d'hiver et courait dans le parc de Poudlard vers les grilles en fer forgé. Elle transplanna et arriva à l'accueil où on lui indiqua les chambres de Gwen et Harry. Elle préféra d'abord se rendre à celle de Gwen. A peine eut elle pénétré dans sa chambre qu'elle s'aperçut qu'il y avait, malgré l'obscurité de la pièce, une présence. Doucement elle sortit sa baguette, ses mains crispées sur le fin bâton de bois. Quelqu'un alors mis sa main sur sa bouche, la surprenant par derrière tandis qu'il murmurait 'expéliarmus'. Hermione soupira, amusée bien qu'un peu énervée.  
  
-Harry ! Tu t'es encore évadé ?! Non de non ! Tu ne peux jamais rester en place ?! Mais, elle stoppa ses reproches en voyant qu'il n'avait pas le sourire qu'elle s'était attendue à le voir arborer. Son attitude montrait plutôt qu'il était profondément angoissé. Elle demanda inquiète. C'est Gwen ?  
  
-Non, non ce n'est pas cela. Elle pourra sortir dès demain, mais.Ma cicatrice.C'est de pire en pire, cela ne se calme pas. C'est comme si.comme si Voldemort était revenu et qu'il était près de moi !  
  
-Qu'est ce.qu'est ce qui te fais penser ça ? Demanda Hermione d'un voix tremblante.  
  
-La vision. Je n'en ai plus jamais eu depuis la mort de Voldemort.  
  
Hermione repartit pour Poudlard. Et Harry et Gwen la rejoignirent le lendemain. Gwendolyne était relativement calme et n'avait pas encore parlé des évènements qui s'était produit. De plus, elle commençait à être profondément énervée par la manière dont la regardait Harry. Il semblait la couver du regard. Tout le monde vint la saluer à son retour à Poudlard et d'après ce qu'en vit Harry elle fut profondément surprise. Il essayait d'afficher un air calme et serein mais il avait beaucoup de mal et il savait que Gwen ne tarderait pas à le percer à jour prochainement. Malgré tout, Gwendolyne ne lui dit rien dans les jours qui suivirent, mais Harry savait bien que c'était parce qu'elle ne voulait pas gâcher la bonne ambiance qui régnait à Poudlard en ces temps de fêtes. En effet, dans deux jours, on était le 24 décembre et donc, le bal de noël préoccupait tout Poudlard. Les professeurs à cause de l'organisation, et les élèves.est il utile de l'expliquer ?  
  
Cette année, les choses avaient, une fois de plus, été faites en grand et, d'après les rumeurs permanentes qui circulaient, une seule était certaine, 'c'était les professeurs de DCFM qui s'occupaient du bal', ce qui promettait ! Mais, ils n'étaient pas les seuls, Hermione était également dans le coup. Mais, le 23 décembre au soir, Gwendolyne tomba malade. Elle était couchée et fiévreuse. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Harry demanda à Hermione d'entrer.  
  
-Comment va Gwen ?  
  
-Pas bien, elle est couchée et Diana ne voit pas ce qu'elle a. J'ai demandé une potion à Séverus mais, il m'a dit qu'il n'y en avait aucune correspondant aux symptômes. Probablement c'est la grippe. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle touchait les sorciers et qu'ils n'avaient rien pour la soigner.  
  
-C'est trop dommage. Et le bal de noël qui a lieu demain.  
  
-Tu seras obligée d'y participer toute seule, je resterai avec Gwen pour lui tenir compagnie.  
  
-Pas question, dit Gwen d'une voix faible, tu ne dois pas te priver par ce que je suis malade !  
  
-Je ne peux pas te laisser toute seule !  
  
-Oh que si tu le pourras ! Nous nous sommes donné du mal pour rien alors tu as intérêt d'y aller sinon.et puis, tu me raconteras ! De plus, continua t'elle, tu ne vas pas laisser Hermione toute seule !  
  
Harry soupira. Il ne gagnerait jamais contre elle, il le savait. Le 24 au soir, il se rendit donc à la grande salle, en essayant d'afficher un sourire malgré tout, sans succès ! Il entra sans lever les yeux du sol ni sans prêter attention à la décoration de la salle qu'ils avaient pourtant eu bien du mal à préparer. Il dépassa la file d'attente des élèves et alla s'asseoir, seul à une table qui comptait six couverts. Rogue, Flitwick, Hermione, Chourave puis enfin, la directrice vinrent le rejoindre.  
  
Les professeurs, mais surtout les élèves, étaient grandement impressionnés par les décorations. Il y avait des tables rondes de 4,5,6 ou 8 personnes qui accueillaient les élèves. Elles étaient recouvertes de nappes aux couleurs de noël, rouges et vertes. Les murs avaient laissés leur place à d'immenses cheminées côtes à côtes d'où des paquets sortiraient lorsque retentiraient les douze coups de minuit. Des sapins se promenaient un peu partout dans la salle, ornés de boules, de guirlandes et de bougies. Les elfes donnaient le choix du repas aux élèves qui commander absolument tout ce qu'ils voulaient. Du plat de frites aux sacs de bonbons. Heureusement que les jumeaux Wesley n'étaient pas là, car, sinon, on aurait pu craindre pour leurs commandes. Au cours du repas, de temps à autres, des feux d'artifices se déclenchaient d'on ne savait où.  
  
Harry ne dit pas mot de tout le repas, malgré les tentatives des professeurs, et amis, qui l'entouraient. Il était sur son petit nuage sombre et ne pensait qu'à Gwen qu'il avait laissé seule dans sa chambre alors qu'elle était malade. Rien que d'y penser, il ne pouvait rien avaler. Le festin prévu, se transforma en calvaire pour Harry. A dix heure, il demanda à Mc Gonagal la permission de se retirer, qu'elle refusa. Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne le voulait pas, mais les adolescents l'auraient mal compris. Au cours du repas, Giny Weasley vint demander au professeur la raison de l'absence de Gwen et s'en fut trop pour Harry qui partit en trombe de la grande salle laissant derrière lui, la cadette Weasley, surprise.  
  
Il arriva dans la chambre en ouvrant précautionneusement la porte. Gwen dormait. Il rajusta ses couvertures et la borda comme un petit enfant avant l'embrasser sur le front. Puis, il alla dans le salon, s'allongea dans le canapé et fit apparaître une couverture qui vint le recouvrir. Il s'empara d'un paquet de copies de 3èmes années à corriger et se mit au travail. Il enchaîna ensuite sur un paquet de dossier de 6 rouleau de parchemins qu'il avait demandé de rendre aux 7èmes années et, s'endormit dessus, terrassé par la longueur des écrits.  
  
Le lendemain, il mit un bon moment avant de comprendre pourquoi il se trouvait par terre, dans son salon, emberlificoté dans sa couverture. Puis, lorsqu'il eut à peu près retrouvé ses esprits, il s'aperçut qu'il y avait des paquets à ses côtés. Il se rappela alors de ses premiers noëls à Poudlard.comme il avait changé depuis ! Il ouvrit ses paquets et l'un d'entre eux, offert par Gwen, le fit sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Une enveloppe contenait deux places pour le match de la finale de la coupe du monde de quidditch qui aurait lieu à Paris cet été. Harry regarda attentivement les billets et il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient dans une tribune normale. Il sourit plus encore peut être. Gwen savait bien que Harry, tout comme elle, en avaient marre de serrer les mains de tous ces chefs d'états et de tous ceux qui voulaient un autographe. Ils n'étaient ni des bêtes de foires, ni des chanteurs et n'avaient pas l'intention d'avoir des fans en furies courir derrière eux alors qu'ils coursent des mangemorts.  
  
Il ne remarqua cependant pas que Gwendolyne s'était levée. Elle se tenait à l'embrasure de la porte et avait tenu à se lever pour le remercier. Mais, le problème actuel était que le sol tournait autour d'elle. Elle s'agrippa à la porte, puis, plus rien.  
  
Un bruit attira l'attention de Harry vers la porte de la chambre. Il aperçut alors une ombre sombre sur le sol.  
  
-Gwen ! S'exclama t'il, lâchant tout ce qu'il avait dans les mains et renversant tout ce qui se dressait sur son chemin.  
  
Il l'a prit dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'au lit. Il remarqua qu'elle avait son poing serré et vit qu'elle tenait dans sa main une petite bague. Un anneau doré surmonté d'une perle de culture. Il sourit. C'était son cadeau de noël. Une bague de protection. Mais il n'avait pas encore eut le temps de lui expliquer. Il soupira. Il espérait qu'elle serait vite remise en forme.  
  
Harry descendit à la grande salle. Il était neuf heures et tous les élèves étaient présents pour leur petit déjeuner. Tous parlaient avec enthousiasme du bal et des cadeaux qu'ils avaient reçus. Le petit déjeuner se déroulait de manière habituelle quand soudain, un des vitrail de la grande qui servait de fenêtre, vola en éclat. D'un mouvement mécanique, Harry sortit sa baguette magique de sa robe, bientôt imité par tous les professeurs. Harry se leva de sa chaise dans un silence le plus complet. Il s'avança précautionneusement de la pierre qui avait fracassé l'interstice.  
  
Au même instant, Gwendolyne se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit.  
  
Harry fixa la pierre et l'embrasa d'un regard. Des flammes dansaient tout autour de la pierre, alors qu'un faisceau verdâtre s'élevait de la pierre dans un grondement assourdissant. La marque des ténèbres s'éleva de la pierre pour trôner en plein milieu de la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Tous les élèves présents furent saisis de frissons et de terreur. Mais, de son côté, Harry ne raffermit que plus son poing sur sa baguette. Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Machinalement, Harry suivit du regard, le chemin inverse de la pierre et là, il découvrit avec horreur, qu'il était attendu.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************************************************************************  
  
Et oui !  
  
Voilà pourquoi vous risquiez de me tuer !  
  
Comme vous l'aurez sans doute deviné,  
  
Une attaque se prépare... * suspens *  
  
Je vous remercie infiniement pour les reviews !  
  
Elles me font vraiment très très plaisir !  
  
Certains m'on fait constaté qu'ils aimeraient bien 2 chapitres par semaine !  
  
Et bien,  
  
Pourquoi pas !  
  
Moi je veux bien à partir de 6 reviews et si le chapitre est prêt,  
  
Vous le mettre !  
  
Sinon,  
  
Je relance un nouvel appel !  
  
J'AI BESOIN DE VOTRE AVIS, ET DE VOTRE AIDE,  
  
C'EST TRES IMPORTANT.  
  
Souhaitez vous que j'arrête à la fin de leur année la fic, soit, je fais un saut dans le futur à l'époque des enfants de.(je dis pas de qui, je laisse un minimum de chez minimum de suspense quand même) !*  
  
G reçu un bon nombre de reviews positives,  
  
Alors, si vous êtes d'accord, pourriez vous ajouter si vous seriez d'accord que je fasse la moitié de la première année, puis, la septième année en entier ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?  
  
Au risque de me répéter,  
  
C très très important !  
  
Sinon,  
  
J'avance bien dans l'écriture,  
  
Il ne me reste qu'un chapitre à écrire,  
  
A moins que vous ne vouliez que je continue !  
  
Bon,  
  
A présent, RAR :  
  
Potter68 : Merci ! Et bien, pour l'incantation, je dirai, pt être ben k'oui, pt être ben k'nan ! * lol * Moi je veux bien ! mais, faut que les reviews suivent !  
  
Sunshine 644 : et bien, voici la suite ! merci !  
  
Gwenn222 : merci !!! ( * rougit, gênée * mes idées ?! Géniales ?! moi je pencherais plutôt du côté archi pourries et hyper pas originales, mais bon. C normale que je sois allée lire ton chapitre ! Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi niveau cours ! nous, en ce moment, c trop la galère ! au minimum, on a tous les jours un DS d'une heure ! Et on a finit la semaine dernière 2 fois à six heures avec en dernière heure un DS d'1 h de physique ou 1 DS de 2h d'histoire ! Je te souhaite bon courage pour les cours ! Tiens bon, les vacances n'ont jamais été aussi proches ! * c ce que me disent mais parents mais bon. * En effet ! G pas compris ce que tu m'avait écrit ! Fo que je continue alors ?! Bon, ok, j'veux bien, mais, pour une fois, les idées commencent à me faire cruellement défaut ! Paceque, au bout de 9 années, pour rendre ça original..fo s'accrocher ! Donc, ce que je propose pour la suite, c avec les enfants. Mais, je sais pas si je dois faire leur 1ere année ou 7ème année avec des ptits flash back ? Que préfères tu ? Et si t'as des idées, elles sont +++ que bienvenues ! Biz @+ merci !!! ^____________^  
  
Voila!  
  
Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui!  
  
Donc,  
  
Le prochain chapitre.bataille au rendez vous !  
  
Je vous préviens d'avance, le prochain chap sera un peu plus court que d'habitude,  
  
MAIS *attendez un peu avant de crier au vol *  
  
Vous en aurez plein la vue, du moins je l'espère !  
  
Je vous expliquerait ça + en détail au prochain chap :  
  
Chapitre 9  
Attaque à poudlard  
  
Gros ziboux à vous tous !  
  
@+++  
  
bizzz  
  
Merci encore de me lire, vous me faites super plaisir !!!!  
  
Et n'oubliez pas,  
  
Si vous voulez la suite, ça ne tient qu'à vous..  
  
Dia', soit, Dia'n'gonne ! ( 


	9. Chapitre 9 Attaque à Poudlard

B'jour tout le monde !  
  
Z'avez de la chance,  
  
Z'avez un chapitre + en avance que d'hab,  
  
Pour la bonne raison que je pars au ski ! Vec emma d'ailleurs !  
  
Sinon,  
  
J'espère que vous allez bien,  
  
Et que vous avez le c?ur bien accroché !  
  
Et que, par la même occasion,  
  
Vous n'êtes pas en pleine déprime !  
  
Ce chapitre est plus court que d'habitude,  
  
Je le sais,  
  
Alors ne me frappez pas.  
  
Mais, s'il est plus court, j'ai une bonne raison !  
  
Quand j'ai écrit le chapitre,  
  
A la fin, j'ai eu l'impression d'étouffer !  
  
C'était trop dur de continuer,  
  
Alors je me suis dit que cela rendrait peut être pareil lors de la lecture et qu'il valait mieux que je fasse un pause.  
  
Voilà l'explication.  
  
ATTENTION CE CHAPITRE EST PG !!!!  
  
Ames très très sensibles s'abstenir,  
  
Même si c pas si catastrophique que ça !  
  
Enfin, c mon avis, vous me direz le votre !  
  
Sinon,  
  
J'ai des excuses que je vous fait d'avance,  
  
Car, cela va être très sanglant et vous trouverez pt être des similitudes avec le 3ème volet du Seigneur des Anneaux,  
  
Car j'ai écrit ce chapitre juste en revenant de la séance de ciné !  
  
Donc, si vous trouvez un pitit peu que Ryry a des ressemblances vec Aragorn.  
  
Bon, assez blablater,  
  
Et place au chapitre !  
  
Biz  
  
@ tout à l'heure et dites moi ce que vous en pensez !  
  
Dia'  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************  
  
Titre : Vivre, survivre à deux  
  
Auteur : Diane  
  
Spoiler : UNIQUEMENT LES QUATRE PREMIERS TOMES ET NOS TOMES A NOUS ! ;)  
  
Disclaimer : Les persos et les bouquins d'Harry Potter ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling, mais tout le monde le sait !! Et nous ne touchons pas d'argent sur cette fiction ! Mais !!! Gwendolyne Smith et l'histoire, tout droit sortie de notre imagination nous appartient ! et les autres persos comme Vindincta aussi !  
  
Avertissement : G MAIS PG POUR CE CHAPITRE !!!!!  
  
****************************************************************************  
*******  
  
Petits rappels :  
  
Voldemort est mort, ainsi que Dumbledore. ( ainsi que Rémus et Néville)  
  
Malgré tout, les mangemorts sont toujours en action avec, à leur tête, Vindincta père. Le fils est d'ailleurs entré dans ses rangs.  
  
Hermione et Ron ont un fils ; Matthew Weasley.  
  
Diana et Sirius sont mariés.  
  
Harry et Ron ont demandé à Gwendolyne et Hermione d'être leurs femmes.  
  
Draco et Giny sont également mariés. Draco est décédé lors d'une attaque.  
  
Harry et Gwen sont les sorciers les plus puissants qui existent mais pourraient être encore plus puissants et là personne ne les égalerait s'ils se mariaient. Gwen a le pouvoir élémentaire de la glace et Harry du feu.  
  
Dumbledore avait le pouvoir de l'air et Voldemort de l'eau.  
  
Ils ressentent toutes leurs émotions grâce à leurs bracelets d'héritiers.  
  
Fumseck appartient à Harry, héritage de Gryffondor, tout comme la maison de Godric's Hollow.  
  
Draco est décédé dernièrement lors d'une attaque.  
  
****************************************************************************  
*******  
  
Résumé du chapitre précédent :  
  
Chapitre 8 : Joyeux Noël !  
  
Gwen est retrouvée sur une route, mal en point. Elle a du mal a se remettre. Elle n'a toujours pas parlé de ce qui c'était passé à quiconque, Et surtout Harry souffre atrocement de sa cicatrice. Bal de Noël. Gwen lui offre des places pour aller voir la finale de la coupe de quidditch cet été à Paris. Une attaque se prépare !  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************  
  
Chapitre 9  
  
Attaque à Poudlard  
  
-Pas encore ! Songea Harry.  
  
Le jeune homme n'en revenait pas. Une cinquantaine de mangemorts foulaient la pelouse enneigée de Poudlard, l'air menaçant, la baguette en avant. Il étaient devancés d'une dizaine de détraqueurs. Harry réfléchissait à toute vitesse alors que tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui, debout, immobile, au centre de la grande salle, près de la marque des ténèbres qui montait vers le plafond magique. Il se rappela qu'il était le véritable directeur de Poudlard et que Mc Gonagal était juste là pour assurer l'intérim. C'était à lui de commander aujourd'hui. Il rassembla son courage et cria :  
  
-Que tout le monde m'écoute, mes ordres ne doivent pas être discutés. Il en va de notre survie à tous. Que les cinq premières années rentrent à leurs dortoirs. Les préfets et les préfets en chefs seront chargés de les surveiller. Les 6èmes et 7èmes années, vous avez le choix de combattre ou non. Les professeurs, rassemblez nos troupes dans l'entrée. Dépêchez vous !  
  
D'un même mouvement, calmement, tous partirent à leur poste. Chacun savait ce qu'il devait faire. Harry changea de robe d'un revers de main et arborait, l'air menaçant sa robe flamboyante marquée d'un A. D'un claquement de doigt, il fit apparaître un petit hibou furtif d'un noir de jais et lui confia un petit parchemin qui finissait de s'écrire, comme tracé par une main invisible, flottant dans les airs. Harry était déjà dans le hall tandis que le petit hibou prenait son envol et partait à toute allure. La guerre était commencée et la bataille arrivée. Il leur fallait faire front. Normalement, les barrières de la porte ne céderaient pas. Logiquement ils n'auraient même pas à se battre, à moins que quelqu'un brise de l'intérieur les barrières de poudlard.  
  
Mais, Harry savait pertinemment qu'il y avait un espion à Poudlard et qu'il y ait de grandes chances que ce dernier agisse à leur insu. Harry se plaça, dos aux troupes, faisant face à la porte. Il ferma les yeux, tout en se concentrant et joignit ses mains, sa baguette en son centre. Il venait d'accomplir un sort de renforcement des barrières. Ils entendirent alors des hurlements. Deux mangemorts avaient péri à l'approche des barrières. Harry encouragea les élèves et les professeurs, puis, il ouvrit les deux portes, leur permettant de voir leurs ennemis. Entre les élèves et les professeurs, baguettes levées, et leurs adversaires, une sorte de mur translucide s'était dressé. On aurait dit qu'il était fait de magie pure et tous restèrent bouche bée.  
  
Certains des élèves le regardaient avec admiration mais ils en furent tirés lorsque des mangemorts lancèrent des sorts sur le mur qui les aspirait. Le combat était silencieux, on entendait uniquement le mur de protection aspirer les sorts des assaillants. Les élèves et les professeurs espéraient ne pas avoir à combattre. Normalement, ils ne devraient pas. Ils étaient protégés ? Non ? Harry, lui, avait réveillé les défenses du château et il savait à présent qu'ils devraient combattre. Tout le portait à le croire. Car, déjà, les mangemorts avaient franchi les premières barrières, mais cela, il était le seul à le savoir avec Rogue, et Mc Gonagal. Les dernières étaient moins puissantes malgré les sorts qu'il avait jeté. En tout cas, le traître s'était réveillé, il ne pouvait s'agir que de lui. Quelqu'un avait aidé les mangemorts à entrer car ils n'auraient pas pu seuls. A présent, Harry le sentait, ils attendaient quelque chose, un signal ? Peut être.  
  
C'est alors que le mur translucide fut parcouru de petits éclairs et explosa en éclat. La bataille pouvait commencer. Harry hurla :  
  
-Vite ! Que ceux qui savent produire un patronus se mettent en avant et protègent les autres. SPERO PATRONUM !!!! Hurla t'il pour donner le ton et laisser le temps à leurs défenses de s'installer.  
  
Un cerf argenté jaillit de sa baguette. Mais pas comme un patronus habituel. On aurait dit qu'il faisait le double normal d'un patronus. Mais, le patronus correspond à la puissance de son maître, peut être en était ce la raison. D'autres animaux se joignirent au cerf et les détraqueurs prirent la fuite au soulagement de Harry. Les élèves qui avaient jeté les sorts se retirèrent pour faire place aux autres qui se mirent à jeter sortilège sur sortilège. Puis, mangemorts et la défense de Poudlard avancèrent dans la bataille. Etrangement, pour le moment, Poudlard avait l'avantage et tous les élèves et mangemorts se combattaient sur les pelouses qui cernaient le château.  
  
Harry était constamment entouré de mangemorts et était la cible principale de ces derniers. Malgré tout, à lui seul, il faisait bien plus de dégâts qu'une demi-douzaine d'élèves. En effet, il se servait de son pouvoir élémentaire et en même temps, tailladait ses adversaires. Il avait fait apparaître l'épée de Gryffondor et il faisait des ravages. Jamais il ne s'était battu ainsi et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Mais, ce n'était pas le moment pour réfléchir mais pour agir !  
  
Malheureusement, malgré que Gwen et Harry soient d'excellents enseignants, ils n'avaient pas pu enseigner à leurs élèves 'l'expérience du terrain' contrairement aux mangemorts qui, eux, avaient l'habitude des duels et des sorts d'attaque et de défense. Surtout qu'eux avaient l'avantage des sorts impardonnables qui étaient terribles et une expérience inconnue pour les étudiants. Les élèves avaient bien du mal à contenir les attaques de leurs adversaires mais faisaient leur possible malgré tout. Déjà, des corps gisaient inertes sur la pelouse enneigée. La neige immaculée se tintait aux couleurs du sang. Mais, les mangemorts, en nombre supérieur gagnaient du terrain.  
  
Harry profita d'un moment où il n'était pas assailli pour regarder autour de lui tout en jetant quelques 'stupéfix' au passage. Le diagnostic n'était pas pour lui plaire. Professeurs et élèves n'étaient pas en position de force. Il repéra à sa droite Hermione, aux prises avec un mangemort. Son adversaire la désarma, la projetant à terre. Il leva sa baguette près à annoncer le sort mortel. Hermione n'avait pas peur, mais elle pensait à son mari et à son fils.Elle rassembla tout son courage souhaitant une mort digne quand, le ventre du mangemort fut transpercé de part en part. Elle porta ses mains à ses yeux, étouffant un cri devant l'atrocité de la scène. Harry, caché derrière le mangemort donna un violent coup de pied dans le corps désormais sans vie qui s'écroula à terre. Il rendit sa baguette à Hermione tout en essuyant son épée sur la robe noire de son ennemi avec dégoût. Il aida Hermione, choquée, à se relever.  
  
Tous deux s'aperçurent qu'ils étaient en train de perdre cette bataille. Horrifié, Harry, tenant la main d'Hermione courut vers le château et sonna la retraite. Les élèves et professeurs revinrent difficilement vers le château dont ils s'étaient éloignés et les mangemorts gagnaient du terrain. Harry aidait ses élèves à rejoindre le groupe de rescapés. Il ne restait qu'une dizaine d'élèves ! Le c?ur de Harry se serra à cette pensée. Il prit l'épée à deux mains et se mit devant le groupe. Il affrontait ses ennemis en tachant de leur sang le champ de bataille tandis que dans son dos, élèves et professeurs le couvraient.  
  
Soudain, devant lui, alors que les mangemorts avaient lancé une charge en masse, il fit apparaître un mur de flammes. Une demi-douzaine de mangemorts périrent. Leur ruse avait fonctionnée. Harry raffermit sa poigne sur son épée ensanglantée, un peu plus sur de lui, et fit disparaître le mur de flamme qui lui demandait trop d'énergie. Il sentait que ses forces l'abandonnaient. Il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Et pourtant, à peu près 25 mangemorts étaient encore valides. Mais ils ne devaient pas céder. Ils étaient le dernier rempart avant les élèves. S'ils tombaient, l'école ne serait plus que carnage et champ de ruine. Jamais les élèves pourraient repousser seuls l'invasion. Et Gwen.qui était seule et malade dans sa chambre, ils la tueraient sans le moindre scrupule et avec une joie certaine !  
  
Non ! Harry ne pouvait pas laisser faire cela. Mais au même instant où il pensait un cela, il prit un doloris de plein fouet. Ses jambes vacillèrent et cédèrent sous le poids de la douleur. Dans un dernier espoir et signe de détresse, il fit éclater une lueur rouge dans les airs. Peut être était ce un coup de chance mais au même moment, une trentaine d'aurors aux robes couleurs sang arrivèrent en courant.  
  
Harry porta un dernier coup d'épée au mangemort qui lui faisait face puis, se laissa aller, la tête dans les mains, les genoux repliés sous lui, la neige couleur sang autour de lui et l'épée de Gryffondor qui reposait à ses côtés. Une larme solitaire coula pour tous ceux les élèves qui avaient péris bravement et injustement. Puis, il sentit deux bras le soulever de chaque côté de lui. Harry releva la tête pour découvrir Ron et Sirius. Son parrain et son meilleur ami l'aidèrent à rejoindre le château en titubant et l'emmenèrent à l'infirmerie.  
  
Pour une fois, Harry ne montra aucune résistance et fut au contraire très heureux de gagner l'infirmerie. Pomfresh s'occupa de Harry tandis que Diana étreignait Sirius qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis trop longtemps. Puis, les infirmières se mirent au travail, aidées par Giny qui, en tant que Préfète en chef et n'ayant donc pas participé au combat, aidait au possible. L'infirmerie était submergée. Le seul professeur à s'être sorti assez bien de la bataille fut Rogue, c'est pourquoi, pendant quelques jours, il prit la direction du château.  
  
Harry se réveilla le lendemain aux aurores, après un sommeil sans rêve grâce aux brillantes potions de Mme Pomfresh. Il se leva et se rendit à son appartement. Là, il trouva Hermione tenant Matthew endormi dans ses bras et Gwendolyne en pleine discussion. Quand il arriva, Gwendolyne vint l'étreindre en pleurant. Harry fut étonné que Gwen se laisse ainsi aller, surtout devant quelqu'un même si s'était Hermione. Lui même ne l'avait vu que très rarement en larmes.  
  
Hermione qui s'était réveillée quelques heures plus tôt, avait pu aller voir Rogue qui lui avait fourni le compte rendu de la bataille. Vingt deux élèves avaient péris. La nouvelle cloua Harry sur place. Il se mordit les lèvres. C'était de sa faute, c'était lui et lui seul qui avait demandé à ses jeunes de venir combattre. Gwen à ses côtés pleurait mais était guérie.  
  
Nourrit d'une nouvelle énergie, Harry se leva d'un bond et partit à grandes enjambées de l'appartement alors que Gwen et Hermione avaient baissées leurs têtes. Il traversa le château en hâte et arriva dans le hall, bouscula Ron sans prendre garde, qui tentait de lui parler, et ouvrit les portes à la volée. Ron courait derrière lui en l'appelant, mais Harry ne l'entendait pas, ne l'entendait plus. Il s'était métamorphosé en lion et courait à toute allure vers la forêt interdite. Il ne s'arrêta qu'en plein milieu et hurla tout son désespoir. Un rugissement incroyable fit s'envoler tous les oiseaux sans exception, de la forêt. Tous les habitants du château se précipitèrent aux fenêtres. Les sanglots de Gwendolyne redoublèrent.  
  
Le pelage du lion était égratigné de toutes parts. Il se coucha sur ses pattes de devant et émit un faible gémissement. Il ferma les yeux. Il voulait ne plus penser à rien. Harry, une fois la bataille passée, avait repassé ses images et avait découvert, horrifié, de la manière dont il avait tué les mangemorts. Sur l'instant, cela lui avait parut naturel, il n'avait eu qu'une envie, les tuer ! Pas les stupéfixer comme les aurors étaient sensés faire, mais les tuer et d'une manière encore pire que l'Avada Kedavra. Il était un monstre ! Combien en avait il tué ? Puis, soudainement il se rappela d'une chose, les barrières avaient été ébréchées de l'intérieur par un traître ! Sa colère monta brusquement d'un cran, c'était de sa faute à lui ! Il devait absolument trouver l'identité du traître pour qu'il paie ses actions !  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************  
  
Alors ?  
  
Le verdict ?  
  
Qu'en avez vous pensé ?  
  
Pas trop sanglant ?  
  
Ca va ?!  
  
Vous avez tenu le choc ?  
  
Voilà donc pour ce chapitre !  
  
RREEEVVVVIIEEWWWSSS !!!!  
  
Pleaseee !!!  
  
J'ai vraiment besoin d'avoir votre avis !  
  
Sinon, je tiens à vous annoncer que,  
  
A la demande des revieweurs,  
  
Je continue !!!!!  
  
Toujours, mais, cette fois ci,  
  
J'ai mis un stop paceque sinon,  
  
J'm'arrêterai jamais ! * lol *  
  
^_________^  
  
Pas que ça me dérangerait, mais,  
  
On dit que toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin,  
  
N'est ce pas ?  
  
Donc, après cette année qui sera très mouvementée comme vous avez déjà pu voir,  
  
(je vous rassure cette attaque était et restera la + violente)  
  
je passerai à la première année des bouts de choux des Black, Weasley, ect.  
  
avec ptêtre des flash back !  
  
je c pas encore, vu que je viens juste de commencer le 1 er chapitre !  
  
ensuite, j'écrirai je pense, soit toute la première année, soit juste le début,  
  
et je passerai à la septième.  
  
Si je fais ça, c pour que la fic soit assez condensée et surtout,  
  
Pas trop chiante !  
  
Du moins je l'espère !  
  
(  
  
bon,  
  
a prèsent,  
  
RAR :  
  
Sunshine644 : merci bcp ! et voici la suite !  
  
Popov : oui, de toute manière, ce sera une autre fic, y aura une cassure bien sûr ! C juste que la suite sera.a la suite de celle là, Paceque j'en ai trop marre d'en faire de nouvelles et surtout, j'suis à court de titres ! Merci  
  
Ratonton :Merci ! Oki !!!  
  
Potter 68 : mirci de ne pas me tuer ! c gentil ! mais, je vais être gentille, je v vous mettre une chapitre dans la semaine, paceque après je pars au ski alors. ( merci bcp !  
  
Mirci bcp a vout tous et continuez !  
  
La prochaine fois :  
  
Chapitre 10 : Rêves.  
  
Et voilà !  
  
Gros bisous à tous !  
  
Reviews please !!  
  
Et merci bcp de continuer à me lire  
  
@+  
  
Dia' 


	10. Chapitre 10 Rêves

Me revoici avec un new chap,  
  
Après une fantastique semaine de vacances,  
  
Je reviens plus bronzée, * ce qui n'est pas franchement du luxe, vu que je tournai cachet d'aspirine ) *  
  
Mais,  
  
Je ne dirais qu'une chose :  
  
VIVE LE SKI ET LES VACS !!!!!  
  
Bon,  
  
Je ne vous ferais pas languir d'avantage alors,  
  
Je vous souhaiterais simplement,  
  
Une excellente lecture !  
  
Biz  
  
@+  
  
Dia'  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************  
  
Titre : Vivre, survivre à deux  
  
Auteur : Diane  
  
Spoiler : UNIQUEMENT LES QUATRE PREMIERS TOMES ET NOS TOMES A NOUS ! )  
  
Disclaimer : Les persos et les bouquins d'Harry Potter ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling, mais tout le monde le sait !! Et nous ne touchons pas d'argent sur cette fiction ! Mais !!! Gwendolyne Smith et l'histoire, tout droit sortie de notre imagination nous appartient ! et les autres persos comme Vindincta aussi !  
  
Avertissement : G MAIS PG POUR CE CHAPITRE !!!!!  
  
****************************************************************************  
*******  
  
Petits rappels :  
  
Voldemort est mort, ainsi que Dumbledore. ( ainsi que Rémus et Néville)  
  
Malgré tout, les mangemorts sont toujours en action avec, à leur tête, Vindincta père. Le fils est d'ailleurs entré dans ses rangs.  
  
Hermione et Ron ont un fils Matthew Weasley.  
  
Diana et Sirius sont mariés.  
  
Harry et Ron ont demandé à Gwendolyne et Hermione d'être leurs femmes.  
  
Draco et Giny sont également mariés. Draco est décédé lors d'une attaque.  
  
Harry et Gwen sont les sorciers les plus puissants qui existent mais pourraient être encore plus puissants et là personne ne les égalerait s'ils se mariaient. Gwen a le pouvoir élémentaire de la glace et Harry du feu.  
  
Dumbledore avait le pouvoir de l'air et Voldemort de l'eau.  
  
Ils ressentent toutes leurs émotions grâce à leurs bracelets d'héritiers.  
  
Fumseck appartient à Harry, héritage de Gryffondor, tout comme la maison de Godric's Hollow.  
  
Draco est décédé dernièrement lors d'une attaque.  
  
****************************************************************************  
*******  
  
Résumé du chapitre précédent :  
  
Chapitre 9 : Attaque à Poudlard  
  
Les murailles sont ébréchées de l'intérieur, Il y a un traître à poudlard. Bataille sanglante Harry et (gwen) sont inquiets. Bcp de pertes mais l'attaque est écartée  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************  
  
Chapitre 10  
  
Rêves....  
  
Une grande cérémonie avait eu lieu et beaucoup des étudiants avaient aidé leurs professeurs à réparer les dégâts commis par l'attaque. Mais, le souvenir des disparus restait bien encré dans les esprits de tous les élèves. Même les Serpentards avaient changé. Quatre de leurs camarades avaient trouvé la mort, et ils commençaient à présent à d'avantage réfléchir à leurs positions. Mc Gonagal avait reprit sa place et, avec l'accord de tous les professeurs sans exceptions, décidèrent d'ouvrir un club de duel, obligatoire. Le professeur Rogue alternerait avec Gwen et Harry.  
  
Gwendolyne était complètement guérie de sa grippe passagère. Malgré tout, elle n'était absolument pas guérie de son enlèvement. Elle semblait avoir partiellement perdu quelques bribes de mémoire et surtout, était devenue très craintive, pour ne pas dire peureuse. Harry était très embarrassé et ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire pour lui redonner confiance en elle. Pendant les cours, elle se contentait d'écouter ce que disait Harry, passivement et oubliait une fois sur deux l'heure des repas.  
  
Hermione, quand à elle, était complètement débordée par son travail. Par chance, Ron avait terminé sa mission et avait eu l'autorisation de revenir à Poudlard en attendant sa prochaine mission. Harry avait été très content de retrouver son meilleur ami et Sirius qui, pour les mêmes raisons que Ron avait eu la permission de séjourner avec Diana. Harry se réjouissait de voir ses amis de si bonne humeur qui, en plus, était communicante. Les élèves recommençaient à sourire et à oublier de temps en temps la terrible attaque qui avait eu lieu. Harry, voyant que le bonheur revenait à Poudlard, décida de faire quelque chose pour ses amis. Il envoya un message à son supérieur :  
  
Mr, En vue des conséquences actuelles de l'attaque du château, Miss Jeudusor et moi même, souhaiterions être assistés dans notre travail. De plus, nous avons à présent la certitude, A 100% que le château abrite un traître. C'est lui-même qui a détérioré les barrières de Poudlard. Nous aimerions, Vu que Mr Black et Mr Weasley séjournent en ce moment même à Poudlard, Qu'ils nous aident à reconstruire les murailles, redonner espoir aux élèves... Nous vous en serions reconnaissants car, les mangemorts nous ont prouvé que nous ne pourrions survivre seuls si une seconde attaque était déclenchée. Merci. Mr Harry Potter  
  
Harry relut la lettre et sourit. Normalement, Ron et Sirius devraient rester jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Ils l'avaient bien mérité et leurs femmes avaient besoin d'eux auprès d'elles. Mais surtout, Matthew avait besoin de connaître son père, surtout qu'en ce moment, Hermione avait beaucoup de mal à remplir toutes ses responsabilités. Elle était complètement débordée. Alors, un jour, Mc Gonagal demanda à Harry et Hermione de les rejoindre dans son bureau.  
  
-Mme Weasley, je sais qu'en ce moment vous êtes débordée et j'ai pensé, si vous étiez d'accord Mr Potter que vous pourriez devenir le directeur de la maison de Gryffondor. En temps qu'héritier de Godric Gryffondor, normalement, ce poste vous revenait de droit, mais vu que votre premier travail était auror, je ne pouvais me permettre de vous rajouter cette charge supplémentaire. En revanche, en ce moment, vu que le château abrite quatre aurors, je pense que de temps à autre, vos collègues pourraient se passer de vous. Mme Weasley ? Acceptez vous ?  
  
-Si Harry est d'accord et que cela ne le dérange pas, ce ne serait pas de refus Professeur.  
  
-Mr Potter ? Demanda la directrice.  
  
-J'accepte volontiers.  
  
Harry sortit du bureau directorial avec un sourire tout en discutant avec Hermione de ce qui lui convenait de faire en tant que directeur des Gryffondors. Machinalement, il se passait la main sur son front.  
  
-Harry ? S'interrompit Hermione. Ca ne va pas?  
  
-Si, si ça va.  
  
-Harry ! Je te connais depuis huit ans ! Tu crois que je vais gober ça ?! Je le sens bien que tu ne vas pas bien ! Tu peux le cacher à tout le monde, mais pas à moi.  
  
-C'est Gwen qui te l'a dit ?  
  
-Non pourquoi ?  
  
-C'est bizarre qu'elle ne m'en parle pas. Normalement, elle peut lire en moi comme dans un livre à cause des bracelets et elle ne m'a toujours rien dit.  
  
Hermione fronça les sourcils.  
  
-En effet, cela ne lui ressemble pas. Mais n'essaie pas de détourner la conversation Mister Potter !  
  
-Bon, ok. Depuis que Gwen a été enlevée, ma cicatrice s'est réveillée.  
  
-Et, elle te lance souvent ?  
  
-Tout le temps 24 heures sur 24 !  
  
-Comment est ce possible ? demanda Hermione.  
  
-Seul Voldemort était lié à toi et faisait réagir ta cicatrice ! Mais, il est...mort !  
  
Harry hocha la tête affirmativement.  
  
-C'est pour cela que je ne comprends pas.  
  
C'est alors qu'ils virent arriver dans leur direction deux grands gamins, sautant comme des fous et courant dans leur direction. Harry et Hermione se regardèrent en secouant la tête, les yeux tournés vers le plafond, mais un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Ron et Sirius s'arrêtèrent devant eux, tout sourire, agitant devant leurs nez deux lettres et s'expliquant rapidement :  
  
-Regardez ! Regardez la lettre ! S'exclama Sirius. Regardez quelle est notre nouvelle mission !  
  
-Mais, n'êtes vous pas sensés les communiquer à personne ? Demanda Hermione étonnée.  
  
-Normalement non, répondit Ron, mais celle là, on peut ! Regarde ! 'permis de rester à Poudlard jusqu'à la fin de l'année' !  
  
Hermione sauta au cou de Ron tant elle était heureuse.  
  
-Mais, il me semble qu'on oublie quelqu'un monsieur Weasley ! Dit Sirius.  
  
Et d'un même mouvement, ils se jetèrent sans prévenir sur Harry qui, sous le poids des deux hommes s'écroula à terre. Tous les quatre riaient comme des gamins ! Puis, Sirius se releva et aida son neveu à se remettre debout et tous quatre partirent rejoindre Diana et Gwen dans l'appartement de cette dernière. Les deux jeunes femmes accueillirent joyeusement la nouvelle puis, soudain, Gwen réclama le calme.  
  
-STOP ! taisez vous ! Diana a une annonce très importante à faire ! N'est ce pas Diana ?!  
  
Tout le monde se tourna vers Mrs Black qui s'était mise à pâlir mais également à rougir ! Harry regarda ses mains quelle tordait et qui tremblaient. Harry s'étonna de l'anxiété de Diana et elle prit la parole après avoir avalée une grande bouffée d'air.  
  
-Et bien, voilà...heu...Sirius...Elle baissa les yeux...Je suis enceinte.  
  
Diana ferma les yeux. Un silence incroyable avait succédé la nouvelle. A présent, la femme tremblait de tout son corps jusqu'à ce que :  
  
-Dia' ! Dia' ! C'est pas possible ! C'est pas vrai ?! Je suis papa ?! C'est vraiment vrai ?!!!! S'exclama Sirius fou de joie.  
  
Il étreignit le plus possible sa femme et l'embrassa fougueusement. Les joues de Diana étaient humides à cause de ses larmes qui coulaient, mais c'était des larmes de bonheur ! Jamais Harry n'avait vu Sirius aussi content. Peut être à son mariage, mais il n'en était pas sûr. Ron et Hermione étaient enlacés et affichaient un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. En face de Harry, dans le canapé, Gwendolyne affichait un petit sourire. Harry en était très étonné mais ne dit rien.  
  
Une fois que tous eurent à peu près repris leurs esprits, sans compter sur Sirius bien entendu, irrécupérable (!) Hermione demanda :  
  
-Et, pour quand est prévu l'heureux évènement ?  
  
-Le mois d'Août normalement.  
  
Le sourire de Sirius ne s'éteignait pas et semblait être l'homme le plus heureux de la terre. Ron, Hermione et surtout Harry étaient très heureux de voir Sirius enfin heureux après tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Ils se rappelaient les temps sombres où il sortait d'Azkaban...Heureusement, cette époque était révolue.  
  
La journée se passa très bien, ce qui changea. Tous s'étaient amusés car Sirius et Ron, avaient complètement délirés et peut être un peu trop abusé de la boisson que Sirius était allé chercher à Pré au Lard pour fêter l'événement. Ils prévoyaient déjà que ce serait une fille et que plus tard, elle épouserait Matthew Weasley, qu'à Poudlard, ils seraient à Gryffondor et qu'ils reprendraient le flambeau des maraudeurs. Bref, la journée se passa sous des éclats de rires incessants qui firent du bien à tout le monde. Le soir, cependant, quand Harry se coucha au près de Gwen, il lui demanda :  
  
-Gwen, que se passe t'il en ce moment ? Tu m'évites, tu ne rigoles plus, tu es...bizarre.  
  
Harry attendit sa réponse, mais il s'aperçut qu'elle s'était endormi. Harry soupira. Porta sa main sur sa cicatrice qui le lancinait horriblement et lui donnait une migraine atroce. Malgré tout, il parvint à s'endormir. Il se réveilla dans une pièce complètement blanche et sans ouverture. Que se passait il ? Puis, Gwendolyne apparut, ou plutôt, son ange, ou, je ne sais quoi ! Elle s'adressa à lui :  
  
-Harry, je suis l'âme de Gwendolyne. J'ai enfin réussi à te voir !  
  
-Pourquoi voulais tu me voir ? Demanda suspicieusement Harry. Tu me vois tous les jours !  
  
-Non justement Harry. Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores. Elles sont pourtant indispensables à ta survie. La chose auquel je tiens le plus.  
  
-Ma survie ?! Demanda Harry.  
  
-Oui, Harry. Je vais te raconter ce qu'il s'est passé depuis mon enlèvement. Vindincta senior m'a enlevé dans cette grotte. Il m'a réveillé quelques jours plus tard, mais, le problème était qu'il m'avait attaché ! Je ne pouvais pas m'évader, je n'avais pas assez de force pour me servir de la magie. En plus, je sentais que tu n'allais pas bien. En effet, les bracelets peuvent avoir des avantages mais aussi des inconvénients ! Bref, il a procédé à un rituel de magie noire auquel je n'avais jamais pensé. Il s'est servi de mon lien avec mon père, à cause du pouvoir des Héritiers de Salazar Serpentard.  
  
Gwen marqua un temps de pose.  
  
-Il a fait revivre son âme et a prit possession de mon corps. Mon âme est enfermée ici. Harry...je t'en prie, sauve moi ! La seule solution de libérer mon âme, est de....me tuer. Ecoute, je sais que ce sera dur, mais, nous n'avons pas le choix. Nous ne pouvons pas permettre à Voldemort de revenir. Nous avons trop de problèmes avec Vindincta pour se permettre de laisser Voldemort revenir. Tu n'as pas le choix, tu dois me tuer.  
  
-NON !!!!!!!!! Hurla Harry. Je ne te tuerais pas! Je trouverais un moyen ! Tout, sauf celui ci ! Je te le promets Gwen ! Je te sauverais...  
  
-Harry, je t'aime...  
  
-Je t'aime aussi Gwen.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************************************************************************  
  
C t'y pas mignon ?  
  
Ça colle bien vec la st valentin !  
  
* lol *  
  
amour parfait....  
  
C pas à moi ka ça arriverait...* enorme soupir *  
  
Enfin....  
  
Bref, je souhaite au passage, une excellente st valentin aux veinards, et profitez en bien !  
  
(dommage, LEUR st valentin dans la fic est prévue dans 2 chaps !)  
  
Donc,  
  
Un nouveau pitit choux prévu pour août et le voile est levé sur l'étrangeté de Gwen !  
  
Et vi,  
  
C encore et toujours son father qui fait des siennes !  
  
Y en a ki, m^me morts trouvent encore le moyen d'emmer*** le monde !  
  
* pffff *  
  
merci à tous pour vos reviews,  
  
et continuez comme ça !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
réponse RAR :  
  
ratonton : merci ! oki !  
  
sunshine644 : hé vi ! merci !!!  
  
potter68 : * gniakgniakgniak *vi, tt à fait d'accord avec toi ! mais c vrai ke c encore mieux kand on se di qu'au moment où tu t'eclates y en a ki passent des DS !!! * ahahaa ! * moi ? sadique ? pas du touttt !! j'oserai pas !! tu croi kan m^me pas ke je v te dire QUI est le traître tout de même ?! mirci bcp ! et voici la suite !  
  
gwenn222 : salut ! c pas grave. Vi, après g trouvé aussi que c t trop sanglant, mais bon...je n'aime pas recommencer les chapitres ! vi, c normal mais bon c vrai kil c'est découvert une facette de sa personnalité qui lui était cachée et qu'il n'apprécie pas particulièrement ! d'accord ! merci bcp !!! @+  
  
Holly Black :salut ! Vi, tout à fait d'accord, c tro sanglant, mais, comme je l'ai précisé au dernier chapitre, je revenais du ciné où je venais de voir le 3ème volet du seigneur des anneaux, et on peut pas vraiment dire que les combats sont faits dans la dentelle ! ) Le coup du changement brutal, c fait exprès. On ne s'y attends pas et donc c brutal, en effet, mais bon, j'suis un peu à cours dans les effets surprise ! Je te fait froid dans le dos ? tu m'inquiiète là ! C vrai ? suis je si méchante ? Oki, je continue ! Pour la longueur des chap, le chap d'avant était plus court que tous les autres, mais, je vous avait prévenu, et c t exceptionnel ! de moins en moins de détails ? tiens, je sais pas. Je n'y pas vraiment fait attention je l'avoue. Mais, pour la bataille je ne voulais pas non plus rentrer complètement dans les détails ! je n'en aurais pas été capable de toute manière. Je ne suis pas une âme tré tré sensible, mais g des limites tout de m^me ! Merci bcp ! et je continue ! Biz  
  
Merci bcp pour vos reviews !!!  
  
Continuez !!  
  
Merci !  
  
Pour la suite :  
  
Chapitre 11 : Vivre ou mourir ?  
  
La question qui tue ! (scusez du jeu de mot pourri)  
  
Ce chapitre sera (je suis sorry) un pitit peu plus court que celui ci MAIS c pour préparer le prochain qui sera bcp plus long !  
  
Donc, ne me scalpez passss !!!!  
  
Merci !  
  
Donc,  
  
La suite kan j'aurai 5 reviews ou plus ?!  
  
Ziboux à tous !!!!  
  
Merci de me lire !  
  
@ bientôt  
  
Dia'n' gonne, ou Diane, ou Dia' ! 


	11. Chapitre 11 Vivre ou mourir?

Sorry sorry sorry, Mais g eu un blem d'ordi et je viens de le récuper tout juste tout juste, Heureusement que j'avais préparé le chap avant...  
  
Salut !!!  
  
J'espère que vous allez bien.  
  
Bonnes vacances pour ceux qui sont concernés,  
  
Et je souhaite un courage Gryffondorien à ceux qui, comme moi,  
  
Reviennent en cours !  
  
Bien, voici donc la lecture du jour !  
  
Avec enfin, un titre digne de ce nom.  
  
Je vous préviens d'avance,  
  
Je n'aime pas trop ce chapitre.  
  
Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !  
  
Merci !  
  
Biz  
  
@ tout à l'heure  
  
Dia'  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************  
  
Titre : Vivre, survivre à deux  
  
Auteur : Diane  
  
Spoiler : UNIQUEMENT LES QUATRE PREMIERS TOMES ET NOS TOMES A NOUS ! )  
  
Disclaimer : Les persos et les bouquins d'Harry Potter ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling, mais tout le monde le sait !! Et nous ne touchons pas d'argent sur cette fiction ! Mais !!! Gwendolyne Smith et l'histoire, tout droit sortie de notre imagination nous appartient ! et les autres persos comme Vindincta aussi ! et pis tous ceux qu'appartiennent pas à JK Rowling.  
  
Avertissement : G  
  
****************************************************************************  
*******  
  
Petits rappels :  
  
Voldemort est mort, ainsi que Dumbledore. ( ainsi que Rémus et Néville)  
  
Malgré tout, les mangemorts sont toujours en action avec, à leur tête, Vindincta père. Le fils est d'ailleurs entré dans ses rangs.  
  
Hermione et Ron ont un fils Matthew Weasley.  
  
Diana et Sirius sont mariés.  
  
Harry et Ron ont demandé à Gwendolyne et Hermione d'être leurs femmes.  
  
Draco et Giny sont également mariés. Draco est décédé lors d'une attaque.  
  
Harry et Gwen sont les sorciers les plus puissants qui existent mais pourraient être encore plus puissants et là personne ne les égalerait s'ils se mariaient. Gwen a le pouvoir élémentaire de la glace et Harry du feu.  
  
Dumbledore avait le pouvoir de l'air et Voldemort de l'eau.  
  
Ils ressentent toutes leurs émotions grâce à leurs bracelets d'héritiers.  
  
Fumseck appartient à Harry, héritage de Gryffondor, tout comme la maison de Godric's Hollow.  
  
Draco est décédé dernièrement lors d'une attaque.  
  
****************************************************************************  
*******  
  
Résumé du chapitre précédent :  
  
Chapitre 10 :  
  
Gwen ou plutôt voldi commet d'infimes erreurs mais qui ne passent pas inaperçues pour harry Ce dernier se montre distant jusqu'au jour où, En rêve, Gwen vient lui parler et lui explique la situation. Diana annonce qu'avec Sirius, ils attendent un enfant pour août.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************  
  
Chapitre 11  
  
Vivre ou mourir ?  
  
Harry était profondément troublé. Gwen ? Encore sous l'emprise de son père ? Mais ils l'avaient tué ! Malgré ses inquiétudes, il ne devait en faire part à personne et surtout, paraître le plus normal que possible aux yeux de Gwen/Voldie. A présent, se coucher tous les soirs à ses côtés, faire ses cours ou même la voir lui donnait l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait un couteau dans le corps. C'était horrible. La pire chose qui ne lui soit jamais arrivé. La personne qui était ce qui lui était le plus cher au monde, pour qui il aurait fait n'importe quoi les yeux fermés était possédée par son ennemi juré ! Comment pouvait-il rester normal ?! Mais il le devait, pour Gwen.  
  
Mine de rien, Harry se faufilait dans la réserve de la bibliothèque. Il était hors de question pour lui et impensable, de tuer Gwendolyne ! Il n'était pas encore fou, pas encore... Il lisait, sans relâche, tous les livres pouvant l'intéresser. La nuit, il se levait souvent pour reprendre ses recherches. A présent, il laissait la classe à Gwendolyne un cours sur deux pour continuer ses recherches. Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Diana et même Mc Gonagal commençaient sérieusement à s'inquiéter pour lui. Un jour, alors qu'il marchait seul dans les couloirs, le nez dans un livre, il sentit deux mains l'agripper sans qu'il ne puisse réagir. Son agresseur l'emmena de force dans une salle vide. Harry leva les yeux de son bouquin et découvrit Ron en haussant les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension.  
  
-Tu es étonné ?! Fit il. Tu te fous de moi ?  
  
-Non, mais, pourrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici de force ? Demanda t'il calmement.  
  
-Te fous pas de moi Harry !Franchement, je vais te dire, tu me dégoûtes ! Tu n'es pas mieux que ne l'était ce rat de Pettigrow !  
  
Harry réagit au quart de tour et empoigna violemment Ron par le col de sa robe d'auror.  
  
-Répètes ce que tu viens de dire !  
  
-Si tu veux, mais tu as parfaitement compris ! Tu es lamentable ! Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi ! Laisser tomber Gwen pour une...  
  
Harry lâcha Ron sous l'effet de la surprise.  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-Ah oui ! On a bien compris ton petit manège ! Voilà donc pourquoi tu n'es pas comme avant et elle aussi ! Et dire que tu insistais tant pour te marier avec elle ! Pauvre Gwendolyne ! Elle ne méritait pourtant pas ça... !  
  
-Attends une minute ! Moi laisser tomber Gwendolyne ?! Es tu fou ?  
  
-Oh c'est bon Harry ! Tu ne me l'a fera pas à moi! Tu fais plus que la moitié de tes cours, Gwen se paie tout ton bouleau, il paraît même que tu ne dors plus avec elle toutes les nuits...  
  
-Ron ! Comment peux-tu penser cela de moi ? Je n'en reviens pas ! Depuis le temps tu aurais du comprendre !  
  
-Comprendre quoi ?!  
  
-Je...je ne peux pas te le dire ! Harry détourna la tête.  
  
-Ah, bien sûr ! la belle affaire !  
  
-Tais toi ! S'énerva Harry. Si tu avais la moindre idée de ce que je vis, je serais toi, je préfèrerais être muet !  
  
-Et bien dans ce cas là, explique moi ! De toute manière, je ne partirais pas sans que tu m'ais tout expliqué dans les moindres détails, et que, bien entendu, ton excuse soit plausible !  
  
-Je vais te le dire, mais uniquement par ce que cela soulagera ma conscience et que tu pourrais peut être m'aider.  
  
Harry raconta alors tout ce qu'il savait à Ron qui bégayait en essayant de s'excuser au près de son meilleur ami qu'il avait profondément déçu et blessé. Etonnement, Harry se sentit beaucoup mieux après avoir parlé à Ron. Sûrement était ce dû au fait qu'il ne devait plus avoir à supporter ce secret qui lui pesait trop lourd. Ron promit à Harry de ne rien dire aux autres mais de leur faire clairement comprendre qu'il ne trompait pas Gwendolyne ! Celle là, c'était vraiment la meilleur de l'année !  
  
Ron entreprit à son tour des recherches, mais lui, était plus libre de son côté car il n'avait pas de cours à assurer. Une semaine avait passée et Harry tenait à peine debout. Il était quatre heures du matin et il était assis, caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité, en train de lutter contre le sommeil et lisant un livre sur les procédés de magie noire. Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. D'énormes cernes soulignaient ses yeux et il semblait avoir vingt ans de plus ! Puis, malgré toute sa volonté, ses yeux se fermèrent irrésistiblement.  
  
Lorsqu'il rouvrit ses yeux, il découvrit des murs blancs. Il émit un grognement et voulut se lever mais il était attaché. Diana s'approcha de lui avec une mine soucieuse.  
  
-Harry ? Ca va ? Tu te sens mieux?  
  
-Ca va très bien merci, mais ça irait encore mieux si tu me détachais.  
  
-Ah, oui. Cela c'était par ce que je voulais être sûre de pouvoir te parler. Je savais que sinon, tu te serais enfui.  
  
-Je t'écoute. Dit Harry.  
  
-Tu es dans un état déplorable ! On dirait un petit vieux de 90 ans ! on t 'a retrouvé hier dans la réserve. Tu étais si profondément endormi qu'on te croyait stupéfixé ou dans le coma ! Tu nous a fait très peur.  
  
-Ce n'est pas pour moi qu'il faut avoir peur.....marmonna t'il imperceptiblement.  
  
Harry sortit de l'infirmerie et ne fit ni une, ni deux et se précipita à la réserve pour continuer sa lecture. Ron était déjà là et absorbé dans un épais grimoire à la couverture tachée de sang. Il reprit sa lecture. Absorbé, il ne vit pas le temps passer et s'aperçut dix minutes en retard qu'il avait un cours ! Il ferma précipitamment son livre et courut à travers les couloirs. Mais, arrivé devant la classe, quelqu'un l'attendait. La directrice le regardait d'un air sévère et Harry déglutit. Sans un mot il l'a suivi dans son bureau.  
  
-Mr Potter, soupira t'elle en secouant la tête. J'ai besoin d'explications.  
  
-Je sais professeur, mais je ne peux vous les fournir. Cela m'ait impossible.  
  
-Gwendolyne est éreintée, elle ne peut assumer ces classe seule, elle se plaint que vous la repoussez....Mr Potter, si vous avez des problèmes de couple, que vous soyez auror ou non, vous êtes également professeur et...  
  
-Je ne la repousse pas, je la fuis comme si ma vie en dépendait.....Les yeux de Harry étaient remplis de larmes, il se prit la tête dans ses mains mais ne pleura pourtant pas. La directrice en face de lui était désemparée.  
  
-Je ne sais plus quoi faire professeur. Reprit il. Gwen est possédée par l'esprit de son père...elle m'a demandé de la tuer...Sa voix s'étrangla et il eut encore d'avantage de mal encore à retenir ses larmes.  
  
-Je l'ignorais...fit doucement Mc Gonagal, choquée.  
  
-Je le sais, tout le monde l'ignore.  
  
Harry se leva et partit. Il alla s'asseoir dans le parc près du lac et essaya de faire fonctionner le bracelet. Normalement, d'après Dumbledore, ils étaient la solution à tous les problèmes ou presque. Harry se concentra mais échoua. Harry tremblait de rage, de colère, mais aussi de peur de voir disparaître celle qu'il aimait. Il laissa couler ses larmes et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Il l'aimait, plus que tout, il ne pourrait pas la tuer. Il préfèrerait se tuer lui-même. Au bout d'un moment, Fumseck le rejoignit. Il accompagna les sanglots du jeune homme de doux trémolos. La douce mélodie redonnait courage à Harry, petit à petit il sentait venir une puissante force en lui. Si puissante que la douleur de sa cicatrice disparut. Il se remit debout, et, resta là, regardant sans vouloir y croire devant lui.  
  
Elle était là. Gwendolyne ! La Gwen qu'il connaissait. Un sourire léger sur ses lèvres, ses yeux bleus pétillants de joie, ses longs cheveux noirs flottant à la brise légère qui soufflait, son bracelet brillait d'une intense lumière verte tandis que le sien émettait à son tour une lueur rougeoyante. Harry détourna pourtant les yeux, des larmes se remettant à couler. Ce n'était pas réel, c'était impossible et il y avait de grande chance qu'ils ne se retrouvent, plus jamais. Ses sanglots redoublèrent. Il n'avait jamais réellement pleuré, mais à cet instant, il avait l'impression d'être seul au monde, il ne ressentait plus rien et n'aurait eu qu'une envie, mourir, que ce supplice prenne fin....Mais, une main douce passa sur son visage et essuya ses larmes. Rien qu'à ce geste, il aurait reconnu entre mille personne, celle qui la lui avait faite. Il releva lentement les yeux. Gwen ! Il ne rêvait pas.  
  
Il se jeta dans ses bras. Harry était fou de bonheur. Quelques larmes coulèrent encore, mais c'était des larmes de joie. Gwen pleurait aussi. Elle était délivrée, libre ! Harry la serrait le plus fort qu'il pouvait contre lui (sans lui faire mal bien sûr). Il ne voulait pas mettre fin à cette étreinte. Pour rajouter encore d'avantage de merveilleux dans cette rencontre qu'ils auraient cru impossible, la neige se mit à tomber. Harry embrassa Gwen et celle ci ressentit tout ce que le jeune homme avait enduré. Elle se blottit contre lui encore d'avantage pour le réconforter.  
  
-Comment as tu fais pour te libérer ?  
  
-Je n'y serais jamais parvenue sans toi.  
  
-Mais je n'ai rien fait ! Je n'ai rien trouvé ! J'ai cherché partout...  
  
-Ce n'était pas dans les livres que tu devais chercher, mais dans ton cœur....  
  
-Je ne comprends pas.  
  
-Pour vaincre mon père, j'avais besoin d'une force que toi seul pouvait m'apporter, l'amour, l'amour plus fort que la mort, l'amour plus fort que tout. En voulant te tuer pour me sauver, en retrouvant courage et espoir grâce à Fumseck et enfin, grâce aux bracelets protecteurs, tu m'as délivrée ! Tu as bannie l'âme de Voldemort pour l'éternité. C'est fini Harry...  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** *  
  
vi,  
  
je sais;  
  
c sûrement très,  
  
TROP à l'eau de rose,  
  
Mais, j'avoue que g un peu de mal à ce moment à faire de la super originalité !  
  
Veuillez m'en excuser.  
  
Bref,  
  
Les deux tourtereaux sont encore réunis,  
  
Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.  
  
Ce chapitre était encore un tout pitit peu cours  
  
MAIS,  
  
Le prochain sera bcp plus long que d'habitude !!!  
  
(  
  
et en ce moment,  
  
j'écris toujours la suite et certains chapitres vont même jusqu'à 14 pages !  
  
un record !  
  
donc rassurez vous,  
  
je ne suis pas atteinte de flemmingite ! )  
  
maintenant,  
  
RAR :  
  
Popov : merci bcp ! Voici la suite !  
  
Sunshine644 : Et bien voici la suite ! (  
  
Ratonton : oki ! merci !  
  
Potter68 : * ttt * keske c ke ces manières ? * pfff *  
  
Mais dans quelle génération vivons nous je vous le demande ! *lol * trève de plaisanterie, j'suis tout a fait d'accord vec toi ! dès fois fanfic... * no comment * merci bcp et voici la suite !  
  
Merci pour vos reviews et continuez ainsi !  
  
Au programme du prochain chapitre,  
  
'St Valentin !'  
  
Vi, je sai que c passé,  
  
Je ne suis pas crétine mais bon, c comme ça...  
  
Et, il y aura une grande annonce dans ce chapitre. Une nouvelle que vous me réclamez tous depuis le début de cette fic !  
  
Saurez vous deviner?  
  
A bientôt !  
  
Grosses bises à tous !  
  
Merci de me lire,  
  
Et n'oubliez pas les revviiieeeewwws !!!  
  
@@@@++++  
  
Dia'  
  
Soit,  
  
Diane,  
  
Ou Dia'n'gonne  
  
Ps : si g six reviews, J'vous met le chap en avance !  
  
. 


	12. Chapitre 12 Saint Valentin

Vi, je sais,  
  
G du retard avec la date de la Saint Valentin,  
  
J'aurais en effet pu vous mettre trois chapitres au lieu d'un,  
  
Mais voilà,  
  
G t pas là,  
  
So,  
  
G fait comme d'hab dans le postage des chapitres ! )  
  
Voilà !  
  
Bonne lecture à tous,  
  
Du moins je l'espère !  
  
@ +  
  
Dia'  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************  
  
Titre : Vivre, survivre à deux  
  
Auteur : Diane  
  
Spoiler : UNIQUEMENT LES QUATRE PREMIERS TOMES ET NOS TOMES A NOUS ! ) (Diane et Emma)  
  
Disclaimer : Les persos et les bouquins d'Harry Potter ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling, mais tout le monde le sait !! Et nous ne touchons pas d'argent sur cette fiction ! Mais !!! Gwendolyne Smith et l'histoire, tout droit sortie de notre imagination nous appartient ! et les autres persos comme Vindincta aussi !  
  
Avertissement : G !  
  
****************************************************************************  
*******  
  
Petits rappels :  
  
Voldemort est mort, ainsi que Dumbledore. ( ainsi que Rémus et Néville)  
  
Malgré tout, les mangemorts sont toujours en action avec, à leur tête, Vindincta père. Le fils est d'ailleurs entré dans ses rangs.  
  
Hermione et Ron ont un fils Matthew Weasley.  
  
Diana et Sirius sont mariés. Diana attend un enfant.  
  
Harry et Ron ont demandé à Gwendolyne et Hermione d'être leurs femmes.  
  
Draco et Giny sont également mariés. Draco est décédé lors d'une attaque.  
  
Harry et Gwen sont les sorciers les plus puissants qui existent mais pourraient être encore plus puissants et là personne ne les égalerait s'ils se mariaient. Gwen a le pouvoir élémentaire de la glace et Harry du feu.  
  
Dumbledore avait le pouvoir de l'air et Voldemort de l'eau.  
  
Ils ressentent toutes leurs émotions grâce à leurs bracelets d'héritiers.  
  
Fumseck appartient à Harry, héritage de Gryffondor, tout comme la maison de Godric's Hollow.  
  
Draco est décédé dernièrement lors d'une attaque.  
  
Harry et Gwen ont annoncé leur mariage.  
  
****************************************************************************  
*******  
  
Résumé du chapitre précédent :  
  
Chapitre 11: Vivre ou mourir ?  
  
Harry et Gwen se jouent de Voldemort. Harry entreprend des recherches mais, elles se révèlent inefficaces. Gwen veut que Harry la tue. Mais il ne peut pas ! Il ne veut pas... Il est complètement désespéré. A la fin, Gwen revient vers lui...  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************  
  
Chapitre 12  
  
St Valentin  
  
Gwendolyne était enlacée contre le corps de Harry. Tous deux ne voulaient briser l'étreinte. Harry embrassa Gwendolyne sur ses lèvres que cette dernière laissa faire mais, essaya tout de même de stopper leur étreinte. Mais Harry ne voulait pas détacher ses lèvres des siennes, tout comme Gwen si ce n'est plus, mais, les élèves allaient arriver d'un moment à l'autre et leur autorité en prendrait un coup ! Surtout que les rumeurs de Poudlard étaient célèbre pour se déplacer aussi rapidement que la vitesse de la lumière ! Harry mit fin au baiser au plus grand regret de Gwen qui le dévorait des yeux. Les yeux verts de son fiancé brillaient d'une lueur intense. Leur jeu de regard avait repris. Les yeux dans les yeux, c'était au premier qui céderait. Mais, leur jeu fut interrompu par les bruyants élèves qui pénétrèrent dans la classe, sans ménagement et qui cessèrent cruellement le jeu auquel s'étaient livrés leurs deux professeurs.  
  
Le cours qui traitait des loups garous fut très animé et se transforma rapidement en débat au plus grand bonheur de tous. Harry et Gwendolyne étaient fiers de leurs élèves qui faisaient d'énormes progrès, magiquement et de leurs attitudes. Depuis que Gwen était redevenue elle- même, les cours n'avaient plus rien à voir et Harry semblait complètement revivre. Les énormes cernes qui lui soulignaient les yeux avaient à présent disparu et il menait avec entrain tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Mais, pourtant, il n'avait pas accepté de prendre en charge la préparation du bal de la Saint Valentin. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas faire cette préparation, mais, il avait d'autres projets pour le 14 février....En effet, il avait récupéré la bague qu'il voulait offrir à Gwen et avait l'intention de la lui offrir, car, même s'il lui avait déjà donnée, la jeune femme ne s'en était pas aperçue et il tenait absolument à l'a lui offrir car ce n'était pas n'importe quel bijou.  
  
Gwen ne savait rien des projets que lui prévoyaient Harry et appréciait la vie au maximum. Elle avait réalisé combien la vie lui était précieuse et à quel point elle tenait à Harry. Elle n'y laissait rien paraître, mais, son père l'avait fait souffrir énormément. Elle craignait que cette blessure ne cicatrise jamais. La haine qui l'avait habité ces derniers temps lui avait montré qu'elle s'était trompé au niveau de Harry. Ce n'était pas son futur mari. Non, c'était sa seule raison de vivre, sa seule raison d'aimer et le mieux de tout peut être était qu'elle savait que c'était réciproque.  
  
Le week-end à pré au lard précédent le bal de la saint Valentin fut très apprécié par les élèves mais également des professeurs. Harry et Gwen en profitèrent pour aller s'acheter de nouvelles tenues, mais pas des tenues sorcières mais Moldues. Gwen avait réussi à convaincre Harry et l'avait traîné dans les boutiques moldues pour l'habiller à sa guise. Harry craignait qu'elle ne lui dégote un costard cravate, mais, heureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle lui fit faire de nombreux essayages avant d'être pleinement satisfaite.  
  
POINT DE VUE DE GWENDOLYNE  
  
Elle se promenait parmi les rayons pour homme, les bras chargés de chemises élégantes et de pantalons. Quand elle revint vers les cabines d'essayage, tous ce qu'elle tenait dans les bras se retrouva à terre. Harry était vêtu d'un jean noir seyant et d'une simple chemise blanche, mais...Elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Que diable il était mignon ! Elle ne pouvait croire qu'il serait bientôt son mari. Harry la sortit de sa torpeur :  
  
-Gwen ? S'enquit il, inquiet. Est ce que ça va ?  
  
Il ramassa les vêtement tombés par terre et la regarda tout à coup anxieux. Gwen sourit, les joues empourprées et acquiesça.  
  
-Je crois qu'il n'est pas utile de continuer les essayages, tu es parfait ainsi !  
  
-Attends un peu, je suis sûre que je te trouverais une robe qui te placera reine et moi serviteur !  
  
-Cela ne risque pas !  
  
-Je suis pourtant sûr que je n'aurais aucune difficulté !  
  
-On verra bien. Fit Gwen.  
  
Ils payèrent l'ensemble de Harry et partirent vers le rayon féminin. Gwen regardait amusée Harry qui ne savait pas du tout comment il allait l'habiller. En effet, chacun devait habiller l'autre pour la St Valentin et ce petit jeu était très amusant. Harry regardait dans les allées, non satisfait. Puis, il s'arrêta devant une vitrine. Gwen regarda la robe puis l'enseigne du magasin. En voyant que c'était un magasin de haute couture elle voulu rebrousser chemin mais Harry la prit dans ses bras en riant pendant qu'elle se débattait. Il l'a portait comme si elle ne pesait pas même le poids d'une plume et à chaque fois, Gwen était à chaque fois surprise de sa force.  
  
Harry trouva une vendeuse et à eux deux, ils trouvèrent une robe pour Gwen. La robe était d'un bleu azur. Elle était fendue sur le côté droit assez haut. Elle était longue et traînait presque au sol. La robe ne portait pas de bretelles et était maintenue à la poitrine par un laçage dans le dos. Quand Gwendolyne sortit de la cabine d'essayage, Harry la regarda d'un air satisfait et lui dit :  
  
-T'as perdu ! Tu ressembles à une déesse !  
  
Il est vrai que même la vendeuse en était restée muette. Gwen consentit tout de même à se regarder dans la glace pour voir ce que cela donnait et elle fut elle même étonnamment surprise. Elle sourit à son reflet puis se jeta au cou de Harry pour l'embrasser en guise de remerciements. La soirée de la St Valentin promettait....  
  
JOUR J  
  
8 H, le 14 février  
  
Les élèves étaient intenables ! Tout cela parce qu'ils savaient que c'était Sirius qui préparait le bal de ce soir à Poudlard. Harry rageait. Si seulement Rogue n'en avait pas touché un mot par inadvertance...! Heureusement que l'on était un vendredi soir, demain, ils pourraient se reposer à loisir. Ce soir...Harry sourit largement puis, sortit de ses pensées pour aller aider Gwen qui passait donner des conseils aux élèves dans l'utilisation du sort d'entrave.  
  
12 H  
  
Un brouhaha incessant énervait incroyablement les professeurs en train de déjeuner dans la grande salle en compagnie de leurs élèves. Mc Gonagal, n'y tenant plus se leva et réclama le silence. Comme par miracle, on n'entendit plus rien bouger. Elle ordonna aux élèves de se taire et d'être calmes jusqu'au soir, sous peine que la fête ne soit supprimée.  
  
13H  
  
Miracle, les élèves semblent s'être calmés sous la menace de la directrice. Pour une fois, ils entrent dans la classe relativement calmement ! Incroyable, mais vrai ! Cela va t'il tenir ? Leurs professeurs croisent les doigts !  
  
13H15  
  
Modification ! Ils sont redevenus comme ce matin ! Harry et Gwen sont crevés ! Les sorts volent de partout jusqu'à ce que :  
  
-Finite incantatem ! Lança Harry, en colère et fatigué en levant sa main droite !  
  
Tous les sorts s'arrêtèrent.  
  
-Bien ! Maintenant, chacun retourne à sa place et commence le devoir pour lundi prochain !  
  
-Quel devoir ? Demanda un élève.  
  
-Le devoir que je vais vous donner dès maintenant car, vous êtes plus que pénibles ! Donc, 6 rouleaux de parchemins sur les patroni pour lundi ! Commencez maintenant, c'est un conseil sauf si vous préférez le faire durant le bal.  
  
Les élèves rouspétèrent mais le regard que Harry leur lança fit taire toute remarque et l'on entendit bientôt plus que les plumes crisser sur les parchemins.  
  
17H30  
  
Il reste encore un quart d'heure de cours ! C'est celui des Serpentards/ Gryffondors de 7èmes années. Ils sont pire encore que les premières années, ce qui n'est pas peu dire ! En plus, ils font les imbéciles car ils sont pertinemment au courant que c'est leur dernière année alors ils en profitent. Plus que dix minutes à tenir. Dans un coin, ni Harry, ni Gwendolyne ne se rend pas compte qu'un Serpentard a provoqué en duel une Gryffondor. La Gryffondor est à terre. Une fille hurle, Gwen arrive en courant.  
  
-Que se passe t'il ici ?  
  
Elle se penche sur la jeune fille agitée de soubresauts. Et, sans que rien ne le prévienne, elle se retourna vivement et flanqua une claque magistrale au Serpentard. Tous les élèves autour les regardaient pétrifiés. On aurait eu du mal à dire qui avait le plus d'haine l'un envers l'autre. Peter Walker la regardait avec dégoût mais son professeur le regardait peinée, en colère et déçue.  
  
-Jamais, je ne t'aurais cru capable de cela.  
  
-Il serait peut être temps d'ouvrir les yeux ! On ne s'improvise pas auror !  
  
Par réflexe Harry attrapa les bras de Gwen pour l'empêcher de frapper à nouveau l'élève, et s'adressa à lui, calmement, mais menaçant.  
  
-Sors d'ici, tu n'as pas ta place ici...Mais, réfléchis bien si tu ne veux pas que lors de notre prochaine rencontre, tu sois à Azkaban.  
  
La sonnerie retentit mais les élèves restèrent cloués au sol. Ils attendaient le signal de leurs professeurs. Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête et tous sortirent précipitamment, redoutant le courroux des deux aurors. Harry et Gwen se laissèrent tomber dans les chaises les plus proches en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Puis, Gwen s'arma de tout son courage et se leva.  
  
-Que fais tu ? Demanda Harry.  
  
-Il faut bien que je me prépare pour le bal de ce soir ! Et toi aussi d'ailleurs !  
  
Harry grogna et lui fit des yeux suppliant.  
  
-Nan, nan nan ! Pas question ! Et arrête immédiatement de me faire des yeux comme ça, car tu sais pertinemment bien que je ne peux pas y résister !  
  
-S'il te pppllaaaiittt !!! Fit Harry armé de son plus beau sourire.  
  
-Harrrryyy !!!! S'énerva Gwen ! Par moment j'ai l'impression que tu es pire que Matthew !  
  
-Oh non !  
  
-Oh que si !  
  
-C'est bon, t'as gagné, fit Harry en ronchonnant.  
  
Gwen s'occupa d'Harry, en particulier pour lui mettre sa cravate, tandis que Harry l'aidait à enfiler sa robe et à fermer la fermeture éclair. En revanche, Gwendolyne refusa catégoriquement que Harry la coiffe et elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Vingt minutes plus tard, elle en sortit enfin ! Mais, cela en avait valu la peine. Elle avait bouclé ses longs cheveux noirs qu'elle avait détaché et qui ondulaient présentement sur ses épaules dénudées. La robe bleu ciel ceignait parfaitement ses formes et un léger maquillage bleu clair faisait encore d'avantage ressortir ses yeux. Sur sa bouche, elle avait appliqué un léger gloss rosé qui rendait ses lèvres pulpeuses. Comme à chaque fois, Harry regarda Gwendolyne avec ravissement. Gwen regardait Harry remarquablement sexy dans son costume.  
  
-Gente dame, après vous...Fit Harry en lui proposant galamment son bras.  
  
-Avec plaisir ! Répondit Gwen en souriant.  
  
-Oh, je crois avoir oublié de vous prévenir Mademoiselle, qu'il y avait un léger changement de programme.  
  
-Ah bon ? Dit Gwen étonnée. Où allons nnnnnooooooouuuusss ????  
  
Harry avait transplanné avec Gwen à son bras et n'avait pas répondu à la question de sa fiancée, mais elle trouva immédiatement sa réponse. Gwen ouvrit les yeux stupéfiée. Ils avaient atterri dans le salon de Godric's Hollow, où partout étaient disposées de multiples petites bougies et le sol avait été recouvert d'un tapis de pétales de roses rouges. Au centre, trônait une table avec une nappe rouge sombre que des pétales ornaient également. De nombreux vases étaient disposés un peu partout dans la pièce et Harry s'empara d'une des roses et la glissa derrière l'oreille de Gwendolyne. Après avoir embrassé Harry, elle prit à son tour une rose, qu'elle glissa dans la poche de sa chemise. Une douce musique rendait l'ambiance encore plus parfaite.  
  
-C'est merveilleux ! S'exclama Gwen. Tu es fantastique !  
  
-Pas autant que toi ! Lui répondit doucement Harry avant de l'embrasser.  
  
Puis, il tira une chaise et invita Gwen à s'asseoir avant qu'il ne s'assoie lui même à la table. Ils discutèrent un bon moment puis, Harry fit apparaître les plats, tous plus succulents les uns que les autres. Mais, quand Gwen prit enfin sa serviette, elle découvrit une boite qui y était dissimulée. Elle regarda Harry dans les yeux, il lui souriait. Elle soupira en secouant légèrement la tête, en souriant à son tour. Elle ouvrit la boite et découvrit un anneau doré surmonté d'une perle de culture de tahiti. L'anneau doré était creusé par d'infimes runes à peine visibles mais que l'on sentait lorsque l'on passait le doigt sur l'anneau. (NA : un pitit peu comme dans 'Lord of the ring')  
  
-C'est une bague de protection. Si tu te sens en danger, cette bague te permettra de créer un champ de force autour de toi, infranchissable à toutes les personnes que tu ne désireras pas voir entrer. Ni à aucun sort bien sûr ! Expliqua Harry.  
  
Gwen ne savait pas comment le remercier, elle était vraiment très touchée par les efforts de Harry. Puis, elle sortit une enveloppe et la tendit à Harry en disant :  
  
-Ce n'est pas exceptionnel comme cadeau, excuse moi, mais...  
  
Harry ouvrit l'enveloppe et resta muet de stupeur et de bonheur ! C'était un carton d'invitation qui disait :  
  
Mr Harry James Potter et Mlle Gwendolyne Smith Jeudusor, Ont la joie de vous inviter à leur mariage, le samedi 30 mars.  
  
-Ce n'est pas énorme mais, je voulais concrétiser ma promesse.  
  
-Jamais je n'ai reçu de plus beau cadeau Gwen ! Je te le promets !  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************  
  
sont- y pas mignons ?!  
  
enfin...* soupir *  
  
bref,  
  
qu'en pensez vous ?  
  
pllleeeaaassse reeevviiieeewwwsss !!!  
  
et ce chapitre ?  
  
qu'en avez vous pensé ?  
  
je vous ferait remarqué qu'il est plus long que d'habitude !  
  
mais surtout,  
  
que le mariage a lieu dans le prochain chapittreeee !!!!  
  
de plus,  
  
ce chapitre sera tré tré longggg !!!!  
  
donc,  
  
j'attends des reviews !!!  
  
RAR :  
  
Sunshine 644 : oki ! je continue !  
  
Potter 68 : voici la suite, et, comme je le disais plus haut, le mariage est dans le prochain chapitre...  
  
Merci à tous et surtout, continuezzz !!  
  
Ensuite,  
  
Je vous prépare pour le prochain chapitre,  
  
Qui sera assez spec...  
  
En effet, on aura un bout du mariage et...à mon avis, vous e vous attendrez pas à ce qu'il va se passer...  
  
* gniakgniakgniak *  
  
bref,  
  
Chapitre 13 : Préparatifs au mariage  
  
( ceux qui suivent attentivement mes fics remarqueront que depuis le début, les chapitres 13 ne sont jamais de bonne augure...)  
  
so,  
  
je vous laisse mijoter...  
  
bonne semainnnee....  
  
Ziboux à vous tous !  
  
Merci de continuer à me lire  
  
@pluch les patates ! ) (chalut à toi, Sio' !)  
  
dia'  
  
si vous voulez la suite, reviewez !  
  
. 


	13. Chapitre 13 Préparatifs du mariage

* tadadadam tadadadam *  
  
et vi !  
  
ce chapitre parlera ENFIN du fameux mariage,  
  
tant attendu,  
  
de Harry et Gwendolyne !  
  
Ce n'est pas une blague,  
  
Cependant, je crains que vous tous me tuerez à la fin de ce chapitre !  
  
* gniakgniakgniak *  
  
rassurez vous je ferais pas un truc du genre Gwen réponds NON et je coupe la-dessus !  
  
non non !  
  
c un autre genre...  
  
mais, je ne vous en dit pas plus !  
  
seulement que ce chapitre est le plus long que g jamais posté sur fanfic,  
  
so,  
  
le premier qui vient dire que je suis faignante, que je fais pas d'efforts, que ce chapitre est trop cours je....* censuré ! *  
  
en revanche, je place la fin de ce chapitre sous PG !!!!!!  
  
vous comprendrez vite pourquoi !  
  
bonne lecture....* air angélique au sourire mauvais ! * (j'vous raconte pas le mélange ! )  
  
(  
  
A tout à l'heure !  
  
Dia'  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************  
  
Titre : Vivre, survivre à deux  
  
Auteur : Diane  
  
Spoiler : UNIQUEMENT LES QUATRE PREMIERS TOMES ET NOS TOMES A NOUS ! ) (Diane et Emma)  
  
Disclaimer : Les persos et les bouquins d'Harry Potter ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling, mais tout le monde le sait !! Et nous ne touchons pas d'argent sur cette fiction ! Mais !!! Gwendolyne Smith et l'histoire, tout droit sortie de notre imagination nous appartient ! et les autres persos comme Vindincta aussi !  
  
Avertissement : G ! MAIS PG POUR CE CHAPITRE SURTOUT LA FIN !!!!!!  
  
****************************************************************************  
*******  
  
Petits rappels :  
  
Voldemort est mort, ainsi que Dumbledore. ( ainsi que Rémus et Néville)  
  
Malgré tout, les mangemorts sont toujours en action avec, à leur tête, Vindincta père. Le fils est d'ailleurs entré dans ses rangs.  
  
Hermione et Ron ont un fils Matthew Weasley.  
  
Diana et Sirius sont mariés. Diana attend un enfant.  
  
Harry et Ron ont demandé à Gwendolyne et Hermione d'être leurs femmes.  
  
Draco et Giny sont également mariés. Draco est décédé lors d'une attaque.  
  
Harry et Gwen sont les sorciers les plus puissants qui existent mais pourraient être encore plus puissants et là personne ne les égalerait s'ils se mariaient. Gwen a le pouvoir élémentaire de la glace et Harry du feu.  
  
Dumbledore avait le pouvoir de l'air et Voldemort de l'eau.  
  
Ils ressentent toutes leurs émotions grâce à leurs bracelets d'héritiers.  
  
Fumseck appartient à Harry, héritage de Gryffondor, tout comme la maison de Godric's Hollow.  
  
Draco est décédé dernièrement lors d'une attaque.  
  
Harry et Gwen ont annoncé leur mariage.  
  
****************************************************************************  
*******  
  
Résumé du chapitre précédent :  
  
Chapitre 12: St Valentin  
  
Le bal se passe très bien et notre couple préféré est heureux de se retrouver ! Ils passent la fête en tête à tête. Le mariage d'Harry et Gwen est prévu pour le 30 mars !  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************  
  
Chapitre 13  
  
Préparatifs du mariage  
  
Harry et Gwen avaient réunis pour l'occasion les personnes qu'ils appréciaient le plus et par la même occasion, qu'ils avaient choisi pour témoins. Sirius, Diana, Ron, Hermione (Matthew) et Giny étaient impatients de savoir la nouvelle qu'ils allaient leur annoncer.  
  
-Moi, je parie que la famille Potter va s'agrandir ! Fit Sirius en faisait un clin d'œil à Harry et Gwen qui se mirent à rougir.  
  
-Mais non ! On l'aurait su avant ! N'est ce pas Gwen ? Demanda Hermione.  
  
-Je peux être la marraine ? Demanda Diana. Harry et Gwen pour le coup, avaient été très embarrassés. Harry stoppa les commentaires d'un geste, tout en élevant la voix.  
  
-Non, il n'y a pas de Potter junior à l'horizon !  
  
-Pas encore ! Murmura Sirius bien que tout le monde l'eut entendu.  
  
-Mais, nous tenions à vous faire part, que notre mariage aura lieu le Samedi 30 mars.  
  
-C'est vrai ?! S'exclama Diana. Hermione, Giny et elle étreignirent la future mariée qui souriait joyeusement.  
  
-Ce n'est pas fini ! Intervint Gwen à moitié étouffée sous ses amies. Nous aimerions que vous cinq, ici présents, acceptiez d'être nos témoins.  
  
Evidemment, la nouvelle fut accueillie avec des cris enthousiastes, des étreintes plus ou moins étouffantes...notamment Sirius qui avait failli étouffer son neveu ! Les cinq témoins se proposèrent pour les aider dans les préparatifs, ce qu'ils acceptèrent avec joie. En ce dimanche pluvieux, la gaieté était revenue, et les cartons d'invitations prêts à être envoyer à leurs destinataires dès le lendemain.  
  
Mais, Poudlard restait Poudlard, et, dès le lendemain, malgré la discrétion des professeurs, tous les élèves étaient au courant de l'heureux événement. Harry et Gwen reçurent durant toute la semaine des félicitations. Certaines qu'ils appréciaient plus que d'autres, surtout quand ils avaient lu la gazette du sorcier....  
  
Toujours plus jeunes, toujours plus insouciants !  
  
En effet, alors que nous traversons des périodes de crises et de guerres, le couple le plus connu du monde sorcier vient d'annoncer ses épousailles. Ce n'est pas par ce que Mr Harry Potter et Mlle Gwendolyne Jeudusor sont aussi célèbres qu'ils devraient pouvoir s'offrir toutes leurs fantaisies ! Il semblerait que les nouveaux professeurs de Défense contre les Forces du Mal de l'école de Poudlard et bien évidemment, aurors, aient, ces derniers temps quelque peu délaissé leur travail. Certains élèves assurent que leurs cours ont été bâclés, que l'on ne leur rendait pas leurs copies et que leurs professeurs étaient là, un cours sur deux. On se demande s'ils ont l'intention de vaincre les mangemorts et Vindincta ainsi, mais, si c'est le cas, il serait bon que le ministère assure une meilleur formation auprès de ses aurors.  
  
Inutile de préciser l'état d'énervement dans lequel avaient été les deux aurors lorsqu'ils avaient lu l'article. Heureusement, ils avaient reçu une lettre de Mr Diggory, le ministre de la magie et un de leurs amis malgré leur différence d'âge, qui leur avait assuré que dès le lendemain, il ferait faire pour la gazette un second article démentant profondément le premier et qu'ils n'avaient pas à s'inquiéter. A la fin de la lettre, il avait dit qu'il aurait la joie de venir le 30 mars et leur offrait ses félicitations. Plus tard, ils reçurent une lettre de leur supérieur leur assurant ses vœux identiques.  
  
Lavés de tout soupçon, ils pouvaient se consacrer pleinement à leur travail et surtout à la préparation de leur mariage. Mc Gonagal leur avait permis d'utiliser la grande salle durant tout le week end, chose dont ils furent étonnés, mais, Gwen refusa. Elle lui demanda juste la permission d'avoir une partie du parc ce que la directrice accepta. Devant l'air étonné de Harry, elle s'expliqua :  
  
-Je pense qu'il serait original de faire une pièce de glace, ou de feu mais, si tu ne veux pas....  
  
-C'est une excellente idée ! Acquiesça Harry avant de l'embrasser pour confirmer ses dires.  
  
Les fleurs avaient été commandées, tout comme le photographe, le traiteur, le sorcier mage qui devait effectuer la cérémonie, les coupons d'invitations avaient été envoyés, la décoration était prête. Pour leurs robes et leurs bagues, Harry et Gwendolyne, en tant que descendants et héritiers de Gryffondor et Serpentard, avaient la chance d'hériter des robes de mariage et des anneaux également.  
  
Il ne restait plus que quinze jours avant le mariage, et Harry et Gwen étaient débordés. Malgré toutes leurs préparations, ils ne savaient plus où donner de la tête. Gwen et Harry eurent à peine le temps d'aller à Pré au lard avec leurs témoins pour choisir leurs vêtements car, leur emploi du temps était plus chargé que celui du premier ministre !  
  
Le soir du vendredi 29 mars, Sirius et Ron insistèrent auprès de Harry pour enterrer sa vie de garçon, précisant, qu'une fois qu'il serait casé, ce serait plus dur...Au début, il avait refusé, sachant pertinemment que Ron et Sirius n'étaient pas très, comme qui dirait, sages, mais, finalement, il avait cédé ! Il était vrai, après tout, qu'il fallait marquer le coup ! Demain, il se marierait. Bien que le mariage ait lieu demain et qu'il l'ait tant attendu, Harry n'arrivait toujours pas l'assimiler que demain, Gwen deviendrait Mme Potter. Mais, pour l'instant, ce n'était pas son plus gros souci ! Pour l'heure, Sirius et Ron l'entraînaient dans des ruelles sombres du chemin de traverse, et il craignait savoir où ils avaient l'intention de l'emmener. Mais, après tout, vu qu'il ne pourrait pas approcher Gwen avant demain au mariage, mieux valait être loin d'elle pour ne pas avoir la tentation de stupéfixer toutes les filles qui gardaient sa chambre, tels des chiens de chasse et...  
  
Il fut tiré de ses pensées par 'ses témoins', d'ailleurs, il se demandait présentement ce qui lui avait prit de les choisir...qui s'étaient justement arrêtés et c'étaient arrêtés là où ils n'auraient pas dû. Ce n'était pas un simple bar, bien que, l'apparence fut réellement miteuse, mais plutôt, un bordel. Harry ne masqua pas son inquiétude, ce qui fit rire son parrain et son meilleur ami.  
  
-Oh ! Mais c'est qu'il est inquiet notre pitit auror préféré ! Se moqua Ron.  
  
-T'inquiète ! Gwen en saura rien ! Continua Sirius.  
  
-Eh...Diana et Hermione ? Elles sont au courant?  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu crois ?! Bien sûr que non ! Fit Ron.  
  
-Les gars, je crois vraiment pas que....Fit Harry hésitant.  
  
-Meuh si, meuh si ! Fit Sirius. Et puis, c'est pas comme si c'était un bordel !  
  
-Ah bon ? Fit Harry étonné. Je croyais pourtant....  
  
-mais non mon ptit gars ! Fit Ron. C'est juste un bar où il y a une ou deux filles qui dansent sur une estrade, c'est tout !  
  
-Ok, fit Harry. Dans ce cas, je vous suis!  
  
-Et oui ! Dit son parrain, en l'agrippant par un bras.  
  
-Allons enterrer dignement cette vie de garçon ! Continua Ron, en s'emparant de l'autre bras de Harry.  
  
Même si ce n'était pas comme l'avait craint Harry, c'était malgré tout, très limite ! Mais, au fur et à mesure que passa la soirée, Harry apprécia mieux, pour la bonne raison que Sirius et Ron s'étaient chargés de remplir à rebord le verre de Harry dès que celui-ci le vidait. Si bien que, deux heures plus tard, Harry était complètement saoul, et, on ne pouvait pas en dire mieux sur ses deux autres comparses ! Ils dansaient tous les trois sur les tables en compagnie des autres filles plus, ou moins dénudées...  
  
Du point de Gwen  
  
-Gwen, je suis inquiète, fit Diana. Je ne connais que trop bien Sirius et Ron et...j'ai peur d'où ils pourraient aller fêter l'enterrement de garçon de Harry.  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas ! J'ai une totale confiance en Harry. Il saura les arrêter si besoin est et puis, je sentirais par le bracelet s'ils ont un problème ! De plus, je n'ai pas l'intention de m'occuper des garçons ce soir !  
  
-Tout à fait d'accord Madame Potter ! Fit Giny en rigolant. Mais Gwen se tourna vers elle surprise.  
  
-Je n'arrive pas à m'y habituer ! C'est tellement étrange...  
  
-T'inquiète, dit Hermione, j'ai toujours du mal à me rendre compte que l'on parle de moi quand on m'appelle Mme Weasley !  
  
-En tous cas, dit Giny, je suis réellement très très contente pour toi ! Harry est le meilleur mari dont on puisse rêver !  
  
-Merci beaucoup ! Fit Gwen.  
  
-Je me rappelle, poursuivi la cadette des Weasley, le tout premier été où tu sortais avec Harry, je vous avait fait la tête et ignorée pendant tout l'été !  
  
-C'est vrai ! Fit Hermione, je m'en rappelle. Je faisais l'intermédiaire entre toi et Harry et Gwen ! C'était vraiment horrible ! Surtout que je savais qu'à l'époque tu aimais Harry et que tu devais souffrir énormément !  
  
-Et oui, jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Draco...  
  
Un lourd silence s'installa jusqu'à ce que Gwen l'interrompe en laissant échapper un gémissement de douleur en se tenant son poignet.  
  
-Il y a un problème ! C'est incroyable ! On ne peut pas les laisser seuls sans qu'ils fassent des bêtises ! Pire que des enfants !  
  
Les trois filles ne firent ni une, ni deux et firent apparaître leurs capes d'hiver avant de transplanner grâce à Gwen le plus possible à proximité de Harry. Elle guidait grâce à son bracelet, les trois jeunes femmes qui commençaient déjà à mouiller malgré leurs capes. Il tombait des cordes. Au bout de dix minutes, elles courraient toujours dans les ruelles sombres et pavées du Chemin de Traverse. Elles étaient aussi trempées que si elles avaient plongées toutes habillées dans le lac, mais, elles s'en fichaient car elles étaient inquiètes. Mais, plus elles avançaient, plus Gwen était inquiète de l'endroit où les garçons avaient passé leur soirée quand soudain, Gwen s'arrêta et les quatre femmes se figèrent d'effroi et de colère en voyant le lieu.  
  
-Harry James Potter !Vous allez passer un très très mauvais quart d'heure! S'écria Gwendolyne, furieuse.  
  
-Gwen ! L'arrêta Diana. Je ne pense sincèrement pas que Harry soit la cause de cela ! Alors, je t'en prie, ne t'énerve pas trop, demain c'est ton mariage je....  
  
-Diana ! L'interrompit Gwen sévèrement. Ce mariage n'est pas encore fait !  
  
-Oh non ! Ne fais pas de bêtise !Gwen je t'en prie ! Intervint Hermione mais, il était trop tard.  
  
Giny, Hermione et Diana comprirent que les seuls fautifs n'étaient autre que Ron et Sirius. Elles savaient qu'ils avaient l'habitude de se rendre dans ses bars en camouflage pour arrêter des mangemorts. Elles allaient leur passer le plus beau savon de toute leur vie à ces idiots ! Mais, pour l'heure, elles suivirent avec appréhension Gwen dans ce lieu malfamé. Mais, ce qui les attendait était pire que tout ce à quoi elles se seraient attendu ! Sirius était debout sur une table, en pantalon, torse nu, en faisant tourner sa chemise comme un lasso autour de sa tête sous les yeux écarquillés de sa femme. Mais, Hermione, elle, regardait son propre mari, trop épouvantée pour parler, ni même bouger. Ron était entouré de trois femmes dont l'une lui défaisait le pantalon tandis qu'une autre l'embrassait à pleine bouche et que la troisième tournait autour deux, tel un rapace guette sa proie. Gwendolyne, de son côté, avait vu la scène d'un angle complètement différent. Elle avait compris en voyant Sirius et Ron que Harry n'y était probablement pour rien, ce qui la rassura quelque peu. Mais, elle ne voyait toujours pas son fiancé ! Et enfin, elle le vit avec soulagement. Il dormait sur une table, des verres renversés autour de lui, il était peut être ivre mort, mais Gwen préférait cela plutôt que de le voir....Elle préféra tout compte fait ne pas trop s'imaginer ce qu'elle n'aurait pas aimé voir faire SON Harry...  
  
Elle s'approcha de lui avec lenteur et l'embrassa sur la joue. Il se réveilla brusquement, la tête dans les mains, l'air catastrophé et coupable peint sur sa figue.  
  
-Gwen ! Je..je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas ! Je te le jure, mais....  
  
Elle lui fit signe de se taire et voulu l'embrasser mais il l'a repoussa.  
  
-Avec tout ce que m'ont fait ingurgité Ron et Sirius, je ne te conseillerais pas de m'embrasser !  
  
-Ok, tu as sûrement raison. Allez, viens, je te ramènes. Elle passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'aida à se lever.  
  
-Gwen ! S'exclama t'il soudain. Cela porte malheur à des mariés de se voir la veille de leur mariage !  
  
-Je pensais que pourtant, après tout ce que nous avions vaincu, une menace de plus ou de moins ne serait pas importante pour le couple le plus hors du commun qu'il n'est jamais été donné de voir ! Et puis, ça rajoutera encore un exploit de plus à notre palmarès ! Dit elle en rigolant. En revanche, ta réputation va en prendre un coup !  
  
-Quoi ?!  
  
-Mais non ! Je plaisante !  
  
Gwen, Giny, Hermione et Diana ramenèrent les trois garçons, non sans difficultés. Hermione et Diana étaient plus furieuses que jamais, et Gwen n'aurait pas aimé être à leur place. Heureusement que le mariage n'était que le soir ! Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla avec une gueule de bois comme jamais il n'avait connu. Heureusement, Gwen lui fit ingurgiter une potion qui lui fit un effet fulgurant et il fut soudain en pleine forme...pour affronter la colère de sa fiancée !  
  
-Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas chez toi ! Tu fais tout pour que nous nous marions et la veille du jour J, tu fais les pires conneries que tu n'as jamais faites ! Ecouter ton parrain et ton imbécile de meilleur ami ! Tu me déçois !  
  
-Je sais, dit il, tête baissée. Tu sais, au début, je ne voulais pas entrer, mais il m'ont forcé la main. Si tu ne veux plus m'épouser je te comprendrais ! Je me suis conduis comme un imbécile !  
  
-C'est vrai ! Mais, tu peux prier le ciel que Dumbledore ait eu la bonne idée de déteindre sur moi, et que j'accorde toujours une seconde chance ! Mais, promets moi de ne plus écouter Ron et Sirius ! Ensemble, ils ne font pas bon ménage !  
  
La journée avait passé a la vitesse de la lumière si bien que Gwen s'occupait encore du fleuriste et du traiteur alors que la cérémonie commençait dans dix minutes ! Mais, elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte. Harry, de son côté n'était pas mieux ! Il discutait actuellement avec le ministre de la magie et son patron ! Il discutait bouleau alors que son mariage commençait dans dix minutes !( * Soupir * Y aurait il quelqu'un de sensé dans toute cette populace pour réveiller les futurs mariés ? Non !! Pas Sirius ! Ah ! Ouf ! Heureusement, Diana le tient en laisse et se charge de prévenir Gwen et Harry qui font en même temps tous deux une mine horrifiée !)  
  
Gwen monta précipitamment et enfila sa robe. La robe de mariée des héritières de Salzar Serpentard. Elle était faite de velours vert et brodée de fils d'argent. La robe était splendide et très vieille. Elle formait une longue traîne, si bien qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de voile. Dehors, dans le fond de la salle de glace, un coussin or et argent tenait croisés sa baguette et celle de Harry. Elle se sentait bizarre sans sa baguette, mais elle n'avait pas trop le temps d'y penser ! Elle ne put même pas se maquiller et à peine se passer un coup de brosse dans ses cheveux. Gwen se sentait mal car, elle avait l'impression d'être horrible ! Elle avait la certitude qu'elle devait ressembler à un épouvantail ! Le jour de son mariage !  
  
De son côté, Harry avait lui aussi passé rapidement sa robe rouge de velours qui avait elle aussi une traîne et qui était brodée de fils d'or. Il se précipita dehors avant même d'avoir eu le temps de se coiffer, trouvant que cela n'en valait pas la peine ! Il descendit précipitamment et arriva tout de même à l'heure pour son mariage. La musique débuta et il alla se placer. Quelques instants plus tard Gwen arrivait, plus belle et plus majestueuse que jamais. Elle avait un grand sourire, mais pourtant, Harry ne la sentait pas à l'aise parmi tous ses gens. Elle n'aimait pas se donner en spectacle.  
  
La cérémonie commença. Pour rassurer Gwendolyne, Harry prit sa main dans la sienne. Elle lui lança un regard en guise de remerciement. Il l'a sentit se détendre sous son emprise. Harry n'était pour ainsi dire, pas très attentif à la cérémonie. Il ne pouvait dégager ses yeux de Gwen mais, surtout, il avait l'impression d'être dans un autre monde, un petit nuage ! Tout était comme dans un rêve, jusqu'à ce qu'une détonation anormale ne trouble l'ambiance. D'un geste machinal, Harry tendit sa main vers sa baguette disposée sur le coussin, pour la faire venir à lui. La baguette s'envola, mais fut interceptée en plein vol.  
  
Vindincta junior se tenait là, ses yeux lançants des éclairs, menaçant. Harry sentit Gwen se tendre à ses côtés. Harry n'avait jamais pu savoir pourquoi, mais, la jeune femme ne lui avait jamais dit la raison pour laquelle elle craignait cet homme. Rien que pour cela, Harry était prêt à le tuer, même si ce jour était celui de son mariage. Mais, avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Gwen étouffa un gémissement. Harry se retourna, un mangemort la retenait captive, un long couteau brillant sur sa gorge. Un autre mangemort avait pointé sa baguette sur Harry, une demi- douzaine d'autres surveillaient l'assemblée tandis qu'un faisait le guet et qu'un dernier surveillait avec attention le mage qui s'occupait de la cérémonie.  
  
-Voyons ! Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas besoin de ma baguette pour me servir de la magie !Fit Harry.  
  
-Je le sais, c'est pourquoi, je me suis chargé de Gwendolyne ! Car, tout le monde sait que c'est ta force, n'est ce pas Potter ? Mais, également ta faiblesse.  
  
Harry serra les poings.  
  
-Regarde, je vais t'en donner la preuve, continua Vindincta junior. Il claqua des doigts et le mangemort qui maintenait Gwen traça une fine plaie sur son cou. Du sang perla de la blessure et Harry avait de plus en plus de difficultés à se contrôler.  
  
-Que veux tu ? Dit Harry d'une voix roque.  
  
-Toi ? Potter, je veux simplement te tuer ! Quelle question ! Tu ne m'es pas utile et tu ne m'intéresse pas ! En revanche....il se tourna vers la mariée.....elle, elle m'intéresse. Une lueur sadique s'alluma dans ses yeux. Harry sentait le feu qu'il contenait difficilement en lui, bouillir.  
  
-Crois tu pouvoir t'en tirer en enlevant Gwen, en me tuant...que fais tu de tous les gens ici présents ?  
  
-Ils ne feront rien sans que tu n'en ai donné l'ordre Potter, et tant que je risquerai de blesser ta fiancée (il grimaça) tu ne feras rien !  
  
-Que veux tu faire d'elle ?  
  
-Tu vas le savoir immédiatement Potter ! Faites venir le mage.  
  
Le mage s'avança contraint et forcé par deux mangemorts.  
  
-Mariez nous ! Nous n'aurons qu'un unique témoin, Potter. Il prit Gwen dans ses bras tout en maintenant un couteau sous sa gorge où sa blessure avait cessé de saigner. C'EST UN ORDRE ! Hurla t'il. Ou je la tue !  
  
-Qu'est ce que cela t'apporte ?! Elle ne t'aimera jamais !  
  
-Elle m'aimera car elle n'aura pas le choix ! Jamais je ne te laisserais me la prendre ! Cela fait déjà trop longtemps que ça dure entre vous ! Je n'en peux plus ! Je l'aime depuis bien plus longtemps que toi ! Et beaucoup plus que toi ! Je n'ai toujours voulu que son bonheur et lui attirer pouvoir et gloire, toi, tu n'as fait que de lui attirer des ennuis, comme à tout le monde !  
  
-C'est faux ! Se mit à hurler Gwen. Il m'aime et je l'aime ! Je ne t'ai jamais aimé et je ne t'aimerai jamais !  
  
-Tu m'aimeras ou tu mourras ! Fit Vindincta.  
  
-Je préfère mourir !  
  
-Soit, fit Vindincta, et de colère, il lui trancha la gorge sous l'effroi de toutes les personnes présentes et le hurlement de Harry...  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************  
  
Je vous préviens,  
  
Si vous voulez me tuer,  
  
Ce sera délicat, car je me trouve actuellement (je suis pas folle tt de même, quoi que...) dans un blocos !  
  
Vi vi, nan, mais ! vous me prenez pour qui ?  
  
G pas l'intention de me faire assassiner tt de même !  
  
Alors ?  
  
Ce chapitre ?  
  
Que pensez vous de l'enterrement de vie de garçon de Harry ?  
  
Du mariage ?  
  
Et de la fin, bien sûr ?!  
  
Je précise tout de même,  
  
Que ce n'est pas le dernier chapitre !  
  
Rassurez vous !  
  
Il y a la suite !  
  
Je ne m'arrête pas là,  
  
Et j'espère,  
  
Que vous serez d'ailleurs,  
  
Surpris de la suite !  
  
Cependant,  
  
Si vous voulez la suite,  
  
Il me faudra des reviews !!!!!!  
  
Ce n'est pas du chantage !  
  
C juste que si personne ne lit,  
  
Ça sert à rien que j'écrives !  
  
Logique, non ?  
  
Bon   
  
RAR :  
  
Holly Black : salut ! Merci bcp pour toutes tes reviews !!! Quand g vu toutes les reviews, G t tro contente ! ( Et vi, g vu le dernier volet du Seigneur des anneaux ! Depuis le mois de décembre déjà. Tu habites dans les îles ? Pourrais je te demander où ? (simple curiosité, je suis tré tré curieuse !) Moi j'habite en France, en bretagne. Moi ? nan nan, g pas encore l'intention de me suicider ! * lol * ça viendra pt être un jour, mais, pour l'instant... hélas, j'ai trouvé moi aussi que le dernier chap était pas terrible, mais bon... j'aime mieux la suite.... La grande news ? Le mariage pardi ! Et vi, g changé gwen. Tt simplement paceque j'estime qu'en quatre ans, on change énormément, Surtout après tout ce qu'ils ont vécu elle et Harry. Ben, pour l'inspiration, j'en ai, Je dirai plutôt qu'à l'époque j'avais plus trop d'inspiration. Paceque ce chapitre j'lé écrit le trimestre dernier, Et vi. En ce moment j'écris le 30ème chapitre. Et, Non, ce n'est pas des blagues ! Et en effet, ça aurait été bien de faire des blagues, Le seul problème, C qu'à ce niveau là, C le néan total ! Mais si t'as des idées que je peux caser dans la fic, No problem ! Au contraire, j'en serais ravie. Ma vie a toujours tenu à un fil ! Comme tout le monde ! Et pis, Je sais que tout le monde (du moins je l'espère et en ce moment je commence à douter sérieux), Veut la suite. En tout cas, Bonne scéance de ciné du seigneur des anneaux, Et puis surtout, Merci infiniment pour tes reviews !!!! Biz @+  
  
Ratonton : double merci ! )  
  
Popov : merci ! voici la suite !  
  
Sunshine : merci bcp !!!  
  
Potter 68 : j'espère que tu ne me tueras pas ! Et oui, en effet, y a une attaque ! Ils ne sont donc toujours pas mariés ! C t du bleuf ! Voici la suite !  
  
Merci aux revieweurs,  
  
Toujours fidèles,  
  
Et les autres me suivent déjà depuis un bon bout de temps !  
  
Et vi,  
  
Ça fait plus d'un an mine de rien !  
  
Bref,  
  
Prochain chapitre :  
  
Chapitre 14 : Règlements de comptes  
  
Ce chapitre sera un peu du même genre que tous les chapitres 14 précédents !  
  
Les curieux sauront donc de quoi il traitera...  
  
* suspens *  
  
avec,  
  
en +,  
  
une résolution d'énigme,  
  
et l'arrestation du traitre dont vous connaitrez enfin l'identité.  
  
merci à vous tous !  
  
continuez de lire !  
  
big ziboux !  
  
@+++  
  
Dia'n'gonne,  
  
Soit,  
  
Diane,  
  
Ou Dia' !  
  
;)  
  
et reviewez !  
  
. 


	14. Chapitre 14 Reglements de comptes

+ de 60 reviews ?!  
  
merci bcp,  
  
vous êtes superrr !!!  
  
(  
  
alors,  
  
Ca y est !  
  
Voici la suite que vous attendiez tant !  
  
J'espère que vous arrêterez de me haïr...  
  
Je serais vraiment triste sinon !  
  
Je sais, vous n'allez pas être contents,  
  
Ce chapitre est plus court que le précédent !  
  
Je vous préviens d'avance,  
  
MAIS,  
  
Il a des compensations !  
  
Vous saurez qui était le traître,  
  
Et vous saurez également deux choses supplémentaires !  
  
En tous cas,  
  
Reviewezzzz !!!  
  
@ tout à l'heure !  
  
Dia'  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************  
  
Titre : Vivre, survivre à deux...  
  
Auteur : Diane  
  
Spoiler : UNIQUEMENT LES QUATRE PREMIERS TOMES ET NOS TOMES A NOUS ! ) (Diane et Emma)  
  
Disclaimer : Les persos et les bouquins d'Harry Potter ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling, mais tout le monde le sait !! Et nous ne touchons pas d'argent sur cette fiction ! Mais !!! Gwendolyne Smith et l'histoire, tout droit sortie de notre imagination nous appartient ! et les autres persos comme Vindincta aussi !  
  
Avertissement : G !  
  
****************************************************************************  
*******  
  
Petits rappels :  
  
Voldemort est mort, ainsi que Dumbledore. ( ainsi que Rémus et Néville)  
  
Malgré tout, les mangemorts sont toujours en action avec, à leur tête, Vindincta père. Le fils est d'ailleurs entré dans ses rangs.  
  
Hermione et Ron ont un fils Matthew Weasley.  
  
Diana et Sirius sont mariés. Diana attend un enfant.  
  
Harry et Ron ont demandé à Gwendolyne et Hermione d'être leurs femmes.  
  
Draco et Giny sont également mariés. Draco est décédé lors d'une attaque.  
  
Harry et Gwen sont les sorciers les plus puissants qui existent mais pourraient être encore plus puissants et là personne ne les égalerait s'ils se mariaient. Gwen a le pouvoir élémentaire de la glace et Harry du feu.  
  
Dumbledore avait le pouvoir de l'air et Voldemort de l'eau.  
  
Ils ressentent toutes leurs émotions grâce à leurs bracelets d'héritiers.  
  
Fumseck appartient à Harry, héritage de Gryffondor, tout comme la maison de Godric's Hollow.  
  
Draco est décédé dernièrement lors d'une attaque.  
  
Harry et Gwen ont annoncé leur mariage.  
  
****************************************************************************  
*******  
  
Résumé du chapitre précédent :  
  
Chapitre 13: Préparatifs du mariage  
  
Enterrement de la vie de garçon de Harry mouvementé ! * mdr *  
  
Mariage échoué à cause d'une attaque de vindincta junior. (amoureux de Gwen ! * pff * y en a kon du bol tt de m^me ! c pas à moi ke ça arriverait !) Cela fini dans le suspens, vindincta tranche la gorge de Gwen.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************  
  
Chapitre 14  
  
Règlements de comptes  
  
-Tu m'aimeras ou tu mourras ! Fit Vindincta.  
  
-Je préfère mourir !  
  
-Soit, fit Vindincta, et de colère, il lui trancha la gorge sous l'effroi de toutes les personnes présentes et le hurlement de Harry...  
  
Harry se jeta sur Vindincta et tous deux commencèrent à se battre à coups de poings. De leur côté, les invités s'étaient révoltés et venaient présentement à bout des mangemorts présents. Les cinq témoins, eux, s'étaient précipités sur le corps de Gwen. Les trois filles ne pouvaient empêcher leurs larmes de couler. C'était fini. C'était horrible. Même Sirius et Ron ne purent retenir leurs larmes. De son côté, Harry, malgré ses larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue, avait l'avantage sur son adversaire. Il se déchaînait sur lui, il transmettait à ses coups toute sa détresse, ce qui n'était pas peu dire.  
  
Un instant, Vindincta tituba, et pour le plus grand désarrois de Harry, transplanna. Harry tomba à genoux et hurla de rage. Puis, il se traîna jusqu'au corps de Gwen, ignorant tous les visages mortifiés et éplorés autour de lui. Il prit le corps de Gwen dans ses bras tout en pleurant. Pendant ce temps, les mangemorts attrapés étaient décapuchonnés. C'est ainsi qu'ils découvrirent le traître. En effet, ce n'était jamais celui que l'on pensait. ( NA :hé hé, vous saurez pas encore immédiatement ki c, na na na nèreeuuu !)  
  
Harry regarda le corps de Gwen et c'est alors qu'il sentit qu'il devenait glacé. Avec désespoir il pensa que 'sa vie s'en allait' mais, elle s'en allait trop rapidement. C'était trop étrange ! C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que le corps de Gwen était entièrement formé de glace. Harry pleurait à présent, mais les larmes qui coulaient étaient des larmes de joie. Cette scène ne lui était que trop familière. Il savait qu'elle était sauvée ! Il se rappela alors, un jour, lorsqu'elle avait atteint son pouvoir élémentaire maximum, Gwen s'était transformée en glace. Il avait été terrifié, surtout que Dumbledore n'avait pas voulu l'aider. Puis, il avait compris qu'elle était glace. Alors, grâce à son pouvoir, il lui avait transmis de son énergie et elle s'était retransformée. A son tour, il avait atteint son niveau optimal. Il recommença alors son geste qu'il avait fait il y a plusieurs années, sous l'œil inquiet, attristé et étonné de tous les invités présents.  
  
Peu à peu, il sentit son énergie le quitter faiblement, et le corps de Gwen dans ses bras, dégoulinant d'eau. Puis, elle rouvrit enfin les yeux avec un faible sourire. Harry la serra dans ses bras et partit avec elle, sans prononcer le moindre mot, qu'il portait toujours, jusqu'au château, laissant les invités sur place. Il dit juste rapidement à Sirius :  
  
'Dis à tout le monde de repartir, en nous excusant. Le mariage est reporté à une date ultérieure. '  
  
Tous deux étaient trop fatigués. Ils avaient du utiliser toute leur puissance et leur énergie pour accomplir cet exploit. Mais, ce n'était pas réellement un exploit. Si Vindincta n'avait pas été ignorant, il aurait su qu'un héritier ne pouvait succomber que sous un sortilège et non par une arme blanche ! A peine arrivèrent-ils dans leur appartement, qu'ils s'endormirent aussitôt, tous deux serrés l'un contre l'autre. Ils n'avaient pas échangé le moindre mot, mais ils n'en avaient pas besoin. C'était ainsi et c'était tout.  
  
Quand Gwen se réveilla, elle se dégagea délicatement des bras de Harry, se changea (elle portait toujours la robe de mariée des héritiers de Serpentard) et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle actionna la poignée mais elle refusa de s'ouvrir. Elle essaya un 'alohomora', mais sans succès. Une voix masculine s'éleva dans l'ombre et elle sentit deux bras musclés lui encercler sa taille.  
  
-Que fais tu ? Demanda t'il.  
  
-Je...Gwen était prise au dépourvu, mais lui dit tout de même son intention. Je partais.  
  
-Tu partais ?! Comment ça ?  
  
-Je crois, qu'il serait plus prudent pour nous de prendre des distances.  
  
-Je crains ne pas te comprendre....  
  
-Ecoute Harry, Répondit Gwen, toujours de dos, je t'aime et tu m'aimes aussi, je le sais. Mais, nous avons toujours eu plein d'ennui. La preuve nous en a été donnée hier...  
  
-On s'en est sorti ! Protesta Harry.  
  
-Je sais, mais, ce n'était qu'un coup de chance ! J'en ai marre de ne devoir me fier qu'en la chance et la malchance ! Je vais partir à la recherche de Vindincta pour m'en débarrasser pour de bon ou...Et, tu ne dois pas m'accompagner, tu dois veiller sur Poudlard. Dumbledore t'en a confié la charge, tu dois le faire.  
  
-Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre ! Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser partir comme ça ?  
  
-Non, mais, tu sais bien que tu es plus puissant que moi car tu es le descendant direct de Gryffondor. Pas moi ! Tu es plus important que moi. Cette guerre est trop importante. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre par égoïsme de notre amour, de tout laisser s'écrouler. Si l'un de nous doit se sacrifier, c'est à moi de le faire !  
  
-Mais pourquoi diable veux-tu te sacrifier ?! C'est la dernière chose qu'il faut faire ! A diverses reprises nous leur avons montré que nous étions les plus forts ! Hier encore ! Gwen, nous épouser n'est pas un acte égoïste ! Cela ne regarde que nous, et, au contraire, cela renforcera notre lien et notre magie ! Gwen, si tu t'en vas, si tu meures, je ne pourrais pas vivre ! Je ne peux vivre sans toi. Si tu ne me crois pas, rappelle toi l'été il y a deux ans. Ce n'est pourtant pas si loin, et pourtant...nous n'avions que dix neuf ans. Tu m'avais offert ce stage en équipe nationale de quidditch et pendant la semaine nous étions de plus en plus mal. La preuve que l'on ne pouvait pas nous séparer ! et pourtant, on se savait l'un et l'autre en sécurité alors que là...  
  
-Nous avons vieilli.  
  
-De moins de deux années ! ce n'est rien. Gwendolyne, si tu ne m'aimes plus j'accepterais sans m'opposer à ce que tu partes, mais en revanche, je ne te laisserais pas partir si tu m'aimes encore !  
  
-Mais tu sais bien que je t'aime !  
  
-Dans ce cas, je te demande de rester encore une demi heure, le temps que je prépare mes affaires.  
  
-Comment ? Pourquoi ?  
  
-il est plus que temps d'en finir, sur ce point, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Nous allons partir tous les deux et tuer Vindincta senior et junior ou alors nous mourrons. Mais, seulement après nous aurons la paix.  
  
-j'accepte.  
  
-De toute manière, je ne t'en laissais pas le choix ! Fit Harry, couvrant Gwen d'un immense sourire qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre.  
  
Une demi heure plus tard, les aurors quittaient Poudlard. Sirius et Ron les remplaceraient. Ils transplannèrent directement au QG des aurors pour leur informer qu'ils démissionnaient. Leur chef en fut très étonné mais ne dit rien et respecta leur choix les comprenant entièrement. Ils rendirent leurs robes mais eurent tout le même le droit d'accéder aux informations 'secrètes'. Ils se rendirent dans la cellule du traître de Poudlard. Ils savaient pertinemment qu'ils sauraient le faire parler.  
  
Dans la cellule, une silhouette mince et âgée était recroquevillée sur le sol. Il geignait 'ma chatte ! je veux ma chatte'. Argus Rusard était en effet le traître. Qui aurait pu se douter que ce crackmol servait ces mangemorts à la manque ?! Au bout d'une demi heure, il avait craqué. Il avait tout avoué. Le repère, les noms de ses 'camarades', les cachettes souterraines, comment les mangemorts étaient entrés le jour de l'attaque à Poudlard qu'ils avaient eu tant de mal à repousser...tout. Un conseil de guerre fut organisé, en souhaitant tout bas que ce fut le dernier. Les aurors devraient bloquer les sorties et s'occuper des mangemorts. De leur côté, Harry et Gwen s'occuperaient de la famille Vindincta !  
  
Ils transplannèrent tous en même temps. Le bataillon d'aurors se tenait présentement en France, dans la région de la Bretagne, en forêt Brocéliande. La forêt de tous les mythes et légendes des fameux chevaliers de la table ronde, de Lancelot, de la dame du lac et de Merlin. Ils avaient trouvé pour repère, une grande grotte, construite dans du granite. Harry et Gwen, d'un pas décidé, sortirent leurs baguettes et s'engouffrèrent dans un des tunnels en stupéfixant au passage un des mangemorts supposé faire le guet.  
  
Etonnamment, ils arrivèrent sans problème jusqu'à Vindincta père et fils. Arrivés dans leur bureau, ils fermèrent les portes à l'aide d'un sort que seuls eux pourraient lever. Si bien que, même s'ils mourraient, la famille Vindinta ne pourrait jamais sortir et mourrait de faim. Et là, deux duels s'engagèrent. Gwendolyne et Vindincta junior, et Harry et Vindincta senior. Gwen avait tenu à se battre contre le jeune pour pouvoir se venger de tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Les duels à mort commencèrent. Les sortilèges pleuvaient et déferlaient sur les adversaires. Du côté du duel de Gwen, elle commençait à prendre de l'avantage. Elle avait blessé son adversaire à plusieurs reprises et il commençait à s'essouffler. Soudain, elle l'envoya à terre. Elle mit la baguette sur la gorge de son ennemi et interrompit l'autre duel où Harry et Vindincta était à peu prêt du même niveau :  
  
-Vindincta ! Si tu veux que ton fils vive, je te conseille de m'écouter. Tu vas lâcher ta baguette et mettre tes mains dans ton dos. Je compte jusqu'à trois......Un.....Deux...Mais, Vindincta serra sa baguette et la tourna vers son fils....Trois.....Un éclair vert sortit de sa baguette alors qu'il lançait la formule 'Avada Kedavra'.  
  
Gwen fut tellement horrifiée du geste du père qu'elle resta paralysée. Harry, lui, cependant, envoya le sort identique à celui que le senior venait de lancer à son fils. Harry et Gwen levèrent la tête des deux corps à terre et se regardèrent dans les yeux. Leur cauchemar était fini. Leur vie normale allait enfin pouvoir commencer.  
  
Ils sortirent, main dans la main, sereins. Bien qu'ils avaient pourtant été bouleversés par la cruauté de leurs adversaires. Ils se sentaient tout à coup plus légers. Un énorme poids s'était ôté de leur poitrine. Ils pouvaient enfin respirer. Une fois dehors, ils se rendirent compte que les aurors avaient maîtrisés tous les mangemorts. Une nouvelle ère allait commencer. Gwen, fatiguée demanda à Harry de la ramener ce qu'il fit promptement. A peine se fut elle allongée sur son lit qu'elle s'endormit. De son côté, Harry se chargea d'aller annoncer toutes ces nouvelles à Mc Gonagal, Sirius, Diana, Ron, Hermione, Rogue, Giny....  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************  
  
J'espère que vous êtes rassurés ?  
  
Qui a pu croire que je laisserais mourir Gwen ?  
  
Franchement ?  
  
Je ne suis pas aussi sadique que je veux le faire croire !  
  
Sinon,  
  
J'ai une très bonne nouvelle pour vous,  
  
Vous avez de la lecture pendant encore un bon moment !  
  
En effet,  
  
Je suis en ce moment, dans l'écriture du 31ème chapitre !  
  
Et vi, c pas des blagues !  
  
Surtout que j'aime beaucoup plus les nouveaux chapitres que TOUS ceux que j'ai écris avant,  
  
En +,  
  
Ils sont bcp bcp plus long !  
  
Donc,  
  
Je vous pense que vous les aimerez !  
  
Du moins, je l'espère !  
  
C super pour les reviews, j'suis tro contente !! merci !!!  
  
Bon,  
  
Réponde aux reviews :  
  
Popov : Pourquoi tant de haine ? nan, je plaisante ! Je comprends tt à fait ta réaction, et moi, si j'avais été à ta place, j'aurais trucidé l'auteur de cette fic ! ) Et OUI ! cette fois ci, je le jure, c bon, je les laisse se marier, enfin, dans le prochain chapitre ! c'est une promesse ! merci !  
  
Gwenn222 :vi, enfin, c t un mariage foireux ! mais t'avais raison ! Merci ! T'as mi ton premier chapitre ? Pourrais je le lire ? C quoi le nom de ta fic, j'ai regardé, mais je suis pas sûre de moi, Est ce que c'est Le mystère des avatars ? Je suis sincèrement désolée, car, si tu avais le cafard, le chapitre que j'ai posté n'était pas vraiment ... Merci, pour l'instant le courage tient le choc ! j'en suis au 31ème chap, so, ça va ! merci !!!!  
  
Gwenn222 : ça, c t ce que j'appelle, une fin suicidaire pour l'auteur ! !mais bon, g le goût du risque ! T'inquiete, voici la suite. Certes, ce chapitre n'est pas exceptionnel, mais bon, ...faut se dire que la suite est meilleur ! d'ac o dac ! Voici la suiittte !! merci bcppppp !!! biz  
  
Elsa : voici la suite ! et, tu vois, elle est pas mourur Gwen ! * mdr * T'inquiet je suis pas si sadique tt de m^m ! merci pour ta reviews !  
  
Sunshine : Mais ?  
  
Potter68 : ben, j'veux bien mais....  
  
Potter68 : merci ! * mdr * t tro marrant de monter si vite sur tes grands chevaux ! mais, j'aurai fait pareil à ta place ! et vi, tt le monde n'est pas toujours tré sain d'esprit, surtout quand on est amoureux...tt à fait d'accord avec toi, ce n'est pas une belle mort et je ne pouvais pas faire mourir mon perso comme ça ! et oui, t'as eu raison, je l'ai rescusité ! qui l'aurait cru ? TT le monde ! Vi bon ok ! et vi, c vrai que Gwen est assez coquette dans son genre, et pourtant, elle est un peu une héroïne, bien qu'elle n'attache pas tant que ça d'importance à son apparence. Ce n'est surtout pas une 'pétasse', du moins, j'espère ne pas avoir montré cela ! Because, je déteste tt ses filles qui ne pensent qu'à leur apparence ! sinon, merci bcp bcp pour ta reviews ! je me suis fait une joie de te répondre ! j'adore quand j'ai des questions où des remarques ! merci ! biz  
  
Ratonton : merci !! d'ac o dac !  
  
Merci pour vos reviews,  
  
Continuez !!  
  
Maintenant,  
  
CA Y EST,  
  
VOUS ALLEZ ENFIN ARRETER DE ME HARCELER, BIEN QUE JE COMPRENNE TOUT A FAIT VOS REACTIONS !  
  
AU PROGRAMME DU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE :  
  
LE MARIAGE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Non non, vous ne rêvez pas,  
  
Cependant, il vous faudra attendre une semaine !  
  
(et cette fois ci je vous jure qu'ils se marieront vraiment ! ) )  
  
gros bisous,  
  
et surtout,  
  
merci de continuer à me lire !  
  
@ bientôt,  
  
bonne semaine !  
  
Dia'  
  
Soit, Dia'n'gonne 


	15. Chapitre 15 Le mariage

Et voici ENFIN le chapitre que vous attendiez tous !  
  
Le mariage !!!  
  
Mais, en +,  
  
Une grande nouvelle...  
  
Donc,  
  
Pour faire court à votre impatience,  
  
Voici le chapitre !  
  
Biz !  
  
@+  
  
Dia'  
  
Ps : Chapitre dédié à Moony ! (ce n'est pas le personnage de JK) pas du tout m^me....  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************  
  
Titre : Vivre, survivre à deux...  
  
Auteur : Diane  
  
Spoiler : UNIQUEMENT LES QUATRE PREMIERS TOMES ET NOS TOMES A NOUS ! ) (Diane et Emma)  
  
Disclaimer : Les persos et les bouquins d'Harry Potter ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling, mais tout le monde le sait !! Et nous ne touchons pas d'argent sur cette fiction ! Mais !!! Gwendolyne Smith et l'histoire, tout droit sortie de notre imagination nous appartient ! et les autres persos comme Vindincta aussi !  
  
Avertissement : G !  
  
****************************************************************************  
*******  
  
Petits rappels :  
  
Voldemort est mort, ainsi que Dumbledore. ( ainsi que Rémus et Néville)  
  
Malgré tout, les mangemorts sont toujours en action avec, à leur tête, Vindincta père. Le fils est d'ailleurs entré dans ses rangs.  
  
Hermione et Ron ont un fils Matthew Weasley.  
  
Diana et Sirius sont mariés. Diana attend un enfant.  
  
Harry et Ron ont demandé à Gwendolyne et Hermione d'être leurs femmes.  
  
Draco et Giny sont également mariés. Draco est décédé lors d'une attaque.  
  
Harry et Gwen sont les sorciers les plus puissants qui existent mais pourraient être encore plus puissants et là personne ne les égalerait s'ils se mariaient. Gwen a le pouvoir élémentaire de la glace et Harry du feu.  
  
Dumbledore avait le pouvoir de l'air et Voldemort de l'eau.  
  
Ils ressentent toutes leurs émotions grâce à leurs bracelets d'héritiers.  
  
Fumseck appartient à Harry, héritage de Gryffondor, tout comme la maison de Godric's Hollow.  
  
Draco est décédé dernièrement lors d'une attaque.  
  
Harry et Gwen sont mariés !  
  
****************************************************************************  
*******  
  
Résumé du chapitre précédent :  
  
Chapitre 14: Règlements de comptes  
  
Le traître n'est en fait que rusard. Gwen désespère et dit qu'après tt peut être ne sont ils pas fait pour se marier. Mais Harry n'est pas d'accord et lui fait jurer que s'ils tuent vindincta, ils se marieront. Elle accepte. ils partent à sa recherche décidés à en finir coûte que coûte. Harry se charge de vindincta père tandis que Gwen se charge du fils. Tous deux tuent leurs ennemis et règlent leurs comptes !  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************  
  
Chapitre 15  
  
Mariage  
  
Le lendemain, quand Gwendolyne se réveilla, elle eut l'impression de revivre. Harry dormait profondément à ses côtés. Cette nuit, aucun des deux n'avaient rêvés, chose qui ne leur était jamais arrivé. Gwen regardait Harry, si calme, si serein... Elle était heureuse. Il ouvrit lentement ses paupières et sourit à Gwendolyne avant de l'embrasser et de la prendre dans ses bras où elle vint se blottir avec plaisir.  
  
-Nous sommes enfin libres. Dit elle.  
  
-En effet. Répondit Harry tout en jouant avec des mèches de ses cheveux.  
  
-Que dirais tu de nous marier demain ?  
  
Harry sursauta, surprit par son amie.  
  
-Avec la plus grande joie, tu le sais. Mais, dans ce cas, il va falloir nous lever si on veut renvoyer tous les cartons d'invitations...  
  
Elle lui mit un doigt sur la bouche pour le faire taire.  
  
-Non, je crois qu'il serait mieux de faire ça juste entre nous et nos amis. Je n'ai plus envie de voir le ministre ou autre...pas que je n'apprécie pas Mr Diggory, mais, j'en ai assez. J'aimerais bien que l'on rentre un peu dans l'ombre à présent.  
  
-Comme tu voudras. Acquiesça Harry.  
  
Toute la journée, Harry et Gwen préparèrent leur mariage. Vu que les seuls invités seraient leurs témoins, et le mage, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'une grande salle. Ils se servirent de la salle 'des maraudeurs' et entreprirent pendant toute la journée de la décorer. Que rêver de mieux pour son mariage que d'être avec les gens que l'on aime et qui vous connaissent. Harry et Gwen avait trop souffert, ils voulaient se retirer. Les projecteurs avaient trop détruits leur vie, leur célébrité leur avait causé trop d'ennui. Et, ce jour qui était le plus important de leur vie devait être à leurs yeux parfait.  
  
Diana entre temps annonça qu'elle allait devenir l'infirmière à temps complet de l'école car, Madame Pomfresh avait enfin décidé de prendre sa retraite, bien méritée. En revanche, son ventre commençait réellement à prendre de l'ampleur ce qui ravissait Sirius. Ils avaient décidé des prénoms. Si c'était une fille, ce serait Liliane, car, le souvenir de la mère de Harry était encore inscrit profondément dans leur mémoire, ce qui toucha beaucoup Harry. Et, si c'était un garçon, ils le nommeraient Christopher. Etrangement, Sirius disait que ce serait une fille, contrairement à Diana qui pensait le contraire.  
  
Harry et Gwen se couchèrent de bonne heure, chacun dans une chambre séparée. Le lendemain, Gwen fut réveillée en sursaut pas ses amies. Hermione, Giny et Diana se tenaient toutes les trois au-dessus de son lit, un immense sourire sur leurs visages. Gwen leur rendit leur sourire et s'étira en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.  
  
-Je ne peux vraiment pas rester là ?  
  
- Il faut te préparer ! Hors de question que tu fasses comme la dernière fois ! Et, compte sur nous pour nous en assurer.  
  
Gwen grogna alors qu'elle sortait vaillamment de son lit mais, en revanche, elle hurla lorsqu'elle vit l'heure.  
  
-QUUUOOIII !!!!!!! Vous êtes folles ! Sept heures ?! La cérémonie est à onze heures !!!!  
  
-Oui, c'est pour ça que tu dois te dépêcher, fit Hermione.  
  
-Aller ! Debout paresseuse ! Fit Giny avec un sourire amusé.  
  
-Je vous retiens ! Bouda Gwen.  
  
Mais, il s'avéra qu'elles n'étaient pas si en avance que ça. Tout d'abord, elles ne purent sortir Gwen avant 7h30, et ensuite, elle passa une demi heure sous la douche, rien que pour énerver ses amies qui ne cessaient de lui dire de se presser. Mais, à partir de 8heures, plus rien n'allait comme il fallait. Gwendolyne tremblait de partout, comme si elle était terrifiée. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. De plus, Hermione qui répétait inlassablement « comme c'est mignon ! », l'énervait prodigieusement ! Toujours est il, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à avaler quoi que ce soit. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir un nœud à l'estomac.  
  
Les tremblements ne cessèrent que lorsque Harry frappa à la porte. Gwen s'était alors précipitée sur lui comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis des années, alors que ses amies soupiraient d'un air exaspéré. Puis, Hermione et Diana avaient réussi à arracher Gwen à son étreinte. Neuf heures sonnèrent à l'horloge et Harry partit en courant après avoir embrassé furtivement la future mariée sous les grognements des témoins. Gwendolyne put avaler quelques toasts vu que ses tremblements avaient cessés. Puis, avec l'aide de ses amies, elle revêtit sa robe. Elle passa ses bijoux puis, Hermione, Diana et Giny s'occupèrent de sa coiffure. Elles essayèrent un nombre incalculable de coiffures ! Puis, enfin, elles réussirent à lui faire un chignon tressé très original et très joli. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient parsemés de mèches argentées et de fleurs vertes. Puis, les trois jeunes femmes s'occupèrent du maquillage de la mariée. Ses yeux étaient maquillés d'une poudre verte argent, les couleurs de ses joues avaient été légèrement rehaussées pour lui donner des couleurs et sur sa bouche, elles avaient appliqué un gloss légèrement rosé qui rendait ses lèvres pulpeuses.  
  
10h30 sonnèrent. Les trois témoins contemplèrent leur mariée avec ravissement. Elles lui rappelèrent de ne pas s'angoisser et de bien partir de la chambre à 10h55 sans exception. Ensuite, elles prirent sa baguette et sortirent de la chambre, de grands sourires aux lèvres. Gwen resta debout cinq minutes, craignant de froisser sa robe si elle s'asseyait. Mais, bientôt, elle n'y tient plus et s'assis. Son cœur battait la chamade. Une peur l'empêchait de respirer et elle tournait ses mains dans tous les sens. Un trac immense l'envahit. Les maudites aiguilles de l'horloges semblaient bouger au ralenti. Les tremblements recommencèrent. Sa gorge se serra. 10h52. Plus que trois minutes, trois minutes....tout allait bien se passer, il n'y avait pas de raison....elle allait épouser Harry....Elle allait se marier ! 10h55 ! Gwen se leva d'un bond ! Un peu plus et elle trouait le plafond. Elle marchait d'un pas lent, respirant profondément. Pourquoi Poudlard était si grand, non de non !!! Ces couloirs n'en finissaient pas. Sa peur continuait d'accroître. Elle se sentait si faible ! Si elle n'avait pas vu Hermione qui l'attendait, elle se serait probablement évanouie. Sa peur ne passait pas. Harry...  
  
La musique commença. Harry s'avança. Il n'entendait pas la musique. Son cœur battait trop fort. Tout le monde devait l'entendre, il ne pouvait en être autrement, il faisait tant de bruit ! Et si elle ne venait pas ? Un frisson lui remonta l'échine. Il s'arrêta devant le vieux sage qui lui faisait un sourire heureux. Pour faire bonne figure, il essaya de sourire mais, il n'avait probablement put tromper personne et son sourire avait sûrement ressemblé davantage à une grimace. Puis, enfin, il l'a vit entrer. Elle semblait si frêle...il dut se retenir de la prendre dans ses bras. Tous ses doutes s'étaient envolés, son bonheur prenait le dessus. Elle était remarquablement belle et dans cette tenue, on aurait cru une reine. Il se retint difficilement de ne pas faire une révérence. Heureusement qu'il ne devait pas parler, il en aurait été incapable.  
  
Harry était là, devant elle. Sa peur s'enfuit. Au début, cela la troubla, puis, la joie prit sa place. Il était incroyable ainsi, dans sa robe rougeoyante et dorée...Elle arriva devant lui, c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie.  
  
Les témoins s'approchèrent et Giny apporta les baguettes au mage avant de se joindre aux témoins. Tous sortirent leurs baguettes , le mage y compris, et les pointèrent sur celles de Harry et Gwen. Le mage appliqua la sienne sur le doigt de Gwen et déposa la goutte de sang qui en sortit sur la baguette de Harry. Puis, il fit de même avec celle de Gwen. Tous six dirent 'cognatus' en même temps. Les baguettes s'illuminèrent de couleurs indéfinissables et remarquables. C'était merveilleux. Puis, le mage plaça les bagues sur les baguettes. Hermione vint avec le second coussin qui contenait les alliances des deux époux. Le mage demanda :  
  
-Mr Harry James Potter, Héritier de Godric Gryffondor, voulez vous prendre pour épouse Mademoiselle Gwendolyne Jeudusor, Héritière de Salazar Serpentard ?  
  
-Oui, je le veux. Harry passa l'anneau rouge et or au doigt de Gwen.  
  
-Mademoiselle Gwendolyne Jeudusor, Héritière de Salazar Serpentard, voulez vous prendre pour époux, Mr Harry James Potter, Héritier de Godric Gryffondor ?  
  
-Oui, je le veux. Et Gwen passa l'anneau argent et vert au doigt de Harry, les larmes aux yeux.  
  
Le mage se tourna vers la (petite) assemblée :  
  
-J'ai l'honneur, et je suis heureux de vous présenter, Monsieur et Madame Potter.  
  
Harry embrassa alors Gwen comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Ils étaient mariés ! Il lui murmura à l'oreille :  
  
-Nous avons réussis !  
  
Le mage partit peu après. Puis, Harry et Gwen partirent se changer, leurs robes n'étaient pas très pratiques. La journée fut inoubliable. Ce fut grandiose. Ils s'amusèrent comme jamais, surtout que Harry et Gwen s'étaient ravitaillés chez les jumeaux Weasley....La journée ne se termina le lendemain que vers six heures et demi car Ron et Sirius avaient encore un peu (enfin, ...beaucoup ! ) ) abusés de la boisson !  
  
Mais, la nuit n'était pas terminée pour Harry et Gwen...  
  
-Harry ?  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Tu sais, chez les moldus, on offre des cadeaux aux mariés...  
  
-Oui....  
  
-Et bien, j'ai, comme qui dirais, heuuu, un cadeau, enfin, je ne sais pas trop comment te dire ça, je....  
  
Harry se redressa, étonné.  
  
-Que veux tu me dires ? Cela ne doit pas être bien compliqué pourtant ? Si ?  
  
-Non, heuu, en fait, c'est très simple, mais, je ne sais pas si tu vas aimer mon cadeau.  
  
-Je t'écoute et je te promets que je ne te mangerais pas ! Fit Harry avec un sourire.  
  
Gwen eut un sourire très léger, déglutit, prit une profonde inspiration et...  
  
-J'attends un bébé.  
  
La nouvelle resta en suspend, laissant Harry muet.  
  
-C'est, c'est vrai ? Bégaya Harry.  
  
-Euh, oui, je n'ai pas l'habitude de blaguer à sept heures du matin ! Je...  
  
-Ca, ça, a veut dire que je suis...papa ? Demanda Harry fou de joie.  
  
Gwen hocha la tête, ne sachant pas si le bégayement de Harry était positif ou négatif.  
  
-Gwen, c'est, c'est merveilleux ! Fantastique ! Il n'y a pas de mot pour décrire ce que je ressens ! C'est...waow !  
  
Il la serra dans ses bras. Tous les deux étaient entrés dans un nouveau monde, un monde joie et de bonheur. Pourvu qu'un jour ils puissent oublier leur passé...  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************  
  
Et voilà !  
  
Alors, qu'en avez vous pensé ?  
  
C t un mariage koi !  
  
Sans attaque imprévue, sanglante...etc....  
  
Et, l'autre grande nouvelle,  
  
Quoi que prévisible,  
  
Harry et Gwen attendent un enfant !  
  
Alors ?  
  
Qu'en pensez vous ?  
  
Fille ou garçon ?  
  
Koi que, le bébé n'est pas encore né... )  
  
* gniakgniakgniak *  
  
voilà !  
  
donc,  
  
à présent,  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Popov : et voici la cérémonie !!!  
  
Ratonton : oki ! merci !  
  
Sunshine644 : pour qui me prenais tu ? Je ne suis pas si sadique que ça tt de m^me ! nan mais ! * lol * Merci bcp pour ta review !  
  
Potter 68 : non, ils pouvaient pas le faire avant par ce qu'ils savaient pas où était le qg. C russard, le traître qui a tout balancé et sans qui ils n'auraient pu trouver le QG. Vi, je suis certaine que Vindincta père et fils sont morts ! et je suis bien placée pour le savoir ! nan, il n'est pas vivant, mais c t une bonne idée ! merci bcp ! et voici la suite !  
  
Gwenn222 : merci ! et celui ci, qu'en as tu pensé ? Et vi, enfin le mariage ! et m^me un bébé ! en fait, pour le corps qui se gèle, je l'avais moi m^me, complètement oublié !!! ) mais y a pas tré longtemps g relu a fic et g pensé que ça pourrait être un peu plus original, paceque je voulais pas qu'ils se marrient tro facilement ! vi, en fait, je me suis vraiment posé la question si oui, ou non, je faisais mourir gwen mais, g pas pu ! j'suis allée voir ton chapitre il é vraiment tré bien !! par contre, je sais plus si je t'ai posté une review. Si ce n'est pas le cas, rappelle le moi et j'irai ! merci bcp ! @+  
  
Patapouf : merci bcp ! c chouette de me dire ça ! merci ! j'espère que tu continueras de reviewer !  
  
Merci encore pour vos reviews !  
  
Vous êtes super !!  
  
A présent, je précise que ce n'est PAS la fin de cette fic, pas du tt m^me !  
  
J'en suis a l'écriture du 31ème chapitre alors...  
  
Donc, la prochaine fois :  
  
CHAPITRE 16 : C'est perdu Sirius !!!  
  
Chapitre joyeux et festif !  
  
Et vi !!  
  
Ça va changer un peu !!  
  
Gros bisous à tous !  
  
Continuez de reviewer !!  
  
@+ et bonne semaine !  
  
ciao  
  
dia'  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************************************************************** 


	16. Chapitre 16 C'est perdu Sirius!

Kikoo !  
  
Ça va ?  
  
Me revoici vec un new chapitre !  
  
Et vi,  
  
Malgré le mariage de Gwen et Ryry,  
  
L'histoire est loin de se terminer là...  
  
Bonne lecture !  
  
@ toute !  
  
Dia'   
  
Ps : chapitre, toujours et encore dédié à mon pichounet...*zieux rêveurs*  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************  
  
Titre : Vivre, survivre à deux...  
  
Auteur : Diane  
  
Spoiler : UNIQUEMENT LES QUATRE PREMIERS TOMES ET NOS TOMES A NOUS ! ) (Diane et Emma)  
  
Disclaimer : Les persos et les bouquins d'Harry Potter ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling, mais tout le monde le sait !! Et nous ne touchons pas d'argent sur cette fiction ! Mais !!! Gwendolyne Smith et l'histoire, tout droit sortie de notre imagination nous appartient ! et les autres persos comme Vindincta aussi !  
  
Avertissement : G !  
  
****************************************************************************  
*******  
  
Petits rappels :  
  
Voldemort est mort, ainsi que Dumbledore. ( ainsi que Rémus et Néville)  
  
Malgré tout, les mangemorts sont toujours en action avec, à leur tête, Vindincta père. Le fils est d'ailleurs entré dans ses rangs.  
  
Hermione et Ron ont un fils Matthew Weasley. (et sont eux aussi mariés !)  
  
Diana et Sirius sont mariés. Diana attend un enfant.  
  
Harry et Ron ont demandé à Gwendolyne et Hermione d'être leurs femmes.  
  
Draco et Giny sont également mariés. Draco est décédé lors d'une attaque.  
  
Harry et Gwen sont les sorciers les plus puissants qui existent mais pourraient être encore plus puissants et là personne ne les égalerait s'ils se mariaient. Gwen a le pouvoir élémentaire de la glace et Harry du feu.  
  
Dumbledore avait le pouvoir de l'air et Voldemort de l'eau.  
  
Ils ressentent toutes leurs émotions grâce à leurs bracelets d'héritiers.  
  
Fumseck appartient à Harry, héritage de Gryffondor, tout comme la maison de Godric's Hollow.  
  
Draco est décédé dernièrement lors d'une attaque.  
  
Harry et Gwen sont mariés !  
  
Gwen est enceinte !  
  
****************************************************************************  
*******  
  
Résumé du chapitre précédent :  
  
Chapitre 15: Le mariage !!!!  
  
Mariage de Ryry et Gwen Gwen annonce à Harry qu'elle est enceinte ! Retraite de pomfresh  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************  
  
Chapitre 16  
  
C'est perdu Sirius !  
  
Harry et Gwen, n'étant plus aurors, la directrice de Poudlard avait du lever leurs fonctions de professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal. Les élèves avaient été attristés. A leur place, Ron et Sirius prirent les fonctions de leurs prédécesseurs, mais, sans leur talent. Au contraire, les élèves ne faisaient rien dans leurs cours, mais, vu que c'était la fin de l'année, le professeur Mc Gonagal ne cherchait pas de remplaçants plus compétant que ces imbéciles ! Après leur mariage, Harry et Gwendolyne, n'ayant plus de raisons pour rester à Poudlard, étaient partis pour Godric's Hollow. Harry et Gwen voulaient que leur enfant vienne au monde dans les meilleurs conditions possibles et que surtout, sa naissance soit loin, très loin des médias !  
  
Ils étaient les personnes les plus célèbres et incontestées dans le monde de la magie. Il était donc inutile de préciser avec qu'elle joie les journalistes apprendraient cette nouvelle. Pendant ce temps, Harry et Gwen profitaient de la vie qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu. Une vie calme, sans danger, paisible...Leurs journées se résumaient à des balades sur la plage, des baignades dans la piscine (chauffée !) et des temps de repos ! Et oui, malgré le fait que Gwendolyne étaient une puissante sorcière et qu'elle avait déjà beaucoup souffert, elle n'en était pas moins enceinte et une femme. Même si sa grossesse se passait relativement bien, elle n'échappait pas aux maux de ventre, aux évanouissements, aux appétits féroces, aux coups de pompes...  
  
Mais, dès que Gwen portait sa main au ventre, Harry se précipitait, de peur qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. C'était trop mignon, mais parfois étouffant. Un week end, Sirius, Diana, Giny, Ron et Hermione (avec Matthew ) étaient venus à Godric's Hollow pour venir prendre des nouvelles de leurs amis et ils avaient été secoués de violents fous rire en voyant leurs réactions : Harry qui était toujours sur Gwen et Gwen qui se fâchait dès qu'il approchait, n'en pouvant plus qu'il soit constamment sur son dos. Alors, les quatre filles partirent se promener laissant Matthew aux hommes et un Harry mort d'inquiétude :  
  
Du côté des garçons  
  
-Mais ! Et si Diana ou Gwen ne se sent pas bien ?  
  
-Il n'y a pas de raison, et puis, elles sont quatre et ce sont des grandes filles ! Répondit Ron sans se préoccuper plus de ça des filles, jouant avec son fils.  
  
-Mais, et si elles se font attaquer par des mangemorts ?  
  
-Non ! Et elles sont puissantes ! Renchérit de nouveau le rouquin.  
  
-mais, et si...  
  
-Mais tu m'énerves avec tes MAIS !!!!!Laisse les vivre en paix !!!!! Sinon tu vas faire regretter Gwen de t'avoir épouser.  
  
Harry se tut immédiatement, mais, son appréhension ne disparaissait pas.  
  
-Bon, dit Sirius, si on faisait des paris pour savoir le sexe du bébé de Gwen et Harry ? Moi je vote pour une fille.  
  
-Pas moi ! Un garçon, dit Ron. Et toi Harry ? T'en penses quoi ?  
  
-Peu m'importe, tout ce que j'espère c'est que il ou elle aimera le quidditch !  
  
-Comment ne peut on pas aimer le quidditch ?! Fit Sirius horrifié.  
  
-Comme certains n'aiment pas les épinards...  
  
-mais c'est pas pareil !  
  
-Si.  
  
Du côté des filles.  
  
-J'espère qu'ils ne font pas de bêtises ! Fit Diana.  
  
-mais non ! Dit Giny, et puis, arrêtons un peu de nous en faire pour eux ! Ce sont des adultes après tout ! Oui, bon, c'est vrai que Sirius et Ron....mais bon ! Et puis, nous sommes là pour faire respirer de l'air à Gwen qui a enfin échapper aux griffes de Harry ! Non ?  
  
Les quatre filles se mirent à rire.  
  
-Mais, demanda Gwen inquiète, je suis sur qu'il se ronge les doigts d'anxiété...  
  
-Ne t'en fais pas Gwen ! Lui répondit Diana. Vous ne pourrez, de toute manière, pas toujours être scotchés ensemble ! Il faudra vous y faire. C'est ainsi. Vous êtes deux personnes différentes pas une seule !  
  
-Bon, que faisons nous maintenant les filles ? Demanda Hermione.  
  
-Et pourquoi pas les boutiques ? Demanda Giny.  
  
L'idée fut approuvée.  
  
Deux heures plus tard, les quatre filles après avoir fait leur shopping, rentrent à Godric's Hollow par la plage.  
  
Le soleil commençait légèrement à décliner et les jeunes femmes riaient aux éclats d'une des blagues de Diana. Son mari avait eu la bonne idée de déteindre sur elle et elles en étaient toutes ravies. Hermione avait également changé. On ne la trouvait plus que rarement le nez dans un livre, mais on la voyait au contraire souvent rire ou jouer avec Matthew qu'elle avait très souvent dans les bras même s'il commençait un peu à se tenir debout. Giny allait beaucoup mieux. Le deuil de son mari était encore présent et elle pensait très souvent de penser à Draco mais, à présent, elle avait retrouvé le sourire et rigolait même parfois. Quand à Gwen, c'était une jeune femme complètement épanouie. Son ventre commençait à s'arrondir légèrement, mais certes, beaucoup moins que Diana qui était très ronde. Mais, rien de plus normal, elle était presque à terme de sa grossesse. Le bébé de Gwen n'était prévu que pour le mois d'octobre, dans quatre mois.  
  
Soudain, sans signe avant coureur, Diana se mit à crier et s'effondra sur la sable. Par chance, Gwen eut le réflexe de la rattraper. Les quatre femmes surent immédiatement ce qui se passait.  
  
-Gwen ! transplanne et va chercher les gars ! Cria Hermione.  
  
-Je ne peux pas ! C'est trop dangereux ! Giny ?  
  
-J'y vais. Elle disparu.  
  
-En attendant, Diana, tu vas respirer lentement, d'accord ? Lui dit doucement Hermione.  
  
Du côté de Giny  
  
Elle transplanna juste au portail et l'ouvrit précipitamment. Par chance, les gars s'amusaient dehors avec Matthew en lui lançant une petite balle. Elle était un peu loin d'eux alors elle cria pour qu'ils la remarque. Aussitôt, Harry se leva en un bond.  
  
-Diana ! Fit elle, elle...(elle était à bout de souffle)...elle va accoucher !  
  
Sirius transplanna immédiatement, Ron prit son fils dans ses bras et fit de même tandis que Giny et Harry les suivaient. Quand ils arrivèrent, Sirius prenait déjà sa femme dans ses bras et transplannait. Hermione se joignit à son mari et transplanna avec son fils tandis que Giny, les suivait. Gwen et Harry restaient seuls sur la plage. Harry remarqua que Gwen tremblait. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.  
  
-Est ce que ça va ? Demanda Harry.  
  
Elle hocha la tête.  
  
-Je crois que oui. J'ai été tellement surprise ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. J'ai eu peur je crois.  
  
-Ca va maintenant, tout va bien. Bientôt, la famille Black s'agrandira et lorsque tout le monde sera réuni, Godric's Hollow sera empli de piaillements ! Ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien pour Diana.  
  
Gwen sourit faiblement.  
  
-On y va ?  
  
-Où ça ? Demanda Harry.  
  
-A sainte Mangouste bien sûr ! Quelle question ?! C'est mon amie, je veux être présente ! je suis une de ses marraines aussi !  
  
-Oui, mais tu es aussi enceinte ! Et je te rappelle que le médicomage t'as dit : 'pas d'émotions fortes Madame Potter !'  
  
-mais ce ne sont pas des émotions fortes !  
  
-oh que si !  
  
-Oh que non !  
  
-Si ! Ecoute, je veux bien venir te prévenir et te chercher quand le bébé sera né, mais c'est tout et d'ailleurs j'ai même l'impression que c'est trop ! enfin...  
  
-mais...tu vas me laisser toute seule alors ? Demanda Gwen inquiète.  
  
-Tu es grande non ? Et puis, puisque tu voulais plus de libertés...  
  
-mais t'es un monstre ! J'ai besoin de toi et tu me laisses !  
  
-Non madame Potter, mais si vous voulez que je vienne vous chercher tout à l'heure, il faudra que je sache quand, donc, je dois aller là bas !  
  
-mais je vais m'inquiéter toute seule ! Et l'angoisse rentre dans les émotions fortes.  
  
-Tu ne seras que plus angoissée tout à l'heure ! Un hôpital, même si on y va pour poster le courrier, on ne peut s'empêcher d'être inquiet.  
  
Il l'embrassa furtivement sur les lèvres et s'en alla alors qu'elle lui criait :  
  
-Ne me laisse pas !  
  
Etait il idiot ? Elle avait besoin de lui ! Il la laissait seule...Elle se tourna vers la mer tout en se laissant glisser au sol. Pourquoi l'avait il laissé seule ici ? Il devait pourtant sentir avec son bracelet qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Elle se releva et marcha droit vers la mer. Elle mit une main dans l'eau salée et fraîche et se la passa sur son visage. Elle mit une main sur son ventre regarda le soleil puis, plus rien, le noir complet.  
  
Gwendolyne s'était évanouie dans l'eau. Par chance, elle était au bord et ne risquai pas de se noyer. Mais, quand Harry arriva sur la plage, précipitamment, il était effrayé. Il fut terrifié en la voyant dans l'eau. Il l'a prit dans ses bras et la ramena sur le sable. Elle reprit connaissance quelques minutes plus tard. Elle tremblait de froid et Harry avait mit sa cape sur elle.  
  
-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?  
  
-Tu t'es évanouie.  
  
-C'est de ta faute !  
  
-Non, de la tienne. Tu dois arrêter de t'inquiéter pour un rien ! tout va bien. Nous sommes en sécurité maintenant et tu sais très bien que je ne t'abandonnerais jamais.  
  
-Je sais, mais, c'est plus fort que moi. Depuis que je suis enceinte, j'ai du mal à savoir où j'en suis. Je ressens de nouvelles sensations que je n'ai jamais eu avant. C'est vraiment étrange. Je suis complètement déboussolée.  
  
Harry la prit dans ses bras.  
  
-Je suis là moi. Je t'aiderais autant que je le pourrais.  
  
A ce moment là, Giny apparut.  
  
-Ils disent que le bébé arrivera à peu près dans deux heures !  
  
-C'est vrai ? Dit Gwen joyeusement, quittant les bras de Harry pour se retrouver dans ceux de Giny.  
  
-Et toi ? Demanda son amie. Comment tu vas ?  
  
-Ca va. Ca va.  
  
Trois heures plus tard dans la salle d'attente  
  
Tous attendaient Sirius. Mais que faisait il. Soudain, ils virent une furie arriver en hurlant :  
  
-C'est un garçon ! C'est un garçon ! C'est le plus beau de tous ! comme son papa !  
  
Giny, Harry, Hermione, Ron et Gwen éclatèrent de rire. Puis Harry s'exclama :  
  
-mais alors ! Tu as perdu ton pari !  
  
-Ah oui ! Mais c'est pas grave.  
  
-Comment allez-vous l'appeler alors ? Demanda Gwen.  
  
-Christopher.  
  
Plus tard ils allèrent voir le bébé. Il pleurait. Sirius prit le bébé dans ses bras. Il donnait l'impression de tenir un vase de porcelaine et le bébé sentant la crainte de son père, se mit à hurler de plus belle. Gwen secoua négativement la tête en souriant et prit le bébé dans ses bras. Aussitôt il arrêta de pleurer. Harry fut surpris. Tous approuvèrent cependant Sirius. Il était vrai que Christopher était en effet très beau, mais, il avait épuisé sa maman qui dormait. Elle semblait en revanche calme et apaisée. Il était évident qu'elle rêvait. Tous étaient aux anges. Harry fut le parrain avec Ron tandis que Gwen et Hermione furent les marraines. Le bébé passa de bras en bras, tous se battant pour lui donner le biberon. Ce qui était amusant, c'était de voir Matthew qui était grandement intrigué par le nouveau né qui se mettait à pleurer par jalousie pour qu'on le prenne dans ses bras pour qu'il puisse faire connaissance avec le fils Black.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************  
  
Et oui ! Encore un garçon !!!!  
  
Rhalala !!!  
  
Qu'avez vous pensez de ce chapitre ?  
  
Et vi,  
  
Sirius a un fils...  
  
J'avoue que je le voyais moins bien avoir une fille.  
  
Reviews ppllleeeaaazzee !!!  
  
;)  
  
En passant,  
  
Je veux vous remercier de tt mon cœur !  
  
Z'êtes géniaux !!  
  
Nous avons dépassé les 80 reviewwwsss !!!  
  
Merci à tooouuss !!  
  
Et surtout, continuez !!  
  
so,  
  
maintenant,  
  
RAR :  
  
Potter68 : et vi, ils sont plus puissants ! et voici la suite ! mirci !  
  
Sunshine 644 : mirci !!!  
  
Popov : mirci !!! et bien, voici la suite!!!  
  
Gwen222 : hé hé ! vi, comme tu as pu le remarquer, tu as eu raison ! félicitations ! en effet, je t'en avait pas laissé. Excuse moi. Mais, g réparé mon erreur ! merci ! biz !  
  
Josh : mirci ! c gentil ! et vi ! tu as eu tt à fait raison ! félicitations ! franchement, je suis contente que tt le monde ait trouvé, enfin, qqs personnes, ça me prouve que l'on lit ce que j'écris ! ) D'accord !  
  
Et voilà !  
  
Donc, continuez !  
  
Au programme du prochain chapitre,  
  
C'est à dire :  
  
CHAPITRE 17 : LE TRAVAIL VIENT TOUJOURS TOUT GACHER  
  
Et vi,  
  
Titre plutôt révélateur !  
  
Et hélas,  
  
Un chapitre bcp moins festif....  
  
Avec une tré grande nouvelle,  
  
Pas spécialement positive, ni vraiment négative,  
  
Mais, qui n'arrive juste,  
  
Pas du tt au bon moment !  
  
Voilà !  
  
Je vais vous laisser patienter jusq'à la semaine prochaine !  
  
;)  
  
groses bises !  
  
@+  
  
mirci encore de me lire !!!  
  
bonne semaine !  
  
Dia'  
  
. . . . . .  
  
ps : essayez de deviner ce qui se passera ! * héhé * ça m'étonnerait que vous trouviez...mais, si vous le faites, (attention, fô que ce soit exact) je vous enverrais deux chapitres d'avance, personnellement !  
  
ps bis : le chapitre prochain ne sera pas posté lundi, en raison de mon absence, because, ce sera les vacances !!! et vi !!! donc, le chapitre 17 sera, soit avant, soit après ! 


	17. Chapitre 17 Le travail vient tout gâcher...

* soupir *  
  
c vraiment dommage,  
  
mais je n'ai pas le choix !  
  
ce chapitre sera plus tristounet que les autres !  
  
j'suis really sorry !  
  
mais bon...  
  
life is life!  
  
@ tout à l'heure!!  
  
Biz  
  
Dia'  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************  
  
Titre : Vivre, survivre à deux...  
  
Auteur : Diane  
  
Spoiler : UNIQUEMENT LES QUATRE PREMIERS TOMES ET NOS TOMES A NOUS ! ) (Diane et Emma)  
  
Disclaimer : Les persos et les bouquins d'Harry Potter ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling, mais tout le monde le sait !! Et nous ne touchons pas d'argent sur cette fiction ! Mais !!! Gwendolyne Smith et l'histoire, tout droit sortie de notre imagination nous appartient ! et les autres persos comme Vindincta aussi !  
  
Avertissement : G !  
  
****************************************************************************  
*******  
  
Petits rappels :  
  
Voldemort est mort, ainsi que Dumbledore. ( ainsi que Rémus et Neville)  
  
Malgré tout, les mangemorts sont toujours en action avec, à leur tête, Vindincta père. Le fils est d'ailleurs entré dans ses rangs.  
  
Hermione et Ron ont un fils Matthew Weasley. (et sont eux aussi mariés !)  
  
Diana et Sirius sont mariés. Ils ont un enfant qui s'appelle Christopher.  
  
Harry et Ron ont demandé à Gwendolyne et Hermione d'être leurs femmes.  
  
Draco et Giny sont également mariés. Draco est décédé lors d'une attaque.  
  
Harry et Gwen sont les sorciers les plus puissants qui existent mais pourraient être encore plus puissants et là personne ne les égalerait s'ils se mariaient. Gwen a le pouvoir élémentaire de la glace et Harry du feu.  
  
Dumbledore avait le pouvoir de l'air et Voldemort de l'eau.  
  
Ils ressentent toutes leurs émotions grâce à leurs bracelets d'héritiers.  
  
Fumseck appartient à Harry, héritage de Gryffondor, tout comme la maison de Godric's Hollow.  
  
Draco est décédé dernièrement lors d'une attaque.  
  
Harry et Gwen sont mariés !  
  
Gwen est enceinte !  
  
****************************************************************************  
*******  
  
Résumé du chapitre précédent :  
  
Chapitre 16: C'est perdu Sirius !  
  
Naissance du petit de Sirius et Diana, Christopher. Allusions a la grossesse de Gwen !  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************  
  
Chapitre 17  
  
Le travail vient tout gâcher !  
  
Deux semaines avaient passées. Aujourd'hui, l'année scolaire prenait fin et tous les élèves s'en iraient bientôt. Comme ils avaient été professeurs pendant une bonne partie de l'année et qu'ils avaient été très appréciés, le professeur Mc Gonagal invita Gwendolyne et Harry au banquet de fin d'année. Diana donnait le biberon à Christopher qui s'était à moitié endormi, malgré le brouhaha de la grande salle. Matthew, quand à lui, s'amusait, assis sur les genoux de Ron, à attraper des petites tomates dans l'assiette de son père. Inévitablement, il les portait à sa bouche et avec ses deux petites dents, explosait la tomate en battant des mains et en aspergeant son père. Hermione les regardait amusée en voyant Ron exalté. Gwen discutait avec Hermione et Harry parlait avec Sirius de quidditch. (pour changer) Mais, Harry et Gwen partiraient bientôt pour Paris où avait lieu la coupe du monde. Harry espérait vivement qu'elle se déroulerait mieux que la dernière fois, car, il en gardait un cuisant souvenir. (NA : conférer tome 4 de Mrs Rowling, pour ceux dont la mémoire défaillerait !)  
  
A la fin du repas, la directrice se leva pour faire son discours.  
  
-Voici une nouvelle année qui se termine. Encore une année sanglante, certes, et pleine de tristesse, mais, j'ose croire que tout est fini, grâce à nos aurors qui sont là.  
  
(Applaudissements) Puis, elle reprit :  
  
-Cette année c'est très bien passée, et j'espère avoir réussi à maintenir cette école du mieux que je pouvais malgré la disparition d'Albus Dumbledore. Je félicite maintenant les professeurs, les concernés se reconnaîtront, et bien sûr, vous tous qui avez eu vos examens. Mais, plus particulièrement encore, ceux qui ont été profondément touchés par cette guerre, moralement ou physiquement qui ont perdu des proches ou d'avantage encore...je vous félicite d'avoir réussi à surmonter ces tourments. Bien, je vous souhaite de passer d'excellentes vacances et je vous donne rendez vous pour la plupart d'entre vous à l'année prochaine !  
  
Des applaudissements retentirent dans la salle. Certes, Mc Gonagal n'était pas Dumbledore, mais les élèves la traitaient avec respect et elle accomplissait à merveille son travail de directrice de Poudlard. Bien sûr, les membres de l'enseignement savaient bien que Mc Gonagal en directrice et Rogue en sous directeur ne tiendrait pas longtemps, tout au plus quelques années, mais, ils assureraient bien l'intérim car, Harry et Gwen ne voulaient pas prendre leur place tout de suite. Ils ne le pouvaient tout simplement pas. Ils voulaient profiter tout d'abord de leur vie.  
  
Les Potter, Black et Weasley (Giny comprise), fêtèrent dignement la fin de l'année en compagnie des Gryffondors. Plus tard dans la soirée, les jumeaux Weasley vinrent même leur rendre visite, apportant bien évidemment, leurs farces. La soirée ne fut qu'éclats de rire et flots de bièraubeurre.  
  
Le lendemain, tous devaient partir et ils profiteraient du Poudlard express bien qu'ils doivent partir avec les élèves. Harry et Gwen avant de s'en aller, décidèrent d'aller voir le professeur Mc Gonagal pour la remercier de tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour eux cette année. Ils prononcèrent le mot de passe 'phénix' et frappèrent. Il n'eurent aucune réponse. Etonnés, il refrappèrent tout en appelant le professeur. Harry fronça les sourcils et actionna la poignée de la porte. Elle était ouverte. Harry sortit sa baguette et poussa violemment la porte d'un coup de pied. Gwen porta ses mains à sa bouche, horrifiée. Minerva Mc Gonagal était étendue sur le sol, les yeux fermés, mais pourtant, tous deux savaient ce qui c'était passé. Un 'avada kedavra'. Harry prit pourtant le pouls de la directrice et baissa la tête, il ne battait plus.  
  
Harry était pétrifié. Comment quelqu'un avait-il pu entrer dans poudlard et tuer Mc Gonagal, sous leur nez, surtout que c'était sans aucun doute, un mangemort ! De plus, les derniers survivants des cireurs de bottes des sorciers noirs se faisaient à présent très rares, c'était aussi peut être pour ça qu'ils étaient suicidaires...  
  
Professeurs comme élèves furent horrifiés d'apprendre le crime. Aussitôt prévenus, des aurors débarquèrent à Poudlard. Le poudlard express partit malgré tout, mais sans les professeurs et avec plus de trois heures de retard, ce qui fait qu'ils étaient assaillis de lettres d'indignation des parents des élèves. Le jour même, les aurors se mirent en chasse des mangemorts dans le périmètre de Poudlard. Par chance, ils trouvèrent une dizaine de mangemorts aux alentours de Pré au Lard. Parmi eux se trouvait entre autre Lestrange. Celui ci avoua avec un sourire peint sur le visage qu'il était l'auteur du crime. Il fut immédiatement envoyé à Azkaban, sans procès. Mais, Harry l'avait trouvé étrange, une lueur diabolique dans les yeux.  
  
Le décès fit bien sûr, couler beaucoup d'encre, entraînant une panique de la population. Heureusement, Mr Diggory, le ministre de la magie, avait su intervenir. L'enterrement de l'ex-directrice de Poudlard se fit dans l'intimité, par respect pour la défunte. Une fois le deuil fini, un autre problème se posait aux Potter. Ils le sentaient, mais pourtant ne se trouvaient pas suffisamment prêts. Normalement, Mc Gonagal devait simplement assurer l'intérim, hors, pour eux, l'intérim n'avait pas signifié une seule année, mais une demi-douzaine ! Bref, de nouveaux tracas venaient s'ajouter.  
  
Gwendolyne et Harry réunirent leurs amis pour les aider.  
  
-Peut être que, Rogue pourrait assurer l'intérim ? Suggéra Diana. Mais tous s'écrièrent en même temps :  
  
-NON !!!! Hurlèrent ils, catégoriquement.  
  
-Pourquoi ? Je croyais que vos querelles avaient cessées ?  
  
-Ecoute Diana-chérie, expliqua Sirius à sa femme, je ne confierais pas même une chaussette à cet homme alors Poudlard...  
  
-Tu exagères Sirius ! Intervint Gwen. Severus a changé....  
  
-Depuis quand appelles-tu Rogue par son prénom ?! L'interrompit Harry.  
  
-Depuis que nous sommes devenus professeurs car, comment veux tu que les élèves acceptent des professeurs qui ne peuvent pas se voir en peinture ?!  
  
-Je disais donc, reprit Gwen, que Severus ne peut être directeur. Il est trop partial, ce n'est pas son rôle.  
  
-je crois, dit Sirius, hélas, que vous n'avez pas le choix. Vous êtes les seuls à pouvoir remplir ce poste. Même Dumbledore vous l'avait dit.  
  
-Mais ! Intervint Hermione, Gwen est enceinte et ils n'ont pas vingt ans ! Ils auraient presque l'âge d'être des élèves !  
  
-Tout comme nous Hermione ! Intervint Ron. Sirius a raison, même s'il est vrai que l'on ne peut pas dire que cela tombe au bon moment...  
  
-Mais, n'y a t'il personne d'autre capable de gérer Poudlard ? Le professeur Flitwick ou Chourave ?  
  
-Impossible, dit Harry songeur, ils n'ont pas suffisamment de prestance pour cela. J'ai une idée de ce que nous pourrions faire, mais, je crains que vous ne soyez pas d'accord.  
  
-Voyons Harry ! Nous t'avons suivi dans la plupart de tes aventures ! Fit Ron.  
  
-Il ne s'agit pas de cela, mais de réussir à refaire fonctionner Poudlard !  
  
-Explique toi. Fit Sirius.  
  
-Il manque à Poudlard, un directeur, un professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, un professeur de l'histoire de la magie, car, Binns n'est pas en état pour assurer une telle tâche et également un sous-directeur ! Sans compter que les autres membres du personnel sont soit, assez jeunes comme Hermione, soit, assez vieux comme Flitwick !  
  
-Mais que proposes tu ?  
  
-J'ai besoin que Ron ou Sirius, l'un d'entre vous abandonne son poste pour quelques temps. Je sais que c'est dur ce que je vous demande mais...  
  
-J'abandonne ! Fit Sirius. De toute manière, j'en avais l'intention. Je ne pouvais pas être encore éloigné de mon fils et ma femme.  
  
Mais, Gwen remarqua que les yeux d'Hermione s'étaient voilés. Elle savait qu'elle aurait voulu à tout prix que Ron accepte la perche que lui tendait Harry. Elle craignait pour leur couple. Ron ne se rendait pas compte ce qu'impliquait leurs distances pour sa femme et son fils.  
  
Ainsi en fut-il décidé. Dès le lendemain, tous les journaux annonçaient Harry Potter, le nouveau directeur de Poudlard. En attendant, il faisait ses prévisions. Il passa une annonce pour un nouveau professeur d'histoire de la magie et demanda à Binns de quitter son poste d'enseignant, mais en ayant toujours la possibilité de se balader dans le château. Harry avait prévu que Gwen resterait à Godric's Hollow, loin des élèves, le temps de sa grossesse et après, si elle voulait, pourrait venir habiter à Poudlard, mais là, cela ne colla pas !  
  
-Quoi ?! Explosa Gwen. Je ne suis pas handicapée ! Je suis enceinte ! Et de ton enfant, je précise au cas où tu ne serais pas au courant !  
  
-Gwen je...  
  
-Non Harry ! Il est hors de question que tu manages seul Poudlard pendant que je me tourne les pouces dans le pays voisin !  
  
-Mais c'est pour ta sécurité et celle de l'enfant !  
  
-Ce n'est pas en m'éloignant de toi que je me sentirais mieux ! Tu le sais.  
  
-Oui, mais ici il y a trop de stress ! Chose que tu dois éviter.  
  
-Je n'irai à Godric's Hollow que si j'en ai envie, c'est tout ! Ce n'est pas par ce que je suis ta femme que je suis ta propriété ! C'est moi qui décide de MA vie et de ce que je fais !  
  
-Je le sais !  
  
-Alors, dans ce cas, laisse moi faire ce que je veux et je te rappelle que Dumbledore nous a laissé la charge de Poudlard à nous DEUX ! Gwen partit en claquant la porte du bureau directorial.  
  
Harry s'assit sur son fauteuil, la tête dans les mains. Rien n'allait comme il voulait. Heureusement, pour Sirius, il n'y avait pas de problème pour la DCFM, il devrait juste veiller à ce qu'il n'incite pas les élèves à faire trop de farces...Au même moment, il reçu un courier.  
  
Mr Potter  
  
J'ai lu l'annonce dans laquelle vous annonciez que vous cherchiez un professeur d'Histoire de la magie, et sachez que je serais enchantée de prendre la place du professeur Binns. Je vous joint dans cette lettre mon CV et, je dois aller mardi prochain à Pré au Lard, avec votre accord, je passerais si vous le voulez à Poudlard.  
  
Avec mes plus sincères félicitations pour votre nouvelle fonction,  
  
Mademoiselle Cho Chang  
  
Harry resta pétrifié sur sa chaise. Cho Chang ?! Et puis, après tout pourquoi pas. Il prit un morceau de parchemin et lui dit qu'il serait d'accord pour la rencontrer mardi. Il signa et écrivit le nom sur l'enveloppe. Mademoiselle ?! Il fut étonné qu'elle ne soit pas encore mariée. Puis, il envoya la lettre.  
  
Le travail de directeur était extrêmement prenant. Harry travaillait tard et se levait tôt. En plus, Gwen était assez froide avec lui, ne s'étant toujours pas remise de leur dispute. Puis, un jour, en ayant assez de tout ça, il s'excusa. Elle accepta ses excuses et lui demanda quand ils partiraient à Paris pour la coupe du monde de quidditch. Zut ! Il avait complètement oublié ça ! Et pourtant, déjà, son emploi du temps de tout l'été était plein ! La coupe du monde avait lieu mercredi prochain !Il réfléchit rapidement et dit :  
  
-Nous partirons mercredi matin et nous resterons quelques jours. Ca te va ? Comme ça, si tu veux, on en profitera pour visiter ou pour faire les boutiques.  
  
Gwen sourit largement. Ouf ! Il l'avait échappée belle. Avec un sourire il posa délicatement une main sur son ventre qui s'arrondissait. Gwen l'embrassa. Harry était heureux mais il avait beaucoup trop de tracas. Beaucoup trop. Il espérait que leur séjour à Paris se passe bien...  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************  
  
Alors ?  
  
Que pensez vous de ce chapitre ?  
  
Et de ce changement, plutôt soudain ?  
  
Et a l'apparition de Cho Chang ?  
  
Et la mort de mc gonagal ?  
  
Bref,  
  
De tout ?!  
  
* lol *  
  
voilà !  
  
a présent,  
  
rar :  
  
popov : hum...je c pas si c vraiment un grand méchant, c pas vraiment ça, par ce que c pas comme s'il y avait une attaque ou koi...bien essayé tt de même ! merci bcp !  
  
sunshine644 : hé hé ! * lol * là, on peut dire que tu ne te risques pas trop ! ( * mdr * merci !  
  
potter 68 : * lol * ça c sûr ! une fille parmi tous ces garçons...mais si c trois garçons, bonjour les conneries quand on conné leurs parents...* mdr * merci ! et voici la suiteee !!!  
  
gwenn222 : hé hé ! * lol * on c jamais! Hé non ! mais, c t bien essayé ! ça aurait pu être ça. Avoue tt de même, que certains titres sont bcp trop implicites ! * lol * c t surtout pour rigoler que je vous ai dit ça ! Je sais parfaitement que c quasi impossible à trouver ! meuh si !!! j'suis sûre que tu pourrai trouver sans mal des idées bien plus loufoques que les miennes ! chouette ! g hâte de lire ton chapitre ! rappelle le moi si j'oublie surtout !!!! et tu ne m'embêtes absolument pas ! pas du tout du tou ! au contraire !j'adore tro répondre aux reviews !! quand on est enceinte, d'après ce que je sais, c a dire pas grand chose ! ) c un des symptômes pour reconnaître ça ! vi, sincèrement, valait, à mon avis, mieux pas que Sirius est une fille, du moins, je pense qu'il s'entendrait mieux avec un garçon, mais, ça, c juste mon avis à moi !! ( merci bcp !! tu me fais rougir ! vi, g fait pile ou face avec sirius, ron et draco et c tombé sur lui...* soupir * je suis désolée de vous faire attendre aussi longtemps ! si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je me gènerai pas pour rester chez moi, mais, mes parents m'embarquent de force...* soupir * vivement la majorité... oki ! biz ! merci bcpp !!!! g t super contente de répondre a ta review !  
  
miss holy black : Waow ! ça faisait longtemps que je t'avais pas vu! Si t t en vacs, je te pardonnes ! * lol * hé bé ! y en a qui ont du bol ! au moins, toi tu as du soleil... ! hé vi, mais, c tro court les vacs....* soupir * 'merde' pour tes exams ! mais, t'inquiète pas pour le brevet, c vraiment trankil ! hé hé ! vi, le coup de gwen à qui je tranche la gorge a apparemment bien été senti !( ouai, je trouvai ça marrant, je me demandais comment il pourrait se comporter et je me suis inspirée du peu que je savais et je l'ai adapté. Pour le garçon, ou la fille de gwen et ryry, tu verras ! G longuement hésité, je te l'accorde et vous aurez la réponse dans deux chapitres ! C une bonne idée ta blague... Mais, vu qu'il reste plus bcp de chapitre à cette époque (on va faire un saut dans le temps dans trois chapitres !) je peux pas faire ça 18 ans plus tard ! * lol * mais, si t'as d'autres idées, possibles à adapter, je suis preneuse !!! Remarque, je v quand m^me essayer de l'adapter...on verra bien ! Vi, j'trouve ça marrant. G constaté ça, qu'à partir d'un mot, tt le monde va imaginer des trucs tro délires et tro différents, alors je teste et je me marre bien !! ( Nan nan, j'adapte pas le texte, il é déjà tapé depuis le mois de janvier ! Comme tu le remarques, j'adore avoir de l'avance ! Oh non ! je mets pas 10 mois pour taper un chapitre ! surtout que je tape direct, je fais m^me pas de brouillon écrit. Je fais juste un plan de la fic vec un résumé de chaque chapitre de 3 lignes à chaque fois ! c tout, et après j'écris mon chapitre. Mais, je relis les chapitres qu'une semaine avant de les poster et je les corrige. Voilà ! tu sais tout ! merci ! merci bccpppp !!!  
  
Merci bcp !!!! et continuez comme ça !  
  
Le programme pour la prochaine fois :  
  
Chapitre 18 : Une nouvelle ère !  
  
Chapitre pas exceptionnel,  
  
Mais tré important pour la suite !  
  
Ziboux à vous tous !  
  
Bonne semaine !!  
  
Bye  
  
Bonne vacances aux veinards !  
  
(dont moi ! ) * lol * )  
  
ciao !  
  
Dia'  
  
. . . . . . . . 


	18. Chapitre 18 Nouvelle ère

Bonjour à tous !  
  
Alors ces vacances ?  
  
Pour les veinards bien sûr,  
  
Car, moi,  
  
J'ai repris les cours.  
  
Me revoici donc pour un new chapitre,  
  
Avec l'annonce d'un new perso,  
  
Un séjour dans la capitale française,  
  
Ainsi qu'une fin assez gore,  
  
Donc, les âmes sensibles seront prévenues, même s'il y a bien pire !  
  
Voili voilou !  
  
Ziboux à tous !  
  
Et @ toute !  
  
Dia'  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************  
  
Titre : Vivre, survivre à deux...  
  
Auteur : Diane  
  
Spoiler : UNIQUEMENT LES QUATRE PREMIERS TOMES ET NOS TOMES A NOUS ! ) (Diane et Emma)  
  
Disclaimer : Les persos et les bouquins d'Harry Potter ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling, mais tout le monde le sait !! Et nous ne touchons pas d'argent sur cette fiction ! Mais !!! Gwendolyne Smith et l'histoire, tout droit sortie de notre imagination nous appartient ! et les autres persos comme Vindincta aussi ! Tout comme Paul Macadam ! Pas touche ! Propriété privée !  
  
Avertissement : PG !!!!!! ATTENTION CE CHAPITRE PASSE EN PG !!!!!  
  
****************************************************************************  
*******  
  
Petits rappels :  
  
Voldemort est mort, ainsi que Dumbledore. ( ainsi que Rémus et Neville)  
  
Malgré tout, les mangemorts sont toujours en action avec, à leur tête, Vindincta père. Le fils est d'ailleurs entré dans ses rangs.  
  
Hermione et Ron ont un fils Matthew Weasley. (et sont eux aussi mariés !)  
  
Diana et Sirius sont mariés. Ils ont un enfant qui s'appelle Christopher.  
  
Harry et Ron ont demandé à Gwendolyne et Hermione d'être leurs femmes.  
  
Draco et Giny sont également mariés. Draco est décédé lors d'une attaque.  
  
Harry et Gwen sont les sorciers les plus puissants qui existent mais pourraient être encore plus puissants et là personne ne les égalerait s'ils se mariaient. Gwen a le pouvoir élémentaire de la glace et Harry du feu.  
  
Dumbledore avait le pouvoir de l'air et Voldemort de l'eau.  
  
Ils ressentent toutes leurs émotions grâce à leurs bracelets d'héritiers.  
  
Fumseck appartient à Harry, héritage de Gryffondor, tout comme la maison de Godric's Hollow.  
  
Draco est décédé dernièrement lors d'une attaque.  
  
Harry et Gwen sont mariés !  
  
Gwen est enceinte !  
  
****************************************************************************  
*******  
  
Résumé du chapitre précédent :  
  
Chapitre 17:Le travail vient tout gâcher  
  
Mc Gonagal décède mystérieusement. Arrestation de bcp de mangemorts dont lestranges Harry et Gwen doivent prendre en main Poudlard.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************  
  
Chapitre 18  
  
Nouvelle ère  
  
Etrangement, Harry était un peu anxieux du déroulement de son rendez vous avec Cho. Elle venait l'après midi même et Harry se demandait comment cela se passerait, non sans une pointe d'appréhension. Quelqu'un frappa alors à sa porte et entra :  
  
-Salut Harry ! C'était Ron, je venais pour te dire...mais, qu'est ce que t'as ?  
  
-Moi ? Demanda Harry.  
  
-Meuh nan ! Tu sais bien que j'adore converser avec Fumseck !  
  
-Très drôle ! et pour ton information, je redoute l'entretien de cette aprem avec le professeur d'histoire de la magie ?  
  
-pourquoi ?  
  
-Eh bien...on va dire que j'ai, comme qui dirait, oublié de prévenir que cette personne qui c'était présentée n'était autre que Cho Chang.  
  
-Oh là ! Fit Ron. Et Gwen....  
  
-Je ne lui ai pas dit !  
  
-En effet, t'as de quoi être très très inquiet, surtout que les femmes ne pardonnent pas sur les sujets comme ça ! Et, n'en parlons pas quand elles sont enceintes !  
  
-Ca va beaucoup m'aider Ron ! Je te remercie sincèrement ! Mais de toute manière, je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter n'est ce pas, ce n'est qu'une fille comme les autres qui...  
  
-Qui t'a aimé, que tu as aimé, que Gwen a détesté...  
  
-Je t'ai pas demandé la conjugaison du verbe aimer Ron !  
  
-Ah bon ? Fit celui ci, feignant l'innocence. Faut absolument que tu en parles à Gwen sinon votre séjour à Paris...bye bye !  
  
-Je sais. Dis donc, tu ne pourrais pas me rendre un service et aller voir Gwen ?  
  
-Pourquoi as tu si peur de lui dire si tu n'aimes plus Cho ?  
  
Harry soupira.  
  
-Je ne sais pas. Je me sens gêné d'avoir aimé quelqu'un d'autre que Gwen et j'ai comme l'absurde idée que je pourrais retomber amoureux de Cho. J'ai peur Ron. J'ai peur de retomber amoureux de Cho ou de le croire et de laisser tomber Gwen sans qui je ne serais plus rien !  
  
-Harry, tu ne le feras pas ! Je te connais trop bien pour cela ! J'ai confiance en toi, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais surtout, dis le à Gwen, elle ne te le pardonnerait pas sinon.  
  
Harry acquiesça et sortit de son bureau en allant chercher Gwen, mais il ne la trouva pas. Elle alla voir Hermione qui lui expliqua quelle était sur le chemin de traverse. Harry ragea. Le chemin de traverse était un lieu stratégique et donc dangereux, qui plus est pour l'épouse de Harry Potter, portant en elle le descendant des lignées de Gryffondor et Serpentard. Un curieux mélange qui lui faisait déjà craindre le tempérament de son enfant. Il abandonna. Au fur et à mesure que la journée passa, il en oublia complètement Gwen et Cho, plongé dans les papiers administratifs et les problèmes ! Puis, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Il répondit 'entrez', sans même relever la tête. Il ne s'attendait pas à découvrir devant lui une femme remarquablement belle. Déjà qu'à l'époque de Poudlard, elle faisait tourner bon nombre de têtes, mais là...Harry ne put s'empêcher de la trouver très belle mais fut encore plus heureux de constater qu'il n'éprouvait plus rien du tout pour elle.  
  
L'entretien dura deux bonnes heures. Et, il ne fut interrompit qu'une unique fois, mais, cette fois mis une fin définitive à l'entretien ! Gwen était alors entrée dans le bureau sans prendre la peine de frapper et s'était alors retrouvée nez à nez avec Cho. Elle n'avait rien dit, mais, son cœur avait fait un bond gigantesque dans sa poitrine. Elle remarqua que Cho était une femme extrêmement belle, elle regarda alors Harry et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, puis, elle partit en courant. Harry s'excusa, eut à peine le temps de dire à Cho qu'elle était acceptée pour le poste et partit en courant.  
  
Il arriva dans l'appartement qu'il ouvrit à l'aide d'un 'alohomora'.  
  
-Voyons Gwen, tu sais pourtant que tu ne pourras pas m'arrêter à l'aide de ce sort mineur ! Fit il d'un ton moqueur.  
  
-C'est donc tout ce que tu as à dire ?! Dit elle, en colère. Que fait elle ici ?!  
  
-C'est la nouvelle professeur d'histoire de la magie. Je voulais t'avertir de sa présence, mais tu n'étais pas là.  
  
-Comme par hasard, bien évidemment, je suppose, que c'est la seule à avoir répondu à l'annonce !  
  
-En effet.  
  
-Tu crois que je vais gober ça ! Explosa Gwen. Mais pour qui me prends tu, tu...  
  
Harry la coupa.  
  
-Gwen ! Je craignais que tu réagisses ainsi. Tu n'as pourtant pas la moindre, mais alors, absolument pas de raisons de t'inquiéter ! Je n'ai jamais aimé Cho ! Il est vrai qu'elle est plutôt mignonne à regarder, mais elle est complètement superficielle ! Tu sais pourtant qu'il n'y a que toi qui compte à mes yeux ! Ne te l'ai je pas répété suffisamment ? Que veux tu que je fasse pour te prouver encore que je t'aime ? S'emporta Harry. Combien de fois j'ai brave tous les périples pour te sauver, combien de fois t'ai je dis que je t'aimais, combien de fois t'ai je demandé de te marier avec moi, et à présent, que nous sommes mariés, que tu attends notre enfant je...  
  
-Je te demande pardon Harry. S'excusa Gwen en se réfugiant dans ses bras. Mais, j'ai si peur de te perdre !  
  
-Dis surtout que plus jalouse que toi, il n'y a pas ! Fit Harry d'un ton moqueur avec un sourire amusé. Je crois que ça commence à bien faire tout ce bouleau et qu'il est grand temps de prendre des vacances ! Qu'en penses tu ? Si nous allions enfin chez nous ?  
  
-Mais, et ton travail, on ne peut pas laisser Poudlard ainsi, Ron, Sirius, Hermione...  
  
-....Se débrouilleront très bien sans nous, et moi je n'en peu plus ! Il l'embrassa tandis qu'il transplannait.  
  
Mais, il ne transplanna pas à Godric's Hollow mais juste sur les pelouses de la Tour Effel à Paris !  
  
-Mais ! Nous n'avons pas d'affaires, rien...  
  
-Quelle importance ? Fit harry. Le principal est que nous soyons ensemble, c'est tout ce qui compte à mes yeux. Les vêtements ne sont qu'une chose matérielle et je serais ravi de te faire essayer toutes les robes que tu voudras et de t'acheter toutes celles que tu voudras !  
  
Gwen sourit. Il avait raison. Quelle importance ? Ils pouvaient enfin être heureux ! La nuit commençait à tomber et Harry et Gwen allèrent dans un hôtel pour réserver une chambre, puis, ils décidèrent d'aller sur les Champs-Élysées pour dîner. Ils trouvèrent un restaurant très sympathique avec vue sur l'arc de Triomphe. Ils passèrent tous deux une excellente soirée où ils purent enfin décompresser et ne pas penser aux ennuis. Le lendemain, une fabuleuse journée les attendait.  
  
Gwen portait une chemise blanche et un short noir, ce qui fait que personne n'aurait pu la croire enceinte. Elle avait noué ses cheveux noirs en une longue tresse et tenait Harry par le bras qui portait un jeen et un tee-shirt rouge. Ils avaient réussi à trouver aisément le stade où se déroulait la finale de la coupe du monde de quidditch. La finale opposait la France aux Etats Unis. Le couple était sans contestation, pour la France. Ils étaient dans une tribune, bien placée, juste en face de la tribune présidentielle. Là, Harry et Gwen reconnurent beaucoup de gens, dont Ludovic Verpey qui s'occupait de faire le commentaire du match. C'est alors que derrière eux, ils entendirent deux hommes parler :  
  
-C'est impossible ! Potter et Jeudusor ne sont toujours pas dans la tribune présidentielle !  
  
-L'espion était pourtant certain qu'ils y allaient ! C'est incroyable ! Nous ne sommes tout de même pas venus là pour rien !  
  
Harry et Gwen s'enfoncèrent encore davantage dans leurs sièges en soupirant. Ce n'était pas de la lâcheté, mais ils voulaient être tranquilles. Et surtout, ne voulaient surtout pas se battre en duel contre des mangemorts ! Heureusement, ils ne furent pas repérés ! Le match, hélas, ne dura qu'une heure, mais fut remarquable. Les Français l'avaient emporté haut la main de 320 points sur 170. Harry et Gwen se laissèrent emportés par la joie du match et tout se passa pour le mieux. Puis, plus tard, ils se décidèrent à se promener dans la capitale Française. Ils visitèrent le Louvre et montèrent jusqu'en haut de la tour effel. Le lendemain, ils firent les boutiques où Gwen eut le malin plaisir d'essayer tout ce qui lui plaisait, ce qui fait qu'ils y passèrent la journée. Surtout lorsqu'elle trouva le rayon nourrisson, elle dévalisa carrément le magasin !  
  
Leur séjour se passa merveilleusement bien. Harry et Gwen prenaient présentement leur petit déjeuner dehors sur la terrasse déjà très ensoleillée. Ils avaient prévu de rentrer à Poudlard bientôt. Quand, soudain, un hibou surgit devant eux, un hiboux noir du ministère, en plein jour ! Le couple Potter redoutait déjà le contenu de la lettre. Mais, quand Gwen ouvrit l'enveloppe, elle contenait uniquement une coupure de la gazette des sorciers du jour même :  
  
Evasion à Azkaban  
  
Après Black, la prison d'Azkaban à de nouveau des défaillances ! Hier dans la soirée, un détenu, l'un des plus dangereux de détenus, s'est évadé. Il  
s'agit d'un mangemort, Lestrange. Evidemment, il était à craindre qu'il  
réunisse les mangemorts, ce qu'il a fait, à peine une heure après son évasion. Les mangemorts préparent quelque chose et le ministère recommande à tous la plus grande prudence. Il demande également un renfort en nombre  
de défenseurs.  
  
Le couple arborait à présent un air sombre. Tout n'était pas encore terminé et les ennuis, loin d'être finis. Ils décidèrent de rentrer à Poudlard pour midi. Ils furent joyeusement accueillis par leurs amis qui leurs apprirent que Matthew avait fait ses premiers pas !  
  
Ils mangèrent copieusement jusqu'à ce qu'une fois encore, un hibou atterrisse devant leur assiette. Cette fois, l'enveloppe ne contenait pas de coupure de la gazette mais une lettre de leur chef envoyée à la va vite ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes.  
  
Nous venons de recevoir un paquet au QG non identifié. Redoutons ce que cela peut être, pourriez vous venir, nous sommes inquiets. Merci d'avance.  
  
Harry et Gwen s'excusèrent et Harry transplanna avec Gwen dans ses bras qui ne pouvait toujours pas transplanner. Leur chef eut l'air réellement soulagé de les voir et leur montra un paquet d'apparence carrée, enroulé dans du papier noir avec la marque des ténèbres en rouge sang. Harry demanda à tout le monde de reculer et il arracha le papier. Ce qu'il vit manqua de lui faire recracher ce qu'il venait de manger, en revanche, Gwen ne put se retenir, et d'ailleurs, ce ne fut pas la seule ! Une tête, encore souillée de son sang avait roulé à terre. Tous la reconnurent de suite, c'était la tête de Lestrange qui s'était évadé quelques heures plus tôt.  
  
Harry s'empara d'une enveloppe, la main légèrement tremblante, qui, étrangement, lui était destinée qui avait été empaquetée avec la tête ! Il lut :  
  
Mr Potter ! Je suppose que vous avez reçu mon petit paquet de bienvenue dans une nouvelle ère. A présent, j'ai à ma disposition plus de mangemorts que Voldemort et vindincta n'en ont jamais eu. Je vous préviens, par politesse, que vous risquez de mourir, et, un conseil, surveillez bien votre femme qui porte votre héritier ! Ce serait dommage qu'il lui arrive quelque chose de fâcheux n'est ce pas ? Paul Macadam  
  
Harry réprima un frisson avant de jeter rageur la lettre à terre et de lancer à son ancien supérieur :  
  
'Ne nous demandez plus de vous aider ! Nous ne sommes plus aurors !'  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************************************************************  
  
oh oh,  
  
il est fâché le ptit ryry ! )  
  
* lol *  
  
donc,  
  
qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre ?  
  
REVVVIIEEEWWWSSS PPPLLLEEASSSE !!!  
  
G été gentille,  
  
Je vous ai mis le chapitre,  
  
Alors que j'avais qu'une review,  
  
Mais c'est la dernière fois,  
  
Et je plaisante pas.  
  
Sinon,  
  
J'arrête tout de suite !  
  
Vous êtes prévenus !  
  
Et en plus,  
  
Vous auriez tord,  
  
Car, je vous l'accorde,  
  
Ces chapitres ne sont vraiment pas terribles,  
  
Mais les prochains promettent vraiment !  
  
Bon, j'suis pas votre mère alors j'vais arrêter de parler dans le vide, car je sais que ça sert à rien !  
  
Donc,  
  
RAR :  
  
Potter 68 : Merci bcp d'avoir reviewer ! T le seul à m'être resté fidèle ! merci ! Tu as raison, j'ai relu le chap et je suis d'accord avec toi. Mais bon, tant pis, c fait c fait ! Nan, Cho Chang ne sera pas une mangemorte, car, comme tu peux le voir, Ils ont suffisamment de bouleau avec tout ce qui leur tombe dessus ! ) biz !  
  
Et voilà !  
  
C t court !  
  
Mais bon !  
  
Au programme du chapitre suivant,  
  
Qui est le dernier de cette première partie,  
  
Il y aura la naissance du bébé de Harry et Gwen !  
  
Et vi !  
  
Alors, ne manquez pas le rendez vous !  
  
Bizouuusss !!  
  
@+  
  
Dia' 


	19. Chapitre 19 La rentrée

Et voici le dernier chapitre,  
  
De la première partie de cette fic !  
  
Mais, avant de vous mettre le chapitre,  
  
Je voudrais vous remercier car,  
  
Le stade des 80 reviews a été dépassé !  
  
Bravo et merci à vous touuss !!!  
  
Gros bisous !  
  
@ tout à l'heure  
  
et bonne lecture ! )  
  
Dia'  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************  
  
Titre : Vivre, survivre à deux...  
  
Auteur : Diane  
  
Spoiler : UNIQUEMENT LES QUATRE PREMIERS TOMES ET NOS TOMES A NOUS ! ) (Diane et Emma)  
  
Disclaimer : Les persos et les bouquins d'Harry Potter ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling, mais tout le monde le sait !! Et nous ne touchons pas d'argent sur cette fiction ! Mais !!! Gwendolyne Smith et l'histoire, tout droit sortie de notre imagination nous appartient ! et les autres persos comme Vindincta aussi ! Tout comme Paul Macadam ! Pas touche ! Propriété privée !  
  
Avertissement : G  
  
****************************************************************************  
*******  
  
Petits rappels :  
  
Voldemort est mort, ainsi que Dumbledore. ( ainsi que Rémus et Neville)  
  
Malgré tout, les mangemorts sont toujours en action avec, à leur tête, Vindincta père. Le fils est d'ailleurs entré dans ses rangs.  
  
Hermione et Ron ont un fils Matthew Weasley. (et sont eux aussi mariés !)  
  
Diana et Sirius sont mariés. Ils ont un enfant qui s'appelle Christopher.  
  
Harry et Ron ont demandé à Gwendolyne et Hermione d'être leurs femmes.  
  
Draco et Giny sont également mariés. Draco est décédé lors d'une attaque.  
  
Harry et Gwen sont les sorciers les plus puissants qui existent mais pourraient être encore plus puissants et là personne ne les égalerait s'ils se mariaient. Gwen a le pouvoir élémentaire de la glace et Harry du feu.  
  
Dumbledore avait le pouvoir de l'air et Voldemort de l'eau.  
  
Ils ressentent toutes leurs émotions grâce à leurs bracelets d'héritiers.  
  
Fumseck appartient à Harry, héritage de Gryffondor, tout comme la maison de Godric's Hollow.  
  
Draco est décédé dernièrement lors d'une attaque.  
  
Harry et Gwen sont mariés !  
  
Gwen est enceinte !  
  
****************************************************************************  
*******  
  
Résumé du chapitre précédent :  
  
Chapitre 18: Nouvelle ère  
  
Cho Chang est la nouvelle prof d'histoire de la magie  
  
Coupe du monde de quidditch a paris Lestrange évadé d'Azkaban rassemble les mangemorts. Il est tué et détrôné par un autre nommé Paul Macadam qui semble bien pire que tous les autres....  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************  
  
Chapitre 19  
  
La rentrée  
  
Après 'l'incident' au QG des aurors, Harry avait décidé d'arrêter son travail d'auror définitivement. Il devait à présent s'occuper uniquement de Poudlard, où il avait déjà fort à faire. Sirius et Ron l'aidaient beaucoup, car, les paperasseries qu'il devait remplir sur des sujets tous différents les uns des autres, étaient une corvée incroyable. Harry se demandait comment Dumbledore pouvait-il aimer être directeur de Poudlard. Bien sûr, c'était un bel établissement, mais, à part ça... La seule chose qui retenait Harry de tout plaquer, c'était son souvenir pour Dumbledore, et surtout le fait qu'il voulait protéger les élèves à tout prix. De plus, il savait qu'il était plus en sécurité ici et plus utile qu'à être auror.  
  
En revanche, Gwendolyne était très fatiguée par sa grossesse et ne pouvait pratiquement pas aider Harry, qui, d'ailleurs, refusait catégoriquement qu'elle se fatigue. Non sans mal, il avait enfin réussi à la persuader qu'elle serait mieux à Godric's Hollow. Et, il était convenu qu'elle irait là-bas la veille de la rentrée. Harry avait également réussi à ce que Ron reste avec elle, en tant que auror, pour veiller sur elle. La nouvelle avait réjoui également Hermione, sachant qu'au moins, elle pourrait voir son mari le week-end.  
  
Gwen avait pardonné à Harry le problème 'Cho Chang', même si elle n'accueillait pas, malgré tout, la nouvelle professeur d'Histoire de la magie avec un grand sourire. En revanche, un nouveau problème se posait pour Ron et Hermione :Matthew. En effet, le petit garçon marchait à présent parfaitement bien et profitait de la moindre inattention de ses parents pour leur fausser compagnie, or, Poudlard pour un enfant de quelques mois, n'est pas vraiment l'idéal...De plus, Matthew s'ennuyait maintenant qu'il ne dormait plus toute la journée. De leur côté, Sirius et Diana craignaient également pour Christopher qui pleurait souvent et dont ils ne pourraient pas s'occuper la journée. Harry savait également que lui et Gwen ne pourraient pas veiller sur leur enfant quand celui ci naîtrait alors, Gwendolyne eut une idée. Giny Weasley, qui en ce moment cherchait du travail, voulait s'occuper d'enfants. Son poste fut donc tout trouvé et elle accepta avec une grande joie cette nouvelle opportunité.  
  
Le problème en revanche qui se posait, était celui de Paul Macadam, qui, chaque jour, démontrait sa puissance. Pas un seul jour, la gazette n'avait sa première page occupée par une attaque violente et mortelle des mangemorts. Harry avait de quoi s'inquiéter.  
  
Le soir, les couples Potter, Weasley et Black, ainsi que Giny, se réunissaient pour se détendre, rigoler un bon coup, décompresser, ou parfois, parler hélas, de choses un peu plus grave. Ce soir, la conversation touchait un autre sujet :  
  
-Allez Gwennn !!! Dis Nous !!!! Insistait Hermione.  
  
-Tu sais si c'est une fille ou un garçon ? Demandait Ron à Harry.  
  
-Non, on ne peut pas savoir ! Objecta Diana qui était mieux placée que quiconque pour le savoir.  
  
-Oui, mais eux ce sont des héritiers très puissants ! intervint Sirius moqueur.  
  
-Non, dit Harry. Nous ne savons pas, en revanche nous savons...  
  
-Harry ! S'exclama Gwen. On avait dit que nous ne dirions rien!  
  
-Excuse moi !  
  
-Hé ! S'offusqua Sirius ! C'est pas juste ! Hors de question que tu t'arrêtes là ! Tu as commencé une phrase et tu la finis !!!!!  
  
-Vous saurez peut être bientôt ! La naissance est prévue vers le 20 septembre de toute façon !  
  
Ainsi fut close la conversation sur le prénom de l'enfant de Gwen et Harry. Eux même avaient eu du mal à se décider, mais, ils avaient choisi. Il ne restait plus que quelques jours avant la rentrée. Harry et les autres professeurs étaient débordés. Ils courraient dans tous les sens. Le lendemain, tous les professeurs seraient là et tout devait être prêt comme s'ils allaient accueillir les élèves. En conséquence, Ron pensa, tout comme Harry, qu'il était mieux qu'eux deux s'en aille le soir même. La mort dans l'âme, les adieux furent éprouvants pour tous. Tous eurent du mal à retenir leurs larmes et Gwen, si elle n'avait pas eu Ron pour la retenir, se serait probablement évanouie, tant la déchirure lui était atroce.  
  
Plus que jamais Gwen et Harry espérèrent que leur enfant naisse. Comme par le passé, ils supportaient tous deux très mal la séparation et ils ne purent fermer l'œil de la nuit. Harry dut se faire violence pour ne pas transplanner à Godric's Hollow. Mais, ce n'était pas raisonnable ! Les élèves arrivaient le lendemain dans la soirée. La journée de la rentrée ne fut qu'une longue attente interminable.  
  
De leur côté, Gwen avait dormi pratiquement toute la journée pour rattraper sa nuit blanche et ses jambes étaient toutes engourdies.  
  
-Tu veux aller dans le jardin ? Lui proposa gentiment Ron.  
  
-Non, répondit Gwen, je ne supporte pas tourner en rond dans un endroit confiné !  
  
-Le parc est immense !  
  
-Je veux voir la mer ! Il fait encore super beau et très chaud.  
  
-Pas question ! Je suis là pour veiller sur toi et il est hors de question que tu sortes.  
  
-Mais que veux tu qu'il m'arrive ? De plus, comme tu l'as toi même dit, tu es là pour veiller sur moi !  
  
Gwen lui fit un grand sourire tandis que Ron soupirait tout en s'emparant de sa cape. Le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel et donnait un éclairage rosé, magnifique sur les vagues. Gwen courrait sur le sable, pieds nus comme une enfant, tandis que Ron marchait derrière elle, tranquillement. Tout allait pour le mieux quand soudain, des hommes encapuchonnés de cagoules noires surgirent. Gwen ne les avait pas vu, tandis que Ron avait déjà sorti sa baguette et hurla :  
  
-GWEN !!! DERRIERE TOI !!!!  
  
Mais elle réagit trop tard et prit un doloris de plein fouet qui la jeta à terre. Une dizaine de mangemorts les entouraient. Gwen se retenait de hurler. Elle sentait son bébé qui souffrait et qui lui donnait de violents coups de pieds. Ron, en défense, reculait, baguette levée, aux aguets, et parvint jusqu'à Gwen. Pour la réconforter, il plaça sa main gauche sur son épaule. Mais, un mangemort jeta un doloris à Ron qui réussi à le contrer mais, pendant ce temps un autre lui lança dans le dos un stupéfix. Il s'effondra à terre sous un cri de Gwen. Tous ses membres la lançaient mais, le pire du pire, était qu'elle perdait les eaux ! Elle allait accoucher alors qu'elle venait de recevoir un doloris et qu'elle était entourée d'une dizaine de mangemorts. Devant sa situation si désespérée, elle faillit se mettre à pleurer...Un sort jaillit de la baguette d'un des mangemorts, un second stuppéfix. Gwen ferma les yeux et attendit un choc qui ne vint pas. Elle rouvrit lentement ses paupière et découvrit un dôme or et argent qui l'entourait et constata a sa plus grande stupéfaction que la lumière et la magie provenait de son ventre, de son bébé qui voulait d'ailleurs sortir !!!! Pour l'instant, elle était en sécurité, mais, Ron était inconscient, elle était seule, ne pouvait pas se servir de la magie, ne savait pas le temps que durerait le dôme et elle était sur le point d'enfanter.  
  
***************************************  
  
Les élèves avaient fait le trajet du train sans encombres majeurs. Les nouveaux préfets avaient remarquablement bien accompli leur travail et à présent, les élèves pénétraient bruyamment dans la grande salle. Harry portait une robe pourpre et majestueuse. Il se sentait bizarrement vide mais, il s'efforçait de sourire bien que son sourire soit légèrement crispé. C'était tellement étrange de présider le banquet, d'être ainsi, au milieu de tous et observé par tous ces élèves qui, certains, n'avaient que deux années de moins que lui ! La répartition des premières années se passa très bien et Harry observait avec amusement les jeunes élèves trembler à l'annonce de leur nom par le professeur Rogue et qui étaient si tendus avec le choipeaux sur la tête ! Une fois fini, Harry se leva et le silence le plus total se fit dans la grande salle. C'était étrange et d'une certaine manière, assez impressionnant.  
  
-Bonjour et Bienvenue à tous à Poudlard pour une nouvelle année. Je suis le professeur Potter, le nouveau directeur de l'école. Cette année se déroulera comme les précédentes et je tâcherais d'être à la hauteur du poste qui m'a été attribué. Je vous demanderais en ces temps de guerre d'ignorer vos différents avec vos camarades. Je pense en particulier à la vieille querelle qui oppose en particulier les Gryffondors aux Serpentards. Evidemment, ce n'est pas toujours évident, j'en suis conscient, mais, si chacun y met du sien, il est aisé de fraterniser avec n'importe qui dans cette école. Voilà, je rappellerais que la forêt est toujours interdite ainsi que certains autres objets ... Nous accueillons cette année de nouveaux professeurs, Mlle Cho Chang, professeur d'histoire de la magie et Mr Sirius Black, nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Je vous annonce également le départ de Mr Russard. A présent, je vous souhaite un bon appétit et bien sûr, une excellente année.  
  
Le repas touchait à sa fin quand, soudain, Harry ressentit une vive douleur. Gwen ! Mais, il ne pouvait s'en aller maintenant ! Les élèves venaient juste d'entamer leurs desserts. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait absolument rester jusqu'à la fin pour ne pas inquiéter ses étudiants. Surtout dès le premier jour ! Harry regardait angoissé les assiettes qui ne se vidaient pas. Enfin, tous eurent finis. Harry se leva, déclara qu'il était temps que tous rejoignent leurs dortoirs à la suite de leurs préfets et leur souhaita une bonne nuit, puis, d'un pas qu'il voulait tranquille, il sortit de la grande salle et transplanna au près de Gwen.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Gwendolyne sentait que le pouvoir du dôme menaçait de céder, sous les attaques incessantes des dix mangemorts réunis. Que pouvait elle faire ? De plus, Harry ne pourrait même pas la rejoindre, vu qu'il était coincé au banquet. Ses douleurs aux ventres s'accentuaient de plus en plus. Le dôme aux couleurs argentées et dorées se craquela soudain et vola en éclat sous le regard satisfait des mangemorts et épouvanté de Gwen. Elle sentait que sa fin approchait quand tout à coup, Harry apparut devant elle en un tourbillon de flammes. Elle était sauvée et se laissa tomber sur le sable, à moitié consciente.  
  
Harry évalua rapidement la situation, ignorant son cœur qui battait à tout rompre. D'un seul regard, il dressa un mur de flammes autour de lui et Gwen pour les protéger des mangemorts. Il fallait gagner du temps et ce n'était pas du tout le moment pour un duel. Il prit Gwen avec le plus de délicatesse possible dans ses bras et transplanna juste devant la porte de l'infirmerie de Poudlard. D'un coup de pied violent, il ouvrit la porte à la volée et cria 'DIANA ! Vite !! C'est urgent', avant de déposer Gwen sur un lit. Diana arriva en courant, accompagnée de Giny et Hermione. De suite, elle prit les directives, chassa Harry dehors malgré les protestations du futur père, verrouilla la porte à clé et demanda à Hermione et Giny de l'assister.  
  
Sirius et Ron avaient rejoint Harry qui tournait, mains dans les poches de sa robe, de long en large, sursautant à chaque fois qu'il entendait Gwen crier. Sirius en eut tellement marre qu'il insonorisa la pièce pour éviter de faire souffrir encore davantage son neveu.  
  
-Pourquoi ne veulent elles pas que je rentre ? Vous étiez bien avec elles quand elles ont accouché ! Protestait Harry.  
  
-Ce n'est pas pareil ! Répliqua Ron.  
  
-Je ne vois pas en quoi !  
  
-Nous, répondit Ron, si on ne contrôle pas nos nerfs, on ne risque pas de transformer Poudlard en cratère en faisant l'effet d'une bombe atomique ! Déjà, on ne sait pas comment réagira votre enfant qui a, je te le rappelle, les pouvoirs de Serpentard et Gryffondor, mais en plus, si les parents s'en mêlent !  
  
-Mais, si Gwen, elle, ne contrôle pas ses pouvoirs ! Il n'y a que moi qui puisse l'aider. Objecta Harry.  
  
-C'est vrai, répondit Ron, mais tu le sentiras avec ton bracelet !  
  
Harry abandonna et continua a tourner en rond devant la porte, au plus grand désespoir de Ron et Sirius. Quand, soudain, Sirius éclata de rire !  
  
-Je savais bien que tu me rappelais quelqu'un ! Comment n'y ai je pas pensé plus tôt ! Tu es exactement comme James ! C'était vraiment hilarant le jour là, il avait même frappé un médicomage.  
  
Cinq minutes plus tard, Harry s'assit enfin à terre. Il jeta un nouveau regard à sa montre. 30 Secondes ! Uniquement 30 secondes s'étaient déroulées depuis qu'il l'avait regardé la dernière fois ?! C'est impossible, il avait eu l'impression que cela faisait au moins deux heures ! Sa montre devait avoir un problème ! Mais, quand il demanda l'heure à Ron, il lui indiqua exactement la même, à la seconde près. Cela faisait une heure qu'il avait emmené Gwen et la porte ne s'ouvrait toujours pas. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre le pire. Quand soudain, une demi-heure plus tard, la porte se déverrouilla enfin.  
  
Harry fut debout dans le quart de seconde qui suivit et avait violemment bousculé Hermione qui se tenait près de la porte. Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte et s'était précipité sur le lit de Gwen. Il l'a trouva plus belle que jamais malgré son air fatigué. Un sourire inondant son visage où seul le bonheur avait la place. Ses yeux étaient embués de larmes de joies. Harry la serra autant qu'il put dans ses bras. Quelques secondes plus tard, Diana arrivait, un sourire ravi tenant dans ses bras une serviette blanche dans laquelle reposait un enfant, leur enfant. Harry resta coi. Il était figé, n'osant pas regarder dans la petite serviette. Mais, Diana ne lui en donna pas le choix et lui mit 'le paquet' dans les bras. ( NA : rassurez vous, je ne considère pas du tout un enfant comme un paquet, c juste pour montrer que Harry est pitit peu submergé par ses émotions et qu'il n'ose y croire) Il était tout léger et Harry n'arrivait pas à réaliser qu'il tenait dans ses bras son enfant. C'était le plus beau bébé qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Les traits du visage très fins, quelques cheveux sombres ornant sa tête et ses yeux à demi-ouverts laissaient voir des yeux d'un vert émeraude éclatant. Harry sourit à son tour comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. C'était son enfant ! Il en était sûr, il ressentait quelque chose de bizarre au fond de lui qui lui nouait la gorge tant l'émotion était intense. Et, il ne sourit que plus encore quand Diana annonça :  
  
-Félicitations, la première fille !  
  
Harry mit sa fille dans les bras de sa mère en l'embrassant au passage. Enfin, ils levèrent le voile du mystère et Harry annonça avec un sourire éclatant et les larmes aux yeux, comme s'il faisait un discours :  
  
-Mesdames et Messieurs, je vous prie d'accueillir Mlle Mélinda Potter !  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** *  
  
Ah ah !!  
  
Et vi !!  
  
C'est une fille !!!!!!!!  
  
Vous en pensez koi de ce chapitre ?  
  
Reviewez !!  
  
Alors,  
  
RAR :  
  
Sasuke : merci bcp !!! @+  
  
Potter 68 : Ah bah on est un héros ou on l'est pas ! * lol * Merci bcp ! )  
  
Ratonton : Oki !  
  
Popov 1 : merci !  
  
Merci pour vos review  
  
Et surtout n'arrêtez pas !!!  
  
;)  
  
au prochain chapitre,  
  
nous entamerons la deuxième partie de la fic,  
  
qui sera donc renommée,  
  
enfin, plus exactement,  
  
complétée !  
  
elle s'intitulera :  
  
VIVRE, SURVIVRE A DEUX...OU TROIS !  
  
Le prochain chapitre :  
  
'Poudlard !'  
  
Se passera dans onze ans !  
  
Et vi, nous allons faire un saut dans le futur !  
  
Nous en ferons deux !  
  
Enfin, vous verrez bien ! )  
  
Ziboux à tous !!  
  
Et bon courage pour ceux qui bossent,  
  
Et les veinards en vacances,  
  
PROFITEZ EN POUR LES AUTRES ! * lol *  
  
@+++++  
  
Dia' 


	20. Chapitre 20 11 ans!

Ciao !!!!  
  
Come stai ?  
  
Evviva Italia !  
  
* lol *  
  
scusez ce petit entract !  
  
bref, je reprends normalement,  
  
aujourd'hui commence la seconde et ultime partie de cette grande saga !  
  
et vi !  
  
mais rassurez vous,  
  
il reste 17 chapitres !  
  
bref, voici la SECONDE PARTIE de cette 3 ème partie de la trilogie !  
  
bonne lecture !!!  
  
et reviewez si vous voulez la suite pacequ'en ce moment g un bouleau monstre alors...  
  
ziboux  
  
@tt à l'heure !  
  
dia'  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************  
  
Titre : Vivre, survivre à deux...ou trois !  
  
Seconde Partie  
  
Auteur : Diane  
  
Spoiler : UNIQUEMENT LES QUATRE PREMIERS TOMES ET NOS TOMES A NOUS ! ) (Diane et Emma)  
  
Disclaimer : Les persos et les bouquins d'Harry Potter ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling, mais tout le monde le sait !! Et nous ne touchons pas d'argent sur cette fiction ! Mais !!! Gwendolyne Smith, Mélinda Potter, Christopher Black, Matthew Weasley, Lizzie, Kate, Jack, .... et l'histoire, tout droit sortie de notre imagination nous appartient ! et les autres persos comme Vindincta aussi ! Tout comme Paul Macadam ! Pas touche ! Propriété privée !  
  
Avertissement : G  
  
****************************************************************************  
*******  
  
Petits rappels :  
  
Voldemort est mort, ainsi que Dumbledore. ( ainsi que Rémus et Neville)  
  
Malgré tout, les mangemorts sont toujours en action avec, à leur tête, Vindincta père. Le fils est d'ailleurs entré dans ses rangs.  
  
Hermione et Ron ont un fils Matthew Weasley. (et sont eux aussi mariés !)  
  
Diana et Sirius sont mariés. Ils ont un enfant qui s'appelle Christopher.  
  
Harry et Ron ont demandé à Gwendolyne et Hermione d'être leurs femmes.  
  
Draco et Giny sont également mariés. Draco est décédé lors d'une attaque.  
  
Harry et Gwen sont les sorciers les plus puissants qui existent mais pourraient être encore plus puissants et là personne ne les égalerait s'ils se mariaient. Gwen a le pouvoir élémentaire de la glace et Harry du feu.  
  
Dumbledore avait le pouvoir de l'air et Voldemort de l'eau.  
  
Ils ressentent toutes leurs émotions grâce à leurs bracelets d'héritiers.  
  
Fumseck appartient à Harry, héritage de Gryffondor, tout comme la maison de Godric's Hollow.  
  
Draco est décédé dernièrement lors d'une attaque.  
  
Harry et Gwen sont mariés !  
  
Mélinda Liliane Potter a 11 ans !  
  
****************************************************************************  
*******  
  
Résumé du chapitre précédent :  
  
Chapitre 19: Rentrée  
  
On en apprend + sur Paul... Gwen était à Godric's Hollow (ville)à se promener quand elle s'est faite attaquée par des mangemorts. Harry transplanne en vitesse à poudlard. Naissance de Melinda  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************  
  
Chapitre 20  
  
11 ans !  
  
Des affiches où des joueurs de quidditch volaient, à moitié endormis sur leurs balais, ornaient les murs d'une chambre d'un bleu léger. Un réveil sonnait Sept heures. Une main énervée balança l'enquiquineur valdinguer à travers la pièce où il rebondit et revint se placer à son emplacement initial, c'est à dire, la table de chevet qui se trouvait à côté d'un lit à baldaquin aux couleurs d'un bleu pastel. Dans ce lit, on distinguait vaguement de longs cheveux sombres emmêlés par une nuit agitée, cachés sous un oreiller maintenu fermement sur les oreilles de la jeune fille, par des bras minces mais puissants. Une voix chantante et agréable retentit à la porte de la chambre qui venait de s'ouvrir :  
  
-Joyeux anniversaire !  
  
Une femme de trente ans se tenait sur le seuil de la porte avec un grand sourire. Malgré les onze années qui s'étaient écoulées, Gwendolyne Potter n'avait pas beaucoup changé, elle avait toujours de longs cheveux noirs, des yeux d'un bleu vif, l'allure mince et élancée, en fait, elle avait juste prit de l'âge ! De son côté, sa fille Mélinda daignait enfin à sortir de ses couvertures en baillant aux corneilles. Elle s'étira longuement avant d'assurer à sa mère qu'elle descendrait prendre son petit déjeuner. D'un geste habituel elle alla dans sa salle de bain prendre une douche, puis, revêtit une jupe courte noire et une chemise blanche. Elle mit une cravate noire et coiffa ses longs cheveux noirs à présent lisse grâce à un sort rapide de lissage, puis, les attacha en une haute queue de cheval à l'aide d'une barrette. Elle descendit avec un sourire crispé par l'anxiété le grand escalier de marbre de Godric's Hollow, et entra dans la salle à manger. Un petit déjeuner copieux l'attendait. Sa mère était déjà à table.  
  
-Tu sais, tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter, lui dit elle. Tu connais déjà Poudlard mieux que les septièmes années et la répartition du choixpeau magique n'est pas si terrible que ça !  
  
-Tu dis ça par ce que tu n'es pas à ma place ! Répondit Mélinda.  
  
-C'est possible. Mais, aujourd'hui, n'est pas un jour comme les autres ! Tu as 11 ans ! Et tu as plein de cadeaux qui t'attendent ! Va voir dans le salon.  
  
Mélinda se rendit dans le salon aux couleurs rouges et or et découvrit une multitude de paquets. Elle les ouvrit. Sirius et Diana lui avaient envoyé une boite de farces et attrapes, Hermione et Ron lui avaient envoyé un collier magnifique qu'elle mit aussitôt, et Giny lui avait offert un magnifique coffret à bijoux. Puis, sa mère lui tendit un paquet, enrubanné d'un magnifique nœud pourpre. Elle découvrit avec extase le dernier balai de course qui venait de sortir le jour précédent. Il portait son nom, écrit en lettres dorées. Le balai avait pour particularité de s'adapter aux désirs du joueur. Déjà, en temps normal la jeune fille ayant hérité des dons de ses parents volait merveilleusement bien, mais en plus, elle aurait à présent un balai digne de ses capacités ! Folle de joie elle sauta au cou de sa mère pour la remercier.  
  
-Ton père t'offrira ton cadeau ce soir après le banquet, fit Gwen en souriant à sa fille. Enfin, ce n'est pas un cadeau comme tu as l'habitude de recevoir, je te préviens, c'est, ...tu verras bien. Dit elle en soupirant. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec lui à ce sujet, mais, vu qu'à présent c'est ton directeur, je n'ai pas le droit à la parole !  
  
-Mais, tu es sous directrice, et puis professeur aussi ! Je te rappelle également que c'est ton mari !  
  
-Oui, mais c'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça ! Bon, allez ! Va chercher tes affaires, nous partons pour Poudlard.  
  
-Pourquoi dois je prendre le Poudlard Express ?  
  
-Par ce que ce n'est pas parce que tu t'appelles Potter que tu as le droit à un traitement de faveur !  
  
-Maman, rassure moi, nous n'allons pas par la poudre de cheminette ?  
  
-Non, nous y allons dans ma voiture.  
  
-Ohh ! Fit Mélinda déçue, pourquoi pas celle de papa ? Elle est beaucoup mieux !  
  
-Je n'arrive pas à très bien la contrôler, elle va trop vite pour moi.  
  
Mélinda porta sa valise jusqu'au coffre de la voiture de sa mère. La voiture n'avait rien d'exceptionnel et était d'un gris métallisé. Contrairement à celle de son père, une voiture noire, sport, décapotable et cabriolet. Malgré les réprimandes qu'elle avait longuement fait à son mari, Gwendolyne n'était pas mécontente qu'il ait demandé à Mr Weasley d'installer le capteur d'invisibilité et d'ajouter l'option 'vol'. Une demi- heure plus tard, après avoir survolé en quelques minutes la Manche, les Gwendolyne et sa fille étaient coincées dans les embouteillages Londoniens.  
  
-Maman ! On va louper le train !  
  
-Mais non ! Je t'assure que tu seras à l'heure, il nous reste une demi- heure !  
  
Mais, cela faisait un quart d'heure que la voiture n'avançait toujours pas. Sous les cris protestataires de sa fille, Gwen joua un tour de passe-passe et elles arrivèrent devant la gare. Mélinda courait devant sa mère et ne se préoccupa de personne en courant droit dans le mur du quai 9 ¾. Elle en avait tellement l'habitude que cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne se préoccupait pas de ce léger détail. Sur le quai, elle embrassa sa mère, lui disant à tout à l'heure. Gwendolyne lui répéta de ne pas s'inquiéter et que tout irait pour le mieux.  
  
Puis, munie de sa valise, Mélinda Potter monta seule dans la locomotive. Arrivée dans le couloir du train, elle chercha le compartiment où devaient se trouver ses amis, Christopher Black et Matthew Weasley. Mais, en vain, elle ne les trouva pas. Elle se résigna et décida de s'installer dans le prochain compartiment qu'elle verrait. Elle frappa et entra. Une jeune fille et un garçon discutaient, tandis qu'une autre fille, lisait un livre de métamorphose. Le garçon n'était autre que Matthew Weasley, Gryffondor de douze ans en seconde année, les cheveux bruns roux, quelques taches de rousseur et les yeux noirs. Il avait déjà une sacré musculature et faisait la même taille que les quatrièmes années. Il avait l'allure d'un dandy avait prit l'habitude de changer chaque semaine de petite amie. Malgré tout, c'était un ami fidèle, rusé, drôle, courageux. Il considérait Mélinda comme sa petite sœur, tout comme Christopher Black, son meilleur ami.  
  
A eux trois ils en avaient fait voir de toutes les couleurs à leurs parents, accumulant les bêtises et les farces en tout genre. Et, les sachant tous les trois à Poudlard cette année, tout le corps enseignant s'inquiétait sérieusement. La fille avec qui parlait Matthew était Katherine Moody, prénommée Kate. C'était sa meilleur amie et elle était elle aussi à Gryffondor, elle avait de longs cheveux bruns qu'elle tressait souvent en deux nattes et de grands yeux bleus ciel. Quand à la seconde jeune fille, à moitié cachée derrière son livre, s'était l'amie inséparable de Kate, Elizabeth Spencer, surnommée Liz ou Lizzie. Elle avait de longs châtains clair qu'elle laissait toujours détachés , elle avait un visage doux, et des yeux marrons, dorés. Elle faisait également partie de Gryffondor et était très studieuse.  
  
Puis, les trois Gryffondors s'aperçurent enfin de la présence de Mélinda et Matthew lui sauta dessus avant de la serrer contre lui.  
  
-Melie-chérie ! Enfin à Poudlard ! Bon anniv' ! Je désespérais moi tout seul ! Les autres filles du compartiment grognèrent. Mais je plaisante ! Ajouta t'il.  
  
-Mat ! Fit Mélinda, tu m'étouffes là !  
  
-Ah bon ? Scuse !  
  
Il rompit l'étreinte, lui permettant de dire bonjour aux autres filles. Puis, alors que Mel allait prendre la parole, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Christopher Black. Les cheveux d'un noir de jais mi-long, des yeux gris-verts étonnants, légèrement plus petit que son ami, il arborait un immense sourire et clama en entrant :  
  
-Poudlard, tiens toi prêt, nous voilà ! Avant d'éclater de rire et de saluer comme il se doit ses amis et de souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire 'à sa pitite sœur'.  
  
Puis, Mel n'y tenant plus se leva et dit d'une traite :  
  
-J'ai quelque chose d'hyper important à vous dire ! Non seulement je rentre à Poudlard, mais papa m'a fait passé des tests et il a remarqué que j'étais bien au-delà du niveau des premières années. Ce qui signifie...que je rentre en deuxième année !!!!!!  
  
Ses amis étaient fous de joie. Les gars étaient si contents qu'ils lui promirent de la présenter à tous leurs amis et de l'aider à s'adapter complètement. Mais, elle les arrêta brusquement.  
  
-Mais, et si je ne suis pas à Gryffondor ?  
  
-Tu seras à Gryffondor ?! Quelle question ? Fit Mat.  
  
-Non, elle a raison, fit Chris, ces parents ont failli être à Serpentard. Peut être y sera t'elle ?  
  
-Mais, si moi je ne veux pas y aller ! Ils ne pourront pas m'y envoyer de force ? Je veux être à Gryffondor ou rien du tout. S'écria Mel, déterminée.  
  
-Dans ce cas, fit Chris, tu n'a pas à t'inquiéter, et nous pouvons d'hors et déjà te souhaiter la bienvenue chez les lions !  
  
A ce même moment, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, laissant voir trois jeunes Serpentards, aux regards méprisants. De suite, les deux garçons de Gryffondor s'étaient levés et avaient brandi leurs baguettes. Christopher, menaçant c'était adressé à l'un d'entre eux, un garçons aux cheveux blonds et longs attachés en catogan et aux yeux noirs que Mélinda ne put s'empêcher de trouver mignon.  
  
-John Macadam, soit ta clic et toi dégagez d'ici immédiatement soit nous allons devoir agir.  
  
-Agressif Black ?! Crois tu que nous avons peur de deux petits gryffondors et de trois sang de bourbes ?  
  
-Qui crois tu insulter ici ? Demanda méchamment Mélinda qui s'était alors levée mais n'avait pas sortie sa baguette.  
  
-Mais toi. Fit un des amis du Serpentard, nommé Smith.  
  
Alors, à l'étonnement de tous, Mel éclata de rire. Un rire méchant.  
  
-Vous êtes pitoyables.  
  
-Qui es tu ?  
  
-Mélinda Potter et je vous ferais remarquer que vos remarques ne touchent personne ici.  
  
-Tu crois ça ? Fit le troisième Serpentard nommé Johns, je n'en serais pas si sûr si j'étais toi !  
  
Les trois amis se retournèrent et virent que Liz était en larmes dans les bras de Kate. Chris et Matthew furent les premiers à réagir. Mais, les Serpentards étaient déjà partis et leurs sorts ricochèrent contre la porte du compartiment. Matthew était rouge de colère, contrairement à Christopher qui serait les poings et dont ses yeux verts lançaient des éclairs meurtriers. Mélinda, quand à elle, alla consoler Lizzie.  
  
La fin du trajet se passa beaucoup mieux, peuplée de rigolades, de batailles explosives, de visites, et du passage du chariot de friandises ! ( Mais, lorsque le train s'arrêta, Mélinda pâlit brusquement. Elle devait quitter ses amis et rejoindre les premières années. Tout d'un coup, l'angoisse qu'avaient dissipé ses amis était de nouveau de retour. Christopher s'en aperçut et l'embrassa sur le front en lui disant :  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien !  
  
Puis, elle descendit du train et suivit la foule des premières années, la gorge nouée. Elle monta dans la barque en compagnie de trois filles aux allures peureuses et ne fit même pas attention à leurs cris de joie lorsqu'elles virent le château. Mel poussa un soupir las. Ils débarquèrent enfin et a mère, en tant que sous-directrice vint les accueillir. Elle leur expliqua quelques trucs brièvement puis lui fit signe d'approcher. D'humeur maussade, les mains dans les poches elle s'approcha :  
  
-Tu passeras en dernier d'accord ? On ne précisera pas que tu passes directement en seconde année, au risque que les autres crient au favoritisme. Je te laisses, bonne chance, et n'oublie pas de rejoindre ton père à la fin du repas.  
  
Puis, Mrs Potter passa les portes de la grande salle tandis que les premières années la suivaient. Sa fille se résigna à les suivre et s'efforça d'afficher un sourire. Elle remarqua combien la grande salle était impressionnante quand tous les élève étaient attablés et que l'on passait au milieu d'eux. Tout à coup, son air assuré la perdit et elle cacha ses mains dans ses poches pour empêcher les autres de remarquer leurs tremblements. Les premières années étaient répartis trop rapidement à son goût. Son cœur battait la chamade et elle craignait de s'évanouir devant tout le monde. Quand enfin sa mère l'appela, son cœur manqua un battement. Dans la grande salle, un brouhaha s'était créé, ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer Mélinda. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et parvint à franchir les quelques mètres qui la séparaient du choixpeau, la démarche flageolante. Elle posa le chapeau rapiécé sur sa tête et attendit :  
  
-Ah ! Curieux mélange, un Potter et une Jeudusor ! Tu es véritablement un cas unique ! Je n'ai jamais vu un cas aussi difficile que toi. Tu possèdes toutes les qualités des Serpentards et tous leurs défauts....  
  
-NON !!!! Cria Mel sans s'apercevoir que son cri avait retentit dans toute la salle.  
  
-Non ? Reprit le choixpeau. C'est amusant, tes parents ont eu une réaction identique à la tienne. Dans ce cas, tu seras à ...GRYFFONDOR !!!  
  
Des applaudissements nourris et des hourras s'élevèrent de la table aux couleurs rouges et or tandis que Mat, Chris, Kate et Liz venaient la serrer dans leurs bras. Ils durent cependant s'asseoir car Harry s'était levé. Le silence se fit :  
  
-Bienvenue à tous pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. Je vous accorderais un moment de répit, vous sachant tous affamés, alors, je vous souhaite un bon appétit.  
  
Les plats apparurent et les élèves se jetèrent dessus. Mélinda était soulagée d'être à Gryffondor mais elle n'avait pas compris ce que le choixpeau lui avait dit. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle aurait dû être à Serpentard...Rien que cette pensée l'empêcha de finir son assiette.  
  
-Ca ne va pas Mélinda ? Demanda Lizzie.  
  
-Si si, je n'ai plus faim, c'est tout.  
  
-Mais, tu n'as rien mangé ! S'exclama Kate.  
  
Elle fut sauvée par son père qui avait de nouveau demandé le silence pour son discours :  
  
-Maintenant que vous avez tous été rassasiés, je peux vous rappeler que la forêt interdite est toujours INTERDITE !! (Il jeta un regard en direction des fils Black et Weasley ainsi qu'à sa fille). Les farces en tout genre, seront toujours autant réprimandées, les duels dans les couloirs également. Cette année, comme toutes les autres, aura encore lieu le tournoi des quatre maisons ainsi que le tournoi de quidditch. Je vous rappelle que depuis quatre années, les premières années ont toujours le droit de faire partie d'une équipe et de posséder leur propre balai. Voilà, maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne nuit à tous et espérer que cette année se passe dans la joie et la bonne humeur malgré tout ce qui se passera dehors !  
  
Les premières années suivirent les préfets qui les conduisirent aux salles communes des quatre maisons. Pendant ce temps, Mélinda s'excusa au près de ses amis et se dirigea vers le bureau de son père. Elle connaissait le chemin par cœur et aurait pu le faire les yeux bandés. Elle prononça le mot de passe et grimpa l'escalier avant de frapper à la porte du bureau de son père et d'entrer. Il était debout près de Fumsek et il était en train de reposer le choixpeau à sa place dans une des étagères. Il vit sa fille et lui sourit. Mélinda vint l'embrasser et se blottir dans ses bras. Elle n'avait pas vu son père depuis une semaine et il lui avait manqué.  
  
-Félicitations ma chérie ! Une gryffondor de plus dans la famille ! Fit il.  
  
Mais, ce n'était pas ce qu'il fallait dire et elle se rembrunit aussitôt.  
  
-Que se passe t'il ? Demanda son père étonné.  
  
-Le choixpeau a voulu m'envoyer à Serpentard...  
  
-Comme ta mère et moi !  
  
-Ah bon ?  
  
-Et oui ! Et je suis certain que tu te demandes s'il t'a envoyé au bon endroit ? Et bien oui ! C'est certain. Sais tu pourquoi ? Parce que ce sont nos choix qui déterminent nos valeurs. A présent, si tu es là, c'est par ce que j'ai beaucoup de choses à t'apprendre ce soir. Ta mère et moi avons toujours jugé que tu étais trop jeune, et Gwendolyne est toujours de cet avis, mais moi, j'ai décidé de te faire confiance et de t'avouer ce que tu dois savoir. Je sais qu'il n'est pas bon de te cacher la vérité. Il reprit son souffle et continua.  
  
-Tu sais que depuis onze années, Paul Macadam et ses mangemorts sèment la misère et le désespoir, surtout depuis deux ans que Macadam a réussi à devenir premier ministre. Et bien, je vais te raconter pourquoi ta mère et moi sommes si célèbres. Ce n'est pas par ce que nous sommes directeur de Poudlard...cela remonte il y a bien plus longtemps de cela...  
  
Harry raconta à sa fille toute son histoire, puis, celle de sa mère. Il était temps qu'elle sache. Elle avait suffisamment mûri pour cela Et il fallait qu'elle soit prudente à Poudlard où elle serait plus vulnérable. Il ne voulait pas que sa fille souffre autant que lui et Gwendolyne. Il lui expliqua donc qu'elle possédait des pouvoirs élémentaires, qu'elle était l'héritière de Gryffondor et Serpentard... Puis, il lui offrit son cadeau, Fumseck. Mais, ce n'était pas sans arrières pensées. Harry avait l'intention que le phénix veille sur sa fille.  
  
Mélinda était abasourdie et se croyait dans un cauchemar. Comment ses parents avaient-ils pu lui cacher tout ça ? Cela faisait trop pour elle. Elle sentit le sol tourner et s'évanoui. Harry, inquiet se précipita sur sa fille et la rattrapa dans ses bras. Il soupira, la souleva et l'emmena ainsi jusqu'à son dortoir. Il laissa une enveloppe dans sa main et demanda à Fumseck de veiller sur elle. Puis, il l'embrassa sur le front et lui lança un sort d'apaisement. Mais, quand il revint dans son bureau, sa femme l'attendait furieuse :  
  
-Je te l'avais dit Harry ! Elle est trop jeune.  
  
-Elle s'est évanouie car cela faisait trop à accumuler en une seule journée. C'est normal. Nous devons la protéger et ce n'est pas en lui cachant la vérité que le ferions.  
  
-Je sais, nous en avons suffisamment souffert, mais,...  
  
-Nous n'avions plus le choix. Macadam nous a dans sa ligne de mire et ici, Mélinda ne sera qu'encore plus vulnérable. La seule manière de la protéger c'est de l'aider à se défendre.  
  
-Si tu le dis...Fit Gwen épuisée.  
  
Harry l'embrassa et tous deux rejoignirent leur appartement avant de se coucher.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** *  
  
Alors ?  
  
Qu'en pensez vous ?  
  
Peut être remarquerez vous que ce chapitre est plus long !  
  
Je l'espère du moins !  
  
Paceque je me suis appliquée à le faire exprès !  
  
Bref,  
  
C bien ?  
  
Nul ?  
  
Bof ?  
  
Vous auriez des modifs à apporter ?  
  
Des reproches, des encouragements ?  
  
Sortez de l'ombre !  
  
Reviewez !  
  
Merci !  
  
So  
  
Comme vous vous en doutez :  
  
RAR :  
  
Sasuke : merci ! d'accord !!!  
  
Potter 68 : merci ! pour ron, c simple Harry lui a demandé de rester pour protéger poudlard, et il a accepté. Ce qui a beaucoup arrangé Hermione !  
  
Au prochain chapitre,  
  
Si vous reviewez beaucoup,  
  
Vous aurez droit à 2 chapitres au lieu d'un !  
  
Et vi !  
  
Et on fera un ultime voyage dans le futur...  
  
Alors, (6 reviews)  
  
Si vous voulez de la lecture,  
  
Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !  
  
;)  
  
le nom des deux prochains chapitres sont :  
  
chapitre 21 : des années ont passées...  
  
chapitre 22 : l'ultime année  
  
voilà !  
  
gros bisous à tous !  
  
ciao !  
  
Dia' 


	21. Chapitre 21 Des années ont passées

Et voilà !  
  
Bande de veinards !  
  
Je trouve que je devrais pas être aussi gentille...  
  
médite   
  
bon allez,  
  
je vous laisse profiter !  
  
disons que c un cadeau pour aider ceux,  
  
qui, comme moi,  
  
croulent sous le bouleau et ont besoin de détente...  
  
dia'  
  
Titre : Vivre, survivre à deux...ou trois !  
  
Seconde Partie  
  
Auteur : Diane  
  
Spoiler : UNIQUEMENT LES QUATRE PREMIERS TOMES ET NOS TOMES A NOUS ! ) (Diane et Emma)  
  
Disclaimer : Les persos et les bouquins d'Harry Potter ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling, mais tout le monde le sait !! Et nous ne touchons pas d'argent sur cette fiction ! Mais !!! Gwendolyne Smith, Mélinda Potter, Christopher Black, Matthew Weasley, Lizzie, Kate, Jack, .... et l'histoire, tout droit sortie de notre imagination nous appartient ! et les autres persos comme Vindincta aussi ! Tout comme Paul Macadam ! Pas touche ! Propriété privée !  
  
Avertissement : G  
  
Petits rappels :  
  
Voldemort est mort, ainsi que Dumbledore. ( ainsi que Rémus et Neville)  
  
Malgré tout, les mangemorts sont toujours en action avec, à leur tête, Vindincta père. Le fils est d'ailleurs entré dans ses rangs.  
  
Hermione et Ron ont un fils Matthew Weasley. (et sont eux aussi mariés !)  
  
Diana et Sirius sont mariés. Ils ont un enfant qui s'appelle Christopher.  
  
Harry et Ron ont demandé à Gwendolyne et Hermione d'être leurs femmes.  
  
Draco et Giny sont également mariés. Draco est décédé lors d'une attaque.  
  
Harry et Gwen sont les sorciers les plus puissants qui existent mais pourraient être encore plus puissants et là personne ne les égalerait s'ils se mariaient. Gwen a le pouvoir élémentaire de la glace et Harry du feu.  
  
Dumbledore avait le pouvoir de l'air et Voldemort de l'eau.  
  
Ils ressentent toutes leurs émotions grâce à leurs bracelets d'héritiers.  
  
Fumseck appartient à Harry, héritage de Gryffondor, tout comme la maison de Godric's Hollow.  
  
Draco est décédé dernièrement lors d'une attaque.  
  
Harry et Gwen sont mariés !  
  
Mélinda Liliane Potter a 11 ans !  
  
Résumé du chapitre précédent :  
  
Chapitre 20: 11 ans !  
  
Jour de la rentrée à Poudlard des enfants ! On commence avec melinda (jour de son anniv') Répartition voyage en train rencontre avec John Macadam, Smith, Johns  
  
Chapitre 21  
  
Des années ont passées...  
  
Mélinda Potter avait trouvé sa place malgré son jeune age, parmi les secondes années. Elle s'était rapidement fait respectée. Même, si, de nombreux conflits éclataient entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards. Mel, Chris, Matthew, Kate et Lizzie décidèrent de poursuivre le flambeau des maraudeurs. Et les farces s'enchaînèrent...ainsi que les retenues. Mélinda entra dans l'équipe de Gryffondor en tant que poursuiveuse, où Matthew et Christopher étaient batteurs. Mélinda devint la meilleur amie de Lizzie et Kate. Par chance, Harry et Gwen réussirent pendant toutes ses années à Poudlard à la protéger, jamais elle n'eut les mêmes problèmes qui leur avaient été imposés.  
  
Mélinda devint aussi belle que sa mère et toutes les têtes se tournaient sur son passage, pour le plus grand déplaisir de Matthew et Christopher, surprotecteurs envers 'leur petite sœur'. Mais elle, ne voulait pas sortir avec des garçons. Elle disait qu'elle attendait que le bon le lui demande. Ainsi, à chaque bal, soit elle se faisait accompagner de Mat ou Chris, soit elle y allait seule. Elle avait un caractère à toute épreuve et une puissance magique jamais vue qui était ses parents. En effet, elle possédait tous les héritages de Gryffondor et Serpentard et ils s'étaient rendu compte avec stupéfaction qu'elle contrôlait tous les éléments !  
  
Mais, Mélinda avait constamment des problèmes. En effet, John Macadam était tombé fou amoureux d'elle, et, avec les années avait non seulement grandi, en taille, en force, comme en puissance, mais se faisait plus brutal. Puis, en sixième année, alors que Matthew Weasley l'avait invitée au bal, Kate avait été étrange et s'était fâchée avec elle. Cette dispute avait beaucoup marquée les deux jeunes filles. Elle comprit plus tard qu'elle aimait Mat. Avec l'aide de Chris, ils réussirent à les mettre ensemble, et le couple filait le parfait amour depuis une année déjà.  
  
Chris cumulait toujours les conquêtes qui se faisaient nombreuses, malgré les réprimandes de Mel. Il était devenu le capitaine de Gryffondor et ses bagarres avec John Macadam étaient habituelles. Mélinda, à cause de ses pouvoirs avait changé. Contrairement à ses parents, elle n'avait pas trouvé l'âme sœur et cela l'empêchait de maîtriser complètement ses pouvoirs, car elle n'était pas suffisamment sûre d'elle.  
  
Mais, cette année prenait une tout autre tournure. Un tournoi quidditch inter école aurait lieu, mais, surtout, Paul Macadam, avait été réélu en tant que premier ministre et contrôlait à présent TOUT le gouvernement. Seul Poudlard survivait encore, mais pour combien de temps ? De plus, il cherchait à tout prix à éliminer les Potter...  
  
Depuis qu'il l'a vue, Jack Saville, un Gryffondor, est également tombé fou amoureux de Mélinda. Mais, elle ne cède pas. Malgré tout, il fait parti de ses amis, tout comme Tim Callaghan... Cette année s'annonçait pleine de péripéties...  
  
Et voilà !  
  
Comme vous avez pu le remarquer,  
  
C'était très court,  
  
Mais je me voyais mal passer de la 2ème a la 7ème année comme ça,  
  
En un claquement de doigts !  
  
Bref,  
  
RAR :  
  
THEFIREBOLT : merci ! ok d'ac ! le message est passé! lol )  
  
Sasuke : merci ! d'ac ! biz  
  
Potter 68 : merci ! Et vi ! t'as raison, comme tu as pu le voir, C'est lors de la 7ème année de Mel ! Merci !   
  
Sunshine644 : merci ! ok  
  
Voilà !!  
  
Continuez vous aussi et on passe tt de suite au prochain chapitre :  
  
Chapitre 22 : L'ultime année  
  
Ciao !  
  
tt !  
  
dia' 


	22. Chapitre 22 L'ultime année

Pour une fois,  
  
Je vous épargne le texte de présentation !  
  
Z'avez vraiment du bol !  
  
lol   
  
biz  
  
dia'  
  
Titre : Vivre, survivre à deux...ou trois !  
  
Seconde Partie  
  
Auteur : Diane  
  
Spoiler : UNIQUEMENT LES QUATRE PREMIERS TOMES ET NOS TOMES A NOUS ! ) (Diane et Emma)  
  
Disclaimer : Les persos et les bouquins d'Harry Potter ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling, mais tout le monde le sait !! Et nous ne touchons pas d'argent sur cette fiction ! Mais !!! Gwendolyne Smith, Mélinda Potter, Christopher Black, Matthew Weasley, Lizzie, Kate, Jack, .... et l'histoire, tout droit sortie de notre imagination nous appartient ! et les autres persos comme Vindincta aussi ! Tout comme Paul Macadam ! Pas touche ! Propriété privée !  
  
Avertissement : G  
  
Petits rappels :  
  
Voldemort est mort, ainsi que Dumbledore. ( ainsi que Rémus et Neville)  
  
Malgré tout, les mangemorts sont toujours en action avec, à leur tête, Vindincta père. Le fils est d'ailleurs entré dans ses rangs.  
  
Hermione et Ron ont un fils Matthew Weasley. (et sont eux aussi mariés !)  
  
Diana et Sirius sont mariés. Ils ont un enfant qui s'appelle Christopher.  
  
Harry et Ron ont demandé à Gwendolyne et Hermione d'être leurs femmes.  
  
Draco et Giny sont également mariés. Draco est décédé lors d'une attaque.  
  
Harry et Gwen sont les sorciers les plus puissants qui existent mais pourraient être encore plus puissants et là personne ne les égalerait s'ils se mariaient. Gwen a le pouvoir élémentaire de la glace et Harry du feu.  
  
Dumbledore avait le pouvoir de l'air et Voldemort de l'eau.  
  
Ils ressentent toutes leurs émotions grâce à leurs bracelets d'héritiers.  
  
Fumseck appartient à Harry, héritage de Gryffondor, tout comme la maison de Godric's Hollow.  
  
Draco est décédé dernièrement lors d'une attaque.  
  
Harry et Gwen sont mariés !  
  
Mélinda Liliane Potter a 16 ans ! mais, mat, lizzie, chris et tous les autres en ont 17 au min !  
  
Résumé du chapitre précédent :  
  
Chapitre 21: des années ont passées...  
  
Cf au chapitre précédent qui est très court et impossible a résumer, Vu que c déjà un résumé ! Alors, un résumé du résumé... hem   
  
Chapitre 22  
  
L'ultime année  
  
Mélinda courrait à toute allure. Le Poudlard Express démarrait, et elle n'était pas dedans. Ses amis avaient du s'inquiéter de son absence. Elle vit la locomotive partir, sans elle. Elle courut plus vite encore et réussi à attraper la porte qu'elle ouvrit à la volée. Elle s'étala de tout son long, sa valise à ses côtés. A peine eut elle le temps de reprendre ses esprits qu'une voix l'appelait :  
  
-Mel ! C'était Matthew Weasley. En cinq années tu n'as jamais loupé le train, il était impossible qu'en tant que préfete en chef tu le loupe aujourd'hui.  
  
Avec un sourire charmeur et un clin d'œil, il l'aida à se relever en lui tendant sa main. Kate arrivait derrière lui, suivie de Lizzie, Christopher, Tim et Jack. Matthew était devenu encore plus beau que lorsqu'il était jeune, tout comme Christopher d'ailleurs, qui était le plus beau gars de l'école mais, qui contrairement à Mat, n'était pas prit ! Kate, qui était sa petite amie, avait à présent une allure de femme. Elle avait ses cheveux bruns attachés en un chignon serré avec lequel Mat s'amusait à enlever les épingles, ce qui agaçait Kate qui mettait tant de temps à se coiffer ! Lizzie s'était complètement décoincée avec toutes ses années, et était devenue la plus délurée des filles, une vraie maraudeuse, et, on se demandait si elle et Chris ne faisaient pas un concours de 'c'est moi qui suis sorti avec le plus de filles/gars'. Jack était assez grand, baraqué, bronzé, blond aux yeux bleus rieurs, bref, très mignon. Et sympa en prime de cela, mais, il était surtout avec son fidèle ami Tim, un brun aux yeux sombres ravageurs (3ème dans le classement des plus beaux mecs pas casés de Poudlard ) ), un accroc de quidditch.  
  
Mélinda s'était relevée et époussetait sa robe noire légère. Une robe moldue, dénudée dans le dos. Un léger maquillage mettait en relief ses yeux verts splendides, et ses longs cheveux noirs étaient rattachés par un ruban noir. Elle était magnifique, splendide. De plus, lorsque l'on était prêt d'elle, on ressentait la puissance qu'elle émanait. Evidemment, Chris ne trouva rien de plus amusant à faire que de taquiner la jolie préfète en chef, en défaisant le nœud dans ses cheveux, laissant la cascade des cheveux lisses et sombres recouvrir ses épaules nues.  
  
-Christopher Black ! S'exclama t'elle. Sais tu combien de temps cela m'a pris?  
  
-Mais, Mel-Chérie, combien de fois devrais je te dire que tu es beaucoup plus jolie ainsi ? Fit il, un sourire charmeur, à faire fondre, sur les lèvres.  
  
-Rends le moi !!!  
  
Mélinda essaya de récupérer le ruban mais, Chris du haut de son mètre quatre vingt dix, n'avait pas de mal à le tenir hors de portée de sa camarade qui ne faisait qu'un mètre soixante dix !  
  
-Bien, fit Mel, si tu le prends comme ça ! Elle fit un sourire diabolique, et, dans la seconde qui suivit, Christophe se retrouva trempé de la tête aux pieds, sous les éclats de rires de tous ses amis. Mélinda récupéra son ruban avec un air satisfait, fit apparaître une glace qui lévita autour d'elle, fit apparaître une brosse, sans même se servir de sa baguette, et commença à attacher ses cheveux lorsqu'une voix la fit sursauter et elle relâcha alors avec beaucoup plus d'agacement ses cheveux.  
  
-BLACK ! Fit une voix impérieuse. 10 Points en moins pour Gryffondor. John Macadam, était le second garçon plus mignon de l'école. Ses longs cheveux blonds attachés en catogan et ses yeux sombres faisaient fondre la plupart des filles. Mais, lui, n'en voulait qu'une, la plus inaccessible de toutes ! Il arborait avec suffisance son insigne flambant neuve de préfet en chef, et, ses amis, deux gars costauds, et, contrairement à Crabbe et Goyle, mignons et intelligents ! Mais, c'étaient des Serpentards.  
  
-Désolée de te décevoir Macadam, mais, tu ne pourras retirer des points que pour une raison justifiée ET lorsque les cours auront commencés.  
  
-Quel dommage...  
  
-Que tu sois également préfet en chef ? Fit Mélinda, pas besoin de me le dire, je me demande déjà comment vais je faire pour ne pas te foutre une baffe à chaque fois que tu seras en face de moi !  
  
-Voyez vous ça ? Fit Johns, l'ami de Macadam. Tu crois que tu nous fais peur, Potter ?! Ils éclatèrent tous trois de rire. Tu devrais déjà t'estimer heureuse d'être encore en vie.  
  
-En es-tu si sûr ? Intervint Chris judicieusement. Par ce que moi, je serais pas si sûr que Macadam senior apprécierait de savoir que son fils en pince grave pour la fille de son ennemi juré, Potter !  
  
John Macadam prit une jolie teinte rosée avant de cracher :  
  
-Profites bien de TA Potter, Black. Elle n'en a plus pour longtemps, mon père s'en est chargé personnellement...  
  
Personne ne put retenir Christopher, qui se jeta sur John. Tous deux roulèrent à terre dans le couloir du Poudlard Express où, Serpentards et Gryffondors de 7ème année, les regardaient stupéfiés jusqu'à ce que Mel reprenne ses esprits et tente d'arrêter la bagarre.  
  
-ARRETEZ !!!! Hurla t'elle.  
  
Mais, rien n'y faisait. Elle tenta alors de se placer entre les deux garçons, mais, sans faire exprès, l'un des deux, lui envoya son poing dans la figure. Elle tomba à terre, étouffant un cri, sa joue meurtrie et sa lèvre ensanglantée. Aussitôt, le combat cessa et le blond et le brun se précipitèrent pour s'excuser et l'aidèrent à se relever. Par chance, Matthew qui voulait devenir Médicomage connaissait des sorts de soin et le visage de Mélinda redevint comme quelques minutes plus tôt. Serpentards comme Gryffondor acceptèrent sans argumenter de rentrer dans leurs compartiments respectifs, sous les ordres de la préfète en chef. Chris se confondait en excuse et était tout penaud. Il lui demanda toutes les cinq minutes pendant le trajet si elle allait bien, alors, à la fin, elle en eut vraiment marre. Heureusement, le reste du trajet se passa sans encombres, et, lorsque Mélinda dut faire son tour de surveillance du train, pour se racheter, Chris la supplia de le laisser l'accompagner. Elle ne put résister à ses yeux de chiens battus et accepta en riant.  
  
Ce n'était pas pour rien que son animagus ressemblait tant à son père. En effet, Lizzie, Kate, Mat, Chris et Mélinda étaient devenus des animagi. Leurs parents n'étaient même pas au courant. Lizzie était une hermine, Kate, fidèle à son prénom était un chat, Chris était un chien semblable à Sirius, Mat, quand à lui, était un renard. Mélinda était un jaguar.  
  
Mélinda et Chris inspectaient le train tout en discutant.  
  
-J'aimerai bien que cette année ne soit pas la dernière. Dit Mélinda. Poudlard me manquera.  
  
-Oui, moi aussi, mais j'ai hâte de travailler et d'avoir enfin l'impression d'être utile à quelque chose.  
  
-Tu veux être auror, n'est ce pas ? Demanda Mel, en soupirant.  
  
-Pourquoi ? Tu ne trouves pas ça bien ? Demanda Chris inquiet.  
  
-Si, bien sûr ! Mais j'en ai marre que tout le monde que j'aime autour de moi soit tout le temps en danger !  
  
-Hé ! Ca te va bien de dire ça ! Toi qui es, avec tes parents, les plus visés par les mangemorts ! Tu crois que nous ne nous inquiétons pas pour toi nous ? On se fait un sang d'encre ! Surtout pendant les vacances !  
  
-C'est vrai ? Fit la jeune fille, étonnée.  
  
-Bien sûr ! S'écria Christophe, stupéfait. Je....  
  
Mais, Mélinda ne sut jamais ce qu'il allait dire, car à ce moment là, une de ses groupies, (et dieu sait si elles étaient nombreuses), se jeta sur lui en hurlant son nom, accompagné de petits cris stridents. Mélinda croisa ses bras, énervée, perdant tout à coup son sourire, tout comme Christopher d'ailleurs, qui avait marre que ces filles là lui sautent tout le temps dessus. Vu qu'elle n'était pas prête de le lâcher, Mélinda les contourna, ignorant les appels au secours de Chris, et continua son inspection. Quand, soudain, quelqu'un l'interpella, c'était Jack qui arrivait en courant.  
  
-Mélinda. Ecoute, j'ai bien réfléchi pendant les vacances. Tu ne veux pas sortir avec moi ?  
  
Mélinda était stupéfaite. Cette rentrée commençait bizarrement. Elle connaissait évidemment les sentiments du garçon, mais jamais il ne les lui avaient dit ouvertement. Elle reprit contenance et répondit :  
  
-Je ne peux pas sortir avec toi Jack ! Tu es mon ami ! Je ne peux pas sortir avec mon ami !  
  
-Mais, et si je ne te demande que pour une semaine !  
  
-L'amour est un sentiment, ça ne se contrôle pas ! Et les femmes ne sont pas des machines, on ne les contrôle pas ! Elle était en train de sortir de ses gonds, ce n'était pas bon signe, surtout qu'une tête blonde passa dans l'encadrement :  
  
-Ouh ! Ca fait mal un râteau, Saville ! Etrange que cela me fasse autant plaisir...fit Macadam d'un ton méchant. Et...Dommage que tous les Serpentards t'aient entendus !  
  
-Ca suffit !!!!!!! Cria Mel. J'en ai marre vous m'entendez ! Je n'en peux plus ! Allez vous enfin me lâcher ?!!!  
  
Elle partit en courant jusqu'au fond du train et ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur une sorte de toute petite terrasse. Elle se laissa glisser contre le mur et entoura ses genoux de ses bras. Cela faisait deux ans qu'elle supportait cela tous les jours. Elle en avait marre. De plus, toutes les filles de Poudlard la détestaient car tous les plus beaux gars de l'école rêvaient d'elle dans leurs lits tous les soirs. Si seulement elles savaient à quel point c'était horrible ?! A chaque bal, elle était obligée d'envoyer promener un bon nombre de garçons, et elle détestait faire cela. Christopher était son équivalence masculine, mais, lui, ne se posait pas la question, il était sorti avec pratiquement toutes les filles de Poudlard. Il disait qu'il les essayait toutes pour savoir quelle était la bonne. La dernière fois qu'il avait dit ça, Mélinda n'avait pu retenir sa main, et lui avait mis une claque magistrale. Les filles ne sont pas des machines ! Elles ne sont pas toutes comme ces lolitas, habillées de la tête au pied en rose bonbon, en poussant des cris suraigus, peureuses comme il n'est pas permis, ne pensant qu'aux fringues et aux mecs ! Sans le vouloir, une larme coula sur sa joue. Mais, avant qu'elle n'ai pu la chasser, quelqu'un murmura doucement son prénom. Elle frémit et releva doucement la tête.  
  
-Mélie-chérie ?! Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? C'était Mat. Son confident depuis toujours, elle sourit légèrement et il la prit dans ses bras. C'est encore Macadam ? Si c'est lui je te jure que...  
  
-Non, non... C'est juste que j'en ai marre. Ca doit être la pression, et avec toutes ces attaques ces temps ci....  
  
Matthew lui fit un sourire. Puis, il passa un bras autour de sa taille, essuya la larme qui coulait sur la joue de la jeune fille qui rougit.  
  
-Il n'y a pas de honte à pleurer ! Lui dit il étonné. Arrête de donner l'impression que tu es aussi solide que le roc.  
  
-Il n'y a que les faibles qui pleurent. Répondit Mélinda.  
  
-Non ! tu te trompes. Il vaut mieux pleurer que de garder tous tes sentiments les plus douloureux au fond de toi. Surtout toi, pour qui se serait dangereux que tes sentiments prennent le dessus, n'oublie pas...  
  
-...que si tes pouvoirs ne sont pas contrôlés, il peut se passer une catastrophe et gnagnagni et gnagnagna ! Je sais ! Je connais la chanson ! Fit Gwen avec un sourire désabusé.  
  
Puis, ils rentrèrent dans le compartiment. Kate qui était préfète de Gryffondor aida Mélinda à s'occuper des élèves, puis, elles rejoignirent leurs amis dans la grande salle où la répartition avait déjà commencé. Elles arrivèrent juste à temps pour féliciter Julie Weasley, la sœur de Mat, qui arrivait en première année et qui venait rejoindre comme son frère et ses parents, la maison des lions. Elle alla s'asseoir à côté de Liliane et de Marc Black, des jumeaux, frère et sœur de Christophe, qui étaient en troisième année, également à Gryffondor. Cependant, Sebastian, le frère aîné de Julie était en cinquième année à Serdaigle.  
  
Le repas se passa bien, puis, le père de Mélinda se leva pour faire son discours habituel. Harry Potter arborait un air grave.  
  
-Cette année, je suis désolé, mais je vais être obligé de faire mon discours avant le repas. Je dois vous annoncer qu'un groupe d'aurors vient d'être attaqué. Une vingtaine d'entre eux sont décédés. Je suis désolé...Il baissa la tête. Que ceux que j'appellerai me rejoignent.  
  
Matthew et Mélinda frissonnèrent. Ron était toujours auror, quand à Mel, elle ne savait pas où était sa mère... Elle n'était plus à table et si l'attaque venait de se produire. En signe de compassion, Christopher qui était entre Mat et Mel mit une main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami et serra la main de sa meilleur amie. Harry appela des noms.  
  
-Linda JAMES, Max GRANT, Lydie CARTER, Angeline SPAM, Ludovic LUCK, Samantha JULY.  
  
Mélinda reprit seulement son souffle quand elle vit sa mère, et elle fut si contente qu'elle serra dans ses bras Mat et Chris qui furent étonnés de cet élan d'affection soudain. Puis, sans prévenir, elle se leva et partit en courant vers les portes de la grande salle. Kate et Lizzie, inquiètes pour leur amie voulurent partirent avec elle mais les garçons la retinrent. En effet, ils avaient remarqué qu'elle avait épinglé son insigne de préfète en chef et ils avaient compris qu'elle voulait voir si on n'avait pas besoin de son aide.  
  
Mélinda arriva, un faible sourire encourageant sur son visage, dans le bureau de son père. Là, une fillette de onze ans qui venait d'être répartie à Serdaigle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Mélinda ne put se retenir et prit la petite fille, tremblante dans ses bras et se mit à la bercer. Harry regardait avec attendrissement et étonnement la scène, fier de sa fille. Puis, il consola les autres élèves. Les garçons tentaient de renflouer leurs larmes, mais certains, c'était en vain. En revanche, un Gryffondor de quatrième année résistait et gardait sur son visage, un masque qu'il voulait impassible. Harry s'approcha de lui :  
  
-Laisse libre cours à tes sentiments, il n'est pas bon de les garder pour soi. Il faut les évacuer. Sinon, tu les garderas pour toujours. J'en sais quelque chose.  
  
-Un Gryffondor n'a peur de rien ! Sa caractéristique n'est elle pas le courage ?  
  
-Si, et moi plus que quiconque le sait. Mais, pleurer n'est en AUCUN cas un signe de faiblesse. Au contraire, enfouir tes sentiments en est un ! Un conseil, quand tu seras seul, laisse couler ta peine ou tu le regretteras...  
  
Mélinda s'occupa toute la soirée de la petite fille qu'elle ne parvenait pas à calmer. Elle la ramena dans son appartement où elle réussit à l'endormir avec l'aide de Lizzie et Chris qui étaient venus l'aider. Puis, Christopher était allé se coucher tandis que Lizzie et Mélinda étaient allées aux cuisines, car Mel était affamée. Elles étaient toutes deux attablées, mais seule Mélinda dévorait le repas spécial que lui avaient préparé les elfes.  
  
-Dis moi Mel, si tu aimais quelqu'un tu me l'aurais dit n'est ce pas ? Fit Lizzie sur le ton de la conversation.  
  
-Bien sûr !  
  
-Alors ? Demanda Lizzie.  
  
-Alors quoi ? Fit Mélinda étonnée.  
  
-Tu n'as rien à me dire ?  
  
-je ne sais pas. Je...je n'arrive plus vraiment à distinguer mes sentiments, depuis...depuis que j'ai réussi à me servir de mes pouvoirs élémentaires.  
  
-Pourquoi ne me l'avais jamais tu dit ?  
  
-Personne n'est au courant.  
  
-Et tes parents.  
  
-Non plus.  
  
-Mais, c'est peut être très important, cela fait tout de même cinq ans !! Renchérit Lizzie.  
  
-Je sais, mais j'essaie de trouver une solution.  
  
-J'en ai peut être une...je l'ai lu dans...  
  
-Attends, je suis sûre que c'est dans l'histoire de Poudlard !  
  
-En effet, c'est le miroir du Rised, continua Lizzie, il montre ce que notre cœur désire le plus.  
  
-Je crois en effet que mon père y a déjà fait l'allusion. Je crois d'ailleurs savoir où il est ! Vite ! Suis moi. Et Mélinda Potter sortit en trombe des cuisines en criant un 'merci' pour les elfes.  
  
Elles coururent toutes les deux, puis, entendirent des pas venir dans leur direction ! Elles étaient bêtes ! Il faisait nuit et les élèves n'avaient pas le droit de se promener dans les couloirs la nuit ! Mélinda se concentra, prit la main de son amie et grâce au pouvoir de l'air disparut complètement avec Lizzie. Elles purent aller beaucoup plus vite et elles découvrirent avec ravissement la porte qui renfermait le fameux miroir. Elles entrèrent. Lizzie regarda la première et se découvrit, avec sa mère et son père à ses côtés, mais également une sœur ! Hors elle n'avait pas de sœur, mais c'était son souhait le plus cher ! Puis, Mélinda se présenta devant le miroir, avec une pointe d'appréhension. Mais, ce qu'elle découvrit, la laissa muette de stupeur...  
  
Et vi !  
  
Bienvenue à Poudlard,  
  
Avec des new persos,  
  
une année qui promet !  
  
et qui commence sur les chapeaux de roues,  
  
ponctué d'intrigues, amoureuses, politiques...etc....  
  
y en aurait il qui auraient une idée de ce qu'à pu voir Mélinda dans le miroir ?  
  
que pensez vous des persos ?  
  
exceptionnellement,  
  
il n'y aura pas de RAR,  
  
pour la bonne raison que j'ai posté en mme temps les deux chapitres !  
  
ben vi !  
  
donc,  
  
ce sera un peu plus court que d'habitude,  
  
mais je vais tt de même vous parler un peu du prochain chapitre  
  
et bien sur vous rappeler de reviewer !  
  
mmmirci !!  
  
donc,  
  
Chapitre 23 : Malaise  
  
Ahhaha !  
  
Que va t'il se passer ?  
  
Et bien,  
  
On en apprendra davantage sur Christopher Black ! haha   
  
Ensuite, ce sera un chapitre, du moins je l'espère, assez amusant, bon, pas mdr mais bon, qui fait sourire !  
  
( pour une fois ! ) )  
  
et il y aura également une grande annonce !  
  
et pis voilà !!  
  
gros bisous à tous !  
  
bon courage !  
  
ciao  
  
dia' 


	23. Chapitre 23 Malaise

Ahaha !  
  
Et vi !  
  
Tremblez !  
  
Me revoila vec un new chapitre !  
  
....  
  
Mais euuuhhh !!  
  
C pas vrai d'abord, c pas du tout débile mon annonce !  
  
Pff... boude   
  
Bon, trève de plaisanteries (très) douteuses,  
  
Et pas drôles et passons aux choses sérieuses :  
  
Ce nouveau chapitre !  
  
Tout frais, tout chaud...(tout vieux pour moi mais bon... ) )  
  
Bref,  
  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et tout à l'heure !  
  
Dia'  
  
Titre : Vivre, survivre à deux...ou trois !  
  
Seconde Partie  
  
Auteur : Diane  
  
Spoiler : UNIQUEMENT LES QUATRE PREMIERS TOMES ET NOS TOMES A NOUS ! ) (Diane et Emma)  
  
Disclaimer : Les persos et les bouquins d'Harry Potter ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling, mais tout le monde le sait !! Et nous ne touchons pas d'argent sur cette fiction ! Mais !!! Gwendolyne Smith, Mélinda Potter, Christopher Black, Matthew Weasley, Lizzie, Kate, Jack, .... et l'histoire, tout droit sortie de notre imagination nous appartient ! et les autres persos comme Vindincta aussi ! Tout comme Paul Macadam ! Pas touche ! Propriété privée !  
  
Avertissement : G  
  
Petits rappels :  
  
Voldemort est mort, ainsi que Dumbledore. ( ainsi que Rémus et Neville)  
  
Malgré tout, les mangemorts sont toujours en action avec, à leur tête, Vindincta père. Le fils est d'ailleurs entré dans ses rangs.  
  
Hermione et Ron ont un fils Matthew Weasley. (et sont eux aussi mariés !)  
  
Diana et Sirius sont mariés. Ils ont un enfant qui s'appelle Christopher.  
  
Harry et Ron ont demandé à Gwendolyne et Hermione d'être leurs femmes.  
  
Draco et Giny sont également mariés. Draco est décédé lors d'une attaque.  
  
Harry et Gwen sont les sorciers les plus puissants qui existent mais pourraient être encore plus puissants et là personne ne les égalerait s'ils se mariaient. Gwen a le pouvoir élémentaire de la glace et Harry du feu.  
  
Dumbledore avait le pouvoir de l'air et Voldemort de l'eau.  
  
Ils ressentent toutes leurs émotions grâce à leurs bracelets d'héritiers.  
  
Fumseck appartient à Harry, héritage de Gryffondor, tout comme la maison de Godric's Hollow.  
  
Draco est décédé dernièrement lors d'une attaque.  
  
Harry et Gwen sont mariés !  
  
Mélinda Liliane Potter a 16 ans ! mais, mat, lizzie, chris et tous les autres en ont 17 au min !  
  
Eléments à prendre en compte : Chapitre 21 qui est très court et qui est en fait, un résumé !  
  
Résumé du chapitre précédent :  
  
Chapitre 22: L'ultime année  
  
Un trajet en train très mouvementé pour le petit groupe  
  
une répartition dramatique avec l'annonce de nombreux décès visite étrange et mystérieuse du miroir du rised où Mélinda espère apprendre la raison de son 'insensibilité' !  
  
Chapitre 23  
  
Malaise  
  
Mélinda ne sut jamais comment elle avait trouvé la force et le courage de revenir dans son dortoir. Toujours est-il, qu'elle passa une nuit blanche très tourmentée. Le lendemain, quand elle se regarda dans une glace, elle crut que ce n'était pas son reflet et que le miroir avait été soumis à un sort. Mais, quand elle sortit et que Kate la croisa pour prendre sa place dans la salle de bain, elle poussa un tel cri qu'elle fit un bond de trois mètres !  
  
-Mais, mais qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? Demanda t'elle inquiète.  
  
-Et bien, je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit...  
  
-Comment ça se fait ?  
  
-Ca, intervint Lizzie, il n'y a qu'elle qui soit au courant. A moins qu'elle ne daigne enfin à nous l'avouer !  
  
Mais, Mélinda détourna les yeux, et s'enfui, telle une voleuse. Elle passa aux cuisines prendre un léger petit déjeuner et décida d'aller voler juste avant les cours pour essayer de 'se réveiller' et d'avoir meilleure mine. Mais, ce fut peine perdue. Elle tombait de fatigue et faillit même chuter de son balai. La démarche flageolante, elle parvint tout de même à rejoindre son cours de potion à temps. Elle s'installa à sa place et commença à préparer son chaudron, quand tout à coup le sol se mit à tourner sous ses pieds. Elle s'assit promptement et s'accrocha au bord de la table. Christopher qui était à côté d'elle s'en inquiéta :  
  
-Mel ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Ca ne va pas ?  
  
-MR BLACK !! Rugit Rogue. 10 points en moins pour bavardage intempestif!  
  
-Mlle Potter ne se sent pas bien, pourrai-je l'emmener à l'infirmerie ? Renchérit pourtant Chris.  
  
-Mlle Potter ? Interrogea Rogue la jeune fille.  
  
-Non, ça ira monsieur. Répondit Mélinda sous l'œil étonné de Christopher.  
  
-Bon, commencez la potion de camouflage dont vous m'avez préparé l'essai pendant vos vacances ! Allez !  
  
Mélinda se leva, et agrippa un rebord de la table pour ne pas tomber. Elle était blanche comme la neige. Elle ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit, espérant dissiper son malaise, en vain. Puis, tout à coup, ce fut le noir complet, et elle partit à la renverse. Heureusement pour elle, Christophe veillait sur elle et la rattrapa juste à temps. Il la prit avec aise dans ses bras et demanda une fois encore, la permission à Rogue de la mener à l'infirmerie, ses yeux lui lançant des 'je vous avait prévenu !'. Chris était inquiet pour son amie, enfin, son amie...n'était elle réellement que son amie ? Non ! Pas pour lui. Au fond de lui, un sentiment autre que l'amitié avait jailli, mais cela, depuis toujours. Oui, il aimait Mélinda Potter ! Mais, comment elle pourrait-elle aimer un gars comme lui ? Lui qui accumulait les aventures, lui si prétentieux, ...De plus, elle ne le considérait que comme son meilleur ami...Il soupira, encore plus anxieux quand il passa la porte de l'infirmerie. Il appela sa mère qui vint en courant à sa rencontre :  
  
-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Diana inquiète.  
  
-Elle était bizarre ce matin. Elle n'a pas déjeuné en même temps que nous, et Lizzie et Kate m'ont dit qu'elle n'avait pas dormi. Elle s'est évanouie lors du cours de potion.  
  
Diana commença à ausculter sa filleule puis demanda, étonnée, à son fils :  
  
-Tu ne retournes pas en potion ?  
  
-Et bien, je me demandais si je ne pourrais pas rester ? De toute manière, je connais déjà la potion qu'on fait !  
  
-C'est d'accord ! Tu peux veiller sur elle dans ce cas, mais juste durant le temps de ton cours de potion ! Elle n'a rien rassure toi, elle est juste très fatiguée. Je vais prévenir Harry et Gwen, puis, je reviens, ok ?  
  
Christopher acquiesça, puis, prit une main de Mel dans les siennes. Elle semblait dormir paisiblement, elle ressemblait à un ange...Si seulement il osait l'embrasser ! On aurait dit la belle au bois dormant...elle était si belle. C'était vraiment drôle ! Lui, le grand Christopher Black, n'osait pas embrasser une fille ! Mais, à ses yeux, ce n'était pas n'importe quelle fille, oh non ! C'était de celle dont il rêvait depuis son plus jeune âge...Puis, il la sentit remuer dans son sommeil et l'appela :  
  
-Mélie-jolie ! Tu es réveillée ? Elle ouvrit ses yeux verts étincelants avec difficulté.  
  
-Chris ? Elle porta sa main libre à sa tête. Où sommes nous ?  
  
-On est à l'infirmerie, tu t'es évanouie en potion. Pourquoi n'es tu pas descendue au petit déjeuner ? On s'est inquiété pour toi !  
  
-J'avais envie de voler. Répondit évasivement Mel.  
  
-Mais ! Tu n'avais pas dormi, c'était super dangereux ! En plus tu étais toute seule et...  
  
-C'est Lizzie et Kate qui t'on dit ça ? L'interrompit Mel.  
  
-Evidement ! Elles sont inquiètes pour toi !  
  
-Elles ne devraient pas. Répondit la jeune fille.  
  
-Excuse moi, mais si c'était une bague, ce n'était pas drôle ! Tu me dis qu'on ne doit pas s'inquiéter pour toi, alors qu'on est tes amis, qu'on t'aime, qu'on tient à toi, et que tu viens de t'évanouir en plein cours de potion ? ( ndla : je sais pas si il s'en rend compte, faudrait ptêtre lui dire qu'il parle pour lui ! lol )  
  
-je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis.  
  
-Est ce que ce sont des cauchemars qui t'ont empêché de dormir ? Demanda Chris.  
  
-Non, répondit Mélinda.  
  
-Puis je te demander ce que c'est ?Continua Chris.  
  
Mais, à ce moment là (arrivée salvatrice), Harry entra en trombe dans l'infirmerie, suivie par Gwen et Diana, ce qui empêcha, au plus grand soulagement de Mélinda de répondre à la question de son ami, qui était plus qu'embarrassante ! (Pourquoi ? That is the question ! )  
  
-Mélinda ! Que s'est il passé ? S'inquiéta Harry.  
  
-Mais rien ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Elle rougit, en pensant que tout ça était à cause de ce foutu miroir du rised !  
  
-Tu es sûre ? Renchérit sa mère.  
  
-Oui maman ! Fit la jeune fille exaspérée.  
  
-Dans ce cas, reprit Harry, je pense qu'il serait judicieux que Christopher reprenne sa place, c'est à dire, en cours ! Tout en lançant un regard curieux aux mains du jeune homme, qui était toujours jointe à celle de sa fille.  
  
Chris rougit violemment sous le regard de son parrain et partit en courant de l'infirmerie, après avoir embrassé son amie sur le front, accompagné d'un clin d'œil, avant de partir. Gwen avait suivie, amusée ce manège, mais, ce n'en était pas de même pour Harry, qui, une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux demanda :  
  
-Tu crois que Christopher aime notre fille ?  
  
-Ne l'as-tu pas encore remarqué ? S'étonna Gwen.  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
-C'est plus que flagrant ?  
  
-Ah bon ?  
  
-Oh oui ! C'est vrai que pour ces choses là, tu t'en apercevais toujours au dernier moment ! Mais que se passe t'il, serais tu jaloux du fils Black ?  
  
-Bien sur ! S'offusqua Harry. Cela m'énerve vraiment de voir tous ces gars tourner autour de ma fille sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Quand nous sortions ensemble, aucun d'entre eux n'avaient le droit de poser les yeux sur toi ! Mais, là, je me vois mal engueuler mes élèves par ce qu'ils lorgnent Mélinda !  
  
Gwendolyne éclata de rire.  
  
-Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un aussi jaloux que toi !  
  
-Tu crois qu'elle l'aime aussi ? Demanda Harry inquiet.  
  
-Cela m'étonnerait, mais, je n'en sais rien. Mais, tu sais, il faudra que tu t'y fasses. Il est déjà étonnant que notre fille n'ait pas encore de petit copain.  
  
-Elle n'a que seize ans ! S'exclama Harry.  
  
Gwen entra dans un fou rire incontrôlé, bientôt rejointe par Harry qui se rendait compte de l'imbécillité de sa réponse. En effet, eux étaient sortis ensemble, fin cinquième année, et en plus, ils avaient eu Mel à dix neuf ans alors...  
  
Le lendemain, Mélinda était revenue en cours, et elle semblait aussi bien que d'habitude. Elle souriait, mais, ses amis lisaient bien dans ses yeux que quelque chose la tracassait. Lizzie avoua aux autres ce qu'il s'était passé le jour de la rentrée, et que c'était depuis le miroir du rised qu'elle était ainsi. Plus rien n'allait comme avant, elle était maladroite, tête en l'air durant les cours, plus du tout concentrée....Kate et Lizzie comprirent très rapidement sa maladie ! Leur amie était amoureuse ! De qui, cela restait à savoir !  
  
Lorsque Chris fut au courant, il crut qu'il allait se fracasser la tête contre le mur, mais par chance, ils devaient se rendre au dîner. Il toucha à peine son assiette, et, quand Mélinda le lui fit remarquer gentiment, il faillit s'étouffer avec l'unique bouchée qu'il tentait désespérément d'avaler. Au même moment, Harry s'était levé pour faire une annonce, et de taille !  
  
-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous prévenir, mais, cette année, un tournoi inter mondial de quidditch sera organisé, par toutes les écoles, sans exception. Malgré tout, uniquement les joueurs de septième année pourront participer. Pour cela, et pour avoir la meilleur équipe que possible, l'équipe sera mixte et inter maisons ! Que ceux qui ne peuvent pas se montrer aimables avec les joueurs de leurs maisons adverses, ne se présentent pas samedi prochain, lorsque aura lieu la sélection. Ce serait une perte de temps inutile. Merci, et bonne fin d'appétit à tous.  
  
Un énorme brouhaha suivit l'annonce et tous oublièrent leurs assiettes, pour parler avec joie du tournoi qui s'annonçait. En fait, c'était une sorte de coupe du monde junior inter école. Chris, Mel, Mat et Jack , qui étaient dans l'équipe de Gryffondor, savaient déjà où ils seraient samedi prochain : A la sélection ! déjà, ils se demandaient comment serait constituée l'équipe. En revanche, Chris était déçu de ne pas pouvoir être capitaine cette année, mais, sa déception fut rapidement effacée par l'appréhension de ne pas être choisi samedi prochain !  
  
Et vi !  
  
Ça fait pas mal de nouvelles choses !  
  
Donc, petit récapitulatif :  
  
On apprend que chris aime aussi mélinda (comme a peu près tous les autres mecs d'ailleurs ! ) ) moi je di ky en a kon du bol kan mm soupir   
  
on apprend ke ryry est toujours aussi jaloux ! lol (en plus y en a ki disent ke ça s'améliore pas avec l'âge ! mel a du souci a se faire ! )  
  
puis,  
  
il y a l'annonce du tournoi inter école de quidditch.  
  
Là, c un pitit clin d'œil à ma tt première fic si par le plus grand des hazards certains s'en rappellent,  
  
Bcp avaient aimé ça alors je me suis dit qu'en guise de salut,  
  
Ce serait pas mal de le remettre comme me l'ont souvent demander certains reviewers !  
  
Voilà !  
  
Pour l'heure,  
  
RAR :  
  
Popov : mirci ! ) Ahaha, qui a t'elle vu ? Et bien, comme tu peux le remarquer, cela la travaille bcp ! Ça se fait pas de finir un chapitre comme ça ? Ah bon ? fait mine de ne pas être au courant Moi ? nan jamais j'oserais faire vous faire ça à vous très chers pitits reviewers ! lol ;) mirci !!! biz  
  
sunshine644 : mirci !  
  
sunshine644 : lol vi, c pour ça ke je me suis dit ke vous seriez pas content si je mettais que ça ! )  
  
potter68 : sourire fodra attendre un peu ! voici la suite ! merci ! bizoux !  
  
miss holly black : comment oses tu me poser la question ?! pfff.... Bien sûr que tu m'as manqué ! quelle question ?! Mirci ! Oh oh... Et bien, je v te dévoiler un grand secret... roulement de tambours C l'un des deux ! ) Et, vi ça risque d'être amusant MAIS...tu me connais, je mène la vie dure à mes persos... gniakgniakgniak Oki ! J'espère te revoir la prochaine fois ! ) biz  
  
sasuke : mirci beaucoup ! ) et moi ça me fait toujours hyper plaisir de lire toutes vos reviews !!!! oki ! zib !  
  
gwenn222 : rougis tu trouves que c pas gentil ? gênée meuh...je voulais pas ça moi ! ) nan, je plaisante ! par contre, comme tu as pu le voir, fo attendre plus longtemps ke ça pour savoir ki elle a vu ! mais on apprend ke chris l'aime ossi ! tu parles de Mélinda plutôt, nan ? merci !!!! je suis contente que son personnage te plaise ! c ce que g essayé, que Chris ressemble a son père, mais en restant un peu lui kan mme ! merci !!!  
  
merci à tous pour vos reviews et surtout continuez !!!  
  
On a dépassé les 90 reviews !!!  
  
C tro tro bien !  
  
Vous êtes super !!!!!  
  
;)  
  
ça fait super plaisir  
  
et j'en ai vraiment besoin,  
  
pacek'en ce moment g vraiment vraiment pas le moral,  
  
et en j'ai d tonnes de tonnes de bouleau !  
  
bref,  
  
passons au programme du prochain chapitre :  
  
chapitre 24 : Sélection  
  
il y aura du quidditch, la révélation de la personne qu'a vu Mel dans le miroir et la préparation du bal d'halloween !  
  
a votre avis, Qui a t'elle vu ds le miroir ?  
  
gros bisous à tous !!  
  
bon courage !!!!  
  
bonne semaine,  
  
REVIEWEZ PLEASE Et MeRcI a VoUs TouS QuI LiSEz mEs FiCs !!!!  
  
;)  
  
Dia' 


	24. Chapitre 24 Séléction

Et me revoici vec un new chapitre !  
  
J'espère que les chanceux   
  
Ont profité du soleil  
  
Et des jours de congés,  
  
Et que vous avez tous passé un EXCELLENT week end !!!  
  
sourire rêveur   
  
reprenons...  
  
donc,  
  
voici un long chapitre,  
  
où il sera principalement question de quidditch,  
  
et embrouilles sentimentales !  
  
suspens   
  
bizzzooouuuuxxx !!!  
  
tout à l'heure  
  
et j'espère, une bonne lecture !  
  
Dia'  
  
Titre : Vivre, survivre à deux...ou trois !  
  
Seconde Partie  
  
Auteur : Diane  
  
Spoiler : UNIQUEMENT LES QUATRE PREMIERS TOMES ET NOS TOMES A NOUS ! ) (Diane et Emma)  
  
Disclaimer : Les persos et les bouquins d'Harry Potter ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling, mais tout le monde le sait !! Et nous ne touchons pas d'argent sur cette fiction ! Mais !!! Gwendolyne Smith, Mélinda Potter, Christopher Black, Matthew Weasley, Lizzie, Kate, Jack, .... et l'histoire, tout droit sortie de notre imagination nous appartient ! et les autres persos comme Vindincta aussi ! Tout comme Paul Macadam ! Pas touche ! Propriété privée !  
  
Avertissement : G  
  
Petits rappels :  
  
Voldemort est mort, ainsi que Dumbledore. ( ainsi que Rémus et Neville)  
  
Malgré tout, les mangemorts sont toujours en action avec, à leur tête, Vindincta père. Le fils est d'ailleurs entré dans ses rangs.  
  
Hermione et Ron ont un fils Matthew Weasley. (et sont eux aussi mariés !)  
  
Diana et Sirius sont mariés. Ils ont un enfant qui s'appelle Christopher.  
  
Harry et Ron ont demandé à Gwendolyne et Hermione d'être leurs femmes.  
  
Draco et Giny sont également mariés. Draco est décédé lors d'une attaque.  
  
Harry et Gwen sont les sorciers les plus puissants qui existent mais pourraient être encore plus puissants et là personne ne les égalerait s'ils se mariaient. Gwen a le pouvoir élémentaire de la glace et Harry du feu.  
  
Dumbledore avait le pouvoir de l'air et Voldemort de l'eau.  
  
Ils ressentent toutes leurs émotions grâce à leurs bracelets d'héritiers.  
  
Fumseck appartient à Harry, héritage de Gryffondor, tout comme la maison de Godric's Hollow.  
  
Draco est décédé dernièrement lors d'une attaque.  
  
Harry et Gwen sont mariés !  
  
Mélinda Liliane Potter a 16 ans ! mais, mat, lizzie, chris et tous les autres en ont 17 au min !  
  
Eléments à prendre en compte : Chapitre 21 qui est très court et qui est en fait, un résumé !  
  
Résumé du chapitre précédent :  
  
Chapitre 23: Malaise  
  
Mel s'évanouie en potion On apprend que Chris l'aime aussi ! (y en a k'on du bol quand même !) Harry est jaloux des gars qui zieutent sa fille Annonce du tournoi quidditch inter école  
  
pitit message personnel : mmmmooonnnyyy jje t''aimmmmmeeeuuuu !!!  
  
Chapitre 24  
  
Sélection  
  
Mélinda se réveilla en sursaut. Encore un cauchemar ! Mais, elle ne devait pas se plaindre, c'était de sa faute. Elle savait qu'elle pourrait ne plus en faire, si seulement elle disait à son père qu'elle ne s'était pas suffisamment entraînée. Mais non, elle était trop fière pour cela. Elle regarda son réveil qui annonçait à son plus grand désarrois, cinq heures du matin. Et pourtant, elle était parfaitement réveillée. Elle renonça à ses couvertures et sortit de la pièce pour aller prendre sa douche. Elle profita de la salle de bain des préfets où elle se relaxa, puis, elle sortit, une simple serviette blanche la couvrant.  
  
Elle ne se doutait pas qu'à cinq heures et demi, quelqu'un d'autre était debout et qu'il était resté béat devant le spectacle. Dans sa chambre, elle enfila sa robe de quidditch et fini son devoir de potion. A six heures et demi, elle descendit dehors et alla voler. Mais, à son plus grand étonnement, quelqu'un était déjà là. Justement, le jeune homme, s'apercevant de sa présence fendit les airs pour aller la voir :  
  
-Mélie ?! Que fais tu levée à une heure pareille ? Demanda Christopher, les sourcils froncés.  
  
-Je pourrais te retourner la question ! Répondit judicieusement Mélinda.  
  
-Je voulais m'entraîner pour cette après midi, pour la sélection. Je veux à tout prix être choisi.  
  
-Tu sais, je pense que tu as des chances étant donné que pour le poste de batteur vous n'êtes que cinq, pour deux places ! Et puis, tu es le meilleur !  
  
-Tu me flattes petite fille ! Pourtant toi qui me dit si souvent que je frime trop...  
  
-Ne te moque pas de moi ! Fit Mélinda. Allez, on vole un peu ou on fait causette ?!  
  
Sur ce, elle enfourcha son balai qu'elle avait reçu pour son anniversaire. Elle put enfin réellement l'essayer et Chris fut soufflé par les performances qu'elle réussit à accomplir. Il était certain qu'elle serait choisi cet après midi, ce qui renforça sa volonté à être pris également dans l'équipe. Plus tard, Matthew vint également les rejoindre. Il était gardien de l'équipe de Gryffondor, mais, il fallait bien le reconnaître, il n'était pas un joueur d'exception. Puis, ils rentrèrent déjeuner tandis que d'autres joueurs arrivaient. A table, tous discutaient avec entrain de la sélection, ou bien, d'autres se forçaient à ingurgiter quelque chose ! Kate s'était occupée personnellement de son petit ami, et lui donnait la béquée comme on nourrit un enfant de 12 mois, sous les rires d'une bonne partie de la grande salle et les grognements du 'bébé' en question.  
  
Puis, la fameuse sélection eut enfin lieu. Tout poudlard était réuni pour l'événement. Chaque personne encourageant un joueur particulier et le plus souvent, différent de celui du voisin. Le groupe d'élèves qui s'était présenté comptait environ une bonne vingtaine d'étudiants. Harry qui présidait l'événement expliqua que le jury, composé d'une bonne partie des professeurs, choisirai sept joueurs d'élite, et, sept joueurs supplémentaires pour le remplacement. Il expliqua également que Sirius s'occuperait personnellement de coacher et de manager les joueurs. Mais, évidemment, il y aurait tout de même un capitaine de choisi. Puis, il ouvrit la séance.  
  
Mélinda s'était présentée pour son poste favori, attrapeuse. Jack s'était présenté en poursuiveur, et évidemment, Mat pour le gardien et Chris pour batteur. Les épreuves furent très difficiles, et cinq des présentant se retrouvèrent avec des fractures à l'infirmerie. Cependant, d'autres s'en sortaient très bien. L'équipe d'élite fut enfin choisie. Les juges annoncèrent :  
  
L'attrapeur de l'équipe de Poudlard sera Mélinda POTTER de Gryffondor, le gardien sera Marc O'Neil de Serdaigle, les batteurs seront Christopher BLACK de Gryffondor et John MACADAM de Serpentard. Jack SAVILLE de Gryffondor, Sofia LEWIS de Serdaigle et enfin, Jim Mc Barrow de Poufsouffle assureront les postes de Poursuiveurs.  
  
Une clameur applaudit les joueurs sélectionnés. Tous étaient fous de joie. Mélinda était si contente qu'elle serra dans ses bras Chris et Jack, qui, tous deux, rougirent de bonheur. Puis, ils redemandèrent le silence :  
  
-Le capitaine de l'équipe sera Christopher Black.  
  
Chris resta stupéfait par l'annonce, la bouche grande ouverte, tandis que Mel lui clamait 'tu as réussi, tu as réussi', et qu'elle l'embrassait sur les deux joues, tout en sautant partout, excitée comme une puce. Puis, il sembla petit à petit réaliser et il murmura un 'waow, cool !'. Ce jour là, une fête sans précédent fut organisée dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, chez qui, trois joueurs avaient été sélectionnés. Bien sûr, Matthew avait été un peu déçu, mais il était tout de même dans l'équipe, en remplaçant.  
  
La nuit fut très longue, et le réveil difficile le lendemain. Mais, surtout, ce que Mélinda n'avait pas prévu, c'était que ses amies, pendant la fête, avaient manigancé tout un plan. A 10 heures du matin, elles frappèrent chez Mel qui leur ouvrit son appartement.  
  
-Mel, écoute, nous sommes tes amies, dit Kate, et il est hors de question qu'on te laisse continuer ainsi !  
  
-Comment ça ? Fit Mélinda, faisant mine de ne pas comprendre.  
  
-Tu nous crois aveugle ? Crois tu que nous n'avons rien remarqué ? Nous sommes tes amies ! S'exclama Lizzie. L'aurais tu oublié ? Dis nous ce qui ne va pas !  
  
-Mais, il n'y a rien, je vous assure ! Répondit Mélinda, malgré son regard fuyant qui la contredisait.  
  
-Mélinda. Dit Lizzie. Je sais que cela a rapport avec le miroir du rised. Nous nous sommes décidées, nous irons voir tes parents si tu ne nous le dit pas !  
  
-Vous iriez tout cafter à mes parents, et tu oses dire que vous êtes mes amies ?! S'emporta la préfète en chef.  
  
-Si tu ne nous fait pas confiance, nous n'aurons pas le choix. Nous faisons ça pour ton bien. Dit Kate.  
  
Mélinda se retrouvait au pied du mur. Elle n'avait pas le choix, et, elle leur avoua tout. Au début, ses amies sourirent avec satisfaction en criant 'je le savais, je le savais', puis, après, elles se rembrunirent, quand Mélinda leur demanda de l'aide pour avouer ses sentiments. Kate lui répondit avec un sourire de compassion :  
  
-Cela se fera en tant voulu. Tu le sauras, ne t'inquiète pas.  
  
Etrangement, Mélinda depuis cette brève entrevue avait complètement changé. Ses amies l'avaient rassuré, et avaient confirmé son espoir. Plus les jours passaient, plus la jeune fille se rendait compte de ses sentiments envers l'élu de son cœur, et elle avait du mal à le quitter des yeux et à ne pas rougir.  
  
Hélas, bientôt ses temps libres devinrent de plus en plus rares. L'année de septième année était très difficile, et, elle avait du mal à remplir son travail de préfète en chef, ses entraînements avec l'équipe de quidditch, et les entraînements qu'elle suivait avec son père. Les entraînements de quidditch, en revanche, ne se passaient pas très bien. En effet, John ne cessait de draguer Mélinda, tandis que Sirius avait toutes les peines du monde à retenir Chris et Jack de sauter sur Macadam pour l'étrangler !  
  
L'autre problème, était les cours avec son père. Elle en avait marre d'apprendre à se défendre, surtout que jusque là, elle n'avait jamais eu à le faire. De plus, elle avait de fréquentes altercations avec son père, car il voulait qu'elle sache ce qu'elle voulait faire plus tard, mais, Mélinda n'en avait pas la moindre idée ! Le pire, c'était quand elle lui avait répondu un jour qu'elle aimerait être auror, elle avait senti que Harry avait failli se mettre en colère, et il lui avait demandé plus ou moins gentiment, de se sortir cette idée de sa tête !  
  
A présent, elle contrôlait complètement tous les éléments et maîtrisait parfaitement la magie sans baguette. Malgré son travail, elle avait dû réunir avec John Macadam, à son plus grand déplaisir, les préfets, en vue du bal d'Halloween. La mort dans l'âme, lors du dîner, elle jouait avec les aliments dans son assiette.  
  
-Mélinda, je sais que ce sera dur, mais, il faudra t'y habituer, tu n'as pas le choix. Dit Matthew.  
  
-Mais qu'est ce qui a prit à Harry de te coller ce crétin ? Demanda Chris.  
  
-Je ne sais pas. Fit Mélinda.  
  
-Veux tu que je t'accompagne Mel ? Demanda Chris.  
  
-Non ! S'exclama t'elle. C'est très gentil de ta part, mais, c'est mon rôle.  
  
-Ok, comme tu veux.  
  
Elle finit de terminer son repas et partit dans la salle de réunion. Par chance, Macadam n'y était pas encore. Il y avait seulement deux préfets, un de Serdaigle et l'autre de Serpentard. Puis, tous les autres arrivèrent. Enfin, le préfet en Chef arriva. 'Hélas' pensa t'elle. Puis, la réunion commença. Elle avait prévu de faire quelque chose d'original, pour marquer les élèves de Poudlard, mais pas pour ce bal ci. Non, pour cette fois, il n'y aurait rien d'exceptionnel, juste les décorations habituelles. En revanche, pour Noël...  
  
Tout fut clôt en une heure et demi. Mélinda ramassait ses papiers tandis que tous les autres préfets étaient partis, tous, sauf un. John Macadam regardait sa compagne avec un ravissement non feint. De plus, les flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée, éclairaient le visage de la jeune fille, lui donnant un air encore plus mystérieux. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et lui cacha les yeux avec ses mains. Elle sursauta. Il l'a vit sourire et demander d'un ton amusé :  
  
-Je t'ai reconnu Christopher Black !  
  
Cette phrase fit encore davantage monter sa haine envers le fils Black, mais, cependant, il répondit tout de même :  
  
-Eh non, ce n'est pas lui. Dommage princesse, le bouffon a laissé sa place au cavalier.  
  
Elle se retourna et il la sentit se tendre et revêtir son masque froid et glacé. Cela l'attrista quelque peu, mais il garda pourtant un masque impassible, un sourire collé aux lèvres.  
  
-Nous n'avons pas fini la séance.  
  
-Nous avons tout dit. Répondit Mel.  
  
-Non, nous n'avons pas précisé que nous y allions ensemble. Répondit John.  
  
Et, sans prévenir, il l'embrassa brusquement avec force. Elle en fut si surprise qu'elle ne réagit pas immédiatement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise et le repousse si violemment qu'il tomba à terre. Elle partit en courant dans les couloirs, ne faisant pas attention où elle allait, laissant ses pas la guider. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, s'était mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et le Serpentard. Elle s'aperçut alors qu'elle était devant le panneau de a grosse dame qui était d'ailleurs en train de s'ouvrir, elle s'y engouffra en courant et se prit les pieds dans les pierres disjointes qui recouvraient le sol. Elle attendit la chute, mais, par chance, elle fut rattrapée par deux bras puissants.  
  
-Melie-chérie ! S'exclama Chris. J'allais justement te chercher ! Dit il avec un sourire. Mais, que s'est il passé ? Demanda t'il avec inquiétude.  
  
Malgré tous ses efforts elle ne put éviter une larme de couler. Elle détestait pourtant tellement montrer ses faiblesses ! Jamais elle n'avait pleuré devant ses amis. Christopher la prit alors dans ses bras, la soulevant avec aise et l'emmena dans la salle commune, où il s'assit dans un canapé, Mélinda toujours dans ses bras. La jeune fille se serra contre le buste musclé de Chris qui l'entourait de ses bras. Elle se sentait si bien, tellement sécurisée que pas une larme ne coula et qu'elle s'endormit.  
  
Christopher regardait Mélinda dormir, la contemplant avec inquiétude. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ? Mais, un autre problème se posait alors à lui, ils ne pouvaient pas s'endormir ici tous les deux, surtout que Mélinda était préfète et avait une renommée et un honneur auquel elle tenait beaucoup. Alors, il la reprit dans ses bras et la mena dans son appartement de préfète dont il connaissait le mot de passe. Là-bas, il la déposa sur son lit et il la couvrit avec une couverture. Il allait partir quand il s'aperçut combien la jeune fille était agitée.  
  
De toute évidence, elle subissait encore ces fichus cauchemars. Chris ne put s'en empêcher et s'assit sur le lit. Il prit une de ses mains dans une des siennes, et de sa main libre, il caressait ses longs cheveux noirs qu'elle avait pour une fois laissé détachés. Il sentit qu'au fur et à mesure, Mélinda se détendait et s'apaisait. Le problème à présent, était qu'elle retenait sa main prisonnière. Alors, il se coucha par dessus la couverture, tout habillé, lui tenant toujours sa main.  
  
Tu m'étonnes qu'après elle fait tré souvent des cauchemars... )  
  
lol   
  
moi je ferais tré tré souvent des cauchemars si j'avais droit à une aussi bonne compagnie !  
  
gniakgniakgniak   
  
qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre ?  
  
reviewwweeezzz plleeasse !!  
  
so,  
  
now,  
  
RAR :  
  
Sunshine644 : hé ben tu as ta réponse ! Merci beaucooouuup ! c super gentil ce que tu me dis là !!  
  
Manehou : et vi...fichues malédictions...  
  
Gwenn222 : héhé ! sourire conspirateur Moi ? sadique ? Naaaannn ! jamais ! j'oserais pas !!! sourire en coin Mirci beaucoup !!! C vrai ? tu arrives à bien te familiariser avec les persos ? génial ! J'espère que cela viendra. Pourras tu me le dires ? paceque c des choses que je ne peux hélas, pas deviner. Et comme g pas de béta-revieweur... Bien sûr que je pourrais lire ton new chap ! Tu l'as posté ? Ah ah...avec qui ira Mélinda ? supsens Je suis contente que tu aimes bien les persos paceque j'avais peur qu'ils ne plaisent pas puisqu'il ne restait plus que le 'cadre' d Harry Potter. Mirrrccciii bicccooouuup )  
  
Ratonton : okkiii  
  
Le prochain chapitre est un peu plus court,  
  
Mais indispensable pour préparer le chap 26 qui sera très.... ccchhuutttt   
  
fo pas direeuu   
  
lol )  
  
donc :  
  
chap 25 : Angleterre vs Suède  
  
au programme,  
  
1er match de quidditch,  
  
des invitations pour le bal,  
  
et on apprend enfin pour Qui bat le cœur de Mélinda !!!!  
  
voilà !  
  
surtout,  
  
reviewez,  
  
passez une bonne semaine !!!  
  
Gros bisous  
  
Et merci beaucoup de me lirrree !!  
  
Cciiaaooo  
  
Dia' 


	25. Chapitre 25 Angleterre vs Suède

100 REVVVIIIEEEWWWSSS  
  
mirci !!!!  
  
mirci biccooouuupp  
  
c la première fic où je dépasse les 100 !!!  
  
pour vous remercier,  
  
(ok, vous l'auriez su kan mme meuh bon...)  
  
vous allez ENFIN savoir ki aime Mélinda...  
  
ahahaha...  
  
bizzzzooouuxxx  
  
tout !  
  
dia'   
  
;)  
  
Titre : Vivre, survivre à deux...ou trois !  
  
Seconde Partie  
  
Auteur : Diane  
  
Spoiler : UNIQUEMENT LES QUATRE PREMIERS TOMES ET NOS TOMES A NOUS ! ) (Diane et Emma)  
  
Disclaimer : Les persos et les bouquins d'Harry Potter ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling, mais tout le monde le sait !! Et nous ne touchons pas d'argent sur cette fiction ! Mais !!! Gwendolyne Smith, Mélinda Potter, Christopher Black, Matthew Weasley, Lizzie, Kate, Jack, .... et l'histoire, tout droit sortie de notre imagination nous appartient ! et les autres persos comme Vindincta aussi ! Tout comme Paul Macadam ! Pas touche ! Propriété privée !  
  
Avertissement : G  
  
Petits rappels :  
  
Voldemort est mort, ainsi que Dumbledore. ( ainsi que Rémus et Neville)  
  
Malgré tout, les mangemorts sont toujours en action avec, à leur tête, Vindincta père. Le fils est d'ailleurs entré dans ses rangs.  
  
Hermione et Ron ont un fils Matthew Weasley. (et sont eux aussi mariés !)  
  
Diana et Sirius sont mariés. Ils ont un enfant qui s'appelle Christopher.  
  
Harry et Ron ont demandé à Gwendolyne et Hermione d'être leurs femmes.  
  
Draco et Giny sont également mariés. Draco est décédé lors d'une attaque.  
  
Harry et Gwen sont les sorciers les plus puissants qui existent mais pourraient être encore plus puissants et là personne ne les égalerait s'ils se mariaient. Gwen a le pouvoir élémentaire de la glace et Harry du feu.  
  
Dumbledore avait le pouvoir de l'air et Voldemort de l'eau.  
  
Ils ressentent toutes leurs émotions grâce à leurs bracelets d'héritiers.  
  
Fumseck appartient à Harry, héritage de Gryffondor, tout comme la maison de Godric's Hollow.  
  
Draco est décédé dernièrement lors d'une attaque.  
  
Harry et Gwen sont mariés !  
  
Mélinda Liliane Potter a 16 ans ! mais, mat, lizzie, chris et tous les autres en ont 17 au min !  
  
Eléments à prendre en compte : Chapitre 21 qui est très court et qui est en fait, un résumé !  
  
Résumé du chapitre précédent :  
  
Chapitre 24: Sélection  
  
Sélection de quidditch Chris est le capitaine Mel est toujours bizarre, Et ses amies lui demandent de lui dire ce qu'elle a vu, Sous peine d'en parler à ses parents. Elle avoue.  
  
Cours élémentaire  
  
Préparation du bal d'halloween Réunion des préfets John demande à Mel, elle ne veut pas, il l'embrasse. Elle s'enfuit. En chemin, elle rencontre chris.  
  
pitit message personnel : mmmmooonnnyyy jje t''aimmmmmeeeuuuu !!!  
  
Chapitre 25  
  
Angleterre vs Suède  
  
Mélinda s'éveilla lentement puis, se rendit compte qu'elle était habillée. Elle faillit faire un bon de dix mètres quand elle s'aperçut que Chris dormait à ses côtés, en lui tenant la main. Lui aussi était habillé. Mais ? Qu'est ce qui c'était passé ? Elle ne se rappelait plus de rien ! Comme pour répondre à sa question, Christopher se réveilla également. Il lui sourit et lui demanda :  
  
-Est ce que ça va ?  
  
-Euh, oui. Fit Mélinda gênée. Mais, je ne sais plus ce qui s'est passé hier.  
  
-Je ne sais pas non plus. Juste que tu es rentrée de ta réunion dans la salle commune et que tu n'avais pas l'air bien, puis, tu t'y es endormie. Alors, je t'ai porté jusque dans ton appartement, mais, vu que tu faisais encore un cauchemar, ajouta t'il avec un regard accusateur, je suis resté veiller sur toi, et j'ai du m'endormir. Il avait dit ça d'une traite, espérant ne pas avoir trahi l'émotion qu'il avait eu à se sentir si près d'elle.  
  
-Merci. Maintenant je me souviens. Répondit Mélinda.  
  
-Pourrais je savoir qui t'a mis dans un tel état ? Demanda gentiment Chris.  
  
-C'est John.  
  
Mélinda raconta ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais, elle ne vit pas Chris serrer les poings de rage. Comment avait il osé l'embrasser ! Il avait en tout cas, pris sa décision :  
  
-C'est décidé, dit il, je t'accompagnerais à toute les réunions. Pas question que je te laisse seule avec ce crétin !  
  
Mel sourit et embrassa son ami sur la joue avant de lui rappeler qu'il serait bien de se préparer pour les cours. Elle le remercia encore une fois avant qu'il ne parte et lui demanda de rien tenter malgré tout contre Macadam. Christopher n'osa lui demander de l'accompagner au bal dans un pareil moment et se dit qu'il le ferait plus tard, puis, il retourna à son dortoir où Matthew l'attendait :  
  
-T'as découché où cette nuit ?  
  
-C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois. Répondit son ami. Lorsque Mélinda est arrivée de sa réunion hier, elle n'avait pas l'air bien, alors j'ai veillé sur elle cette nuit, c'est tout.  
  
-Tu crois que je vais gober ça ! Fit son ami amusé.  
  
-Tu fais ce qu'il te plait, mais, tu peux demander à Mel si tu veux.  
  
-Je te cherchais pour te dire qu'on avait rendez vous dans dix minutes sur le terrain de quidditch. Je vais passer voir Mel pour le lui dire et elle pourra sans aucun doute confirmer tes dires ! Ajouta Mat avec un sourire amusé.  
  
-Sans aucun doute ! Répondit Chris.  
  
Chris se précipita dans la douche, prenant au passage les premières affaires qui lui venaient sous la main. Il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, ses cheveux mi-long d'un noir de jais dégoulinant d'eau, vêtu d'une chemise blanche au col largement entrouvert, un jeen et d'une cravate Gryffondorienne qui pendait à son cou. Il prit au passage sur sa table de chevet, son insigne de capitaine qu'il épingla à la va-vite et sortit en courant de son dortoir. Sur son passage, toutes les filles, sans exceptions se retournèrent. Bien sûr, certaines discrètement, mais d'autres poussèrent de petits cris stridents et des gloussements comme des poules ! (NA : Je me venge de certaines filles qui m'agacent particulièrement ! grrr Est ce que les mecs qui liraient ceci pourraient m'expliquer pourquoi les garçons aiment les filles habillées en rose fluo de la tête au pied et qui poussent des cris perçant en faisant des petits gestes de la main ? Merci d'avance !)  
  
Sur le terrain, Sirius Black, son père, attendait les retardataires. Puis, le coach prit la parole :  
  
-Je vous ai fait venir pour vous annoncer que le premier match aura lieu demain. Oui, je sais, vous allez me dire que ce n'est pas possible, mais on a pas le choix. Le match aura lieu contre la Suède. Je ne vous demanderais que de donner le meilleur de vous et surtout d'oublier vos différents. Je demanderais en particulier aux batteurs de ne pas essayer de faire chuter l'autre de son balai, vous formez une équipe ! Et si certains pouvaient arrêter de lorgner ma filleule, cela arrangerait également beaucoup de chose ! Car, Mélinda vole très bien et n'a pas besoin de vous pour la rattraper messieurs. Merci. Des questions ?  
  
Certains avaient rougi et Mélinda était écarlate tant elle s'était sentie gênée. Matthew avait éclaté de rire et Kate qui se trouvait dans les bras de son petit ami lui avait fait un sourire compatissant qu'elle s'efforçait de ne pas transformer en fou rire. Au passage, elle remarqua néanmoins que Chris serrait les poings face à John Macadam. Elle soupira avec lassitude et s'en alla bien qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de trouver Chris relativement beau. Elle ne put rien faire de la journée tant elle était inquiète pour le lendemain, et, le soir, elle ne put s'endormir que vers 2 heures du matin !  
  
Malgré tout, le lendemain matin, elle était en pleine forme. Le match avait lieu à onze heures. A huit heures, les Suédois arrivèrent par portauloin. Cependant, au petit déjeuner, elle s'énerva profondément contre un Poufsouffle encore venu l'inviter au bal d'halloween pour la semaine prochaine. Il était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas encore de cavalier. A vrai dire, elle n'en voulait qu'un. Mais, elle doutait qu'un jour il le lui demande et craignait qu'il y aille déjà avec quelqu'un d'autre. Bien sûr, elle aurait pu lui demander, mais, elle craignait tellement qu'il réponde 'non'....  
  
Puis, l'heure fatidique arriva plus tôt que prévu. Dans les vestiaires, Chris et Jack plaisantaient pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère, mais, les sourires étaient crispés. Les mains de Mélinda tremblaient d'appréhension. Et si elle faisait perdre son équipe ? Jack se pencha sur elle et lui murmura à l'oreille :  
  
-Me permettrais tu d'être ma cavalière pour le bal ?  
  
-Si tu veux. Répondit elle sans réfléchir.  
  
Mais, bien vite elle se mordit les doigts. Elle ne voulait pas y aller avec Jack ! Pas plus qu'avec John ou tous les autres ! Quelle idiote !  
  
Par chance, Christopher n'avait pas entendu cela, sinon il n'aurait pas été en état de jouer. Seule l'angoisse lui nouait le ventre, et non le désespoir...  
  
Jack était fou de joie. Il allait au bal avec Mélinda. Il était certain qu'il ferait toutes les prouesses lors du match.  
  
John regardaient les deux garçons de Gryffondor avec mépris. Comment une fille aussi merveilleuse que Mélinda pouvait elle traîner avec de pareils imbéciles ? Un coureur de jupons et un amoureux des moldus !  
  
Puis, Sirius Black entra pour leur annoncer que c'était à eux d'y aller. L'équipe d'élite de Poudlard au grand complet fit son entrée dans le stade sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements de toute l'école réunie. Leurs robes de quidditch noires à l'emblème de leur école sur leur poitrine flottaient au vent d'automne et les noms des joueurs scintillaient dans leurs dos.  
  
Harry Potter présidait le match. Il annonça la composition des équipes, puis, Chris salua la capitaine adverse qui était particulièrement belle. Ils se sourirent et les deux équipes s'envolèrent au coup de sifflet de Severus Rogue qui arbitrait le match.  
  
Mélinda fonça dans les airs et se libéra du même coup de tout son stress. Elle avait toujours le même balai depuis sa première année, mais, elle trouvait qu'aucun ne pouvait le dépasser. Elle n'avait JAMAIS perdu un seul match. Elle fit quelques figures et partit en quête du vif d'or. Au-dessous d'elle, l'équipe de Poudlard remportait le match haut la main malgré les dix minutes de jeu. Ils menaient cinquante à zéro. Apparemment, les poursuiveurs étaient très efficaces, et surtout, le gardien de Poudlard ne laissait rien passer.  
  
Mélinda était complètement libre et ne se préoccupait en aucun cas des cognards, car, elle savait que les batteurs faisaient de sa sécurité une affaire personnelle. Chris l'avait même promis à Harry. Mélinda profita d'un arrêt spectaculaire de Jack qui détourna l'attention de tous pour repérer le vif d'or. Elle allait presque le toucher sans que quasiment personne ne s'en aperçoive, quand il disparut. Elle grogna, désappointée et repartit en quête de la balle dorée.  
  
L'équipe de Poudlard menait toujours mais avait perdu son avance. Le score était d'à présent 120 à 70. Les Anglais s'épuisaient. Mélinda savait qu'elle devait trouver le Vif d'or. Quand, soudain, elle le vit à, à peine dix mètres de l'attrapeuse adverse qui était la capitaine de l'équipe. Elle donna toute la puissance à son balai. Son adversaire avait sa main qui touchait les ailes du vif, mais elle s'en empara avant ! Elle remonta en chandelle, un sourire éclatant illuminant son visage. Le coup de sifflet retentit et les autres joueurs la rejoignirent pour la féliciter.  
  
Les joueurs se dépêchaient de sortir des vestiaires pour aller faire la fête avec leurs maisons respectives. Mélinda, Christopher et Jack sortirent joyeusement du terrain, d'un pas pressé pour se diriger vers la salle commune de Gryffondor quand soudain Jack dit :  
  
-Je crois n'avoir jamais passé une plus belle journée de ma vie. Non seulement on gagne le match, mais en plus tu seras ma cavalière pour le bal ! C'est peu croyable !  
  
Mélinda crut recevoir un coup de couteau dans le cœur. Avec l'euphorie du match elle avait complètement oublié cela ! Son sourire diminua du même coup. Mais, pas autant que Chris. Lui qui riait, il semblait malade. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune pourtant, ils furent congratulés de toute part, ne pouvant s'échapper à leurs fans ! Quand enfin ils furent tranquilles, Chris se dirigea, l'air sombre vers son dortoir. Mais, quelqu'un l'en empêcha.  
  
-Chris ? Demanda Mélinda. Que fais tu ?  
  
-Je monte dans ma chambre ! Ca ne se voit pas ? Lança t'il sèchement. Mélinda en fut attristée mais ré attaqua pourtant.  
  
-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?  
  
Chris inspira longuement pour apaiser sa colère. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été roué de coups.  
  
-Qu'est ce que ça peux te faire ?  
  
-Tu es mon ami ! S'exclama t'elle.  
  
-Oui, en effet, tu es mon amie...Répondit doucement Christopher avant de disparaître sombrement dans sa chambre, sa colère envolée pour laisser sa place à une profonde mélancolie.  
  
Oh oui ! C'était son amie ! Mais quand comprendrait elle enfin qu'il ne voulait pas, qu'il ne voulait plus qu'elle ne soit uniquement que son amie ? Il s'allongea sur son lit et entreprit de se métamorphoser en animagus. Quand il n'allait pas bien, il se transformait car les animaux ressentent moins la douleur des hommes.  
  
De son côté, Mélinda était discrètement sortie de la salle commune. Quelle idiote ! Elle avait vraiment tout gâché aujourd'hui. Et surtout, elle avait dit à Christopher qu'elle n'était que son amie... Evidemment, elle ne pouvait pas le lui dire, à lui, son meilleur ami, qu'il hantait ses jours et ses nuits. Que lorsqu'il avait le dos tourné elle épiait tous ses faits ses gestes. Et elle, elle venait de lui dire que...Des larmes de désespoir menaçaient de couler. Pourtant, tout allait si bien avant entre eux ! Et il y avait ce fichu bal ! Elle ne savait pas, elle ne savait plus quoi faire....  
  
ET VIIIII !!!!  
  
Ça y est !!  
  
Vous savez !  
  
So,  
  
Mélinda aime Chris, Chris aime Mélinda !  
  
C magnifique ! nan ?!  
  
Hé nan !  
  
Pacequ'il se trouve que deux personnes peuvent s'aimer MAIS il faut prendre en compte beaucoup beaucoup de choses !  
  
Entre autre l'auteur et son humeur actuelle lorsqu'elle écrivait !  
  
;)  
  
lol   
  
mais le pire c ke c vrai !!!!  
  
déjà,  
  
vous aurez un pitit aperçu au prochain chapitre dont je reparlerais plus tard...  
  
mais pour l'instant,  
  
RAR :  
  
Sunshine : he bien, voici la suite !!!  
  
Gwenn222 : mirci ! Et bien voilà le problème résolu ! ) Moi je veux absolument savoir ce que tu as pensé de ce chapitre !!!! Alors ? tu vois, Mélinda aime Chris.... Mirci ! Et comme tu l'as vu, je n'ai pas fait de favoritisme ! j'espère que tu ne l'as pas mal pris, je serais vraiment triste si c'était le cas, Mais si je le fais pour un, ce n'est pas juste par rapport aux autres ! je suppose que tu comprendras. En tout cas, ta fic est très très bien ! il faut absolument que tu continues paceuqe je veux la suite moi aussiiii !!! C génial les reviews ! n'est ce pas ? bientôt !!!! bisous !  
  
Miss Holly Black : ah, te voici de retour ! ) Meuh nan je torture pas mes persos...ou, ok, juste un peu ! ( Hé nan ! c t pas le serpentard ! ahaha !! Vi, je trouve aussi que l'histoire va lentement. Et c surement pas ce chapitre qui va te faire dire le contraire, Je suis tt à fait d'accord avec toi. Mais, justement, va y avoir dans les prochains chap un peu plus d'action ! Mais en ce moment, j'évite d'écrire (ça fait d semaines ke g écri c chapitres) pacequ'on va dire que mes humeurs font de zolis petis tours sur les montagnes russes si tu vois ce que je veux dire... lol Héhé ! vi, ma bio...justement, je pensais y changer kelkes trucs paceque certains trucs sont plus trop d'actualité ! mais rassure toi, c juste des tt chtits détails ! c vrai ? On se ressemble ? Nan nan, je fais du patin à glace que tt les 2 mois pratiquement ! mais j'adore ça et j'en ai fait 2ans quand j'habitais à paris ! c pour ça ! mais sinon, vi, je fais du surf et de la planche, de temps à autre du tennis, du basket, ... tous les sports qui me passent sous la main ! ) j'adore ça ! Hé nan ! en fait, ça dépend, ya des jours où c flémingite aigue et là, je faignasse sur la plage en papotant vec mes amies, Mais ya des jours où je peux faire planche/patin à glace/course...le tt dans la m journée ! j'aimes mieux c journées là d'ailleurs, j'adore me défouler à fond ! Waow ! il été tard en effet ! Comment ce sont passé tes exams de math ? j'espère que ça a été ! G beaucoup aimé répondre à ta review ! Merci bcp ! Et gros bisous !!!  
  
Ratonton : oki ! merci !  
  
Potter 68 : c pas grave ! je v pas t'en tenir rigueur alors que tu a la gentillesse de me reviewer tt de mme ! ce serait un comble ! oui tu as raison, c le bo chris ! et vi ! bravvooo !! ) Merci bcp et voici la suite !  
  
Mel 360 : figure toi que je me disais justement en ce moment, que je ne pouvais plus avoir que des lecteurs habitués à la fic puisque c t bcp trop long de tout lire ! alors, tu as vraiment mes très sincères félicitations !!!!! Merci bcp !!!!! Et voici donc la suite ! Zibou !  
  
Excusez moi si j'en ai oublié mais g des blem d'ordi, alors faites le moi savoir et j'y répondrais dans le prochain chapitre !  
  
Mirci !  
  
Voilà donc surtout, surtout, CONTINNNNUUUEEEZZZZ COMME CA !!!!!  
  
Que dire d'autre,  
  
A vi !  
  
Le prochain chapitre...  
  
Et bien oui !  
  
Le voici enfin,  
  
Le bal !!!!!  
  
Et croyez moi, vous ne serez pas déçu !  
  
Du moins je l'espère !!!  
  
Au programme :  
  
mystère   
  
héhé !  
  
vous y avez cru n'est ce pas ?!  
  
si si !  
  
j'en suis sûre !  
  
;)  
  
comme si j'allais vendre la mèche !  
  
pff....  
  
Vous me connaissez pas !  
  
gniakgniakgniak   
  
so,  
  
d'énormes bisous à vous tous !!!!  
  
la semaine prochaine,  
  
so,  
  
bon jour de congé et week end prolongé aux concernés,  
  
profitez en bien pour vous éclater,  
  
et pis,  
  
tant qu'à faire,  
  
pour reviewer ! )  
  
CciaaaaooooOOO  
  
Dia', the dragonne !  
  
Et un chtit, un tout chtit peu bouffonne! ) 


	26. Chapitre 26 Halloween

arrghhh   
  
soupir   
  
big soupir   
  
pourquoi ça peut pas arriver dans la vraie vie des trucs comme ça?!  
  
Pourquoi ?!  
  
Et y en a qui se permettent de se plaindre !  
  
ggrrr   
  
kils essaient !  
  
brref,  
  
vous l'aurez compris je suppose,  
  
il va se passer des choses dans ce chapitre....  
  
....  
  
Comment ça 'ça va changer des autres' ?  
  
Pff...  
  
Z'êtes pas gentil... (  
  
boude   
  
moi j'suis zentille d'abord, jvous met le chapitre !  
  
lol   
  
allez !  
  
bonne lecture,  
  
je l'espère,  
  
tout à l'heure et j'attends vos commentaires !  
  
Dia'  
  
Ps : CE CHAPITRE EST ENTIEREMENT DEDIE A MOONY !!!!!  
  
zieux rêveurs   
  
Titre : Vivre, survivre à deux...ou trois !  
  
Seconde Partie  
  
Auteur : Diane  
  
Spoiler : UNIQUEMENT LES QUATRE PREMIERS TOMES ET NOS TOMES A NOUS ! ) (Diane et Emma)  
  
Disclaimer : Les persos et les bouquins d'Harry Potter ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling, mais tout le monde le sait !! Et nous ne touchons pas d'argent sur cette fiction ! Mais !!! Gwendolyne Smith, Mélinda Potter, Christopher Black, Matthew Weasley, Lizzie, Kate, Jack, .... et l'histoire, tout droit sortie de notre imagination nous appartient ! et les autres persos comme Vindincta aussi ! Tout comme Paul Macadam ! Pas touche ! Propriété privée !  
  
Avertissement : G  
  
Petits rappels :  
  
Voldemort est mort, ainsi que Dumbledore. ( ainsi que Rémus et Neville)  
  
Malgré tout, les mangemorts sont toujours en action avec, à leur tête, Vindincta père. Le fils est d'ailleurs entré dans ses rangs.  
  
Hermione et Ron ont un fils Matthew Weasley. (et sont eux aussi mariés !)  
  
Diana et Sirius sont mariés. Ils ont un enfant qui s'appelle Christopher.  
  
Harry et Ron ont demandé à Gwendolyne et Hermione d'être leurs femmes.  
  
Draco et Giny sont également mariés. Draco est décédé lors d'une attaque.  
  
Harry et Gwen sont les sorciers les plus puissants qui existent mais pourraient être encore plus puissants et là personne ne les égalerait s'ils se mariaient. Gwen a le pouvoir élémentaire de la glace et Harry du feu.  
  
Dumbledore avait le pouvoir de l'air et Voldemort de l'eau.  
  
Ils ressentent toutes leurs émotions grâce à leurs bracelets d'héritiers.  
  
Fumseck appartient à Harry, héritage de Gryffondor, tout comme la maison de Godric's Hollow.  
  
Draco est décédé dernièrement lors d'une attaque.  
  
Harry et Gwen sont mariés !  
  
Mélinda Liliane Potter a 16 ans ! mais, mat, lizzie, chris et tous les autres en ont 17 au min !  
  
Eléments à prendre en compte : Chapitre 21 qui est très court et qui est en fait, un résumé !  
  
Résumé du chapitre précédent :  
  
Chapitre 25: Angleterre Vs Suède  
  
Premier match (ils gagnent) Jack invite Mel, juste avant Chris On apprend que Mel aime Chris ( le boolll )  
  
Chapitre 26  
  
Halloween  
  
Aujourd'hui était le jour tant attendu depuis presque un an pour une bonne partie des élèves de Poudlard. Dans quelques heures aurait lieu le fameux et unique bal d'Halloween. Mélinda était allongée sur son lit, ses bras croisés sous sa nuque, regardant le plafond magnifiquement ouvragé aux couleurs rouges et or. Contrairement aux autres filles, elle n'avait pas la moindre envie d'aller au bal. Surtout, surtout avec Jack. C'était son ami, pas plus. De plus, malgré ce qu'il lui avait dit, elle savait qu'il réessayerait de l'embrasser, comme à plusieurs reprises. Tout comme avait déjà tenté John. Elle en avait marre de tout cela.  
  
Mais, surtout, elle ne voulait pas encore voir Christopher dans les bras de ces filles si légères ! Non ! Elle ne voulait pas les voir flirter ensemble pendant toute la soirée. Qu'elle aimerait tant ne pas avoir à aller à cette fichue soirée ! Et dire qu'en plus, il restait encore la fête de Noël et le bal de fin d'année.... Peut être pourrait elle dire qu'elle était malade ? Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Mélinda espérait secrètement que ce soit Chris. En effet, ils ne s'étaient pas reparlé depuis la semaine dernière, et elle en souffrait de le voir si éloigné d'elle, depuis, elle ne mangeait pratiquement plus et ses nuits, n'étaient pas ce que l'on appelait une nuit ! Mais non, c'était Lizzie :  
  
-Salut ! Je suis venue voir comment t'allais ! Et puis, c'est surtout que je me suis fait, gentiment, mise dehors de ma chambre par Mat et Kate.  
  
-Je suis étonnée que Kate n'ai pas déjà commencé à se préparer pour le bal ! Fit Mel, moqueuse.  
  
-Hum, à mon avis elle était un peu trop occupée pour cela...répondit Lizzie. Mais je vois que tu n'es pas prête. Le bal est tout de même dans une heure.  
  
-Je crois que je ne vais pas y aller. Dit sombrement Mélinda.  
  
-Oh non ! Ne fais pas ça Mélinda ! Jack ne s'en remettrait pas, et puis, après tout, c'est notre dernière année à Poudlard, il faut en profiter.  
  
-Je n'aime pas les bals.  
  
-Dis plutôt que tu voudrais que Chris t'invite...fit moqueusement son amie.  
  
-Pas du tout ! Pas du tout ! Répondit précipitamment Mélinda, trop précipitamment ! Je m'en fiche complètement !  
  
-Alors si je te dis que c'est mon cavalier, tu ne vas pas m'étrangler ? Demanda Elizabeth.  
  
-C'est vrai ?! s'exclama Mélinda folle de joie avant de serrer contre elle son amie. C'est génial.  
  
-Heu...es tu sûre d'avoir compris ce que j'avais dit ? Demanda Lizzie stupéfaite.  
  
-Bien sûr ! J'avais tellement peur qu'il soit encore avec une de ces filles qui poussent des couinements dès qu'elles le voie !  
  
-Maintenant que tu es rassurée, pouvons nous nous préparer ?  
  
-Evidemment !  
  
Mélinda portait une robe verte de velours, vaporeuse qui laissaient ses épaules nues et la ceignait parfaitement et pour cause, elle avait été fait sur mesure (un cadeau de ses parents pour son anniversaire). Lizzie l'avait ensuite maquillée comme les actrices de cinéma (sa mère était maquilleuse professionnelle) et les yeux de la jeune fille ressortaient grâce à des coups de crayons noirs bien tracés, un fond de teint léger et ses yeux saupoudrés de vert et de paillettes dorées. Seule sa bouche était plus légèrement maquillée d'un simple gloss rosé rendant ses lèvres encore plus pulpeuses que d'habitude. La particularité du maquillage magique c'était qu'il résistait à tout, dans toutes les circonstances, de plus, la plupart des rouges à lèvres avaient des goûts sucrés ou de fruits, mais il existait également des parfums comme caramel ou chocolat. Elle portait également des chaussures à talons qui lui faisaient gagner quelques centimètres. Quand à ses longs cheveux noirs, elle les avaient lissés et attachés en un chignon serré et assez compliqué puis elle leur avait donné un effet mouillé. Elle était splendide.  
  
Quand à Lizzie, elle n'en était pas moins splendide dans sa robe rose pâle bouffante. On aurait dit une princesse. Comme à son habitude, elle avait laissé ses longs cheveux lisses châtains clair détachés et ses yeux marrons éclairés d'étincelles dorées étaient magnifiquement maquillés de la même couleur que la robe et soulignés d'un trait de crayon marron de la couleur des yeux de la jeune fille. Les lèvres de la jeune fille étaient mises en valeur par un léger rose à lèvre surmonté d'un léger gloss. La jeune fille était également très belle même si elle n'était avec le cavalier de son choix. En effet, Elizabeth Spencer était amourachée de Jack ! Eh oui...le sort faisait mal les choses... ! Mais cela, seules Mélinda et Katherine, ses meilleures amies, étaient au courant. ( Certains remarqueront peut être que le couple Jack/Elizabeth fait référence à Pirate des Caraïbes. Je suis fann !!! Surtout de Johnny !!! ) )  
  
Du côté des garçons, Christopher était décidé coûte que coûte à se réconcilier et à s'excuser au près de Mélinda. Ce n'était pas de sa faute à elle après tout ! Voilà quels étaient ses objectifs pour sa soirée, et, pour cela, il avait l'intention d'être au top et séduire un maximum la jeune fille, du moins il l'espérait ! Il était vêtu d'une robe de bal noire et d'une cape noire qui allaient bien avec ses cheveux mi-longs, d'habitudes désordonnés, mais que cette fois, il les avaient attachés en catogan grâce à un lacet de cuir. Sur la robe, des broderies grises et vertes, s'accordant avec la couleur de ses yeux apportait une touche colorée. Il se regarda dans la glace qui lui dit qu'il était plus beau qu'un roi lors de son couronnement.  
  
Matthew arriva tard et il se dépêcha de revêtir une robe bleue nuit et tous deux sortirent chercher leurs cavalières. Au passage, Matthew dit à son ami que Elizabeth l'attendait chez Mel. Chris acquiesça et eut juste le temps de voire Kate, qui descendait, magnifique, dans une robe bleue nuit qui s'accordait à celle de son petit ami.  
  
Chris inspira longuement et frappa à la porte. Entre temps, Jack qui avait fait beaucoup d'efforts de toilette arrivait dans une robe rouge pourpre, qui contrastait singulièrement à la robe de Chris. Les deux garçons restèrent muets en voyant leurs cavalières. Mais, Lizzie remarqua que le regard de Chris n'allait pas vers elle, mais vers son amie. Elle soupira en voyant que Jack dévorait également Mélinda des yeux. Mais, elle avait l'habitude. Mélinda avait toujours détourné les regards, quand elles étaient en deuxième année (Mélinda a sauté une année), il y avait même des septièmes années qui venaient lui demander de sortir avec eux. Quand les garçons reprirent leurs esprits, étonnement, Chris voulut prendre Mel à part. Mais, peut être que le plus surpris fut lui même !  
  
-Je m'excuse pour la semaine dernière, j'étais vraiment en colère et j'ai très mal réagi. J'espère que tu me pardonneras. Je suis vraiment désolé, je...  
  
-Ok, ok ! C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je te pardonne. Dit Mel en souriant, puis, elle embrassa le jeune homme sur la joue, joignant le geste à la parole. Elle allait rejoindre Jack quand Chris la retint par la main.  
  
-Euh, je voulais te dire aussi que tu étais magnifique.  
  
-Merci, répondit Mel, aussi rouge que la robe de Jack. Toi aussi tu es vraiment très beau comme ça.  
  
Chris et Mel se regardaient, les yeux gris dans les yeux verts. Comme par magie, Mélinda et Christopher se sentaient attirés par une force invisible, l'un vers l'autre. Ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus l'un de l'autre, leurs lèvres se frôleraient bientôt, Mélinda ferma les yeux et retint son souffle quand :  
  
-Mélinda ! Cria Jack. Chris ! Vous venez ? On vous attend !  
  
Gênés, ils retournèrent vers leurs amis. Mélinda en tremblait. Cela lui avait parut tellement magique ! Elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas rêvé. Ils avaient failli s'embrasser ! Peut être l'aimait-il ? Mais, une autre voix désagréable dans sa conscience lui soufflait :  
  
-Tu n'es qu'une fille parmi tant d'autres ! Il ne te voit que comme une conquête et une amie, rien de plus !  
  
Torturée par ses sentiments, elle ne savait pas quoi penser et ne voyait pas tous les garçons se détourner sur son passage. En revanche, une chose était sûre, elle voyait toutes les filles dévorer Chris du regard et cela la mettait hors d'elle. Les deux couples retrouvèrent Matthew et Kate et tous six s'installèrent à une table, avec également Tim et sa cavalière, Jenny WOOD, une Serdaigle de sixième année particulièrement agréable à regarder et sympathique. Les décorations de la grande salle étaient habituelles, chauves souris, citrouilles, farces et attrapes en tout genre, fantômes qui surgissaient de nulle part...  
  
Quand enfin vint l'heure du bal, quelques élèves se levèrent et en entraînèrent d'autres au fur et à mesure. La troisième musique commençait déjà et Mel et Jack étaient tous seuls à leur table. Mélinda, accroc de danse, ne demandait qu'une chose, y aller. Cependant, toutes les danses se faisaient à deux et son cavalier ne se décidait pas à l'inviter. Mat s'en aperçut et lança :  
  
-Eh ! Jack ! J'ai l'impression que Mel meurs d'envie de danser ! Cria Mat en faisant un clin d'œil à son amie.  
  
-Mel, je, je suis désolé mais je n'aime pas danser...Fit Jack gêné. Mais, heu, on peut parler si tu veux ?  
  
Jack était quelqu'un d'absolument pas timide. Sauf, sauf, il y avait une condition, lorsqu'il était en compagnie de Mélinda. Mat disait que c'était par ce qu'il aimait la jeune fille mais, Chris le contredisait disant que c'était par ce qu'il était intimidé par la puissance de Mel qui n'était vraiment pas commune. En tous cas, la jeune fille trépignait d'impatience. Elle avait besoin de bouger ! La troisième musique se terminait quand Chris et Lizzie vinrent s'asseoir. La quatrième musique, très entraînante, commençait.  
  
-C'est ma musique préférée ! S'exclama Mélinda.  
  
Chris saisit la perche que lui avait tendue sans réellement sans rendre compte, Mélinda. Il s'agenouilla d'un air noble devant elle et lui demanda d'un air solennel :  
  
-Ma noble damoiselle, auriez vous l'obligeance d'accorder cette modeste danse à un malfrat tel que moi ?  
  
Tous ceux ayant vu et entendu la scène étaient écroulés de rire et Mel répondit avec un immense sourire :  
  
-Vous ne pourriez me rendre plus joyeuse, sir !  
  
Il lui offrit son bras pour la mener à la piste de danse et ils se mirent à valser. Tous deux dansaient remarquablement bien et en parfaite symbiose. Ils débordaient de bonheur. Une danse passa, deux, puis trois, quatre...ils ne les comptèrent plus. Ils étaient dans un monde à part, un petit nuage. Quand soudain, ce fut la dernière chanson. Bien entendu, ce fut un slow. Christopher passa ses mains sur la taille fine de la jeune fille qui frissonna au contact. A son tour, elle mit ses bras autour de son cou, il ressentit lui aussi de légers et agréables frissons lui remonter le long de l'échine. Il dansèrent ainsi, lentement, les yeux plongés les uns dans les autres, se noyant dans des océans verts et gris.  
  
Quand enfin la musique s'arrêta, ils eurent beaucoup de mal à rompre le lien. Mais, ils furent emportés par la foule. Pour ne pas se perdre, ils se tenaient par la main. Leur rêve continuait encore. Ils ne devaient pas se lâcher. Ils avaient l'impression d'être reliés l'un à l'autre. Christopher, en parfait gentleman ramena Mélinda à son dortoir. Jack et Lizzie, leurs cavaliers les ayant laissés depuis plusieurs heures. Mais, devant la porte de l'appartement de Mélinda, Christopher se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas la moindre envie de la laisser, ni de finir cette soirée idyllique. Mélinda était dans le même état d'esprit. Elle ouvrit le portrait et ils entrèrent tous les deux. Chris rompit le silence sécurisant qui s'était créé :  
  
-Mélinda, je dois t'avouer quelque chose. Dit il, lui prenant ses mains dans les siennes. Je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimé.  
  
Mélinda n'en revenait pas et lui murmura à son tour, au comble du bonheur, les larmes aux yeux.  
  
-Je t'aime aussi Chris.  
  
Ce fut magique, leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent lentement, doucement et se touchèrent enfin. Ce n'était pas même comparable à un rêve. C'était mieux que tout ce que l'on peut imaginer. Ils s'aimaient d'un amour pur, éternel, beau et indestructible. Plus tard, Mélinda apprit que c'était un des avantages des héritiers, trouver leur deuxième moitié, leur âme sœur et l'aimer toujours...  
  
Mais, ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu, c'était que Mélinda n'était justement, pas n'importe quelle sorcière. En effet, quand après ce long premier baisé ils ouvrirent leurs yeux ils découvrirent avec stupéfaction que dans la pièce, avait eu lieu une sorte de champignon atomique ! Tout avait été détruit. Une sorte de bombe de magie pure avait explosé lorsque enfin Mélinda avait dévoilé ses sentiments. Sans sans être aperçue, elle n'avait pas retenu ses sentiments, avait ouvert son cœur, et l'avait offert à Christopher, et elle s'était en même temps vidée de toute sa magie qui avait dévastée la pièce. Privée de force et de magie, elle s'effondra, inanimée dans les bras de Chris...  
  
je peux tomber inanimmée moi aussi ?  
  
Pleeaasse !!  
  
Mme un tt pitit peu ?  
  
Nan ? mais c pas justeeeeuuu !!!!  
  
Pff...  
  
Bon,  
  
reprends toute son énergie   
  
alors ?  
  
keske vous en avez pensé ????  
  
le verdict ???  
  
vous avez aimé ?  
  
c t nul ?  
  
dites le moooiii !  
  
reviewez please !!  
  
bon,  
  
pour l'heure,  
  
RAR :  
  
Popov : vi, c tout à fait logique ! lol je me suis bcp marrée en lisant ça !!! mdr tu me rassures bcp n'empêche ! ( merci bcp bcp ! et voici la suite !  
  
mel360 : et vi ! mais là est le problème ! en général mme si deux personnes sont amoureuses l'une de l'autre elles sont les dernières à s'en apercevoir ! et, vi, mélinda a été bête sur ce coup là, et elle le regrette bien ! quoi que, comme tu as pu le lire, elle s'est bien rattrapée dans ce chapitre ! ;) merci bcp !!! et voici le new chapitre !  
  
sunshine644 : hum hum...c bien possible ! je prends en note !! ) mircii !!!  
  
gwenn222 : meuuhh nan je suis pas cruelle! ) juste un tt pitit peu ! lol et encore, ce qui me rassure c quya des auteurs qui font pire que moi ! ( super ! j'suis contente que t fini ton chapitre ! j'espère que tu vas bientôt le poster !!! préviens moi !!! merci bcp ! la prochaine !  
  
Miss Holly Black : héhé! Je conné les maths... hem regarde le plafond   
  
Je dois dire que j'en ai pas mal souffert cette année ! d'ailleurs ce matin g sorti le champagne ! dernier cours de math de l'énnée, ça se fête !!!!!!!! ( ( ( Tu l'as eut ?! super !!!!! Mes plus sincères félicitations surtout que comme je te l'ai fait comprendre, moi et les maths ça fait...ouuhh là.... ! Argh ! fichus exams ! moi je pourré pas arrêter le sport c mission impossible sinon je pête un cable ! Heuu...nan !, j'suis pas médium aux dernières news ! lol Aah bon ? c une fanfic ton histoire ? ça m'intéresserait de la lire ! En tous cas, je te promets que j'ai pas copité !!! Hé hé...tu vois ! j'suis pas si cruelle que ça vec mes persos ! ) Y sont enfin ensemble ! c marrant comment tt le monde voulait à tout prix qu'ils sortent ensemble et était à fond dedans alors que ça ne fait que 4 chapitres sur cette deuxième partie !!!!! Hé hé ! ouai c marrant qu'on se ressemble autant ! j'trouve ça chouette ! Grr...je sais ce que c les mothers et les exams... Et encore, je passe mon bac que l'année prochaine... Mais, je crains le pire... Héhé ! Je te souhaite vraiment très très sincèrement un BON COURAGE et MERDE pour tes exams ! J'espère vraiment que tu les réussiras !!!! Tu me le dira n'est ce pas ? Moi j'suis en vacances !! gniak Ciao !!! Merci bcpppp !! Bizzoouuxx  
  
Gh()st : merci bcp !!!! mais tu me fais rougir là!!! C vrai que maintenant ça commence à faire vieux ! mais, j'en ai encore quelques souvenirs ! lol Alors pour ta question, c paceque hermione est reliée également à Ron donc, une fois qu'elle a ressenti qu'il n'allait pas bien, elle a transplanné après Harry et a réveillé Ron. Et bien, en fait, c'est la bague qui protège Gwen et donc Mélinda qui est dans son ventre. Mais, les pouvoirs de Mélinda se sont alliés à ceux de sa mère pour renforcer le bouclier que Gwen ne pouvait faire fonctionner car elle ne pouvait pas utiliser la magie en étant enceinte. Pour Rémus, j'ai hélas du le tuer à la toute première attaque de ma toute première fic qui correspond au tome 5. Tout comme Néville. Tes questions étaient vraiment très ciblées et ne m'avaient jamais été posée mais elles m'ont fait très plaisir !! Crois le bien ! au contraire j'adore répondre aux questions !!!! Merci pour ta réponse ! je pensais pareil mais je voulais confirmation ! Merci beaucoup et voici la suite ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ! Ça m'a amusé car tu es le premier à ne pas me dire QUAND MEL ET CHIRS VONT SORTIR ENSEMBLE ? C TROP SADIQUE DE LES FAIRE SOUFFRIR ! lol ;)  
  
Vous êtes trop géniauxxx !!!  
  
Continuez comme ça je vous en prie !!!  
  
Vous me faites tro tro plaisir !!!  
  
Grazie mile a tuti !!!!  
  
Bref,  
  
Parlons français  
  
Paceque c pas fini comme vous vous en doutez!  
  
La suite,  
  
C'est à dire :  
  
CHAPITRE 27 : Eléments  
  
Il restera encore une dizaine de chapitres !  
  
Et vi !  
  
Keske vous croyez !  
  
Je chôme pas moi !  
  
lol   
  
bisous à tous !!  
  
continuez de reviewer,  
  
passez de bonnes vacances,  
  
bossez bien,  
  
Merci beaucccoouupp de me lire,  
  
Toujours et encore !!!  
  
Voilà !  
  
Ciaaoo  
  
Dia' 


	27. Chapitre 27 Eléments

Kikoo tout le monnddeeuuu !!!  
  
Comment allez vous ?  
  
Ben moi c la belle vie !  
  
Pas d'exams,  
  
J'suis en vacs depuis 10 jours,  
  
J'v a la plage,  
  
J'fais de la planche...  
  
héhé   
  
j'en vois certain qui veulent m'étrangler...  
  
gniak   
  
bref,  
  
passons à la fic o combien plus intéressante que ma pov ptite vie minable,  
  
qui n'intéresse que moi...et encore !  
  
;)  
  
voici donc un new chap !  
  
big bizoux !  
  
toute !  
  
Dia'  
  
Titre : Vivre, survivre à deux...ou trois !  
  
Seconde Partie  
  
Auteur : Diane  
  
Spoiler : UNIQUEMENT LES QUATRE PREMIERS TOMES ET NOS TOMES A NOUS ! ) (Diane et Emma)  
  
Disclaimer : Les persos et les bouquins d'Harry Potter ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling, mais tout le monde le sait !! Et nous ne touchons pas d'argent sur cette fiction ! Mais !!! Gwendolyne Smith, Mélinda Potter, Christopher Black, Matthew Weasley, Lizzie, Kate, Jack, .... et l'histoire, tout droit sortie de notre imagination nous appartient ! et les autres persos comme Vindincta aussi ! Tout comme Paul Macadam ! Pas touche ! Propriété privée !  
  
Avertissement : G  
  
Petits rappels :  
  
Voldemort est mort, ainsi que Dumbledore. ( ainsi que Rémus et Neville)  
  
Malgré tout, les mangemorts sont toujours en action avec, à leur tête, Vindincta père. Le fils est d'ailleurs entré dans ses rangs.  
  
Hermione et Ron ont un fils Matthew Weasley. (et sont eux aussi mariés !)  
  
Diana et Sirius sont mariés. Ils ont un enfant qui s'appelle Christopher.  
  
Harry et Ron ont demandé à Gwendolyne et Hermione d'être leurs femmes.  
  
Draco et Giny sont également mariés. Draco est décédé lors d'une attaque.  
  
Harry et Gwen sont les sorciers les plus puissants qui existent mais pourraient être encore plus puissants et là personne ne les égalerait s'ils se mariaient. Gwen a le pouvoir élémentaire de la glace et Harry du feu.  
  
Dumbledore avait le pouvoir de l'air et Voldemort de l'eau.  
  
Ils ressentent toutes leurs émotions grâce à leurs bracelets d'héritiers.  
  
Fumseck appartient à Harry, héritage de Gryffondor, tout comme la maison de Godric's Hollow.  
  
Draco est décédé dernièrement lors d'une attaque.  
  
Harry et Gwen sont mariés !  
  
Mélinda Liliane Potter a 16 ans ! mais, mat, lizzie, chris et tous les autres en ont 17 au min !  
  
Eléments à prendre en compte : Chapitre 21 qui est très court et qui est en fait, un résumé !  
  
Résumé du chapitre précédent :  
  
Chapitre 26: Halloween  
  
Bal d'Halloween Mélinda est invitee par Jack mais dans la soirée, Chris parvint à l'inviter et Ils dansent tous les deux. Ils passent toute la soirée ensemble et s'éclatent trop. En racompagnant mel, chris l'embrasse, Et là, pitit blem...  
  
Chapitre 27  
  
Eléments  
  
Ce fut magique, leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent lentement, doucement et se touchèrent enfin. Ce n'était pas même comparable à un rêve. C'était mieux que tout ce que l'on peut imaginer. Ils s'aimaient d'un amour pur, éternel, beau et indestructible. Plus tard, Mélinda apprit que c'était un des avantages des héritiers, trouver leur deuxième moitié, leur âme sœur et l'aimer toujours...  
  
Mais, ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu, c'était que Mélinda n'était justement, pas n'importe quelle sorcière. En effet, quand après ce long premier baisé ils ouvrirent leurs yeux ils découvrirent avec stupéfaction que dans la pièce, avait eu lieu une sorte de champignon atomique ! Tout avait été détruit. Une sorte de bombe de magie pure avait explosé lorsque enfin Mélinda avait dévoilé ses sentiments. Sans sans être aperçue, elle n'avait pas retenu ses sentiments, avait ouvert son cœur, et l'avait offert à Christopher, et elle s'était en même temps vidée de toute sa magie qui avait dévastée la pièce. Privée de force et de magie, elle s'effondra, inanimée dans les bras de Chris...  
  
Lorsque Mélinda rouvrit ses yeux, elle ne se rappelait plus de la soirée précédente et ce qu'il en avait suivi. C'est pourquoi, elle fut totalement désorientée à son réveil. En effet, ses muscles endoloris par la puissance qu'elle avait émise, la tiraillaient de part et d'autre mais surtout, outre ses douleurs, elle s'était éveillée dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien. Elle reconnut rapidement qu'elle devait être dans un lit à baldaquin d'un des dortoirs de la tour de Gryffondor, en reconnaissant les draps marqués au sceau de la maison des lions et les rideaux de velours rougeoyant malgré l'obscurité qui régnait dans la pièce. La jeune femme écouta attentivement les ronflements voisins plus ou moins forts et se blottit dans ses draps en s'imprégnant de leur odeur. A présent, plus le moindre doute subsistait, elle se trouvait dans le lit de Christopher. Parmi mille elle aurait reconnue son odeur si particulière, fruitée, mais un brin épicée. A présent rassurée, elle réfléchit profondément cherchant à se rappeler les événements de la veille qui lui revinrent peu à peu en mémoire, tandis qu'une angoisse grandissante s'instaurait en elle. Que se passerait-il ? Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui avait bien pu se passer et elle avait beau chercher, ne trouvait pas d'explication plausible. Elle regarda mécaniquement sa montre, qui lui indiqua qu'il était six heures du matin. Pourtant, le sommeil l'avait déjà abandonné. Elle se sentait si bien dans le lit de Chris. Il lui fallu beaucoup de courage pour se lever.  
  
A pas de loup, elle sortit de la chambre, espérant ne pas éveiller quiconque. Cela aurait été très mal vu de voir la préfète en chef sortir du dortoir des garçons. Elle portait toujours sa robe de bal et frissonnait. Le majestueux feu de la salle commune de Gryffondor qui habituellement ronflait dans la cheminée était éteint et l'air était vraiment frais. Elle se maudit d'avoir fait disparaître toutes ses affaires, même ses capes, bien que ce n'était pas son idée originale ! Mélinda marchait à tâtons dans le noir, prenant soin à ne pas trébucher, quand soudain, une main vint enserrer solidement sa taille, la retenant prisonnière, et une autre main vint se plaquer sur sa bouche. Elle n'avait rien vu venir et elle était à présent pressée contre le corps d'un puissant jeune homme d'après ce qu'elle sentait à cause de la pression de ses bras. Elle voulut se débattre quand elle sentit son agresseur lui murmurer à l'oreille :  
  
-Chhuut. Ce n'est que moi Mélie-jolie.  
  
Elle se détendit aussitôt dans les bras de Christopher qui l'enlaça, ignorant le frisson qui lui avait parcouru le corps, en le sentant si près d'elle. Il la prit dans ses bras comme les princesses et elle s'accrocha à son cou. Il la porta jusqu'à un divan où il s'assit, serrant toujours Mélinda dans ses bras et la couvrant de sa cape.  
  
-Est ce que ça va ? Demanda le jeune homme inquiet.  
  
-Oui et toi ?  
  
-Ca va. Répondit Chris. Sais-tu ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
  
-Je l'ignore. Dit Mélinda. Et, je dois t'avouer que je suis très inquiète. La salle est complètement dévastée, je ne sais pas comment tout arranger.... Cela ne passera pas inaperçu...  
  
-Il faut en parler à tes parents Mélie.  
  
-Non ! S'exclama t'elle énervée. Non, je ne veux pas...  
  
-Mais, que comptes tu faire alors ? Je veux bien t'héberger dans mon dortoir mais les autres...  
  
Mélinda sourit.  
  
-Tu es trop gentil ! S'exclama Mel, mais non, ce n'est pas possible. Je crois savoir ce qu'il se passe. Je pense que mon pouvoir élémentaire a atteint hier son niveau maximal. Cela ressemblerait assez à ce que m'avait raconté mon père, donc, je devrais être capable de tout remettre comme avant. Cependant, ne te vexe pas, mais, j'aimerais mieux que notre relation reste secrète.  
  
-Comment ?! S'exclama Chris soudainement apeuré et désemparé. Mais, pourquoi ? Tu ne m'aimes déjà plus ?  
  
- Evidemment que si je t'aime encore, idiot ! Mais je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde parle de nous. J'aimerais juste que l'on ait droit à un peu d'intimité. S'il te plait, je sais que ce sera dur, mais, je t'en prie, c'est important pour moi.  
  
-Si c'est si important pour toi je suis d'accord, même si je n'approuve pas. Cela veut dire que nous ne pourrions pas même nous tenir la main en public ?  
  
-Je sais, mais, enfin, un peu quand même ! ça ne te dérangeait pas avant ! fit Mel avec un clin d'œil à son ami qui rougit mais dont la teinte soudaine de ses joues passa inaperçue dans l'obscurité ambiante de la salle, plongée dans la pénombre.  
  
-Et nos amis ?  
  
-Il vaut mieux qu'ils ne le sachent pas.  
  
-D'accord, ce sera dur, mais je le fait pour toi.  
  
Mélinda se blottit d'avantage encore dans les bras de Chris et murmura :  
  
-Merci.  
  
La jeune fille s'endormit presque immédiatement. Chris remonta sa cape qui avait glissée et recouvrit le corps de son amie. Puis, se contenta de l'observer dormir dans la pénombre, jouant avec les douces mèches de cheveux d'un noir de jais qui passaient sous ses doigts. Elle était enfin à lui, et ils devraient se cacher ! Depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait, cela ne se passait pas comme il l'aurait souhaité et des embûches qu'il n'avait pas prévu lui tombaient dessus sans prévenir. Tant pis, le principal était que tous deux s'aimaient. Il s'empêcha de dormir, craignant de ne pas se réveiller avant les autres et que tous les découvrent. Cela ne l'aurait pas gêné mais il savait qu'il n'en aurait pas été de même pour sa compagne.  
  
Alors, à sept heures sonnantes, il sortit de la salle commune avec Mélinda qui dormait paisiblement dans ses bras. Il la déposa délicatement un canapé de la salle commune des préfets puis, entra dans la salle dévastée pour constater les dégâts, à présent qu'il était davantage en état d'analyser la situation. Il ne restait plus rien des fabuleux meubles rouges et or, qu'une fine poussière grise. Il ne put réprimer un frisson. Comment une femme si belle et si gentille avait-elle put créer cela ? Elle avait beau être sa petite amie et sa meilleur amie depuis qu'ils étaient nés, il n'avait pu se douter d'une pareille puissance. Il doutait que Gwen et Harry, réunis, pussent reproduire pareille chose. Si jamais Harry apprenait ce qu'il s'était passé, ce serait une catastrophe...Toujours est il, que lorsqu'elle s'était évanouie dans ses bras, il avait paniqué, ne sachant ce qu'il se passait et ce qui était arrivé. Quelques heures plus tard, la peur était partiellement retombée mais une once outrageait toujours ses pensées.  
  
Un peu plus tard, Mélinda se leva pour de bon, entièrement rétablie. Elle trouva une enveloppe dans sa main qu'elle ouvrit.  
  
Mélie-chérie,  
  
Si nous voulons passer inaperçus, j'ai pensé que nous ne devions pas rentrer en même temps à la grande salle. Je te garde une place près de moi, ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'aime et je t'embrasse très fort. Christopher...  
  
Mélinda sourit, alla prendre sa douche dans la salle de bain des préfets et revêtit une robe qu'elle fit apparaître avant de descendre déjeuner. Il lui faudrait renouveler sa garde robe qui avait disparu et cela, le plus discrètement que possible, ce qui serait une affaire délicate à cause de ses parents... En effet, en arrivant au déjeuner, elle retrouva Chris qui lui avait gardé une place. Elle remarqua cependant les grands cernes sous ses yeux et se rendit compte qu'il avait du veiller sur elle toute la nuit. Malheureusement, cela n'échappa pas à Matthew.  
  
-Dis donc, qu'as tu encore fait cette nuit, coquin ?! Tu es encore allé à Pré au Lard ?  
  
-Et bien, j'estimais que la soirée s'était écourtée trop tôt, répondit adroitement Chris, un air malicieux peint sur le visage, alors...  
  
-Et son vieux copain ? Bonjour la solidarité ! S'exclama Mat.  
  
-Le vieux copain avait l'air pourtant très occupé hier soir, n'est ce pas Kate ? Fit Chris avec un clin d'œil à la jeune fille qui rougit au sous entendu.  
  
Au même moment, Mélinda blanchit soudainement et ses mains furent soumises à de légers tremblements.  
  
-Mélinda ? Ca ne va pas ? S'inquiéta Lizzie.  
  
-Pas très bien non, j'ai sans doute dû trop manger. Mais, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Je vais passer à l'infirmerie je vous rejoins tout à l'heure.  
  
Elle regarda Chris en lui lançant un appel de détresse puis s'enfuie en courant de la grande salle. Elle courait vers les portes de Poudlard et atteignit le parc. Soulagée, elle s'arrêta de courir. Soudain, elle sursauta et failli crever le ciel, manquant de faire un arrêt cardiaque. Son père venait d'apparaître devant elle. Elle déglutit et esquissa un maigre sourire.  
  
-Bonjour papa...  
  
-Pourquoi t'es tu enfuie alors que je te demandais de me rejoindre ? Demanda calmement Harry à sa fille.  
  
Mélinda ne répondit pas.  
  
-A croire que tu aurais quelque chose à te reprocher ? Fit Harry. Est ce le cas ?  
  
-A quoi sert il de répondre à des questions dont tu connais déjà les réponses ? Poses plutôt la question que tu veux me poser. Répondit Mélinda, affrontant son père du regard.  
  
-Très bien, dans ce cas, explique moi ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ?  
  
-J'ai été au bal d'Halloween, j'ai mangé, j'ai bu...  
  
-Mélinda ! Coupa Harry. Ne te moques pas de moi. Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux te parler !  
  
-Mais, je ne sais pas moi ! Ca te va ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi la chambre a été réduite en cendre ! répéta t'elle en mâchant bien ses mots, mais, ne pouvant contrôler un air désespéré qui ressortait malgré tout de ses propos. Voilà ! T'es content ?! Que veux tu que je fasses maintenant ?!  
  
-Quelle chambre ? Comment ça réduite en cendre ? Demanda Harry avec inquiétude et surprise.  
  
-Ce n'était pas de cela que tu parlais ? Demanda Mel horrifiée, d'une toute petite voix.  
  
-Mais non, ceci est apparu sur mon bureau. Expliqua Harry.  
  
Il sortit deux bracelets. Un d'or orné d'un lion de rubis et l'autre d'argent, orné d'un serpent d'émeraudes. Mélinda s'empara des deux bracelets et les essaya. Ils prenaient la forme de ses deux avants bras. Elle essaya de les retirer, mais ce fut peine perdue. Harry l'arrêta. Et murmura pensivement :  
  
-L'héritage...  
  
-Comment ? Demanda Mel.  
  
-Ces bracelets sont les héritages de tes ancêtres. Et si tu les a reçu, cela signifie que tu viens d'atteindre ton pouvoir élémentaire maximum. A présent, explique moi ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir. Réitéra Harry.  
  
-Eh bien, hier soir, je suis rentrée dans ma chambre après le bal, et, tout à coup, il y a eu une grande lumière et ... heu...tout a disparu dans la pièce et... je me suis évanouie. Mentit mal Mel. (NA : les 'et' à répétition sont faits exprès. Mélinda n'est pas une très bonne menteuse et commet donc des hésitations).  
  
Harry comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas attendre de sa fille une véritable explication. Cependant, il était toujours inquiet et déçu du manque de confiance de sa fille. Il reprit la parole :  
  
-Ce n'est pas grave pour ta chambre. Tu regagneras le dortoir des Gryffondors ce soir et demain nous remettrons lors de ton cours avec moi, ta chambre en ordre. Par contre, dorénavant, entraînement tous les jours.  
  
-Mais, et les séances d'entraînements de quidditch ?  
  
-Nos séances auront lieu après. Répondit le directeur. Bonne journée.  
  
Harry quitta sa fille et regagna le château. Mel s'assit en tailleur sur l'herbe, songeuse. Puis, Christopher vint la trouver et elle lui expliqua tout. Il en fut étonné, inquiet mais promit à Mélinda de la soutenir quoi qu'il se passe.  
  
Le lendemain, Mélinda rejoignit son père à son bureau, comme elle en avait l'habitude. Mais, là, un message l'attendait.  
  
Mélinda, rejoins moi dans tes appartements de préfète. Nous allons remettre ta chambre en état...  
  
H. Potter  
  
Elle s'y rendit donc et retrouva en effet le directeur qui l'attendait. Il constatait l'étendue des dégâts sans se préoccuper de sa présence. Puis, il releva la tête, un sourire aux lèvres au plus grand étonnement de sa fille.  
  
-Hé bien, au travail ! S'exclama t'il. Normalement, tes bracelets devraient t'aider à canaliser ta puissance magique. Tu vas y arriver, je ne me fais pas de souci. Ta mère et moi même y avons réussi alors que nous étions moins puissants. Il faut te concentrer, et visualiser la pièce comme tu voudrais qu'elle soit. Mais, il faut te concentrer très profondément et très intensément. Tu as compris ?  
  
La jeune femme acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
  
Mel s'assit à même le sol en tailleur , et ferma ses yeux. Elle visualisait la pièce comme elle voulait qu'elle soit, en prenant le temps de tout analyser avec soin et précision. Harry, lui, voyait la salle se reconstruire sous ses yeux. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de semblable et assistait à ce spectacle, impressionné. Tout se passait bien et la salle se reconstruisait lentement mais sûrement , quand soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître John Vindincta. Toute la concentration de Mélinda retomba d'un même coup et contre toute attente, une seconde explosion retentit dans le château de Poudlard, que tous entendirent. Un souffle violent, d'une puissance semblable au précédent souffla la salle et Harry et le préfet en chef furent projetés contre les murs si violemment qu'ils perdirent connaissance et Mélinda, vidée d'énergie s'affaissa à son tour en plein milieu de la salle, de nouveau dévastée.  
  
A cause de la porte ouverte, un énorme bruit sourd avait retentit dans le château. Gwendolyne terrifiée à cause de l'intensité de son bracelet, avait immédiatement transplanné et avait découvert, horrifiée son mari et sa fille inconscients. Aussitôt, Diana arriva et les deux femmes emmenèrent les trois corps inertes à l'infirmerie. Mélinda se rétablit rapidement et on autorisa ses amis à venir à son chevet. Elle s'en voulait terriblement. Cela faisait déjà trois jours que, ni son père, ni John Vindincta ne s'étaient réveillés. Pourtant, leur état restait stable. Apparemment, tous deux étaient plongés dans une sorte de comas dont personne ne savait ce qui pouvait les en faire sortir...  
  
Le troisième soir, Gwendolyne, devenue directrice remplaçante, accepta quelle sorte de l'infirmerie. Sa fille dû donc regagner le dortoir des Gryffondors. Evidemment, elle était dans le même dortoir que celui de Lizzie et Kate, mais, Mélinda ne se sentait pas à son aise, ni en sécurité. Elle tremblait dans ses draps froids, perturbée par ses pensées douloureuses. Il n'était que onze heures du soir et elle n'avait pas sommeil. Elle décida d'aller dehors pour se changer les idées. Elle revêtit une robe, passa sa cape d'hiver sur ses épaules, s'arma de sa cape d'invisibilité et sortit à pas de loup de la chambre.  
  
Elle observait avec soin la carte des maraudeurs. Quand soudain, elle s'aperçut que dehors, quelqu'un se promenait seul, c'était Christopher, elle sourit et son cœur fit un agréable bond dans sa poitrine. Elle sortit alors dans le parc, sans se faire prendre par quiconque et alla à sa rencontre. Il lui tournait le dos et elle s'était approchée de lui avec une infime précaution, espérant le surprendre. Cependant, comme à chaque fois :  
  
-Vous ne croyez tout de même pas m'avoir miss Potter ? Fit il d'un ton narquois, ne se détournant même pas.  
  
-Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment tu fais pour m'entendre à chaque fois.  
  
-Peut être par ce que je maîtrise totalement mon animagus, contrairement à toi. La taquina t'il. Mais, d'un autre côté, c'est normal. Maîtriser un chien est une chose, un jaguar en est une autre.  
  
-Que faisais tu ici tout seul ? Tu avais un rendez vous galant ?  
  
-En effet !  
  
-Alors comme ça tu n'auras pas mis longtemps à me remplacer ! Commença à s'énerver Mélinda. Pourtant, j'aurais dû le savoir que tu n'aurais pas pût changer ! quelle idiote !  
  
-En effet, tu s bien sotte ! Acquiesça Christopher.  
  
-Je ne te permets pas ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça ! Il n'y a que moi qui puisses me juger ! rétorqua Mel furieuse, dont les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.  
  
-Je te dis que tu es une idiote car je t'attendais. Reprit calmement le jeune homme qui se retourna, un léger sourire amusé dansant sur ses lèvres.  
  
Mélinda resta sans voix, puis, reprit de la contenance et lui demanda, étonnée :  
  
-Comme savais tu que je viendrais ici ?  
  
-Je te connais mieux que personne, l'aurais tu oublié ? Et je sais aussi que tu te sens coupable. N'est ce pas ?  
  
-Tu devrais remplacer cette vieille folle de Trelawney ! Tu es bien meilleur qu'elle pour les prédictions. Dit elle en éclatant d'un rire léger, soulagée.  
  
Christopher prit Mélinda dans ses bras.  
  
-Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir, ce n'est pas de ta faute.  
  
-Mais, et si, et si papa et John ne se réveillaient jamais ? Dit elle d'une voix étranglée, retenant ses larmes.  
  
-Mais non. Ils se réveilleront bientôt, je ne me fais pas de souci concernant leur réveil. Cependant, je suis sûr qu'ils ne se réveilleront pas seuls. Ils ont besoin d'aide. Et je pense que toi seule peut la leur apporter.  
  
-Mais, comment ?  
  
-Seule toi le sait Melie, au plus profond de toi, tu le sauras au moment voulu. Répondit doucement Chris. Ce serai trop facile sinon ! Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te mâcher le travail ! Fit il d'un air amusé, accompagné de son habituel clin d'œil séducteur.  
  
-Tu sais, tu aurais pu faire psy aussi ! S'exclama Mel en embrassant son petit ami non officiel.  
  
Ils s'assirent tous deux sur l'herbe fraîche. Par chance, et cas pratiquement improbable en pareille saison en Angleterre, il ne pleuvait pas. Ils restèrent ainsi, sans rien dire, écoutant les bruits sourds qui leurs venaient de la forêt interdite. Mélinda frissonnait malgré sa cape et elle avait froid. Chris la rapprocha de lui et lui mis sa cape sur ses épaules et lui demanda.  
  
-As tu sommeil ?  
  
-Pas le moins du monde. Répondit Mélinda piteusement.  
  
-Moi non plus. Et si on allait se promener dans la forêt ? Qu'en dis tu ? Proposa Christopher, une lueur maraudesque illuminant son regard rusé.  
  
-Volontiers. Répondit Mélinda, lui rendant son sourire.  
  
Un jaguar prit la place de la jeune fille et un énorme chien qui se confondait avec l'obscurité de la nuit prit la place de Christopher. Puis, tous deux s'élancèrent à toute allure vers les branchages, gambadant gaiement, se roulant à terre parfois. Oubliant enfin leurs ennuis et le reste du monde. N'étant pas fatigués, ils ne rentrèrent pas avant quatre heures du matin, ayant retrouvé leurs sourires et le sommeil.  
  
long chapitre,  
  
mais ch'sais pas...  
  
y me semble pas très rempli.  
  
Sinon, j'ai essayé de l'écrire un peu mieux,  
  
D'y mettre un peu plus de style,  
  
Avez vous vu la différence ?  
  
Aimé ?  
  
Pas aimé ?  
  
Alors ?  
  
Qu'en pensez vous ?  
  
Que va t'il se passer pour John et Ryry ? Une idée pour les réveiller ?  
  
Que pensez vous du choix de Mélinda de ne pas montrer qu'elle sort avec Chris ?  
  
Tout d'abord je vous dirais que si je l'ai faite aussi compliquée c'est peut être pour me venger...  
  
C'est vrai, les mecs nous demandent toujours plein de trucs à nous les filles,  
  
D'être gentilles, jolies, ne pas les emmerder, faire bien par rapport aux potes, ne pas trop monopoliser leur emploi du temps au combien chargé, ...etc., j'en passe et des meilleurs,  
  
Alors, pour une fois, je me suis dit que ce serai chouette que ce soit à la fille de demander un truc complètement con pour prouver ses sentiments !  
  
Et toc ! )  
  
Voilà, après ce pitit spich,  
  
RAR :  
  
Gh()st : Saliou ! De rien! C'est tout à fait normal et ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir. Vi, c'est les suites. G commencé avec HP et l'ordre du phénix, ensuite, HP et la fille de Voldemort, Rencontres Entre Héritiers et en enfin, celle ci : Vivre, survivre à deux ...ou trois ! Hé vi ! Enfin !!! Justement, y sont pas encore au courant... Mirci ! mais c vrai que je trouvai ça bien trippant le champignon atomique ! lol Ben en fait, je savais que je voulais qu'il se passe un truc vraiment zarb quand serait enfin arrivé LE moment et pis g trouvé ça! Mirciii bicoup ! Bizou à toi aussi !  
  
Sunshine 644 : héhé... vi, j'donnerai n'importe koi pour kil m'arrive la m chose... zieux rêveurs Merci ! je suis contente de t'avoir fait rêver !!  
  
Mel 360 : merci ! vi, moi aussi j'aimerais être a sa place, mais, je pense que je préférerais un autre partenaire que Chris par contre... Vi, je suis une fan de pirate des caraïbes et spécialement de Jack !!!!! THE CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW !!! ;) Merci bcp!! Voici la suite!  
  
Gwenn222 : les joues cramoisies Ecoute, j'ai été assez, voire, même très étonnée par ta review, si enthousiaste ! paceque moi, plus je le lis, moins j'aime ce chapitre... soupir mais c vrai aussi que j'aime très rarement ce que je fais alors de toute manière... En tous cas, MERCI beaucoup ! ça m'a fait très très plaisir ! j'étais vraiment contente que tu apprécies autant ! Parfait ? Rien n'est jamais parfait ! et surtout ce chapitre...mais bon... Malgré tout, merci beaucoupp ! Et j'attends avec impatience tes chapitres à TOI !! ) Bisous !  
  
POH : merci ! je suis contente que ça t'ait fait cet effet ! (  
  
So,  
  
Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire MERCI !!!!!!  
  
Vous êtes TOP !!!!!  
  
Sinon j'ai constaté que la plupart d'entre vous adoriez Pirate des Caraïbes...mais,  
  
Ça n'a rien de si étonnant après tout !  
  
Bien que je pense tout de même que ce soit plutôt une majorité féminine !  
  
Quoi que...on ne se demande pas trop pourquoi là non plus... )  
  
Que ce soit pour les acteurs, ou pour le brin de romantisme du film...  
  
zieux rêveurs   
  
bref,  
  
Au prochain chap :  
  
Chapitre 28 : Angleterre vs USA  
  
Voili voilou !!  
  
Mirci bicoup de continuer à me lire,  
  
A me reviewer...  
  
Continuez!! ;)  
  
Gros gros bisous à tous!  
  
Bon courage pour ceux qui passent leurs exams ou qui révisent !!!!! croise les doigts   
  
Bon courage à ceux qui bossent aussi !!!  
  
Et pis   
  
Les veinards ki sont en vacances,  
  
Profitez en bien !!!!!!  
  
Ciiiaaooo !!!!  
  
smak   
  
DiA'n'GoNnE soit DiA' ou DiAnE !  
  
Pitit message : Vi, Gwenn, t foutue ! tu crois quand même pas que j'aurais laissé ça impuni... )  
  
gniak   
  
bref, c'est assez exceptionnel,  
  
mais je vais faire de la pub !  
  
vi, pour la fic de gwenn222,  
  
« Harry Potter et le secret des avatars »  
  
qui m'a très très gentiment fait de la pub alors comme ça fic est super,  
  
il aurait été anormal que je ne lui rende pas la pareille,  
  
d'ailleurs si elle ne l'avait pas fait je voulais justement lui demander la permission d'en faire alors...  
  
mais elle m'a devancé !  
  
bref, allez la lire,  
  
elle est très bien écrite,  
  
et j'adore !!!  
  
voilà !  
  
bizzouss à tous,  
  
et spécialement à toi Gwenn ! ) 


	28. Chapitre 28 Angleterre vs USA

Kikoo everybody !!!!  
  
Me revoilà vec un new chapitre, special quidditch!  
  
Et vi...  
  
Bon,  
  
J'v pas vous barber,  
  
Je v vous laisser lire tranquillement pour une fois !  
  
Alors,  
  
Gros bisous  
  
Et à tout à l'heure !  
  
Ciao !  
  
Dia'  
  
Et j'espère, une bonne lecture...mais, ça je peux pas le juger !  
  
Titre : Vivre, survivre à deux...ou trois !  
  
Seconde Partie  
  
Auteur : Diane  
  
Spoiler : UNIQUEMENT LES QUATRE PREMIERS TOMES ET NOS TOMES A NOUS ! ) (Diane et Emma)  
  
Disclaimer : Les persos et les bouquins d'Harry Potter ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling, mais tout le monde le sait !! Et nous ne touchons pas d'argent sur cette fiction ! Mais !!! Gwendolyne Smith, Mélinda Potter, Christopher Black, Matthew Weasley, Lizzie, Kate, Jack, .... et l'histoire, tout droit sortie de notre imagination nous appartient ! et les autres persos comme Vindincta aussi ! Tout comme Paul Macadam ! Pas touche ! Propriété privée !  
  
Résumé : 2ème partie : (suite des 3 fic précédentes) Après Harry et Gwen, Christopher Black et Mélinda Potter semblent suivre le même chemin que leurs parents. Mais, chaque être est unique et aucune personne ne se ressemble...  
  
Avertissement : G  
  
Petits rappels :  
  
Voldemort est mort, ainsi que Dumbledore. ( ainsi que Rémus et Neville)  
  
Malgré tout, les mangemorts sont toujours en action avec, à leur tête, Vindincta père. Le fils est d'ailleurs entré dans ses rangs.  
  
Hermione et Ron ont un fils Matthew Weasley. (et sont eux aussi mariés !)  
  
Diana et Sirius sont mariés. Ils ont un enfant qui s'appelle Christopher.  
  
Harry et Ron ont demandé à Gwendolyne et Hermione d'être leurs femmes.  
  
Draco et Giny sont également mariés. Draco est décédé lors d'une attaque.  
  
Harry et Gwen sont les sorciers les plus puissants qui existent mais pourraient être encore plus puissants et là personne ne les égalerait s'ils se mariaient. Gwen a le pouvoir élémentaire de la glace et Harry du feu.  
  
Dumbledore avait le pouvoir de l'air et Voldemort de l'eau.  
  
Ils ressentent toutes leurs émotions grâce à leurs bracelets d'héritiers.  
  
Fumseck appartient à Harry, héritage de Gryffondor, tout comme la maison de Godric's Hollow.  
  
Draco est décédé dernièrement lors d'une attaque.  
  
Harry et Gwen sont mariés !  
  
Mélinda Liliane Potter a 16 ans ! mais, mat, lizzie, chris et tous les autres en ont 17 au min !  
  
Eléments à prendre en compte : Chapitre 21 qui est très court et qui est en fait, un résumé !  
  
Résumé du chapitre précédent :  
  
Chapitre 27: Eléments...  
  
Explication de l'événement Entrevue vec ryry Ryry et john dans les vappes Le couple se cache, se balade en animagi  
  
Chapitre 28  
  
Angleterre vs USA  
  
Mélinda n'avait dormi que quelques heures. Malgré tout, lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle était en pleine forme. Elle se précipita sous la douche dès son réveil, enfila rapidement une robe, ne prit même pas la peine de se coiffer, fit venir à elle sa baguette et se précipita dehors en courant. Elle arriva, essoufflée, à l'infirmerie où elle pénétra. Diana arriva en courant :  
  
-Mélinda ! Qu'est ce qu'il te prend de faire autant de bruit ?  
  
-J'ai trouvé ! S'exclama t'elle joyeuse. Je sais comment faire pour réveiller papa et Macadam.  
  
-C'est vrai ? Demanda Diana avec une pointe d'espoir.  
  
-Cependant, il faut que je reste seul ET SURTOUT, que personne ne m'interrompe, c'est très important. Ce que je vais faire peut très mal tourner, j'en suis consciente, mais je dois y arriver. Et...empêche par tous les moyens quiconque d'entrer, y compris ma mère.  
  
Diana acquiesça et sortit de l'infirmerie. La préfète en chef, restée seule alla entre les lits de son père et du préfet en chef et prit leurs mains dans les siennes. Elle reprit la même concentration que lorsqu'elle était avec son père. Elle ne le sut qu'après, mais elle resta ainsi pendant trois heures. L'inconvénient avec cette forme de magie, était qu'elle pouvait prendre quelques secondes, ou plusieurs heures. Toujours est-il que lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle rencontra les yeux émeraudes de son père qui lui souriait. Elle jeta un bref regard au Serpentard pour vérifier qu'il était réveillé puis se jeta dans les bras de son père.  
  
Au même moment, Gwendolyne apparut dans l'infirmerie et vint se joindre à l'étreinte du père et de la fille. A l'entrée de l'infirmerie se tenaient Diana, Lizzie, Kate, Mat et Chris, ainsi qu'une demi-douzaine des amis Serpentards du préfet en chef. Puis Harry prit la parole :  
  
-Bien, je crois qu'il est temps que Mel tu retournes en cours avec tes amis. Mr Macadam, vous pouvez sortir de l'infirmerie et je vous laisse libre votre matinée. Mélinda, je veux te voir plus tard dans mon bureau.  
  
Mélinda rejoignit ses amis et ils partirent en cours d'Histoire avec le professeur Chang. Mel n'appréciait pas cette femme, tout comme sa mère d'ailleurs. Elle savait qu'elle aimait son père et ne perdait pas une occasion pour le draguer, malgré qu'il soit marié. Malgré tout, il fallait bien reconnaître qu'elle était assez bon professeur. Cependant, Cho Chang ne l'appréciait pas du tout et ne perdait pas une occasion pour lui enlever des points ou autre...Jamais de toute sa vie Mélinda n'avait été mise en retenue. A chaque fois qu'ils faisaient des farces, les maraudeurs ne se faisaient jamais prendre et son travail était toujours impeccable.  
  
Mélinda était en train de rêvasser sur son lit quand soudain, un hibou au pelage noir majestueux apparut devant elle. Elle lui détacha le parchemin accroché à sa patte :  
  
Chère Mélinda, Il serait idiot que tout le monde sache ce qu'il en est au niveau de tes pouvoirs, n'est ce pas ? Pourtant, une parole en l'air, et même Black ne pourrait empêcher cela de se répandre. Hors, tu sais combien il serait dangereux pour toi que mon père l'apprenne. Je te proposes donc un marché, accompagnes moi au bal de noël et j'oublierai cet accident, sinon... Donne moi ta réponse demain soir lors de la réunion des préfets... John Macadam  
  
La lettre s'enflamma et Mélinda se laissa tomber sur son lit. Une larme s'échappa, puis une seconde et elle ne put retenir ses sanglots. Elle ramena ses genoux et les entoura de ses bras. En effet, elle n'avait pas le choix. Sinon, elle serait en danger de mort. Mais, comment prendrait Chris cette décision ? Et l'école, ses parents, tout le monde ? Et ses amis ? Et si John ne s'en tenait pas au bal ? Elle fut interrompue dans ses réflexions par Kate :  
  
-Mélie ? Tu pleures ? La jeune fille tira les rideaux du lit de son amie. Que s'est il passé ?  
  
Mélinda lui raconta tout, tout, sauf qu'elle sortait avec Christopher en cachette. Mais, cependant, quelqu'un frappa au même moment à la porte :  
  
-Qui est ce ? demanda Kate.  
  
-C'est Chris.  
  
Mel la regarda épouvantée. Et lui murmura :  
  
-Il ne faut pas qu'il me voit en train de pleurer ! Sinon il va aller casser la gueule à Macadam et c'est la dernière chose à faire ! Dis lui n'importe quoi mais il faut qu'il s'en aille.  
  
-Euh, Mélinda dors. Répondit Kate à Chris.  
  
-C'est pour cela que je vous entendais discuter avant de frapper ?Demanda moqueusement Christopher. C'est très important, il faut que je te parle Mélinda.  
  
Mel sécha le plus vite possible ses larmes au moment où Chris passait la porte. Il l'a regarda et se retourna vers Kate.  
  
-Excuse moi Kate, mais, est ce que tu pourrais nous laisser tous les deux s'il te plait ?  
  
Kate sourit et fit un clin d'œil à Mel, croyant toujours qu'il ne s'était pas déclaré, mais, ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était qu'il l'avait déjà fait. Puis, une fois qu'elle fut partie, Chris s'assit sur le lit à côté de Mélinda et lui caressa sa joue.  
  
-Pourquoi pleurais-tu ? Lui demanda doucement le jeune homme.  
  
-Je ne pleurais pas. Affirma Mélinda.  
  
-Pourquoi ne veux tu pas me le dire ? Je croyais que l'on ne se cachait rien ?  
  
Mélinda se mordit les lèvres.  
  
-Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre.  
  
-Tu pourrais m'expliquer.  
  
-Tu ne m'écouterais pas.  
  
-Pourquoi ? Demanda Christopher.  
  
-Je...je ne sais pas. Répondit Mel.  
  
-Mélinda je t'en prie, explique moi. Je suis sûr que je peux t'aider.  
  
Mélinda éclata en pleurs. Chris la prit dans ses bras et la berça.  
  
-Mélie-chérie ! Explique moi ce qu'il se passe.  
  
Quand elle se fut calmée, la jeune fille lui expliqua tout. Christopher ne savait trop quoi faire. En effet, John avait l'avantage mais il était hors de question qu'il accompagne Mélinda au bal. Cela aurait également beaucoup de conséquences.  
  
-De toute manière, une fois que tu l'auras accompagné au bal et qu'il aura ce qu'il voulait, il pourra aussi parler, donc, ça n'arrangerait rien et tu serais encore plus mal ! Surtout que personne n'aurait plus confiance en toi.  
  
-Personne ? demanda Mélinda qui eut l'impression de recevoir un couteau dans le cœur. Pas même toi ?  
  
-Mais bien sûr que si ! Mel ! Je parle des autres évidemment. Répondit Chris.  
  
-Ne pourrait on pas lancer un sort d'amnésie à John ?  
  
-Non, cela aurait trop de conséquences. Dit Christopher.  
  
-De toute manière, je ne comprends pas pourquoi je dois cacher mes pouvoirs !  
  
-C'est par ce que pour l'instant, ils sont ton point faible et que tu es très vulnérable car tu ne les contrôle pas encore totalement.  
  
-Chris ? Demanda soudainement Mel, m'aurais tu aimée si j'avais été à Serpentard ?  
  
-Je pense que oui, mais, Serpentard tout de même... Bien sûr, tous les Serpentards ne sont pas tous mauvais ! Bon, que faisons nous pour Macadam ?  
  
-Je crois savoir, dit Mel, songeuse. Pourquoi pas faire un pacte ? Je vais au bal avec lui et puis, il ne pourra plus dévoiler ce qu'il sait sur moi !  
  
-Je ne te laisserais pas dans les mains de ce crétin !  
  
-Christopher Black ! Je ne suis pas ta propriété ! De plus, je ne fais pas cela par ce que j'en ai envie, c'est seulement par ce que je dois sauver mon honneur, et ma vulnérabilité, donc, protéger ma vie et ceux que j'aime. Oui...reprit la jeune femme...mon choix est prit.  
  
Elle claqua des doigts et un parchemin s'écrivit puis disparut avant même que Chris ne réussisse à l'attraper. Le jeune homme grogna mais ne dit rien. Quand, soudain, il se rappela :  
  
-J'avais oublié pourquoi j'étais venu ! C'était pour te prévenir que nous avons un match contre les Etats Unis dimanche dans une semaine et nous devrons partir samedi prochain. C'est mon père et ta mère qui nous accompagnerons ! Tu te rends compte de la catastrophe ?!  
  
-Ma mère ?! Oh non ! S'exclama Mélinda.  
  
La semaine fut peuplée d'entraînements en tous genres. Mélinda se trouvait de nouveau débordée. Son père avait redoublé de vigilance lors de leurs entraînements qui devenaient de plus en plus difficiles. Les pouvoirs de Mélinda étaient considérables et elle commençait à s'inquiéter de ne jamais réussir à les contrôler. Il lui faudrait sa vie entière pour cela ! Quand à Christopher, il demandait un rythme quasi-insoutenable à son équipe ce qui fait que le jeudi soir :  
  
-Mélinda ! Qu'est ce que tu fous ?! Tu dors ou quoi ? Tu as loupé le vingt troisième cerceau ! Tu devais le prendre la tête en bas !  
  
Mélinda était prodigieusement agacée, surtout qu'il pleuvait, qu'elle était trempée et surtout crevée ! Si bien qu'elle choisit tout bonnement de partir de l'entraînement. Cependant, son capitaine ne l'entendait pas de cette manière.  
  
-Mel ! Hurla t'il. Reviens tout de suite ici! Tu avais le choix ! Tu n'étais pas obligée de faire partir de l'équipe. Dans ce cas, tu dois m'obéir ! Tu es l'attrapeuse principale, mais tu n'es pas irremplaçable !  
  
-Et bien dans ce cas vire moi ! Car il est hors de question que tu me commandes !  
  
-Très bien répondit Chris avec un calme feint. Mélinda Potter, vous êtes exclue de l'équipe de quidditch de Poudlard.  
  
Cependant, Mat et John avaient atterris aux côtés du capitaine et de l'attrapeuse.  
  
-Black ! S'insurgea Macadam. T'as perdu la tête ou quoi ?!  
  
-Chris ! S'exclama Matthew. Tu sais bien que Mélinda est sans conteste la meilleur attrapeuse de Poudlard, et de loin !  
  
-Je...  
  
-Non Black ! Tu ne dis rien et tu la ré accepte dans l'équipe.  
  
-MAIS VOUS ALLEZ ARRETER ?! Hurla Mélinda pour se faire entendre des trois garçons. C'est lui le capitaine, il décide de ce qu'il veut faire et de ce qui est le mieux pour l'équipe. Il n'a qu'à me virer, je m'en fous ! Sur ce, elle partit en courant au château.  
  
-Chris...je te conseilles de...Commença Mat.  
  
-Oui, je sais, j'ai fait une connerie, j'assume, j'y vais...grogna le capitaine. Mat, prends le relais ! Cria t'il alors qu'il enfourchait son balai.  
  
Cependant, le temps tournait à l'orage. Le temps empirait de pis en pis. C'était à peine si on ne voyait pas apparaître un cyclone. Christopher attrapa Mélinda par la main à peine commençait elle à monter les marches de l'escalier. Elle essaya de se dégager, mais son petit ami la tenait trop fermement.  
  
-Lâche moi ! Black ! Je t'ordonnes de me lâcher ! Cria t'elle avec hargne.  
  
-Black ? Christopher crut qu'on l'avait poignardé. Cela lui fit tellement mal qu'il en avait les larmes aux yeux.  
  
-Es tu sourd ?  
  
-Mélinda. Je ne suis qu'un idiot. Ecoute moi s'il te plait. J'ai tellement envie de gagner ce match que je ne sais plus ce que je fais ! Le pire était que je ne m'en rendais pas compte. Je comprends si tu ne m'aimes plus. Je ne suis qu'un crétin ! Alors que tu souffres, j'enfonce encore davantage la plaie au lieu de t'aider ! Je n'ai même pas d'excuse.  
  
Il lâcha sa main mais, Mélinda ne s'enfuit pourtant pas. Elle se contenta de se hausser sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa sur la joue lui murmurant doucement :  
  
-Je te pardonnes Christopher.  
  
Puis, la jeune fille alla prendre une douche et s'endormit immédiatement. Le lendemain soir, elle se rendit dans le bureau de son père qui lui annonça qu'elle devait faire une réunion le soir même des préfets, en vue du bal de noël. Elle prévint Macadam et les préfets et s'y rendit, non sans une pointe d'appréhension. Cependant, la réunion se passa bien. Et John n'essaya même pas de l'approcher de trop près...Seulement à la fin, il lui dit qu'il était d'accord pour le bal.  
  
Samedi soir, l'équipe de quidditch partit au grand complet, à l'aide d'un portoloin. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'équipe et les deux professeurs se retrouvèrent dans le majestueux hall de l'institut de Salem. Cependant, leur directeur arriva en courant :  
  
-Gwendolyne ! Je suis ravi d'accueillir une femme aussi belle que vous dans cette école...Dit il charmeur, tandis que Mel et Sirius fronçaient les sourcils. Il y a cependant un problème. Nous avons été contraints d'avancer le match, et, avec le décalage horaire, il aura lieu dans...il regarda sa montre...deux heures à peine.  
  
Les nouveaux venus se regardèrent horrifiés et Chris sentit sa gorge se nouer douloureusement.  
  
-C'est d'accord, répondit Gwen avec un sourire. Comptez sur nous.  
  
Mais, une fois qu'ils furent dans l'ascenseur :  
  
-Je m'en doutais ! Ils ont toujours triché, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il en soit autrement aujourd'hui. Il va vous falloir faire très attention à vous. Je crains qu'ils fassent de même sur le terrain.  
  
Deux heures plus tard, l'équipe de Poudlard pénétrait sur le terrain couvert de quidditch. Une immense salle s'étendait devant eux, si grande qu'on n'en distinguait pas le plafond. Deux tribunes étaient dressées en arc de cercle autour du terrain et le sol était en parquet. Tout autour, d'immenses baies vitrées avaient remplacé les murs. Ils devraient faire attention de ne pas oublier que le terrain était délimité, il ne s'agissait pas de se prendre une vitre! Puis, le coup de sifflet retentit et les joueurs s'élevèrent dans les airs. Les américains s'emparèrent immédiatement du souaffle et foncèrent avec une rapidité surprenante jusqu'aux buts où ils marquèrent.  
  
USA 10 – GB 0  
  
Mélinda n'avait jamais vu un match aussi déloyal, ni des poursuiveurs aussi rapides. Elle s'aperçut plus tard qu'ils possédaient tous le même balai que le sien et qu'ils le poussaient à sa puissance maximale. Mais, elle, n'osait pas, de crainte de ne pas voir une vitre. La situation était catastrophique et Christopher était complètement abattu. Les poursuiveurs n'arrivaient pas à s'emparer du souaffle et les tirs de leurs adversaires étaient quasiment impossibles à contrer. Son capitaine s'approcha de Mélinda :  
  
-Mélie, il faut absolument que tu attrapes le Vif, ce match devient de plus en plus catastrophique !  
  
Au même moment, un des batteurs adverses projeta un cognard sur le jeune Black. Mel ne le vit qu'au dernier moment et se jeta sur son ami pour dévier sa trajectoire. Chris qui n'avait pas compris se qui s'était passé se posait de certaines questions, quand, soudain il vit le cognard. Il embrassa Mel sur le front pour la remercier, et fonça, la batte en avant, puis, projeta de toutes ses forces le cognard vers son agresseur, tandis que John faisait de même avec le second cognard.  
  
Mélinda se concentra de nouveau sur le vif d'or. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle l'attrape. Ils étaient menés de 150 points ! C'était énorme. Si elle attrapait la petite balle dorée, elle réduirait le score. Enfin, elle le vit ! Mais, elle était plus loin que l'attrapeur adverse. Elle n'avait pas le choix...Elle donna Toute la puissance de son balai, et dépassa aisément l'attrapeur adverse. Tandis la main et saisit la petite balle au creux de sa paume. Malheureusement, elle avait oublié que le terrain était délimité de vitres...et elle ne put ralentir la course de son balai qui était à sa puissance maximale. Elle ne vit la glace devant elle...  
  
Toutes les personnes présentes avaient vu, horrifiées, la jeune fille projetée contre la vitre. Tout le public s'était levé et Gwendolyne Potter avait failli s'évanouir, tout comme Sirius et Christopher Black. John et Matthew (sur le banc des remplaçants avait enfourché son balai) s'étaient précipités, espérant rattraper la jeune fille, qui, inévitablement, chuterait. Cependant, un phénomène anormal se produisit. Après le choc qui fut très violent, d'ailleurs, son balai fut détruit, la jeune fille resta stablement dans les airs, comme si elle volait, malgré qu'elle soit inconsciente à cause de l'accident.  
  
Matthew profita de ce qu'il considéra comme 'une chance' et alla récupérer son amie qu'il prit dans ses bras et la ramena à terre tandis que le serpentard récupérait ce qu'il restait du magnifique balai. Gwendolyne, Sirius et Chris se précipitèrent. La jeune fille avait l'air très mal en point, en sang, sa robe noire déchirée et surtout, respirant avec de grandes difficultés. Au même instant, Harry Potter arriva en transplannant, sans que personne ne trouve cela étrange. Malgré les airs qu'il essayait de donner, il était angoissé. Il prit le corps dans ses bras et disparu. Gwendolyne Potter s'excusa auprès du directeur de Salem et transplanna avec ses élèves et Sirius jusque dans le hall de Poudlard, puis, elle les laissa pour retransplanner on ne savait où. Cependant, Christopher, une fois qu'elle fut partie parti en courant à toute allure. Son père voulut le rattraper mais il le sema aisément. Il voulait à tout prix savoir comment allait Mélinda.  
  
Ses mains tremblaient d'inquiétudes et ses dents claquaient, mais il s'en fichait. Il arriva devant le tableau qui gardait la chambre de la préfète en chef, entra et prit un tissu soigneusement rangé dans une armoire. Il s'enroula dans la cape d'invisibilité et disparut. Il marchait vite, en faisant attention de ne pas se faire entendre. Puis, il arriva devant l'infirmerie où il trouva Mat, Lizzie, Kate, Jack et Tim. Il fit le moins de bruit que possible et murmura presque inaudiblement la formule que Mel lui avait apprise pour passer à travers les murs. Une formule très pratique. Il pénétra avec lenteur et trouva les professeurs Potter, Diana (sa mère) et son père au chevet Mélinda jusqu'à ce que Hermione et Giny vinrent les rejoindre.  
  
-Que c'est il passé ? Demandèrent les dernières venues.  
  
-Mélinda n'a pas fait attention et s'est écrasée contre la vitre. Expliqua Sirius.  
  
-Sirius ! S'exclama Diana. Ce n'est pas l'heure de plaisanter ! Je crains que Mel ne soit dans le coma !  
  
Christopher, toujours caché, plaqua une main contre sa bouche. Soudain, Harry Potter se releva.  
  
-Non, elle n'est pas dans le coma. Juste des fractures qui devraient se réparer en une semaine. Mais, le choc a été très brutal. Bien, à présent que vous êtes au courant monsieur Black, je vous ordonne de vous retirer !  
  
-Pourquoi ? Demanda Sirius.  
  
-Non non, pas toi Sirius. Ton fils qui est sous la cape d'invisibilité. Répliqua t'il sévèrement, mais, malgré tout, très légèrement amusé.  
  
Le jeune homme retira honteusement la cape magique qui le recouvrait avec étonnement :  
  
-Je ne savais pas que tu voyais à travers les capes Harry !  
  
-Et bien, j'ai des pouvoirs cachés, que crois tu ?  
  
-Christopher Black ! Murmura sa mère en colère, mais ne pouvant crier à cause de sa patiente. Sors immédiatement.  
  
Le jeune homme n'eut guère le choix et sortit piteusement de l'infirmerie. Ses amis le regardèrent sortir, non sans étonnement, mais, il n'y prêta pas attention et s'en alla tête baissée. Malgré tout, il était soulagé, Mélinda n'avait rien de grave, mais, tout de même ! Il n'avait jamais été aussi inquiet de sa vie. Ce n'était pas comparables aux tensions d'un match de quidditch. Cela donnait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser, c'était horrible...  
  
Rhalala...kel beau sport que le quidditch...  
  
Dangereux à souhait...  
  
Héhé...  
  
Bref,  
  
Les Harry et John se sont réveillés,  
  
Et,  
  
Le bal de noël se prépare...  
  
Et donc,  
  
Mélinda se résout à aller avec le préfet de Serpentard et non avec Christopher...  
  
Pov' pitit Chris...  
  
Ha les filles...kesk'on peut être cruelles parfois...  
  
Bref, ils iront toujours pas ensemble au bal !  
  
Bien,  
  
Assez parlé,  
  
Passons aux RAR :  
  
Gh()st : et vi, ce serait con kan mme ! Oui, je pense aussi, c vrai, ça dépend des personnes, mais c'est quand même assez souvent qu'on voit ça ! Vi, tu as tout à fait raison ! sauf kil y a pas bcp de gars comme tu parles hélas... Tu as ta réponse de comment mel a réveillé son père et john ! Mais c t pas mal essayé ! Gniak ! j'ai bien aimé : l'autre on fait rien ! ( mirci beaucouppp !!!!   
  
popov : oh oh... y a du débat dans l'air...héhé... ;) c tout à fait vrai pour certaines personnes, mais comme on le disait avec Gh()st ci-dessus, ça dépend des personnes si elles sont ou non réalistes...etc... pour ce qui est du 'je t'aime mais je veux pas coucher avec toi' c complètement légitime ! la fille peut très bien ne pas vouloir ou ne pas être encore prête, pour ça je trouve ça parfaitement normal, on ne peut obligé cela de personne ! et c'est vrai que les gars ont parfois du mal à le comprendre, mais les filles sont très pudiques et ne couches pas toutes dès qu'un 'mâle' leur passe sous la main ! sans vouloir généraliser ou prendre des cas à part, ni être sexiste, je pense que les filles sont un peu plus sentimentales que les garçons et que certains garçons veulent coucher pour coucher mais que certaines filles ne veulent pas coucher avec un gars si elles n'ont pas de vrais sentiments pour lui. Alors ça par contre, je vois pour mon cas perso, c le foot d'abord, les copains, le tennis, la musique et après peut être que môssieur daignera m'écrire un texto... hem (on sort pas ensemble mais...enfin, c chelou...et mme moi j'y comprend pas grand chose ! lol ) c vrai, je l'accorde que les filles sont aussi très exigeantes ! sauf que comme on est concernées, on s'en rend pas compte ! lol mais c chouette d'avoir abordé le sujet, paceque ça m'a fait prendre conscience de pas mal de trucs ! alors, un grand merci ! merci beaucoup beaucoup pour ta review ! c t vraiment chouette d'y répondre ! merci ! ciao !  
  
sunshine644 : ( mirci beaucoup ! et voici la suite et la réponse à la question !  
  
mel360 : ciao ! merci beaucoup! Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! hé non, ils ne devraient pas se cacher, mais d'un certain côté c compréhensible. Félicitations ! t la seule à avoir trouvé ! hé oui ! tu as raison ! encore bravo ! ( Voilà ! Oki ! bonne lecture ! Bisous !  
  
Ratonton : oki !  
  
Gwenn222 : rouge écralate bredouille Meuh nan... pas du tout ! c tout à fait normal !! tant mieux alors ! je suis vraiment contente que tu l'ais adoré ! ça me rassure ! rougis de nouveau mais heu... je sais pas moi ! je trouve pas ça exceptionnel du tout... en tous cas, je préfère le chapitre suivant, pas celui qui vient mais celui d'après... enfin, tu me diras ce que t'en penses... merci beaucoup !!! de rien pour la pub, c normal ! chouette ! g hate de lire la suite ! c tro bien !! moi ça fait de 15 jours que je suis en vacances ! héhé m'étrangles pas un ?! ) et toi ? gros bisous  
  
Merci d'être toujours aussi gentils !  
  
Ça me fait vraiment hyper plaisir !!!!  
  
Au prochain chapitre :  
  
Merry Christmas !  
  
Je crois que c un de mes chapitres préférés avec le 30,  
  
Pacequ'il y a pas mal de trucs à se passer...  
  
Je pense que vous aimerez...  
  
Voilà !!  
  
Gros bisous !!!!  
  
Merci de continuer à me lire !  
  
C super !  
  
Et merci pour les reviews !!!!!!  
  
Avant de vous laisser tranquille,  
  
Je vais vous souhaiter une très bonne fête de la musique,  
  
Bon courage à tous ceux qui passent leurs exams et ki sont en pleines révisions,  
  
Bon courage à ceux qui bossent,  
  
Décompressez en attendant vos résultats, ceux qui sont concernés,  
  
Et,  
  
ALLEZ LES BLEUS !!!!!!  
  
CcccIIiiAAaaOOoo !!!  
  
;)  
  
bientôt !  
  
Dia', soit, Dia'n'gonne !  
  



	29. Chapitre 29 Merry Christmas

Youpi !  
  
sautille   
  
enfin un chapitre un peu mieux...  
  
soupir   
  
enfin,  
  
j'espère que vous serez d'accord avec moi !  
  
donc,  
  
je vais vous laisser à votre pitite lecture hebdomadaire,  
  
et me retirer pour vous dire,  
  
tout à l'heure !  
  
bisou !  
  
dia'  
  
;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°;  
  
Titre : Vivre, survivre à deux...ou trois !  
  
Seconde Partie  
  
Auteur : Diane  
  
Spoiler : UNIQUEMENT LES QUATRE PREMIERS TOMES ET NOS TOMES A NOUS ! ) (Diane et Emma)  
  
Disclaimer : Les persos et les bouquins d'Harry Potter ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling, mais tout le monde le sait !! Et nous ne touchons pas d'argent sur cette fiction ! Mais !!! Gwendolyne Smith, Mélinda Potter, Christopher Black, Matthew Weasley, Lizzie, Kate, Jack, .... et l'histoire, tout droit sortie de notre imagination nous appartient ! et les autres persos comme Vindincta aussi ! Tout comme Paul Macadam ! Pas touche ! Propriété privée !  
  
Résumé : 2ème partie : (suite des 3 fic précédentes) Après Harry et Gwen, Christopher Black et Mélinda Potter semblent suivre le même chemin que leurs parents. Mais, chaque être est unique et aucune personne ne se ressemble...  
  
Avertissement : G  
  
;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°;  
  
Petits rappels :  
  
Voldemort est mort, ainsi que Dumbledore. ( ainsi que Rémus et Neville)  
  
Malgré tout, les mangemorts sont toujours en action avec, à leur tête, Vindincta père. Le fils est d'ailleurs entré dans ses rangs.  
  
Hermione et Ron ont un fils Matthew Weasley. (et sont eux aussi mariés !)  
  
Diana et Sirius sont mariés. Ils ont un enfant qui s'appelle Christopher.  
  
Harry et Ron ont demandé à Gwendolyne et Hermione d'être leurs femmes.  
  
Draco et Giny sont également mariés. Draco est décédé lors d'une attaque.  
  
Harry et Gwen sont les sorciers les plus puissants qui existent mais pourraient être encore plus puissants et là personne ne les égalerait s'ils se mariaient. Gwen a le pouvoir élémentaire de la glace et Harry du feu.  
  
Dumbledore avait le pouvoir de l'air et Voldemort de l'eau.  
  
Ils ressentent toutes leurs émotions grâce à leurs bracelets d'héritiers.  
  
Fumseck appartient à Harry, héritage de Gryffondor, tout comme la maison de Godric's Hollow.  
  
Draco est décédé dernièrement lors d'une attaque.  
  
Harry et Gwen sont mariés !  
  
Mélinda Liliane Potter a 16 ans ! mais, mat, lizzie, chris et tous les autres en ont 17 au min !  
  
Eléments à prendre en compte : Chapitre 21 qui est très court et qui est en fait, un résumé !  
  
;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°;  
  
Résumé du chapitre précédent :  
  
Chapitre 28: Angleterre vs USA  
  
Harry et john se réveillent grace à Mel prépa du bal de noël 2ème match (ils se retrouvent à égalité) mais mélinda fait une très méchante chute de son balai...  
  
;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°;  
  
Chapitre 29  
  
Merry Christmas !  
  
Grâce aux potions miracles de Diana, Mélinda retrouva une forme olympique au bout d'une semaine et elle rejoignit ses camarades en cours. A son réveil, elle s'était aperçue qu'elle tenait toujours au creux de sa main le vif d'or qui lui avait permis d'égaliser le match. Puis, on avait autorisé ses amis à venir la voir et Christopher était passé un soir, aidé de sa cape d'invisibilité pour plus de tranquillité.  
  
-Est ce que tu vas mieux ?  
  
-Oui, mais, je suis en revanche, très frustrée de ne pas pouvoir bouger, tu me connais ! Le match, demanda soudainement la jeune fille, on est à égalité n'est ce pas ?  
  
-Quel match ? demanda Chris.  
  
-De quidditch bien sûr ! S'exclama Mel.  
  
-Je crois oui, mais, pour être honnête, je m'en fous complètement. Mélinda, si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur de te perdre...Sois certaine que si je pouvais t'enrouler toute entière dans du coton je le ferais sans hésiter ! Promets moi de faire plus attention à toi !  
  
-Je te le promets. Dit Mélinda, touchée.  
  
-Et...je voulais te parler d'autre chose... Je n'en peux plus de devoir me cacher, de ne pas te voir, de ne pas pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras ni t'embrasser. Je suis désolé. C'est trop dur. Je t'aimes trop et je ne peux pas continuer ainsi. Soit on le dit à tout le monde, soit je me lances un sort d'amnésie mais je souffre le martyr et ce ne sont pas des blagues pour une fois. Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux de toute ma vie. Je ne supporte pas de voir tous les mecs du bahut te lorgner comme une proie dès que tu franchis les portes et si cela continu, cela va mal se terminer...  
  
-Chris ! Je t'aimes aussi ! Crois tu que c'est simple pour moi ? Si je voulais que l'on se cache, c'est parce que je ne supporte pas voir tout le monde parler de nous, mijotant dans notre dos n'importe quelles conneries ! Je suis une Potter, la fille du directeur et de la sous-directrice. De plus, je suis préfète en chef et tu es le fils Black, le capitaine de Poudlard ! Le plus beau gars de tout Poudlard ! Crois tu que j'apprécie toutes les filles qui se pâment en gloussant devant toi ? Imagines tu le nombre de rumeurs qui circuleront ?  
  
-Mélie-chérie, tant que je serais avec toi, je m'en ficherais éperdument... Il l'embrassa et s'en alla, laissant la jeune fille à ses réflexions.  
  
Deux jours avant le bal, Elizabeth, Katherine et Mélinda se rejoignirent dans la chambre de la préfète en chef pour tenir un conseil de guerre. Toutes trois s'amusèrent à préparer leurs affaires pour le bal vu que l'on était le soir des vacances. Seule Mel ne s'occupait pas de sa robe, vu qu'elle irait au bal avec le préfet en chef, elle n'avait aucune envie de se préparer pour lui !  
  
-Mais, dit judicieusement Lizzie, Christopher sera là, lui ! Si jamais il t'invite pour une danse, tu t'en voudras de ne pas t'être préparée ! Mélinda accepta donc de se préparer pour le bal ! ( na : et vi, nous on é comme ça les filles ! héhé...)  
  
Deux jours plus tard, à 19h45, Mélinda était prête. Dans une robe rouge et longue sans manches mais sans décolleté, chaussée de chaussures vernies noires à talons et très légèrement maquillée. John Macadam était vêtu d'une robe de velours noir qui, il fallait l'avouer, le rendait très sexy ! Il l'a complimenta sur sa tenue et lui proposa son bras qu'elle prit, mais en ne lui accordant qu'un très faible sourire presque impossible à voir. Plus loin, elle remarqua, non sans jalousie, que Chris avait invité une très jolie Serdaigle qui ne s'était pas gênée, elle, pour porter une robe à décolleté plongeant ! Mélinda bouillonnait intérieurement. Puis, elle vit arriver Lizzie au bras de Jack. Ces deux là s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés et elle n'aurait pas été étonnée s'ils sortaient ensemble. Elle était sûr qu'ils formeraient un couple merveilleux.  
  
La soirée fut atroce ! Sirius avait eu la mauvaise idée que les cavalières dînent à la table de leurs cavaliers et Mélinda dut aller manger 'en compagnie' des Serpentards. Elle passa son dîner à foutre des baffes à son voisin de droite à la main baladeuse et à envoyer de violents coups de pieds sous la table, à celui qui était en face d'elle qui avait les mêmes idées que son camarade. Elle fut donc obligée de se rapprocher de John, qui, d'un air conquérant avait passé son bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille qui était tellement énervée qu'elle ne réagit pas. Elle se contenta simplement de poser sa tête dans ses mains, pour s'empêcher de voir la Serdaigle qui flirtait ouvertement avec son petit ami.  
  
Le coup de grâce fut quand il fallut danser. La soirée avait été mise sous le signe du slow ! Mélinda en était malade d'écœurement. Elle avait envie de pleurer ! Pourquoi la vie était elle aussi injuste ? Heureusement, au milieu de la soirée, Christopher parvint à l'inviter et elle se jeta au cou de son sauveur, qui fut malgré tout, un peu surpris de cet accueil si enthousiaste !  
  
-Si tu pouvais savoir à quel point c'est horrible ! C'est la pire soirée de toute ma vie !  
  
-J'ai insisté pour que tu refuses pourtant. Répondit Chris.  
  
-Je sais, mais après, tout sera fini. En revanche, comment se fait tu que tu sois avec cette bimbo de Serdaigle ?!  
  
-Et bien, elle m'a demandé alors...  
  
-Chris ?  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Embrasses moi. Demanda Mélinda.  
  
-Comment ?! S'exclama stupéfait le capitaine de Poudlard.  
  
-C'est idiot, mais je veux être sûre que tu m'aimes encore.  
  
-Ce n'est quand même pas cause de cette Serdaigle ?! S'étonna, amusé, Chris.  
  
-Je crois bien que si. Fit Mélinda, les joues empourprées.  
  
-Toi ! Jalouse ?! Il éclata de rire, t'es trop choux ! Mais, si je t'embrasses en plein milieu de la grande salle, tout le monde sera au courant et les rumeurs...  
  
-Je m'en fous royalement !  
  
Les deux jeunes gens étaient au comble du bonheur. Ils n'avaient rarement été aussi heureux et Mélinda en avait oublié l'affreuse soirée qu'elle avait passée. Elle était sur un petit nuage peuplé de petits cœurs rouges...Malheureusement, elle en redescendit bien vite. Quelqu'un l'arracha par le bras et elle fut forcée de briser cet instant de pur enchantement. C'était John. Il était fou de rage.  
  
-Nous avions fait un pacte Potter. Tu viens de le briser Black. J'espère pour vous que vous arriverez à en surmonter les conséquences !  
  
Sur ce, il partit en courant de la grande salle. Mélinda était clouée au sol.  
  
-Que veux t'il dire à ton avis ? Demanda Mel inquiète.  
  
-Je ne sais pas. Répondit Chris. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne le laisserait pas te faire du mal, dit il en l'enlaçant pour la réconforter.  
  
Ils dansèrent, l'un contre l'autre toute la soirée. Lorsque Mélinda posa sa tête contre le torse de Chris, ce dernier crut que son cœur allait exploser de bonheur. Cependant, Mélinda se sentait de plus en plus fatiguée et tout à coup, elle s'effondra dans les bras de Chris. Le jeune homme crut qu'elle s'était évanouie ou, tout simplement endormie, quand il s'aperçut qu'elle était stupéfixée. Il n'eut pas le temps de la réveiller, que les vitres de la grande salle volèrent en éclats. Il se jeta à terre, protégeant de son corps, celui de la préfète. Des mangemorts surgirent. Harry et Gwendolyne Potter, qui ne s'étaient pas aperçus de l'état de leur fille se positionnèrent en attaque devant les agresseurs. Ils ordonnèrent aux élèves de rejoindre leurs dortoirs. C'est dans les hurlements de panique que tous tentèrent de fuir.  
  
Chris ne vit pas s'approcher quelqu'un derrière lui qui l'assomma. La même personne prit le corps de la jeune fille dans ses bras, sortit dans le parc où il rejoignit un portoloin et disparut.  
  
PENDANT CE TEMPS, DANS LA GRANDE SALLE  
  
-Que venez vous faire ici ? Demanda Harry.  
  
-Voyons voyons Potter, tu devrais pourtant le savoir. Comme d'habitude ! Avec, cependant, une petite différence. Vois tu, nous n'avons jamais réussi à nous débarrasser de toi, pour la bonne raison, que ni ta femme, ni toi ne vous laissiez faire puisque vous maîtrisiez parfaitement vos pouvoirs. Mais, aujourd'hui, tout est différent. Le seul point faible au couple des Potter, est bien connu, c'est leur fille ! Bien sûr, personne depuis la nuit des temps n'a possédé autant de pouvoirs qu'elle mais, elle ne sait maîtriser aucun de ceux là ! Inutile de partir à sa recherche, elle est déjà morte !  
  
-C'est faux ! S'écria Harry. Mélinda est ici, à Poudlard, dans la salle commune, protégée !  
  
-Vous croyez cela ? Pourquoi était elle accompagnée du jeune Serpentard ce soir, et, comment expliquez vous le fait que Black soit assommé en plein milieu de la salle ?  
  
Diana se précipita sur son fils, qui reprit lentement connaissance et tous deux rejoignirent le groupe des professeurs, malgré la chancelance plus que certaine de Chris. Puis, les mangemorts reprirent :  
  
-Si vous voulez revoir votre fille, cela sera uniquement lorsqu'elle aura rejoint notre groupe !  
  
-Jamais elle ne s'alliera à vous ! Cria Gwendolyne avec mépris.  
  
-Dans ce cas, vous ne la reverrez que dans son cercueil !  
  
Les sorts de Harry et Gwendolyne avaient jetés sur les ravisseurs ne trouvèrent que du vide, ces derniers ayant disparus. Une fois la scène terminée, Gwendolyne Potter éclata en sanglots dans les bras de son mari qui avait lui même beaucoup de difficultés à contenir les siens. Christopher Black, le seul élève ayant participé à la scène, était pétrifié. Pour lui, le couple Potter avait toujours été son modèle et il avait toujours été fasciné par leur puissance, leur amour, tout ce qu'ils représentaient... Mais, aujourd'hui, les voir ainsi, si faibles...Il se sentait tout à coup terrifié quand il réalisa enfin :  
  
-Mel ! Où est Mélinda ? S'écria t'il, effrayé.  
  
-Ils l'ont enlevé. Répondit Harry d'une voix sourde et l'air sombre.  
  
-Et alors ? Demanda Chris. Qu'attendez vous ? Vous êtes les plus grands, les plus forts, vous êtes les POTTER !!!!! MERDE !!!! Les héros de tout le monde, continua Chris d'un ton désespéré.  
  
-Justement, répondit Gwen, nous ne sommes pas des héros. Nous sommes comme tout le monde, des sorciers !  
  
-Mais, il suffit de réunir des aurors, et...et vous la sauverez ! Il faut se battre ! Vous ne pouvez pas la laisser tomber, c'est votre fille, c'est...Chris était sur le point de pleurer tant il était abattu, il ne pouvait se résoudre à baisser les bras.  
  
-Si jamais nous y allons, ils la tueront. Répondit sombrement Harry.  
  
-Mais...  
  
-Christopher Black ! Coupa sa mère. Il est temps que tu rejoignes ton dortoir. Ceci est une affaire d'adultes.  
  
Christopher partit en courant de la grande salle et claqua les portes derrière lui. Il courut jusqu'à la chambre de la préfète en chef, ses larmes l'aveuglant. Il entra en trombe et fouilla partout, persuadé que ce n'était qu'une mauvaise farce...c'était impossible ! Ils avaient passé une si bonne soirée ! Il se laissa tomber sur le lit et pleura. Quand il se fut calmé et qu'il eut reprit ses esprits, tout devint plus clair. Il sécha ses larmes d'un revers de main et fouilla dans les affaires de la jeune fille où il dénicha la cape d'invisibilité et la carte des maraudeurs. Il prononça la formule sur la carte et fit alors un bond de trois mètres ! Le nom 'Harry Potter' était écrit juste derrière lui. Il se calma avant de se retourner, pour voir son directeur et avant tout, son parrain, assis sur son lit.  
  
-Je n'avais pas l'intention de te faire peur. J'étais juste là pour t'empêcher de faire une bêtise. C'est la première fois que l'on kidnappe Mélinda et la dernière je te le promets, cependant, je sais que tu aimes ma fille et je sais ce que c'est que de perdre quelqu'un que l'on aime surtout sous ses yeux, crois moi, MAIS, la meilleur solution dans de pareil cas, c'est de ne rien tenter d'irréfléchi ni de foncer tête baissée. C'est d'accord Chris ?  
  
-D'accord Harry. Répondit piteusement Christopher mais, qui croisa ses doigts derrière son dos.  
  
Harry partit, laissant Chris seul. Son conseil était bon, mais, Chris n'avait pas l'intention de foncer droit dans le mur, au contraire. Il se félicita intérieurement d'avoir si judicieusement, caché son cadeau de noël dans la poche de Mélinda lors de leur slow. C'était un petit pendentif en forme de cœur qui était relié à un autre pendentif similaire qu'il avait monté en porte clef. Il détacha le petit cœur en or pur, le prit au creux de sa main, s'empara de sa baguette et lança deux sorts consécutifs, un sur le cœur, et le second sur la carte des maraudeurs. Le petit cœur se mit à briller et vint se coller sur la carte qui disparaissait et laissait apparaître la carte des alentours de Poudlard. L'endroit où était le cœur indiquait Mélinda. Il ne perdit pas une seconde et s'empara de son balai.  
  
;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°;  
  
Et voilà !  
  
Qu'en avez vous pensé ?  
  
Le verdict ?  
  
Bon,  
  
Ya pas encore trop trop d'action,  
  
Qui est,  
  
Comme vous pouvez vous en douter,  
  
Prévue pour le prochain chapitre !  
  
(  
  
voilà !  
  
à présent,  
  
RAR :  
  
Popov : merci ! ;) hélas, je pense que ça va plutôt empirer mais bon... et...encore merci !!! lol   
  
sunshine644 : hé non ! rien ne va plus, enfin, maintenant ça va mieux kan mme ! enfin, koike, pas vraiment... c vrai ! Mais faut dire aussi que la famille Potter a un peu le chic pour se foutre dans la merde ! lol merci !  
  
Gh()st : merci ! ouai, l'idée mais pas très nouveau! Je m'en étais déjà servi dans la toute première fic alors... regarde ses chaussures ben, en fait, Harry il est sévère pacequ'il est inquiet pour sa fille, c'est plutôt de la défense ! Et comme en plus il est très très jaloux, de toute manière, même si Chris est le mieux qu'il y ait pour sa fille, il préfèrerait la garder pour lui tout seul ! ) mais bon... et encore, c'est pire avec Gwen... enfin, Harry est humain, et il a quand même quelques défauts ! en effet, il est très protecteur, comme il l'était avec Gwendolyne. Voici la suite ! T'en as pensé koi ? Bisous ! merci !  
  
Ratonton : merci ! oki d'ac ! )  
  
Beli0wen : kikoo ! vi, je sais que tu n'as pas reviewé pour ce chapitre mais...je savais pas trop comment faire pour te répondre autrement ! j'espère que tu liras bien le message. Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review ! c très gentil !!! merci ! bisous ! bientôt j'espère !  
  
Gwenn222 : vi, c vrai ke je suis un peu sadique... rougis Vi, mais, je pense que tu aimeras celui là, Et tu vas voir le prochain... gniak gniak gniak Tu m'en diras des nouvelles... ;) Oki, je continue ! En panne d'inspiration ? Mais ça va pas du tout ça ! ) lol Si tu veux, je peux t'aider, j'en serais ravie, Dis moi où tu bloques et j'essaierais de faire de mon mieux ! Gros bisous ! bientôt et merci !  
  
Merci beaucoup pour tout !  
  
C super gentil !  
  
Et non seulement ça m'encourage à écrire,  
  
Mais surtout,  
  
Ça remonte mon moral qui se trouve en ce moment en dessous du niveau du sol...  
  
no comment   
  
enfin...  
  
c la vie...  
  
soupir   
  
Au prochain chapitre :  
  
CHAPITRE 30 : Captive...  
  
Et voualou !  
  
Gros bisous tous !  
  
Bon courage pour vos exams,  
  
Profitez bien des vacs,  
  
Et bon courage si vous bossez encore !  
  
Et surtout, merci de continuer à me lire et à m'écrire !!!!  
  
CCCiiiaaaaOOOO !!!  
  
Dia'  
  
;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°;  
  
;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; 


	30. Chapitre 30 Captive

Voici la suite !  
  
Et enfin,  
  
Un chapitre comme je les aime !  
  
J'espère que ce sera pareil pour vous !  
  
Gros bisous !  
  
tout à l'heure  
  
dia'  
  
;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°;  
  
Titre : Vivre, survivre à deux...ou trois !  
  
Seconde Partie  
  
Auteur : Diane  
  
Spoiler : UNIQUEMENT LES QUATRE PREMIERS TOMES ET NOS TOMES A NOUS ! ) (Diane et Emma)  
  
Disclaimer : Les persos et les bouquins d'Harry Potter ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling, mais tout le monde le sait !! Et nous ne touchons pas d'argent sur cette fiction ! Mais !!! Gwendolyne Smith, Mélinda Potter, Christopher Black, Matthew Weasley, Lizzie, Kate, Jack, .... et l'histoire, tout droit sortie de notre imagination nous appartient ! et les autres persos comme Vindincta aussi ! Tout comme Paul Macadam ! Pas touche ! Propriété privée !  
  
Résumé : 2ème partie : (suite des 3 fic précédentes) Après Harry et Gwen, Christopher Black et Mélinda Potter semblent suivre le même chemin que leurs parents. Mais, chaque être est unique et aucune personne ne se ressemble...  
  
Avertissement : G  
  
;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°;  
  
Petits rappels :  
  
Voldemort est mort, ainsi que Dumbledore. ( ainsi que Rémus et Neville)  
  
Malgré tout, les mangemorts sont toujours en action avec, à leur tête, Vindincta père. Le fils est d'ailleurs entré dans ses rangs.  
  
Hermione et Ron ont un fils Matthew Weasley. (et sont eux aussi mariés !)  
  
Diana et Sirius sont mariés. Ils ont un enfant qui s'appelle Christopher.  
  
Harry et Ron ont demandé à Gwendolyne et Hermione d'être leurs femmes.  
  
Draco et Giny sont également mariés. Draco est décédé lors d'une attaque.  
  
Harry et Gwen sont les sorciers les plus puissants qui existent mais pourraient être encore plus puissants et là personne ne les égalerait s'ils se mariaient. Gwen a le pouvoir élémentaire de la glace et Harry du feu.  
  
Dumbledore avait le pouvoir de l'air et Voldemort de l'eau.  
  
Ils ressentent toutes leurs émotions grâce à leurs bracelets d'héritiers.  
  
Fumseck appartient à Harry, héritage de Gryffondor, tout comme la maison de Godric's Hollow.  
  
Draco est décédé dernièrement lors d'une attaque.  
  
Harry et Gwen sont mariés !  
  
Mélinda Liliane Potter a 16 ans ! mais, mat, lizzie, chris et tous les autres en ont 17 au min !  
  
Eléments à prendre en compte : Chapitre 21 qui est très court et qui est en fait, un résumé !  
  
;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°;  
  
Résumé du chapitre précédent : Chapitre 29 : Merry Christmas ! Bal de Noël  
  
Mel doit accompagner John qui la menace de raconter à tous ses pouvoirs.  
  
Mel et chris s'embrassent ouvertement durant le bal, laissant tomber leurs 'bonnes' résolutions et leur discrétion... Cependant, John pète une crise et s'en va de la salle. lol   
  
Mel subit un stupéfix et Chris veut la ranimer quand les vitres volent en éclat pour faire apparaître des mangemorts, macadam à leur tête.  
  
Enlèvement de Mel  
  
Chris décide d'aller la chercher dans le repère car les adultes n'osent pas...  
  
;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°;  
  
Chapitre 30  
  
Captive...  
  
Chris se métamorphosa en un corpulent chien noir pour passer davantage inaperçu, ne souhaitant pas encore se servir de la cape d'invisibilité, qui le ralentirait. Il passa les portes de Poudlard, gambadant dans le parc avec rapidité et sans difficultés majeures puisque tous les professeurs tenaient conseil et sortit du château. Il se retransforma, s'empara de sa baguette, de la carte des maraudeurs, et se concentra. Deux minutes plus tard, le jeune homme disparut au son d'un 'pop' significatif du transplanage. Cela faisait six mois qu'il s'entraînait en cachette avec Mélinda et les autres maraudeurs à transplanner. Cependant, cette fois, l'exercice était bien plus difficile et délicat. Il devait transplanner, par rapport au plan. D'ailleurs, Christopher, manquant de puissance magique, n'arriva pas complètement à destination.  
  
Au lieu de se retrouver avec Mélinda, il arriva devant les portes d'un vieux château qui tombait en ruine. Le jeune Black se recouvrit alors de la cape d'invisibilité et avança le long de l'allée de graviers grisâtres. Mais, quand Christopher arriva devant les grandes portes de bois massif et il se rendit compte qu'elles étaient gardées par deux mangemorts. Il réfléchit quelques secondes et trouva la solution. Il retira sa cape, faisant sursauter les hommes cagoulés, ne s'attendant pas à cette apparition. Il eut le temps d'en stupéfixer un, mais, le second fut plus rapide et le désarma. Alors Chris se métamorphosa en animagus et sauta sur le mangemort qui lâcha sa baguette et celle de Chris. Le jeune homme eut le temps de redevenir humain et de stupéfixer le second garde. Il ne perdit plus son temps, se couvrit à nouveau de la cape, sa baguette dans une main, la carte des maraudeurs dans l'autre et se mit à la recherche de son cœur...  
  
Cette carte était fantastique. Non seulement il avait le plan exact du bâtiment, mais en plus, il avait le nom complet des hommes l'habitant. ( Chris bénissait intérieurement les Potter d'avoir effectué ces modifications, il se promit de les remercier s'il arrivait à sortir vivant de ce guêpier) C'est ainsi qu'il s'aperçut que John Macadam se trouvait dans la même pièce de Mélinda Potter, ce qui l'incita à presser le pas. Redoutant ce qu'il pourrait se produire...  
  
DU POINT DE VUE DE MELINDA  
  
La jeune fille se réveilla, légèrement étourdie sur un sol froid dallé de pierres grises et sales. Elle tremblait de froid. Plusieurs questions s'embrouillaient dans sa tête : Que c'était il passé ? Et où était Chris ? Son Chris ? Pourquoi n'était elle plus à Poudlard ? Elle s'aperçut alors qu'elle n'était pas seule dans sa cellule. Un homme au regard froid et dur la scrutait, ne cillant pas un instant, lui donnant la mauvaise impression qu'il l'a déshabillait du regard. Mélinda jura intérieurement, regrettant d'avoir porté une telle robe, même si elle n'aurait jamais pût prévoir qu'elle serait enlevée ! Elle voulut se relever à l'aide de ses avants bras mais elle s'aperçut que ses poignets étaient liés par des cordes rêches.  
  
-Bienvenue parmi les mangemorts, mademoiselle Potter. Dit ce même homme, caché par la pénombre, au timbre de voix détestable. ( NA : ça vous rappelle pas un truc du genre : 'Bienvenue à bord du Black Pearl Mademoiselle Turner !' lol ! g pas pu m'en empêcher ! désolée ! ) )  
  
-Qui êtes vous ? Montrez vous ! S'exclama Mélinda qui essayait de se lever sans succès vu ses liens étaient attachés solidement.  
  
-Tu ne me reconnais donc pas ? L'homme sortit de la pénombre.  
  
-John ?! S'exclama avec stupeur Mel.  
  
-Tu es trop gentille Mélinda et surtout trop naïve. Pas étonnant que tu sois à Gryffondor...  
  
-Gryffondor et Serpentard ne représentent pas le bien et le mal, Macadam ! Le coupa la jeune fille.  
  
Mais, la réplique ne plut apparemment pas au Serpentard qui gifla sans retenue la captive.  
  
-A présent, j'aimerais savoir ce que ça te fait Miss Potter toi, si adorée et entourée, de te savoir seule et délaissée de tous ? Même Black t'a abandonné, même tes parents ! Qu'as tu donc l'intention de faire à présent ? Les masques sont tombés, aucun de tous ceux qui t'entourent ne sont venus te sauver, et pourtant, on le leur a proposé...fit narquoisement le préfet en chef. Tu as donc le choix, te venger contre ceux qui t'ont abandonner en nous rejoignant, ou, mourir !  
  
Mélinda lui cracha à la figure.  
  
-JAMAIS JE NE VOUS REJOINDRAIT !!!!! La mort est un paradis comparée à vous !  
  
-Soit, espèce de putain, tu mouras et ce sera pour moi le plus grand des bonheurs ! Fit John, s'approchant de la Gryffondor. Il s'empara du menton de la jeune femme et l'embrassa fougueusement comme pour se libérer de son amour qu'il tentait de refouler, et il sortit, furieux.  
  
Mélinda s'avachit sur le sol, ses poignets toujours enchaînés, la tête baissée, le regard vague. Elle était seule....  
  
De son côté, Christopher gagnait du terrain. Il avait vu le Serpentard sortir de la cellule et avait attendu, pour être sûr que ce dernier ne reviendrait pas. Pourtant, il n'avait pas entendu la scène. Il arriva devant la cellule qu'il ouvrit aisément, et là, il vit Mélinda, si belle dans sa robe de bal rougeoyante, bien qu'à présent sale, la tête basse. Il se jeta à ses côtés. La jeune femme releva sa tête, ses yeux embués de larmes.  
  
-Chris ? Murmura t'elle sans vouloir y croire.  
  
Son sauveur coupa les cordes qui enserraient ses poignets et la serra dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser.  
  
-Heureusement que je t'avais dit de ne plus jamais me faire peur !  
  
-Chris ! S'offusqua t'elle, ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter ! Mais, que fais tu là ? Macadam m'a dit que vous n'aviez pas voulu me...  
  
-Quoi ?! Depuis quand écoutes tu cet imbécile ? Lui demanda t'il moqueusement, essayant de la rassurer malgré le fait qu'ils n'aient que peu de chances de sortir vivants... Bien sûr que si on voulait te sauver ! Quelle question ?! Je n'avais jamais vu tes parents ainsi, ni tous les professeurs ! Mais, quand moi j'ai vu qu'ils ne pouvaient pas aller te chercher, de peur qu'ils te tuent s'ils faisaient une attaque en force, j'ai décidé de venir te chercher tout seul !  
  
-Et mes parents, ils sont au courant ?  
  
-Bien sûr que non ! S'exclama Christopher. Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'ils m'auraient laissé partir !  
  
-Je...Commença Mélinda.  
  
-Que c'est touchant ! S'exclama une voix froide, pleine de haine. BLACK ! Ici ! Et qui joue les héros ! C'est vraiment la meilleur de l'année.  
  
-MACADAM ! Fit Chris, se relevant, d'une voix pleine de colère, sa main resserrant sa prise sur sa baguette. Laisse nous sortir immédiatement !  
  
-Tu ne perds décidément pas ton humour pourri ! En fait, ce qui caractérise les Gryffondor, ce n'est pas le courage, c'est la folie et la débilité ! Fit John, d'un ton narquois.  
  
C'en fut trop pour Chris qui lança le premier sort, mais que John évita.  
  
-Oh oh, voyez vous ça. Mais c'est qu'il deviendrait agressif...fit le Serpentard d'un air doucereux.  
  
-Ferme là et énonce ta proposition, on a pas que ça faire ! Grogna Black.  
  
-Très bien, Seriez vous tenté par un duel à mort Mr Black ? De toute manière, vous n'avez pas le choix ! Je suis assez chevaleresque, alors, faisons comme au bon vieux temps, le gagnant remporte la belle demoiselle Potter. Ca marche ?  
  
-Prépare ta tombe, Macadam. Répondit Chris d'une voix grave.  
  
Les sorts plurent de partout, et Mélinda, désarmée, ne pouvait rien faire et dut se reculer jusqu'au fond de la cellule, au risque de recevoir un sort. Ils recommençaient encore ! De vrais gamins ! Mais, aujourd'hui n'était pourtant pas un jour comme les autres. Les masques étaient tombés et les grands secrets avaient été révélés. La haine enfantine avait laissée sa place à une véritable Haine profonde, qui habitait le cœur des deux hommes. Mélinda savait que les garçons se battraient à mort. Restait à savoir lequel resterait en vie... Elle s'était collée contre la paroi, autant pétrifiée qu'elle pouvait l'être. Et surtout, stupéfiée d'être le 'trophée' de cette compétition.  
  
Malgré le fait que Christopher Black soit l'un des élèves les plus doués de Poudlard, le jeune Macadam avait l'avantage d'utiliser les sorts impardonnables, tout comme la magie noire. Mélinda avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir de se jeter sur lui pour le consoler à chaque fois qu'il hurlait à la mort, jeté à terre par un doloris. Heureusement, Chris avait grâce au quidditch, un bon entraînement physique, mais, la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir, et il esquissait les sorts avec de plus en plus de difficultés. Soudain, il reçut un nouveau 'doloris' de plein fouet et s'écroula à terre en hurlant comme jamais. Mélinda ne réfléchit plus seconde et se précipita sur le blessé qui était tombé à genoux ignorant les conséquences de ses actes. Elle se fichait à présent totalement de sa vie.  
  
-Une dernière parole, Black ? Demanda John.  
  
-Tues moi ! Tues moi à sa place mais laisse le partir ! S'écria Mélinda, se mettant devant Chris pour le protéger, dans un ultime geste désespéré.  
  
-Potter ! Ne te mêles pas de cela ! Tu ne fais pas partie du duel, tu es juste la récompense...  
  
La réponse au préfet en chef fut une claque magistrale sur sa joue.  
  
-Saches pour ton information que je ne suis pas un objet et que je ne bougerais pas !!!  
  
-Très bien, dans ce cas, j'ai une meilleur idée...répondit le serpentard, secoué par la baffe magistrale qui avait empourprée sa joue. Endoloris !  
  
A son tour, Mélinda tomba à terre, laissant échapper un cri de douleur, se recroquevillant sur elle-même. Christopher cria lui aussi puis se jeta sur Macadam mais qui lui jeta un sort qui envoya le jeune homme valdinguer à travers la pièce pour venir s'écraser contre un mur puis retomber les membres emmêlés à terre. Puis, il s'approcha de Christopher pour lancer le sort fatal, quand, soudain, il se transforma en une statue de glace ! Christopher leva les yeux et aperçut Mélinda, ses paumes tournées vers la statue de glace, ses yeux devenus d'un bleu azur, qui, peu à peu, revinrent à leur couleur initiale, le vert émeraude. Christopher se remit sur pieds avec difficulté et alla aider Mélinda qui chancelaient puis, tous deux s'enfuirent le plus rapidement qu'ils purent. Cependant, ils ne pouvaient plus se métamorphoser en animagi, qui demandait trop de puissance, alors qu'ils étaient exténués. Et, ils ne pouvaient pas non plus se camoufler sous la cape d'invisibilité, car elle était trop petite pour les cacher complètement tous les deux.  
  
Entrer dans le château, c'était une chose, mais en sortir, en était une autre ! Les mangemorts grouillaient de partout, et pourtant, ils ne s'étaient pas encore aperçus que la fille Potter s'était évadée...Tout à coup, une sorte de sirène stridente retentit. Ils avaient parlé trop vite ! Tous les mangemorts les recherchaient à présent ! Ils étaient cuits ! Il fallait à tout prix qu'ils arrivent dehors pour pouvoir transplanner...mais, un autre problème s'imposa à eux, ils étaient morts de fatigues, vidés de leur énergie magique, ce qui signifiait qu'ils ne pourraient pas transplanner ! Enfin, ils verraient en temps voulu, pour l'heure, il fallait déjà éviter les mangemorts.  
  
Mais, l'inévitable se produisit. Malgré la carte des maraudeurs, ils se trouvèrent acculés dans une impasse. Il leur était impossible de s'enfuir et une dizaine de mangemorts les coinçait tandis que d'autres faisaient passer le message comme quoi les évadés avaient été retrouvés. Christopher faisait face, devant Mélinda pour la protéger, baguette levée. Il mourrait pour la protéger s'il le fallait. Alors que la situation paraissait complètement désespérée et que l'espoir disparaissait, deux tourbillons de flamme et de glace apparurent, faisant reculer les mangemorts par précaution tandis que Harry et Gwendolyne Potter, apparaissaient, au plus grand étonnement de tous, et à la grande joie des deux gryffondors. Harry créa un mur de flamme tandis que sa femme transplannait avec Mélinda. A son tour, il prit le bras de son neveu qui jurerait d'avoir distingué un clin d'œil de la part de son parrain, et ils disparurent tous deux dans un tourbillon de flammes, à présent soulagés de se savoir tous sauvés et sains et saufs.  
  
Tous quatre atterrirent en sécurité à Poudlard. Cependant, Harry et Gwen s'attendaient à ce que Mélinda les remercient de l'avoir sauvée, mais au contraire ! A peine furent ils arrivés, qu'elle se précipita dans les bras de Christopher qui lui, l'accueillit évidemment à bras ouverts ! ( NA : tu m'étonnes ! ) Gwendolyne, offusquée s'exclama :  
  
-Mélinda ! Tu aurais au moins pu nous remercier !  
  
La jeune femme se retourna, le regard sombre et répondit méchamment.  
  
-Vous remercier ? De quoi ? De ne pas avoir voulu venir me chercher, d'avoir attendu que Christopher aille se faire tuer également ?! Et puis, la seule raison pour laquelle on m'a enlevée, c'est par ce que je suis votre fille, alors, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je vous remercierai !  
  
Et Mélinda s'en alla dans sa chambre, tournant les talons d'un air digne, suivie de Chris, qui lança un regard d'excuse aux Potter avant de s'en aller, espérant arranger la situation même si cela apparaissait compliqué... Gwendolyne voulut la rejoindre mais Harry attrapa son bras pour l'en empêcher. Leur fille avait raison. C'était à cause d'eux qu'elle avait été kidnappée. Et, de plus, ils ne l'avaient pas complètement sauvée. En revanche, il faudrait qu'il parle aux deux jeunes demain, pour qu'ils lui racontent dans les détails ce qu'il s'était passé, c'était primordial ! Peut être était ce une chance unique pour savoir où ce situait ce maudit château.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Christopher avait raccompagné sa petite amie dans sa chambre. Il avait tenu à veiller sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, mais, il était si exténué qu'il s'endormit également à ses côtés. Ils se réveillèrent deux heures plus tard, leurs mains serrées l'unes dans l'autre. Christopher était un peu gêné de s'être une fois de plus endormi, mais, c'était plus fort que lui, il se sentait si bien en sa présence ! Il voulu partir, pour laisser seule Mélinda, mais, cette dernière lui demanda de rester. Elle cala sa tête contre le torse du jeune homme lui offrant un sourire tandis qu'il passait un bras dans son dos. Il n'aurait pas accepté de rester près d'elle s'il n'avait pas vu toute cette peur dans ses yeux verts. Malgré le fait qu'elle ne voudrait jamais l'avouer, la descendante des Serpentard et de Gryffondor avait eu la peur de sa vie. Jamais elle n'avait eu aussi peur, ni autant souffert. Et, elle ne voulait plus rester seule. Pourtant, elle n'était pas restée très longtemps captive, mais, malgré cela, elle n'avait jamais réellement connu la douleur et, ce n'était guère une chose à prendre à la légère... Cependant, cette brève aventure avait eut le mérite de rapprocher le couple et le solidifier bien davantage que n'importe qu'elle soirée aurait pût le faire. Ils n'avaient plus besoin de prouver leur amour l'un envers l'autre, ils savaient à présent que leurs sentiments étaient réciproques et d'une intensité sans égales.  
  
;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°;  
  
Et voilà !  
  
Alors ?  
  
Ce chapitre ?  
  
Suggestions ?  
  
Questions ?  
  
Appréciations ?  
  
Dénégations ?  
  
J'attends vos reviews ! )  
  
En tous cas,  
  
Je vous remercie bcp bcp bcp !!!!!!!  
  
de 135 reviews !!!!!  
  
waow !  
  
mmiiiirrrcciiii !!!!!!  
  
z'êtes vraiment super !  
  
bon,  
  
tt de suite, RAR :  
  
Gh()st : mirci ! rougis le problème dans tout ça, c'est que les puissances des mages noirs augmentent, en même temps que ceux des héritiers. Sauf Mélinda qui sort du lot justement, mais elle ne maîtrise pas encore totalement ses pouvoirs. Nan, ce ne sont pas leurs pouvoirs qui les préviennent du danger, mais, des bijoux ou plus exactement leurs bracelets. Et seuls ceux de Harry et Gwen sont reliés l'un à l'autre. Ceux de Mélinda sont complètement différents et indépendants des autres. C'est donc pour ça que Harry et Gwen n'ont rien put faire pour protéger Mélinda. Voilà ! J'espère que ces réponses t'ont satisfait. Merci ! et gros bisous !  
  
Sunshine644 : mirci bcp !!! j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre.  
  
Mel360 : merci beaucoup ! encore merci ! )  
  
Gwenn222 : héhé... et vi....enfin, ya que dans les fics, les livres et les films où on voit ça hélas... sourire mélancolique Ben, en fait, il y va tout seul pour plusieurs raison : il aime tellement mélinda qu'il ferait n'importe quoi même si c'est la chose la plus stupide de la terre, ensuite, il est complètement paniqué, prit dans l'action et tout seul il avait plus de chances de passer inaperçu. Paceque, s'il y était allé avec des amis, c t carrément l'artillerie, et dans ce cas, ils auraient pas été discrets et les autres auraient tué Mélinda, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que Harry et Gwen voulaient pas y aller. T'inkiet, je ne le prends absolument pas mal ! au contraire ! ça m'amuse de te voir à fond dedans ! lol Et ben à mon avis, après ce chapitre, tu détesteras encore macadam et tu adoreras encore chris ! lol ) Merci beeauucccouupp !!! Et voilà la suite ! alors ????? je veeeeuuuxx tonn avis !!! ) Ça c sûr qu'elle a intérêt à revenir ton inspiration ! ya pas moyen ! Et ouai, si tu bloques vraiment vraiment je pourrais t'aider ! Merci bcp et gros bisooouuss ! ) Ps : tu as passé ton brevet je crois ? ça c bien passé ? (tu m'excuse si je me plante ! ) )  
  
Ratonton : oki ! mirci !  
  
Holly Black : the retour ! lol ;) Merci bcp! Qu'as tu pensé de celui là ? ya bcp moins de romance par contre mais bcp plus d'action ! Félicitations pour ton brevet ! Bien sûr que tu m'as manqué ! pff !! quelle question ?! ) Bisous !!! PS : En tous cas, je te remercie, la fic que tu m'a conseillée est vraiment géniale ! merci !  
  
Merci bcp à tous pour les reviews !  
  
Continuez !  
  
Ça me fait tro tro plaisir !  
  
Voilà !  
  
La prochaine fois :  
  
Chapitre 31 : Une dispute...  
  
Gros bisous à tous !  
  
Et profitez bien de vos vacances,  
  
Ou si vous bossez,  
  
BON COURAGE !!!!!  
  
et merci de continuer à me lireeeuuu !  
  
;)  
  
Dia'  
  
Ps : la vie est belleeeuuu, les zoiseaux channntent... ) 


	31. Chapitre 31 Une dispute

gloups   
  
regarde ses pieds   
  
n'aurais je pas comme qui dirait... du retard ?  
  
meuh nan !  
  
pas du tout...  
  
hem   
  
donc je suis vraiment désolée,  
  
mais pour faire court,  
  
je suis partie 10 jours en vacs (sans ordi bien sûr)  
  
et en revenant, g comme qui dirait préféré aller la plage avec mes copains ke de rester enfermée devant mon ordi !  
  
donc, voici mon new chapitre.  
  
Vous m'excuserez mais en ce moment je suis (malgré les vacs ou justement a cause des vacs) vraiment pas bien et j'ai le moral a moins 6000 alors ma fanfic est vraiment ce qui passe en dernier.  
  
Désolée.  
  
Malgré tout,  
  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !  
  
dia'  
  
;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°;  
  
Titre : Vivre, survivre à deux...ou trois !  
  
Seconde Partie  
  
Auteur : Diane  
  
Spoiler : UNIQUEMENT LES QUATRE PREMIERS TOMES ET NOS TOMES A NOUS ! ) (Diane et Emma)  
  
Disclaimer : Les persos et les bouquins d'Harry Potter ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling, mais tout le monde le sait !! Et nous ne touchons pas d'argent sur cette fiction ! Mais !!! Gwendolyne Smith, Mélinda Potter, Christopher Black, Matthew Weasley, Lizzie, Kate, Jack, .... et l'histoire, tout droit sortie de notre imagination nous appartient ! et les autres persos comme Vindincta aussi ! Tout comme Paul Macadam ! Pas touche ! Propriété privée !  
  
Résumé : 2ème partie : (suite des 3 fic précédentes) Après Harry et Gwen, Christopher Black et Mélinda Potter semblent suivre le même chemin que leurs parents. Mais, chaque être est unique et aucune personne ne se ressemble...  
  
Avertissement : G  
  
;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°;  
  
Petits rappels :  
  
Voldemort est mort, ainsi que Dumbledore. ( ainsi que Rémus et Neville)  
  
Malgré tout, les mangemorts sont toujours en action avec, à leur tête, Vindincta père. Le fils est d'ailleurs entré dans ses rangs.  
  
Hermione et Ron ont un fils Matthew Weasley. (et sont eux aussi mariés !)  
  
Diana et Sirius sont mariés. Ils ont un enfant qui s'appelle Christopher.  
  
Harry et Ron ont demandé à Gwendolyne et Hermione d'être leurs femmes.  
  
Draco et Giny sont également mariés. Draco est décédé lors d'une attaque.  
  
Harry et Gwen sont les sorciers les plus puissants qui existent mais pourraient être encore plus puissants et là personne ne les égalerait s'ils se mariaient. Gwen a le pouvoir élémentaire de la glace et Harry du feu.  
  
Dumbledore avait le pouvoir de l'air et Voldemort de l'eau.  
  
Ils ressentent toutes leurs émotions grâce à leurs bracelets d'héritiers.  
  
Fumseck appartient à Harry, héritage de Gryffondor, tout comme la maison de Godric's Hollow.  
  
Draco est décédé dernièrement lors d'une attaque.  
  
Harry et Gwen sont mariés !  
  
Mélinda Liliane Potter a 16 ans ! mais, mat, lizzie, chris et tous les autres en ont 17 au min !  
  
Eléments à prendre en compte : Chapitre 21 qui est très court et qui est en fait, un résumé !  
  
;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°;  
  
Résumé du chapitre précédent : Chapitre 30 : Captive C john qui a enlevé Mel  
  
Chris va sauver sa dulcinée !  
  
Combat entre john et chris Mais, john le bat, chris va mourir quand mel le sauve grâce à ses pouvoirs élémentaires. Ils s'enfuient tous les deux mais se font coincer par tous les mangemorts ! Mais, Harry et Gwen arrivent a ce moment et transplannent avec ses deux protégés.  
  
;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°;  
  
Chapitre 31  
  
Une Dispute...  
  
Mélinda se réveilla le lendemain matin, un sourire aux lèvres, blottie dans les bras musclés de Christopher. Ce dernier dormait à ses côtés, paisiblement. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à dissoudre cette étreinte qui la rassurait tant après l'épreuve des deux nuits passées. En s'endormant, elle avait été assaillie de souvenirs et de cauchemars, tous, plus épouvantables les uns que les autres. Elle avait rêvé que John Macadam avait finalement tué Christopher, et qu'il s'était ensuite jeté sur elle et l'avait violée. Elle s'était alors réveillée en sueur et en pleurs et seulement lorsque Chris l'avait prit dans ses bras, elle s'était apaisée. C'était étrange, très étrange ...elle n'avait jamais connu cela avant. Elle était sûre d'une chose, elle l'aimait plus que tout !  
  
Soudain, elle frissonna. Chris s'était réveillé, et il l'embrassait dans le cou. Elle se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa :  
  
-Merci. Lui dit-elle.  
  
-Pourquoi ? Demanda Chris avec étonnement.  
  
-Pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi ! Répondit Mel avec un grand sourire. Pour m'avoir sauvé la vie, pour m'avoir dit que tu m'aimais, pour être toujours là prêt de moi, pour aussi bien me comprendre, pour me rendre si heureuse, pour toutes les nuits où tu m'as délivré de mes cauchemars, pour t'être caché, pour... Christopher lui mit son doigt sur ses lèvres si douces pour l'empêcher de parler.  
  
-Je n'ai pas fait tout ça ! Enfin, je crois pas... ! Mais, ce n'est rien comparé à ce que tu as fait pour moi.  
  
-Mais non !  
  
-mais si !  
  
-Nan !  
  
-Si !  
  
-Nan !  
  
-SSSSIIIIII !!!  
  
-NNNAAANNN !!!!!  
  
-SSS....  
  
TOC TOC TOC  
  
Les deux adolescents cessèrent leurs gamineries et se regardèrent tous deux dans les yeux. Quelqu'un avait frappé ! Avaient-ils crié si fort que ça ? Mélinda passa sa robe de chambre par dessus sa nuisette et alla ouvrir tandis que Christopher fainéantait encore dans le lit, surtout qu'il n'était pas censé être là. Mélinda ouvrit la porte et découvrit avec stupéfaction, le préfet en chef. Elle ne put s'empêcher de réprimer un frisson d'horreur. Puis cingla sèchement :  
  
-Que veux tu Macadam ?  
  
-Mais, toi !  
  
Et à sa plus grande horreur, il se jeta sur elle, qui, sous le poids du Serpentard, tomba à terre. Il commença à la déshabiller tandis qu'elle se débattait. Il lui empoigna fermement son menton et allait l'embrasser quand il reçut un violent coup de poing en pleine face. Christopher, alerté par le bruit de lutte, venait d'arriver et avait immédiatement réagi comme à son habitude, par la force ! Mélinda se releva et vint se placer à côté de son éternel sauveur qui allait se jeter sur le Serpentard, mais qu'elle retint et lança avec mépris :  
  
-Dégage immédiatement ou je ne me retiendrai pas et je te tuerais.  
  
-Et, ajouta Chris d'un air menaçant, je ne te conseille pas de me croiser ou bien d'approcher la demoiselle Potter à moins de cinq mètres ! Compris ?  
  
Le préfet en chef, se releva, la lèvre en sang, un œil violacé et un air dédaigneux. Il s'en alla, laissant seuls les deux Gryffondor. Christopher prit sa protégée dans ses bras pour la réconforter :  
  
-Il ne t'a pas fait mal ?  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne m'a rien fait. C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à cela. Je pensais ne jamais le revoir tout de suite après ce qu'il avait fait !  
  
-De toute évidence, ce n'est pas son intention. A partir de maintenant, je ne te quittes plus. Pas question qu'il s'en prenne de nouveau à toi. Je suis peut être moins puissant magiquement que toi, mais, le temps que tu maîtrises tes pouvoirs, je te protégerais. Je t'en fait la promesse.  
  
Mélinda se cala encore mieux contre le torse de son petit ami et ferma les yeux. Il n'y avait que dans ses bras qu'elle était en sécurité. Cependant, un hibou vint briser cette étreinte. Mélinda détacha le mot avec un grognement et lut le message ci-joint :  
  
Pourriez vous venir tous deux, après le déjeuner, dans mon bureau ?  
  
Harry Potter  
  
Mélinda s'écarta à regrets de son sauveur et alla dans la salle de bain pour se préparer, après avoir embrassé son petit ami. Quelques temps plus tard, tous deux descendaient déjeuner. Le couple fut accueilli par de grands éclats de voix et leur entrée ne passa pas inaperçue. En effet, depuis qu'ils étaient revenus, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de revoir leurs amis, et, Lizzie, Kate, Matthew, Tim et Jack s'étaient précipités sur eux. Cependant, ils ne voulurent pas raconter leur récit à la table des Gryffondors. Puis, après le déjeuner, Chris et Mel se rendirent dans le bureau de leur directeur, ou parrain, ou père !  
  
-Entrez. Annonça Harry.  
  
-Vous vouliez nous voir ? monsieur ? Demanda d'une voix glaciale Mélinda.  
  
-En effet, répondit Harry, tâchant toujours de garder tant bien que mal, son sourire.  
  
-Nous sommes pressés. Le coupa Mel.  
  
-Mais certainement, répondit avec sarcasme le directeur. Mademoiselle, auriez vous l'obligeance de sortir ? Je dois parler avec votre camarade.  
  
-Pas sans moi !  
  
-Dans ce cas je vous conseillerai vivement de mesurer vos paroles !  
  
-Harry...tenta Chris...Mel....  
  
-Quoi?! S'écrièrent ils tous deux en même temps.  
  
-Ecoutez, je pense qu'il y a un mal entendu. Mélinda...  
  
-Cet homme ! S'offusqua la gryffondor, voulait me laisser crever !!  
  
-Mélinda ! S'écria une voix féminine, qui n'était autre que la mère de la préfète. Nous ne sommes pas les seuls en tords, et nous ne t'aurions JAMAIS laisser mourir ! Comment peux tu penser cela ?  
  
-Ce n'est pas vous qui êtes venus me chercher ! C'est Christopher !  
  
-Et si c'était nous ? Qu'aurais tu dis à Chris ? Lui demanda calmement sa mère.  
  
-Rien ! Elle tourna les talons et s'en alla en claquant la porte.  
  
Christopher et le couple Potter soupirèrent à l'unisson. Ce serait dur de lui faire avouer qu'elle avait tort, surtout après tout ce qu'elle a vécu, d'une certaine manière, cela donnait l'impression qu'elle se défoulait sur ses parents pour évacuer ses peurs.  
  
-Je...je vais essayer de lui parler, intervint Chris, embarrassé. Mais, la connaissant, j'ai peur d'avoir du mal à la convaincre, elle est entêtée, et a de qui tenir ! Dit Chris avec un clin d'œil aux parents de Mélinda.  
  
-Merci Chris. Je pense, du moins j'espère, qu'avec le temps, elle nous pardonnera. Dit Gwendolyne.  
  
Christopher sortit presque en courant, du bureau directorial. Il ne se posa pas même la question de l'endroit où pouvait être la préfète en chef, car la réponse s'imposa à lui immédiatement. Il ne la connaissait que trop bien pour savoir quelle serait la réaction de la jeune fille, alors, il se dirigea vers les quartiers des préfets. En effet, quand il entra, ses doutes se trouvèrent confirmés. Elle avait déjà rassemblé les autres membres des maraudeurs et la discussion semblait animée. Mélinda l'accueillit avec un sourire dévastateur :  
  
-Chris ! On t'attendait. On a eu des idées pour une blague... (NA : Hé hé...vous saurez pas ce que c'est avant le prochain chapitre ! sinon ce serait pas drôle !)  
  
La réunion fut assez longue et les trois filles rassemblèrent les accessoires pour la potion, tandis que Matthew et Christopher s'exerçaient à faire les mouvements correspondants pour activer le sort...Puis, tous partirent...Cela donna l'occasion à Christopher de discuter seul à seul à Mélinda.  
  
-Dis, tu m'a demandé comment j'avais réussi à te retrouver, n'est ce pas ? Demanda le jeune homme. Hé bien, sans que tu ne t'en aperçoives, durant le bal, j'en ai profité pour glisser dans ta poche le cadeau que j'avais l'intention de t'offrir pour Noël...  
  
Mélinda se leva et alla chercher le petit paquet enrubanné qu'elle défit avec un sourire. Elle découvrit un pendentif en forme de cœur, en or. Derrière étaient gravées les initiales M et C. Elle sauta au cou de Christopher et le remercia vivement.  
  
-Ce pendentif a quelque chose de spécial, continua le jeune homme. Il est relié à un second que je possède, et ainsi, cela rapproche les deux personnes...  
  
Plus tard, dans la soirée, Lizzie, Kate, Matthew, Chris et Mélinda confectionnèrent la potion qu'ils donnèrent aux elfes de maison qui se chargeraient de la verser le lendemain dans le petit déjeuner de tout Poudlard, professeurs et eux mêmes compris. Puis, tous les cinq, pour fêter d'avance la réussite de leur blague, sortirent se dégourdir les pattes dans la forêt interdite.  
  
Voilà pourquoi, cette nuit là, il ne fut guère étonnant de voir un chien, un jaguar, un chat, un renard et une hermine gambader gaiement dans le parc de Poudlard, ou de se frayer un chemin dans l'obscurité inquiétante de la forêt interdite....Bien que la forêt ne les effrayait absolument pas, elle semblait même être une sorte d'alliée...  
  
;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°;  
  
voilà,  
  
j'espère que vous avez aimé !  
  
maintenant,  
  
RAR :  
  
Sunshine 644 : merci !  
  
Holy black : lol vi, c vrai. Tu vois! Je te l'avais dit que tu l'aurais sans le moindre problème! Pff... on m'écoute jamais ! boude mais je dis pas toujours ke des conneries ! pas toujours... oki ! Merci ! biz !  
  
Elodie : merci beaucoup ! merci et toi aussi passe de bonnes vacs !!!  
  
Merci pour vos reviews !  
  
Au programme du prochain chapitre :  
  
Chapitre 32 : ....a retardement  
  
Voilà !  
  
bientôt !  
  
merci  
  
gros bisous !  
  
dia' 


	32. Chapitre 32 a retardement!

Bonjour (à tous) !  
  
Tout d'abord,  
  
Je vous préviens,  
  
Que si pour ce chapitre je n'ai pas 6 reviews,  
  
Je ne vous mettrais pas la suite avant la rentrée scolaire !  
  
Oui oui !  
  
Et nan, je ne plaisante pas !  
  
Bien sûr, cela n'est pas sans raisons !  
  
1° comme c les vacs, je passe pratiquement pas de temps sur mon ordi, so, g préfère aller a la plage, profiter de mes amis, du soleil que de m'enfermer !  
  
2° je n'ai eu qu'une review pour le dernier chapitre. D'ailleurs si je ne l'avais pas eu, vous n'auriez pas eu ce chapitre avant très longtemps ! donc, si personne ne lit, je ne vois pas pourquoi je perdrais mon temps !  
  
3° je n'ai plus que quelques chapitres d'avance et je n'arrive pas à continuer, faute de temps, et pour écrire, il me faut surtout, de la motivation !!! donc...  
  
voilà !  
  
donc, je vais me répéter,  
  
mais si vous avez ce chapitre c'est UNIQUEMENT grâce à Holy Black !  
  
et si vous voulez la suite,  
  
il vous faudra reviewer paceque si cette fic ne vous intéresse pas,  
  
je ne perdrais plus mon temps inutilement !  
  
je crois que tout est dit !  
  
tout à l'heure et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira quand mme !  
  
biz  
  
dia'  
  
ps : j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçus pour la blague. Perso, je trouve pas ça drôle mais bon... j'avais vraiment pas d'idées, sorry...  
  
;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°;  
  
Titre : Vivre, survivre à deux...ou trois !  
  
Seconde Partie  
  
Auteur : Diane  
  
Spoiler : UNIQUEMENT LES QUATRE PREMIERS TOMES ET NOS TOMES A NOUS ! ) (Diane et Emma)  
  
Disclaimer : Les persos et les bouquins d'Harry Potter ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling, mais tout le monde le sait !! Et nous ne touchons pas d'argent sur cette fiction ! Mais !!! Gwendolyne Smith, Mélinda Potter, Christopher Black, Matthew Weasley, Lizzie, Kate, Jack, .... et l'histoire, tout droit sortie de notre imagination nous appartient ! et les autres persos comme Vindincta aussi ! Tout comme Paul Macadam ! Pas touche ! Propriété privée !  
  
Résumé : 2ème partie : (suite des 3 fic précédentes) Après Harry et Gwen, Christopher Black et Mélinda Potter semblent suivre le même chemin que leurs parents. Mais, chaque être est unique et aucune personne ne se ressemble...  
  
Avertissement : G  
  
;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°;  
  
Petits rappels :  
  
Voldemort est mort, ainsi que Dumbledore. ( ainsi que Rémus et Neville)  
  
Malgré tout, les mangemorts sont toujours en action avec, à leur tête, Vindincta père. Le fils est d'ailleurs entré dans ses rangs.  
  
Hermione et Ron ont un fils Matthew Weasley. (et sont eux aussi mariés !)  
  
Diana et Sirius sont mariés. Ils ont un enfant qui s'appelle Christopher.  
  
Harry et Ron ont demandé à Gwendolyne et Hermione d'être leurs femmes.  
  
Draco et Giny sont également mariés. Draco est décédé lors d'une attaque.  
  
Harry et Gwen sont les sorciers les plus puissants qui existent mais pourraient être encore plus puissants et là personne ne les égalerait s'ils se mariaient. Gwen a le pouvoir élémentaire de la glace et Harry du feu.  
  
Dumbledore avait le pouvoir de l'air et Voldemort de l'eau.  
  
Ils ressentent toutes leurs émotions grâce à leurs bracelets d'héritiers.  
  
Fumseck appartient à Harry, héritage de Gryffondor, tout comme la maison de Godric's Hollow.  
  
Draco est décédé dernièrement lors d'une attaque.  
  
Harry et Gwen sont mariés !  
  
Mélinda Liliane Potter a 16 ans ! mais, mat, lizzie, chris et tous les autres en ont 17 au min !  
  
Eléments à prendre en compte : Chapitre 21 qui est très court et qui est en fait, un résumé !  
  
;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°;  
  
Résumé du chapitre précédent : Chapitre 31 : Une dispute... Chris offre son cadeau à Mélinda (pendentif en forme de cœur)  
  
Ils parlent avec Harry  
  
Mélinda est tjrs fâchée contre ses parents Sortie avec leurs amis en animagi préparation d'une blague. Harry et Gwen arrivent a ce moment et transplannent avec ses deux protégés.  
  
;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°;  
  
Chapitre 32  
  
...A retardement !  
  
Le lendemain matin, alors que les maraudeurs se réveillaient, tout sourire, en vue de leur blague qu'ils feraient lors du petit déjeuner, Christopher arriva en trombe dans les chambres des joueurs de l'équipe de quidditch :  
  
-CATASTROPHE !!!! On a un match dans une semaine !!!  
  
Matthew se leva avec difficulté, absolument pas réveillé, les cheveux en bataille.  
  
-Quoi ? Demanda t'il, encore endormi, tout en baillant aux corneilles.  
  
-On joue contre les Belges dans 8 jours ! Hurla le capitaine.  
  
Bref, c'est dans un état d'inquiétude plus que certain que les Gryffondors, malgré la blague qui se préparait, se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. Cependant, les maraudeurs retrouvaient petit à petit qu'ils s'avançaient vers la salle, un sourire qui devenait de plus en plus diabolique ! Comme d'habitude, le gang des cinq, c'est à dire, composé de Chris, Mat, Kate, Lizzie et Mélinda s'assit à la table des Gryffondors qui regorgeait de victuailles en tout genre. Tous se mirent à manger, gardant cependant, un sourire aux lèvres. Tout d'un coup, d'un commun accord, les deux garçons stoppèrent leurs petits déjeuners et sortirent leurs baguettes, puis, ils prononcèrent deux formules en intervalle. Un nuage de fumée emplit la grande salle, semant la consternation des étudiants et des professeurs. Quant la brume fut éparse, ils découvrirent avec étonnement que les vêtements de toutes les personnes présentes avaient été changés, en costumes de la célèbre Comédia dell'arte ! Les maraudeurs étaient fiers de leur Mardi-gras improvisé et de leurs sorts, parfaitement réussis. En effet, les costumes s'accordaient à la personnalité de chacun d'entre eux.  
  
Ainsi, Christopher était vêtu du costume rapiécé d'Arlequin et portait un masque noir. Le personnage correspondait parfaitement au jeune Black, dont, d'ailleurs, le costume était identique à celui de son père ! A croire que c'était dans les gènes ! Jack était Capitan, John Macadam était polichinelle, et Mélinda ne put se cacher, car elle était la seule à revêtir la robe de la fameuse Colombine. Mel était gênée qu'une fois encore, elle attirait toute l'attention. Bref, tous les élèves étaient répartis dans les rôles, tous, très différents. Mais, il en allait de même pour les professeurs et Harry, Gwen et Rogue ne goûtaient pas à la plaisanterie. Cependant, ils ne pouvaient rien faire, sachant parfaitement la raison de cette vengeance déguisée, probablement orchestrée par leur fille.  
  
La journée fut des plus amusantes et des plus originales. En revanche, ils rigolèrent moins lorsqu'ils durent s'entraîner avec leurs costumes, au quidditch. Christopher était furieux, car, tous les joueurs étaient 'rouillés' ! Heureusement, d'après ses sources, les Belges avaient des problèmes avec leurs joueurs et donc, leur équipe était pour l'instant déstabilisée, ils risquaient même de déclarer forfait. Ce serait génial car, s'ils déclaraient forfait, ils arrivaient directement en demi-final soit contre le Brésil, soit contre le Japon. Mais, la raison pour laquelle le capitaine de quidditch fut encore plus énervé, fut que Gwendolyne Potter vint chercher sa fille, c'est à dire, l'attrapeuse élite et vedette, en interrompant toute l'équipe. Mais, si le jeune Black était énervé, sa petite amie le fut, plus tard, bien davantage encore :  
  
-Mélinda, à cause de tous tes accidents, et, surtout, en tant que ton père et ton directeur, je dois prendre les mesures qui s'imposent pour ta sécurité et ton éducation. Tu dois donc t'entraîner régulièrement, c'est à dire, deux heure par jour.  
  
-Mais je ne peux pas ! Je suis préfète en chef et attrapeuse de l'équipe !  
  
-Dans ce cas, il te faudra abandonner le quidditch.  
  
-Je ne pourrai pas plutôt lâcher mon poste de préfète ?  
  
-C'est impossible, intervint Gwendolyne, en plus, pour te trouver un travail plus tard, cela fera mieux si tu es préfète en chef, qu'attrapeuse de l'équipe de Gryffondor !  
  
-Mais je m'en fiche ! De toute manière, je n'irais pas m'enfermer au ministère, dans un bureau sous les ordres de Macadam, ou à Poudlard comme prof sous vos ordres !  
  
-Poudlard est un endroit de rêve ! S'exclama Gwen.  
  
-Tous le monde n'a pas les mêmes ambitions ! Répondit Mel.  
  
-Et quelles sont les tiennes ? Demanda Harry, énervé.  
  
-Je veux écrire, je veux devenir journaliste ou écrivain reporter, cracher toutes les injustices, ou alors, entrer au département des langues de plomb. Répondit Mélinda avec un énorme sourire.  
  
-Mélinda ! S'offusqua sa mère. Tu es la sorcière la plus puissante au monde, et tu voudrai écrire ? Ou tu voudrais jouer les espionnes ?! Bref, tu voudrais te faire tuer, dis le plus directement !  
  
-Mais non ! Je veux faire changer les choses !  
  
-Il y a beaucoup d'autres manières, moins suicidaires et plus réfléchies d'arriver à ses fins, intervint Harry.  
  
-En faisant prof, peut être ? Ajouta Mélinda, ironiquement.  
  
Harry ignora la remarque et revint au sujet initial.  
  
-Nous nous écartons du sujet. Mélinda, tu dois aller trouver le jeune Black, et lui donner ta démission.  
  
-Mais...Tenta de protester Mélinda, les larmes aux yeux de devoir abandonner son rêve.  
  
-C'est un ordre. Coupa Harry d'un air froid.  
  
-Je vous déteste. Murmura distinctement Mélinda avant de s'enfuir en courant.  
  
Gwendolyne et Harry Potter n'étaient pas fiers d'eux. Ils comprenaient leur fille, mais, ils agissaient pour son mieux et surtout, pour sa sécurité. De son côté, Mélinda courait dans les couloirs, retenant avec difficulté ses larmes et sa colère. Elle était complètement déboussolée. Tous ses rêves s'effondraient. Tous l'enviaient d'avoir Harry et Gwen pour parents, mais elle, elle s'en serait bien passée. Elle ne voulait pas être la plus grande sorcière du monde ! Mais alors pas du tout ! Elle n'avait pas suffisamment d'ambition. Si seulement elle pouvait changer de vie...  
  
Perdue dans ses réflexions amères, elle ne regarda pas devant elle et se cogna dans un élève, qui la rattrapa. Mais, elle se rendit vite compte qu'il ne voulait pas la lâcher, elle commença à se débattre, mais il l'a tenait serré contre lui, de manière à ce qu'elle ne put voir son visage. Il se baissa et lui murmura à l'oreille :  
  
-Si j'étais toi, je ferais attention où je mets les pieds...la leçon de la dernière fois ne t'a pas suffi ? Je peux me charger de cours particulier si tu veux ? Dit la voix de John Macadam, menaçant.  
  
Mélinda réussi tout de même à se libérer, le regarda, effrayée, et partit en courant. Il était vrai que c'était une attitude lâche pour une Gryffondor, mais, cet incident avait suffi pour que la goutte fasse déborder le vase, et des larmes coulaient à présent sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir. Elle ne se posa pas la question et fonça au dortoir des gryffondor de septième année. Elle frappa à la porte, et se fut Chris qui lui ouvrit la porte mais il ne l'invita pas à entrer, au contraire, il avait l'air furieux :  
  
-Ah te voilà enfin ! Je dois te dire que si tu continues à ne plus assister aux entraînements je vais te virer ! On a besoin d'un groupe homogène pour gagner ! Combien de fois devrais je te le répéter ?  
  
-C'est fini Chris...le quidditch...Dit elle entre deux sanglots.  
  
-Quoi ?! En plus tu démissionnes ?! Tu te fous de moi, là ? Hurla le capitaine, hors de lui.  
  
-Mais, laisse moi t'expliquer...tenta Mélinda, dont ses larmes recommençaient à couler.  
  
-Non, Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire Mademoiselle Potter. Tout cela est très clair ! Tu te fous de moi depuis bien trop longtemps ! Et il lui claqua la porte au nez.  
  
Mélinda repartit une nouvelle fois en courant, cette fois ne retenant plus ses pleurs. Elle étouffait. Non ! C'était impossible ! Elle qui comptait tant sur Chris, le seul qui pouvait la réconforter, il l'a laissait tomber !!!! S'en fut trop pour Mélinda. Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle s'effondra sur son lit.  
  
Quand elle se réveilla, elle ne sut plus ce quelle faisait là, quel jour était on, quelle heure ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Une chose était certaine, elle avait envie de pleurer, de vomir, de mourir...Son cœur s'était brisé...Tout s'effondrait...Sa vie qui pourtant, lui semblait si solide venait de s'effondrer ! Quelqu'un frappa, mais elle ne répondit pas. En revanche, le panneau coulissa malgré ses intentions. Les yeux rougis, l'air menaçant, quoique désespéré, Mélinda prit sa baguette et dirigea sa baguette sur la porte que devrait ouvrir l'importun. Cependant, elle découvrit avec surprise Matthew !  
  
-Matthew ? Murmura t'elle d'une voix blanche.  
  
-Mélinda ? Fit Mat, effaré. Mais, mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?  
  
Il parcouru le reste de distance qui le séparait de la jeune fille et la prit dans ses bras. Mélinda se laissa aller dans cette étreinte réconfortante et amicale. Elle mit beaucoup, beaucoup de temps, mais elle réussit à se confier au jeune homme qui tenait de la rassurer du mieux qu'il lui était possible. La jeune fille était si fatiguée, que, sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, elle se rendormit de nouveau, bercée dans cette étreinte chaleureuse et pleine d'amour, ce dont elle semblait avoir perdu pour toujours. (ATTENTION !! Mel ne devient pas amoureuse de mat !! pas d'idées saugrenues ok ?! Mais, la langue française n'a pas suffisamment de distinction entre l'amour amical, et l'amour-amour koi ! ) )  
  
Quelques jours passèrent pendant lesquels, Mélinda refusa catégoriquement d'avaler quelque chose et où elle ne dormit quasiment pas, ce qui fait qu'elle ressemblait plus à une épave qu'autre chose...Heureusement, ses amis étaient là, mais, Christopher aussi, tout comme ses parents, et, tous trois, ne facilitaient pas leur travail, tous plus têtus les uns que les autres !  
  
Bref, l'ambiance était orageuse à Poudlard et rien n'allait dans le bon sens. Les séances d'entraînements de quidditch s'étaient légèrement améliorées, mais, l'attrapeur remplaçant de Mélinda, n'était guère aussi talentueux que la jeune fille, que tous regrettaient. Il ne restait plus que deux jours avant le match. Quand à Mélinda, elle continuait ses séances d'entraînements de ses pouvoirs élémentaires, au risque de faire exploser Poudlard, à cause de ses humeurs massacrantes et des disputes constantes qui s'engageaient entre elle et son père. Rien ne semblait vouloir ou pouvoir calmer les humeurs de chacun, et surtout pas le quidditch...  
  
En effet, les Belges, au complet, étaient arrivés le samedi matin pour venir jouer au plus grand damne de Christopher Black qui se rongeait les sangs à l'idée de perdre le match.  
  
PDV DE MELINDA   
  
Mélinda, elle, s'était postée, seule, en haut d'une tribune, un livre de métamorphose dans les mains. Le match avait commencé depuis une demi-heure déjà, et, elle n'avait pas même relevé la tête, se contentant d'écouter le commentaire du match qui lui faisait savoir que Poudlard et l'équipe Belge étaient à égalités. D'après ce qu'elle entendait, les poursuiveurs marquaient des deux côtés avec brio, et le batteur Anglais (Chris) n'était pas en forme. Mélinda était profondément concentrée dans sa lecture quand soudain, elle dressa l'oreille.  
  
Elle n'entendait plus le moindre bruit. En effet, tous les spectateurs retenaient leur souffle. Mélinda suivit leurs yeux écarquillés pour voir le capitaine Anglais dégringoler d'une vingtaine de mètres. Mélinda était paniquée et se détourna de la scène, se cachant les yeux de ses mains, sa respiration saccadée, espérant un miracle de toute ses forces. La jeune fille se détourna pourtant, en entendant des exclamations surprises. En effet, même si le jeune homme avait perdu connaissance, il flottait dans les airs, comme en suspension. Mélinda s'aperçut alors que sans le vouloir, elle avait déclenché l'élément de l'air. Elle baissa ses mains qui lui couvraient ses yeux mais alors, le corps inerte chuta de nouveau.  
  
Par réflexe, Mélinda remonta ses mains, et de nouveau, Christopher resta en suspension, comme s'il flottait. Harry Potter regardait sa fille avec étonnement mais soulagement, tandis que Gwendolyne avait enfourché un balai et s'était précipitée pour s'emparer du corps de Capitaine. Mélinda n'osait baisser ses bras. Enfin, elle aperçut sa mère prendre Christopher, évanoui, dans ses bras, et elle le mena jusqu'à l'infirmerie, sans même se poser dans le stade. Mélinda soupira d'aise et put enfin abaisser ses paumes. Elle était si soulagée qu'elle s'évanouit également. Elle rouvrit ses paupières deux minutes plus tard. Personne ne s'était aperçu de la scène, personne sauf :  
  
-Mélinda ? Est ce que ça va ? Demanda Harry, inquiet, en tendant sa main à sa fille pour l'aider à se relever.  
  
-Oui, oui je crois, merci. Mais, et Christopher ? Demanda vivement la jeune fille.  
  
-Il est à l'infirmerie. Je pense que tu devrais aller lui parler.  
  
-Non, nous n'avons rien à nous dire ! Répondit Mélinda, plus têtue qu'une mule, en tournant les talons et en rentrant à Poudlard, songeuse...  
  
;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°;  
  
et voilà !  
  
j'espère que vous aimé malgré tout !  
  
à présent je vais répondre à mon unique revieweuse :  
  
Holly Black : comme tu as put le constater, je suis désolée, mais c'est ainsi, cette fic va peut être prendre encore d'avantage de retard ! j'espère que tu comprendras, mais c'est idiot que je perdes mon temps ! tu m'avais demandé un dédomagement c'est pour cela que je t'ai posté ce chapitre car, si tu n'avais pas reviewé je n'aurais rien posté avant....très longtemps ! Voilà ! j'espère que tu continueras quand mme a reviewer et je te remercie beaucoup de ne pas m'avoir abandonné/oublié ! merci !!!! bisous !!!  
  
Pour le prochain chapitre :  
  
Chapitre 33 : Réconciliations en chaînes  
  
Et voilà !  
  
Gros bisous à tous !  
  
Reviewezzz  
  
Et passez de bonnes vacs !!!  
  
Ciao !  
  
dia' 


	33. Chapitre 33 Réconcilliations en chaine

Bonjour à tous !

Et vi,

Me revoici,

Après des vacances,

Et la rentrée !

G fait un break comme vous avez pu vous en apercevoir,

Mais d'un autre côté il est vrai ke g un peu marre d'écrire,

Kan il fait super beau dehors et ke mes potes sont a la plage,

Je suppose que vous me comprenez

So,

Voici un new chapitre !

Dites moi ce ke vous en pensez

Biz

tt !

tite dia'

**Titre : Vivre, survivre à deux...ou trois !**

**Seconde Partie**

**Auteur : Diane **

**Spoiler :** UNIQUEMENT LES QUATRE PREMIERS TOMES

ET NOS TOMES A NOUS ! ;) (Diane et Emma)

**Disclaimer :** Les persos et les bouquins d'Harry Potter ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling, mais tout le monde le sait !!

Et nous ne touchons pas d'argent sur cette fiction ! Mais !!! Gwendolyne Smith, Mélinda Potter, Christopher Black, Matthew Weasley, Lizzie, Kate, Jack, .... et l'histoire, tout droit sortie de notre imagination nous appartient ! et les autres persos comme Vindincta aussi ! Tout comme Paul Macadam ! Pas touche ! Propriété privée !

**Résumé :** 2ème partie : (suite des 3 fic précédentes)

Après Harry et Gwen, Christopher Black et Mélinda Potter semblent suivre le même chemin que leurs parents. Mais, chaque être est unique et aucune personne ne se ressemble...

**Avertissement :** **G**

;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°;

Petits rappels :

Voldemort est mort, ainsi que Dumbledore. ( ainsi que Rémus et Neville)

Malgré tout, les mangemorts sont toujours en action avec, à leur tête, Vindincta père. Le fils est d'ailleurs entré dans ses rangs.

Hermione et Ron ont un fils ; Matthew Weasley. (et sont eux aussi mariés !)

Diana et Sirius sont mariés. Ils ont un enfant qui s'appelle Christopher.

Harry et Ron ont demandé à Gwendolyne et Hermione d'être leurs femmes.

Draco et Giny sont également mariés. Draco est décédé lors d'une attaque.

Harry et Gwen sont les sorciers les plus puissants qui existent mais pourraient être encore plus puissants et là personne ne les égalerait s'ils se mariaient. Gwen a le pouvoir élémentaire de la glace et Harry du feu.

Dumbledore avait le pouvoir de l'air et Voldemort de l'eau.

Ils ressentent toutes leurs émotions grâce à leurs bracelets d'héritiers.

Fumseck appartient à Harry, héritage de Gryffondor, tout comme la maison de Godric's Hollow.

Draco est décédé dernièrement lors d'une attaque.

Harry et Gwen sont mariés !

Mélinda Liliane Potter a 16 ans ! mais, mat, lizzie, chris et tous les autres en ont 17 au min !

Eléments à prendre en compte :

Chapitre 21 qui est très court et qui est en fait, un résumé !

;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°;

Résumé du chapitre précédent :

Chapitre 32

...A retardement

vengeance :Blague

(comme c carnaval, tt le monde est déguisé en personnage de la comedia del'arte)

john refait encore peur à Mélinda

Mélinda doit abandonner le quidditch

Mel se fache aussi vec chris

quidditch contre les belges

Chapitre 33

Réconciliations en chaîne

Christopher se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, à l'infirmerie. Il se souvenait plus ou moins distinctement du coup de cognard dans le bras puis de sa chute et plus rien. A ce moment, sa mère lui annonça qu'il avait de la visite et elle fit entrer Matthew, Kate et Lizzie.

-Hé ben ! Mon vieux ! T'as du pot d'avoir un ange qui veille sur toi ! Dit Mat.

-Quoi ? Demanda étonné Chris, ne comprenant rien.

-Fais pas l'innocent ! Sans Mel tu t'écrasais par terre. En plus, tu te rends compte des risques qu'elle a prit pour te sauver ? Renchérit Lizzie.

-Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous me racontez ! Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il s'est passé ! Intervint Chris.

-De rien ? Demanda Kate, étonnée.

-Que dal !

Alors, ils se mirent à tout lui raconter, laissant Christopher étonné. A la fin de leur récit, il ne put s'empêcher de demander, même s'il se doutait de la réponse.

-Et Mélinda ? Elle est va bien ?

-A vrai dire, on ne l'a pas vu du match, ni après. Répondit inquiète Kate. On osait espérer qu'elle serait là, mais...

-Je devrais sortir dans à peine une heure, essayez de la trouver et dites lui que je veux lui parler. Dit Chris.

-Il faut que vous vous réconciliez. Intervint Lizzie.

-je sais. Et il faut aussi que je récupère mon attrapeuse pour la demi-finale qui est la semaine prochaine. Je ne laisserais personne d'autre faire le match à sa place. Dit il avec un sourire.

-Chris, il y a...heu...une mauvaise nouvelle...justement...en parlant du match...fit Matthew, embêté.

-On l'a gagné n'est ce pas ? Fit Chris comme si c'était une évidence.

-Et bien, l'attrapeur adverse a attrapé le vif. Ce qui fait que si vous voulez gagné contre le Brésil il vous faudra 160 points d'avance...Fit Kate, penaude.

Chris se laissa retomber sur ses couvertures, désespéré.

PDV DE MELINDA

La nuit commençait à tomber et les étoiles scintillaient au firmament. La jeune fille allongée face à la voûte céleste, les yeux scrutant les astres lumineux, les mains derrière la nuque. Elle était plongée dans de profondes réflexions et se sentait complètement perdue et déboussolée. Tout était allé trop vite. Sa septième année, les altercations avec tout le monde et surtout, son enlèvement et les menaces constantes qui pesaient sur elle. Elle était fatiguée. Elle se demandait comment ses parents avaient fait pour s'en sortir. Un jour, elle en avait parlé à sa mère et Gwendolyne lui avait répondu que c'était grâce à leur amour. Si seulement Chris et elle pouvaient s'aimer aussi fort que ses parents...

Au bout de deux heures, la jeune préfète en chef se décida à se lever, en abandonnant son poste d'observation fétiche. Encore la tête dans les étoiles, elle ne songea pas à vérifier la carte des maraudeurs. Grossière erreur, une erreur de débutante qu'elle n'était pourtant pas. Toujours est-il qu'elle tomba dans le piège des Serpentards Machiavéliques... Ils étaient sept, en tout et pour tout, commandés par le seul et l'unique John Macadam. Trois élèves gardaient le couloir de chaque côté, et un autre servait de poteau au préfet en chef. Un sourire diabolique se dessina sur son visage tandis qu'il claquait des doigts et que des chaînes venaient emprisonner pieds et mains de la Gryffondor, retenue au mur.

-Tu es venu en renfort cette fois. Est ce par ce que tu voulais leur montrer ton infériorité ou tout simplement par ce que tu avais peur de ne pas t'en sortir seul ? Demanda narquoisement Mélinda, pas du tout impressionnée.

Le Serpentard s'approcha de la jeune fille et caressa son visage en murmurant :

-Quelle tigresse ! Seulement ma jolie, comment comptes tu t'en sortir ? Tes mains sont liées, autant que tes pouvoirs ! Et ton éternel sauveur ne risque pas de venir à ta rescousse grâce à toi même ! De plus, cette fois, nous ne prendrons pas la peine de t'enlever, il nous suffira de te tuer ici, immédiatement !

-Je n'ai pas peur de la mort. Répliqua froidement la Gryffondor.

-Un courage à toute épreuve n'est pas ? Papa Potter a su bien entraîner sa fille ; moralement certes, mais, l'a t'il fait physiquement ? ENDOLORIS.

Le corps de la jeune femme fut agité de convulsions qui pourtant, se retint de crier.

-Vous vous trahiriez vous même si je criais, fit remarquer judicieusement Mélinda.

-Négatif très chère ! Cette partie est insonorisée par nos bons soins et ceux de tes très chers parents ! Ne nous prends pas pour des débutants, ce n'est pas le cas ! Et je vais t'en donner la preuve. Un doloris ne fait rien, tout comme moi, tu dois à peine le sentir à cause de ta puissance, cependant, des sorts conjugués...je vais te montrer...

Le jeune homme lança, avec un regard sadique, trois Endoloris d'affilée. Mélinda ne put étouffer ses hurlements qui lui transpercèrent les poumons. La souffrance était monstrueuse, insoutenable et le pire de tout, était qu'elle ne cessait pas.

-Je te laisse la dernière chance de rester vivante, tu as le choix. Soit, je te tue ainsi que toute ta famille, soit, tu m'épouse et nous disparaissons. Mon père se débarrasse de tes parents et nous nous débarrassons de lui pour gouverner l'Angleterre ! Plan démoniaque mais fantastique ! N'est ce pas chérie ?

Mélinda, malgré la douleur atroce desserra ses dents et lui cracha sa réponse avec répugnance :

-Mourir sera un honneur !

Il la frappa.

-J'avoue que je m'en doutais. Mais, je ne pensais pourtant pas que tu aurais accepté de signer l'arrêt de mort des familles Black, Weasley et bien sûr, Potter ! Mais Il est temps d'en finir. Nous n'avons que trop perdu de temps.

Mel ne ferma pas ses yeux, et au contraire, fixait de ses yeux émeraudes, luisant dans la nuit, son assassin. Elle pensait à tous ceux qu'elle aimait, la gorge nouée par la tristesse et la douleur, elle savait que même si elle choisissait de fuir pour sauver ceux qu'elle aimait, il les tuerait quand même. Le Serpentard leva sa baguette et prononça le sort mortel. Mais avant qu'il ne la touche, un bouclier d'or et d'argent apparut devant elle, la protégeant. Tout ce passa ensuite très vite. Sa mère et son père avaient désarmé les mangemorts ou, futurs mangemorts et les avaient immobilisés. Ensuite, sa mère s'était occupée d'elle tandis que Harry transplannait chercher les aurors. Gwendolyne libéra sa fille et la prit dans ses bras, la serrant contre elle, comme lorsqu'elle était enfant et qu'elle prenait sa fille dans ses bras le soir, quand elle avait fait un cauchemar. Mélinda se laissa aller à cette étreinte maternelle et salvatrice. Alors qu'elle se remettait avec peine de ses émotions elle murmura :

-Pardonne moi.

-Pourquoi ? demanda doucement Gwendolyne.

-Je n'aurais jamais dû douter de vous.

Gwendolyne serra davantage encore sa fille dans ses bras, heureuse que leur dispute prenne fin. Puis ajouta :

-Tu sais, un conseil de femme, tu devrais te réconcilier avec Christopher.

Mélinda hocha la tête et continua à se laisser bercer. Puis, Harry revint au bout d'un moment. Gwendolyne s'écarta et Mélinda courut dans les bras de son père, soulagé bien que légèrement étonné comme toujours par les réactions inattendues des filles. Harry se chargea de raccompagner lui même sa fille à sa chambre et après s'être assuré qu'elle allait bien, il ajouta :

-Je crois que j'ai eu tord de refuser à ce que tu sois l'attrapeuse de l'équipe de Poudlard. Je n'ai pas le droit de détruire tes rêves. Quand à ton avenir, c'est à toi de décider seule de ce que tu désires faire. Je n'ai pas à m'interposer.

Mélinda serra son père dans ses bras.

-Merci papa.

Une fois qu'Harry fut partit, Mélinda se coucha et s'endormit immédiatement, éreintée par sa journée. Le lendemain matin, Mélinda se leva, déterminée à réparer les pots cassés et à se réconcilier avec Christopher, même si c'était lui qui l'avait envoyé promener. Quand elle descendit pour le petit déjeuner, elle s'installa à côté de Lizzie, à la table des Gryffondors, où tout le monde était déjà au courant pour son altercation le soir précédent avec les Serpentards. A leur arrivée dans la grande salle, Katherine et Matthew qui venaient apparemment d'apprendre la nouvelle, fondirent sur la préfète en chef pour avoir davantage de détails. Cependant, Mélinda ne se sentait pas très bien, probablement un contre coup des doloris d'hier, et préféra passer à l'infirmerie avant la fin des cours. Mais, en chemin, elle croisa Jack et Christopher en grande conversation. Malgré sa résolution, elle ne put s'empêcher de détourner le regard, de baisser la tête et de continuer son chemin.

PDV DE CHRISTOPHER

Le jeune homme parlait avec entrain à Jack Saville, son coéquipier avec qui il préparait toutes les stratégies pour l'équipe de quidditch quand soudain, il fut tirer dans ses réflexions par une ombre qui passa près de lui. Un élève venait de passer à côté de lui, tête baissée, la capuche de sa robe de Poudlard relevée sur sa tête. Malgré tout, Chris s'arrêta coupant net la conversation de son camarade auquel il fit signe de se taire. Il regarda l'ombre tourner au coin du couloir. Il n'y avait qu'une personne au monde qui aurait pu lui faire un tel effet, et c'était également la seule personne au monde à posséder une puissance telle, bien qu'elle la cachait : Mélinda Liliane POTTER...

-Scuse, dit Chris à Jack, va en cours, je te rejoindrais plus tard, j'ai un truc hyper important à faire.

-Ok. Mais, sois pas en retard, on a cours avec Rogue. Prévint son ami, avec un air de dégoût prononcé sur le visage.

Le capitaine de l'équipe de Poudlard partit en courant dans la direction de l'infirmerie. Il ne retrouva pas la jeune fille et décida donc de l'attendre à la sortie, espérant qu'elle ne tarderait pas trop et surtout qu'elle allait bien. Il ne patienta pas bien longtemps, quelques instants plus tard, Mélinda était sortie. Il sourit en la voyant. Malgré n'importe quelle situation, elle restait toujours aussi belle, ses longs cheveux noirs attachés en une queue de cheval et ses yeux verts qui lui transperçaient le cœur...Il l'attira à lui en attrapant une de ses mains.

-Ecoutes, dit il, je suis un parfait imbécile ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit, ou plutôt si, je n'ai pas réussi mon rôle de capitaine. Jamais je n'aurais dû te dire cela alors que ce n'était pas ta faute. Et...Mélinda essaya de le couper...laisse moi finir. Ajouta t'il. Je te demande pardon pour ne pas avoir été prêt de toi quand tu en avais besoin et...tu m'as tellement manqué ! Dit Chris en un soupir. Et comble de tout, tu me sauves la vie, alors que je ne le méritais pas...Ajouta t'il en baissant la tête tristement.

Mélinda ne répondit pas et vint se réfugier dans les bras du jeune homme étonné.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Lui dit elle, les yeux emplis de larmes.

Chris la serra contre lui, le plus fort qu'il le pouvait. Puis, elle lui dit :

-Si tu acceptes de me reprendre dans l'équipe...comme remplaçante bien sûr...mon père est d'accord mais...

-C'est vrai ? Mais c'est génial ! A une seule condition !

-laquelle ?

-Que tu sois dans l'équipe d'élite car sinon nous ne gagnerons jamais !!!!!

Mélinda partit à rire, accompagnée de Chris qui la serrait toujours dans ses bras, quand soudain :

-Merde ! Jura Chris. Le cours de Potion ! On est retard de dix minutes ! Rogue va nous tuer !

Tous deux se regardèrent dans les yeux et se mirent à courir à toute allure vers les cachots. Chris frappa, inquiet, s'attendant déjà à la sentence et prêt à répondre aux sarcasmes du professeur Rogue, cependant, cela aurait pu être pire et il préféra ne pas en rajouter une couche.

-Jeune gens, vous avez 20 minutes de retard. Dépêchez vous de vous installer. Bien sûr, vingt points vous seront retirés.

Ils se regardèrent étonnés que la sanction soit si légère mais n'allèrent pas protester ! Ils s'installèrent donc à leur table et firent leurs potions sans broncher. La journée fut longue, très longue. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se termine enfin. Le lendemain, John Macadam fut viré de Poudlard avec perte et fracas, et Harry ne s'était pas gêné de faire intervenir la gazette, pour que la honte de son fils déteigne sur son père. La semaine fut ponctuée en évènements et surtout, en séances d'entraînements, car, en effet, la demi-finale de quidditch approchait plus vite que l'on aurait pu le penser et, évidemment, Christopher ne s'était pas privé pour faire travailler ses joueurs au minimum deux heures par jour ! Et, ils espéraient bien remporter la coupe !

et voilà !

ken avez vous pensé ?

bon,

maintenant,

RAR ;

Sunshine644 : mirci ! tu as raison, mais me revoila !

Holly black : ben vi tu m'a manqué !!!!!!

Hé bé vi... pff...

Rha c jeunes...ke veux tu ? ;)

Nan nan, g kelkes chapitres d'avances !

Et voici la suite !

holly black : ah c la mm review... cf ci dessus ! ;)

lol

mirci

ratonton : oki

merci

et voilà

j'espère que votre rentrée c'est bien passée,

et je vous souhaite plein de bonnes choses pour cette année scolaire ! ;)

en particulier pour ceux,

qui,

comme moi,

ont le bac a la fin de l'année... hem

moi ? nan pas du tout, je pète pas du tout l'ambiance ! ;)

voilà !

au prochain chapitre :

chapitre 34 : la seule solution

reviewez !!!!

gros bisous

dia'

15


	34. Chapitre 34 La seule solution

Ciao ciao !

Hé vi,

Incroyable mais, vrai,

J'arrête de bouder, je fais un break dans mon emploi du temps de ministre,

Et je vous poste un chapitre !

Voilà !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

Bisous !

dia'

**Titre : Vivre, survivre à deux...ou trois !**

**Seconde Partie**

**Auteur : Diane **

**Spoiler :** UNIQUEMENT LES QUATRE PREMIERS TOMES

ET NOS TOMES A NOUS ! ;) (Diane et Emma)

**Disclaimer :** Les persos et les bouquins d'Harry Potter ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling, mais tout le monde le sait !!

Et nous ne touchons pas d'argent sur cette fiction ! Mais !!! Gwendolyne Smith, Mélinda Potter, Christopher Black, Matthew Weasley, Lizzie, Kate, Jack, .... et l'histoire, tout droit sortie de notre imagination nous appartient ! et les autres persos comme Vindincta aussi ! Tout comme Paul Macadam ! Pas touche ! Propriété privée !

**Résumé :** 2ème partie : (suite des 3 fic précédentes)

Après Harry et Gwen, Christopher Black et Mélinda Potter semblent suivre le même chemin que leurs parents. Mais, chaque être est unique et aucune personne ne se ressemble...

**Avertissement :** **G**

Petits rappels :

Voldemort est mort, ainsi que Dumbledore. ( ainsi que Rémus et Neville)

Malgré tout, les mangemorts sont toujours en action avec, à leur tête, Vindincta père. Le fils est d'ailleurs entré dans ses rangs.

Hermione et Ron ont un fils ; Matthew Weasley. (et sont eux aussi mariés !)

Diana et Sirius sont mariés. Ils ont un enfant qui s'appelle Christopher.

Harry et Ron ont demandé à Gwendolyne et Hermione d'être leurs femmes.

Draco et Giny sont également mariés. Draco est décédé lors d'une attaque.

Harry et Gwen sont les sorciers les plus puissants qui existent mais pourraient être encore plus puissants et là personne ne les égalerait s'ils se mariaient. Gwen a le pouvoir élémentaire de la glace et Harry du feu.

Dumbledore avait le pouvoir de l'air et Voldemort de l'eau.

Ils ressentent toutes leurs émotions grâce à leurs bracelets d'héritiers.

Fumseck appartient à Harry, héritage de Gryffondor, tout comme la maison de Godric's Hollow.

Draco est décédé dernièrement lors d'une attaque.

Harry et Gwen sont mariés !

Mélinda Liliane Potter a 16 ans ! mais, mat, lizzie, chris et tous les autres en ont 17 au min !

Eléments à prendre en compte :

Chapitre 21 qui est très court et qui est en fait, un résumé !

Résumé du chapitre précédent :

Chapitre 33

Réconciliations en chaîne

John attaque mel dans un couloir, sa mère et son père viennent la sauver

Réconciliation avec tt le monde

John est expulsé 

Chapitre 34

La seule solution

L'aube se levait à l'horizon, colorant le ciel de légères clartés pastelles, tirant des bleus pâles aux roses légers tandis que le soleil s'étirait avec flemme et lenteur, n'éclairant que légèrement les plaines alentours encore endormies. Le chant des oisillons s'élevait, en piaillement gais comme pour annoncer la venue du nouveau jour. Certains, plus enjoués que d'autres, batifolaient, tournoyant dans les airs, virevoltant avec légèreté et délicatesse. Sur l'herbe de Poudlard, humidifiée par la précoce rosée, une lourde cape sombre prolongeait avec lenteur et élégance, les pas d'un homme mûr, aux cheveux sombres et aux yeux d'un vert vif éclatant. Une expression interdite scellait son visage aux traits fins, légèrement éclairés par l'astre solaire qui venait de faire son apparition. Cependant, vu les cernes qui soulignaient ses yeux, le jour ou la nuit ne semblaient guère pour lui le moment de se reposer...

Harry Potter avait rejoint son poste de prédilection, la pelouse de Poudlard, au bord du lac où miroitait son reflet, et, où jadis, il avait crut percevoir celui de son père... Il recensait de bien tristes souvenirs, qui n'étaient pas des plus efficaces pour oublier la décision qu'il avait choisi cette nuit même. Malgré toute sa volonté, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser la zone obscure l'emporter. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner cette lutte. Il allait faire de la politique.

Harry se rappellera toujours, de sa première apparition magique, le jour même de ses onze ans : Rubeus Hagrid. C'était le demi-géant qui lui avait dit que Dumbledore avait refusé le poste de ministre de la magie car il préférait l'école de Poudlard qu'il ne voulait pas laisser entre les mains d'imbéciles. ( NA : Moi ? Oserais je traiter Fudge d'imbécile ?! Meuh nan ! Vous plaisantez ?! J'oserais jamais ! ;) lol ) Et aujourd'hui, c'était à lui de prendre cette place, car, Poudlard ne risquait rien entre les mains de Gwendolyne. Cependant, s'il était encore temps de virer Macadam et sa clique du pouvoir, il espérait que tout ne soit pas encore perdu. Longtemps il avait hésité, puis, il avait regretté de ne pas avoir agi avant. Mais, il était trop tard pour se plonger dans le passé. Il n'y avait pas assez de temps pour cela.

Deux mains vinrent l'enlacer à la taille. Malgré toutes ses précautions et son agilité féminine, il l'avait entendu venir. Il s'empara de ses mains et elle posa sa tête sur l'une de ses épaules.

-C'est magnifique...murmura Gwendolyne. Tu t'es encore réveillé n'est ce pas ?

-Non, je ne me suis pas couché. Répondit Harry.

Sa femme soupira.

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps. Continua t'il. Je devais réfléchir.

-Je sais, comme d'habitude... Il se peut que je te paraisses égoïste en disant cela, mais j'ai besoin de toi près de moi ! Ajouta Gwen.

-Je le sais aussi ! Répliqua Harry. Je sais que tu as besoin de moi. Cependant, tu n'es pas la seule ! Tu sais que je ne supporte pas rester ici, sans rien faire. Je me suis enfin décidé à faire ce que j'aurais du faire depuis longtemps déjà ! Je vais entrer dans la politique !

-Mais, songe à Mélinda, Poudlard si tu ne m'aimes plus ! Je t'en prie ! Ne nous abandonne pas !

-Mais je t'aime encore ! Protesta Harry d'un ton badin. Mais tu sais parfaitement que je suis un héritier. Ce qui me donne des droits et des devoirs ! Je ne fais que ce que je dois faire et je le ferais avec ou sans toi.

-Mais, on a besoin de toi ici ! Rétorqua Gwen. Et puis, tu n'as plus quinze ans ! On a assez donné ! On a donné notre enfance et notre adolescence, même plus pour le monde ! Nos amis, nos proches, notre famille...sa voix s'étrangla. Et aujourd'hui, tu me demandes même notre amour...

Cette dernière phrase se perdit dans cette fraîche matinée. Harry resta de dos tandis que les mains qui l'enserraient s'enfuyaient. Il n'essaya pas de les retenir malgré le fait que cela lui soit insupportable. Il tenta une dernière fois sa chance, le dos tourné à a partenaire de toujours, sa voix s'élevant faiblement :

-Ce ne serait qu'une nouvelle épreuve, une nouvelle aventure...

-Je savais en t'épousant qui tu étais Harry Potter mais jamais je n'aurais pu croire que tu me détesterais autant. Dit elle froidement avant de partir.

Gwendolyne ne comprenait plus rien, ne savait plus qui elle était, ni où elle se trouvait. Elle marchait dans un univers inconnu, les dalles de ce château qu'elle avait si souvent foulées se dérobaient sous ses pas. Sans savoir ni comment ni pourquoi elle retrouva le chemin de son lit où elle s'allongea et pleura tout son saoul. Seule, elle était seule...

Aujourd'hui, Mélinda Potter s'était levée du bon pied et s'était décidée à enterrer totalement la hache de guerre avec ses parents. Elle se dirigea donc, le cœur léger vers leurs appartements. Elle avait un quart d'heure avant les cours, juste le temps adéquat. Elle frappa à la porte et attendit. Cependant, elle ne reçut pas la moindre réponse. Alors, à tout hasard, elle poussa la poignée de porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit, à son plus grand étonnement. Elle pénétra, étonnée de ne percevoir le moindre bruit, une once d'appréhension menaçant d'habiter ses pensées. Soudain, elle entendit le son de légers sanglots qui lui enfoncèrent un couteau dans le cœur. Jamais, O grand jamais, elle aurait pu, même imaginer, cette scène. Sur le majestueux lit à baldaquin aux tentures pourpres et or, sa mère pleurait.

Elle avait toujours considéré ses parents comme infaillibles, gentils, d'une énorme puissance, d'une grande prestance, d'une dignité sans faille, imperturbables en n'importe quelle situation, ... Et là, sa mère pleurait ! Elle avait toujours été proche de ses parents et savait qu'ils avaient connu des moments très douloureux, mais...qu'avait il bien pu se passer pour que Gwendolyne se mette dans pareils états ? Tout à coup, une sombre idée la frappa, elle lui fit si peur qu'elle crut que d'un coup ses forces allaient lui manquer. Son père ! Il n'était pas là, et si jamais il lui était arrivé quelque chose... Cependant, elle reprit le contrôle de ses pensées et de ses émotions et se résolut à s'approcher de sa mère. Affectivement elle posa délicatement sa main sur son épaule agitée de soubresauts. Elle se retourna vivement et regarda sa fille avec les yeux du désespoir avant de la serrer contre elle.

L'étreinte ne dura que quelques instants, le temps que Gwendolyne reprenne le contrôle d'elle même. Puis, elle se résolut à tout raconter à sa fille, comme si c'était sa meilleure amie. Mélinda fut étonnée de cette confiance et de ces confidences, mais en fut encore plus heureuse, et gonflée de fierté. A la fin de leur entrevue, elle était de nouveau, en retard à son cours, qui cette fois, était celui de métamorphose. Avant d'entrer dans la classe, elle se promit d'aller parler à son père dès qu'elle aurait le temps. Heureusement, Hermione ne posa pas de problème, et ne retira même pas de points à Gryffondor pour son retard.

La matinée s'était déroulée comme d'habitude, c'est à dire, ennuyeuse à mourir ! Mélinda sortit de sa salle de classe d'histoire de la magie en courant, souhaitant trouver son père durant les heures du déjeuner. Cependant, quelqu'un la stoppa dans sa course, agrippant sa main au passage d'un couloir, ce qui fait, avec la vitesse, qu'elle se trouva dans les bras de celui-ci. Elle leva la tête pour trouver qui était le propriétaire de cette main et lui fit un sourire de toutes ses dents. Christopher se pencha et l'embrassa. Elle lui murmura.

-Tu m'as manqué...

-Je sais, lui répondit il avec un clin d'œil moqueur tandis qu'elle commençait à le chatouiller. Mais, dites moi gente dame, où courriez vous jolie damoiselle si ce n'était pour venir trouver votre preux et vaillant chevalier ?

-Mais qui vous dit que je n'allais pas le trouver ? Lui dit elle, en le taquinant. Vous n'êtes pas le seul mâle monsieur ! ;)

Devant l'air qu'afficha le capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch, Mélinda éclata de rire.

-Tu as raison, j'allais voir mon père. Il faut absolument que je lui parles. Affaire de famille. Ajouta t'elle.

-Ok bella ragazza, mais reviens vite. Répondit Chris avant de laisser s'en aller à contre cœur sa copine, un sourire collé au visage.

Mélinda rejoignit le bureau de son père et entra sans frapper. Il discutait avec le ministre de la magie, son ennemi juré, Paul Macadam. Son regard se voilà et son père lui lança également un regard noir. Elle sentit qu'elle avait fait une erreur.

-La fille Potter ! Evidemment ! Ce bureau est vrai bar Potter ! On y entre et on en sort comme bon nous semble ! A moins que l'éducation de votre fille fut une telle minorité de vos attentions qu'elle ne soit qu'une tare et...

Harry empoigna le col de Macadam, furieux.

-Espèce de crétin cria t'il, des flammes dansant dans ses yeux, ne t'avise pas de critiquer ma famille ! Tu sais parfaitement que tu n'as aucune chance !

-Oh, évidemment, la TRES célèbre famille Potter, ...presque aussi célèbre que celle des Macadam, presque...fit il d'un air narquois et amusé.

-Mélinda, sort ! Ordonna Harry, tandis que tous avaient oublié la présence de la jeune fille, même elle ne s'intéressait plus à sa question.

Elle obéis et attendit à la porte. Elle essaya à tout hasard d'écouter la conversation en collant son oreille à la porte, mais, c'était une chose stupide. Rares étaient les endroits les plus protégés du monde que ce bureau ! Quelques temps plus tard, Macadam sortit de la pièce, arborant toujours son air supérieur, mais avec, cependant, sa robe plus froissée qu'elle ne l'était à son arrivée. Elle attendit qu'il s'en alla et hésita ne sachant s'il était sage d'aborder les problèmes familiaux de ses parents après l'entrevue de son père avec son pire ennemi...Cependant, elle n'eut pas à attendre davantage car...

-Mélinda, je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! Tu entres ou tu t'en vas ? Demanda Harry.

La jeune fille entra.

-Tout d'abord je voudrais qu'une chose soit claire entre nous. Tu n'entreras jamais plus dans mon bureau sans frapper ! Est ce bien compris ?

-Oui papa mais...

-Non ! La coupa t'il. Il n'y a pas de mais ! C'est ainsi ! C'est tout ! Sinon, quelle était la raison de ta visite ?

J'espère que c'était important au moins !

-Evidemment !

-Alors ?

-C'est à propos de maman.

-Et ensuite ?

-Quoi ? Fit elle, interloquée.

-Je ne vois pas le problème.

-Tu rigoles j'espère ! S'exclama Mélinda en colère. Tu te rends comptes de ce que tu dis ? Te rends tu compte de ce que tu fais ?!

-Tout a fait, je sauve une bonne partie du monde !

-Je crois que tu n'as pas très bien compris ! Intervint Mélinda.

-Je crois que je suis bien plus expérimenté que toi pour savoir ce qu'est la vie et que tu n'as aucune leçon à me donner !

-Ne sais tu pas que l'on a toujours besoin d'un plus petit que soi ?

-Je suis ton père !

-Je n'en doute pas ! Cependant, mon père il serait judicieux de vous préoccuper de votre couple et de ne pas oublier de ne pas vous laisser dépasser par votre ego surdimensionné.

Harry ne put se retenir et laissa sa main partir, laissant une marque rouge bien visible.

-En effet, vous avez raison père, le monde est en parfaite sécurité entre vos mains, nous pouvons dormir tranquille. Répondit Mélinda d'un ton vide, les yeux brillants, avant de s'en aller en claquant la porte, troublant le silence qui venait de s'installer dans le bureau.

Harry posa les coudes sur son bureau et se prit la tête dans ses mains, se traitant de tous les noms possibles et inimaginables. Sa fille ! Il venait de frapper sa fille, puis, sans s'en rendre compte, vaincu par la fatigue, il s'endormit sans son bureau.

Mélinda n'avait pas pleuré. Bien entendu, elle savait qu'elle avait eu tord, qu'elle était allée trop loin, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir à son père, blessée dans son propre orgueil. Les yeux toujours mouillés bien que ses larmes n'aient pas coulées (elle avait quand même eut mal !), elle avait sa main portée à sa joue tandis qu'elle descendait avec lenteur l'escalier de pierre. Là, à son étonnement, en bas, discutaient sa mère et son petit ami. Quand elle arriva, tous deux se tournèrent vers elle, avec un sourire, puis avec stupeur. Ils se précipitèrent sur elle, lui demandant qu'elle était la raison de la marque rouge sur sa joue. Mélinda rougit et mentit avec brio :

-Oh ! Ca ? Ce n'est rien ! Je me suis cognée en entrant, dit Mélinda, feignant l'indifférence. Papa a voulu me soigner mais j'ai refusé. Cependant, il n'a rien voulu entendre de ce que je voulais dire ! Il est plus têtu qu'une mule !

-Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, je suis sûre qu'il retrouvera la raison ! Merci de m'avoir aidé. Répondit Gwendolyne avec un sourire de compassion. Je vous laisse les tourtereaux, il ne vous reste plus longtemps pour que vous soyez ensemble !

Si sa technique avait marché avec sa mère, elle avait compris sous le regard accusateur mais lourd de reproches de Christopher, qu'il n'avait pas été dupe. Dès qu'ils furent seuls et dans un couloir sombre, il la fit entrer dans un passage dérober pour qu'ils se parlent à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Il l'a prit dans ses bras et lui demanda inquiet :

-Vas tu m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ou peut être ne suis je pas suffisamment digne de confiance ?

-Mais non voyons ! Tu sais bien que je t'ai toujours tout dit ! Je vais te raconter, mais je te préviens, c'est long !

Christopher resta interdit au récit de sa petite amie, se contentant de la serrer dans ses bras et de la bercer lentement pour l'apaiser et l'inciter à poursuivre. Cependant, elle eut toutes les peines du monde à le retenir de ne pas aller voir Harry et s'expliquer avec lui ! N'importe qui aurait prit ça à la légère, mais, Mélinda était bien placée pour savoir que son petit ami ne plaisantait pas et qu'il pouvait entrer dans des états de fureurs insurmontables ! Ils durent cependant aller à leur cours d'enchantement mais, là, sur le pas de la porte, Chris lui dit :

-Mince ! J'ai oublié mon livre ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je reviens tout de suite ! Il l'embrassa brièvement et partit en courant.

La sonnerie retentit et la porte de la classe d'enchantements se ferma. Christopher sortit de sa cachette et partit dans la direction opposée de la tour de Gryffondor : le bureau directorial. Il frappa et attendit, légèrement nerveux. Harry lui demanda d'entrer.

-Chris ? Tu n'as pas cours d'enchantements ? Demanda t'il étonné.

-Si mais je pense qu'il y a des choses bien plus importantes et urgentes à traiter.

-D'accord. Assied toi.

Chris aurait du être là depuis une demi-heure ! Comment avait elle pu se laisser berner aussi facilement ?! Mélinda n'écoutait pas un mot du cours et son professeur s'en aperçut.

-mademoiselle Potter ? Quelle que chose ne va pas ?

-Je ne me sens pas bien. Est ce que je peux me rendre à l'infirmerie ?

-Bien sûr, allez y.

Mélinda ramassa ses affaires et partit en vitesse. Bien sûr ; elle allait très bien et à son tour, elle prit le chemin directorial en espérant ne pas retrouver son père et son petit ami en train de se taper dessus... Quand elle arriva en haut de l'escalier de pierre, elle crut s'être tromper d'endroit en voyant dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, son père étreindre Christopher comme son fils. Soudain elle s'affola, c'était impossible ! Il n'y avait qu'une autre solution, il lui plantait un couteau dans le ventre alors ! Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée et hurla :

-Arrêtez !!!!!!

Les deux hommes, souriant, se regardèrent plus qu'étonnés non seulement par la brusque apparition mais surtout pour la réaction de la jeune femme. Mélinda, constatant avec surprise que tous deux souriaient encore les regarda, éberluée.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici ? Vous avez bu ou quoi ? Qu'est ce que vous avez fumé ? Demanda t'elle en jetant des regards dans toute la pièce et en humant l'air.

Chris et Harry éclatèrent de rire. Christopher eut pitié d'elle et lui prit la main. Puis, les deux hommes lui expliquèrent le plan qu'ils avaient prévu...

Et voilà !

Ça faisait longtemps n'empêche que j'avais pas posté un chapitre... !

J'espère que vous avez aimé.

A présent je v répondre à mes rares revieweurs,

En tous cas merci bcp à vous !

Sunshine644 : merci bcp pr ta review et pour ta fidélité !

Ratonton : merci pr ta review à toi ossi et pr ta fidélité !

Voilà !

Et bien, inutile je suppose de préciser que j'aimerais bien kkes reviews pr ce chapitre ?!

Pleeaaazzzee !!

allez merci bcp,

et rendez vous pr le prochain chapitre !!!!

chapitre 35 : Elections

gros bisous tous !

reviews please !

merci de continuer a me lire !

ciao

tite dia'

16


	35. Chapitre 35 Eléctions

Me jetez pas de tomates s'il vous plaitt !

Je suis affreusement désolée !

Je sais que vous attendez ce chapitre depuis très très très longtemps

Mais sachez tout de suite que je ne l'ai pas fait volontairement !

J'ai eut un bouleau monstrueux que je n'attendais absolument pas,

Et si je le pouvais, sachez que je me mettrais a genoux pr me faire pardonner.

So, en conclusion, pardon !

Et je vous remercie bcp de continuer a me lire !

Je vous adore !

Et surtout bonne lecture !

J'espère que vous apprécierez !

dia'

**Titre : Vivre, survivre à deux…ou trois !**

**Seconde Partie**

**Auteur : Diane **

**Spoiler :** UNIQUEMENT LES QUATRE PREMIERS TOMES

ET NOS TOMES A NOUS ! ;) (Diane et Emma)

**Disclaimer :** Les persos et les bouquins d'Harry Potter ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling, mais tout le monde le sait !

Et nous ne touchons pas d'argent sur cette fiction ! Mais ! Gwendolyne Smith, Mélinda Potter, Christopher Black, Matthew Weasley, Lizzie, Kate, Jack, …. et l'histoire, tout droit sortie de notre imagination nous appartient ! et les autres persos comme Vindincta aussi ! Tout comme Paul Macadam ! Pas touche ! Propriété privée !

**Résumé :** 2ème partie : (suite des 3 fic précédentes)

Après Harry et Gwen, Christopher Black et Mélinda Potter semblent suivre le même chemin que leurs parents. Mais, chaque être est unique et aucune personne ne se ressemble…

**Avertissement :** **G**

;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°;

Petits rappels :

Voldemort est mort, ainsi que Dumbledore. ( ainsi que Rémus et Neville)

Malgré tout, les mangemorts sont toujours en action avec, à leur tête, Vindincta père. Le fils est d'ailleurs entré dans ses rangs.

Hermione et Ron ont un fils ; Matthew Weasley. (et sont eux aussi mariés !)

Diana et Sirius sont mariés. Ils ont un enfant qui s'appelle Christopher.

Harry et Ron ont demandé à Gwendolyne et Hermione d'être leurs femmes.

Draco et Giny sont également mariés. Draco est décédé lors d'une attaque.

Harry et Gwen sont les sorciers les plus puissants qui existent mais pourraient être encore plus puissants et là personne ne les égalerait s'ils se mariaient. Gwen a le pouvoir élémentaire de la glace et Harry du feu.

Dumbledore avait le pouvoir de l'air et Voldemort de l'eau.

Ils ressentent toutes leurs émotions grâce à leurs bracelets d'héritiers.

Fumseck appartient à Harry, héritage de Gryffondor, tout comme la maison de Godric's Hollow.

Draco est décédé dernièrement lors d'une attaque.

Harry et Gwen sont mariés !

Mélinda Liliane Potter a 16 ans ! mais, mat, lizzie, chris et tous les autres en ont 17 au min !

Eléments à prendre en compte :

Chapitre 21 qui est très court et qui est en fait, un résumé !

;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°;

Résumé du chapitre précédent :

Chapitre 34

La seule solution

Harry se lance dans la politique Car c'est selon lui le seul but de détrôner macadam

'séparation' de gwen et harry qui pense pouvoir mieux se concentrer sur son travail en quittant sa femme

Altercation entre harry et macadam, puis harry se fache avec sa fille, qu'il gifle

Harry, mel et chris s'allient pour préparer un plan pour remettre gwen et ryry ensemble !

Car harry comprends qu'il s'est conduit comme un crétin !

* * *

Chapitre 35

Elections

La nuit était tombée sur Poudlard depuis de nombreuses heures déjà. Aucune âme qui vive ne semblait être éveillée. Aucune ?

Alors que les douze coups de minuit retentissaient, le tableau qui camouflait l'entrée de la chambre de la préfète en chef bascula. Un jeune homme, sorcier de toute évidence, et vêtu de noir maintenait captives les mains de la jeune Potter et la menait dans les couloirs sombres et dallés, guidant ses pas, qu'elle ne pouvait voir, car ses beaux yeux verts étaient recouverts d'un bandeau sombre.

Une légère angoisse nouait sa respiration et elle raffermit sa prise sur les mains douces de son kidnappeur nocturne. Un courant d'air froid de ce mois de février passa près de son cou et lui donna d'involontaires frissons. Elle se blottit davantage dans les bras du jeune homme qui la maintenait prisonnière. Elle respira longuement son odeur comme pour e rassurer. Il l'embrassa légèrement dans le cou et elle devina qu'il souriait, tout en continuant la promenade qu'elle ne pouvait voir. Soudain, ses pieds se prirent dans une dalle disjointe d'un couloir et Mélinda se sentit partir en avant, bonne pour un vol plané ! Heureusement, son kidnappeur la rattrapa au vol dans ses puissants bras et en profita pour la serrer davantage encore contre lui, si bien que la jeune fille sentait parfaitement les abdominaux du jeune homme contre son dos, malgré leurs robes tellement ils étaient serrés l'un à l'autre.

La marche nocturne et silencieuse, invisible également pour Mélinda, continua encore plusieurs minutes ainsi. Puis, elle sentit d'un coup, un courant d'air glacé venir lui meurtrir le corps. Elle frissonna et le jeune homme lui murmura de sa voix grave :

-Nous sommes bientôt arrivés.

La préfète sentait l'herbe qu'elle foulait sous ses pas et son aveuglement lui permettait de connaître d'autres sensations assez étranges. Puis, les mains puissantes qui l'enserraient lâchèrent à ses regrets, ses mains fines et délicates pour venir dénouer le nœud qui retenait le bandeau noir qui lui obstruait la vue. Alors que l'homme enlevait le morceau de tissu, il en profita pour balader ses mains contre le corps de la jeune fille qui revint se nicher contre son torse avec stupeur quand elle découvrit la surprise :

Sur le sol jonchait une quantité incalculable de pétales de roses rouges et or qui scintillaient dans la nuit, éclairées par des lucioles et des bougies ça et là. Un chemin se traçait et il l'invita à le suivre. Elle se retourna vers lui, étonnée. Ainsi, suivant toujours le tapis de roses éclairées ils gravirent une petite colline, se tenant la main. Christopher car c'était bien lui, savourait avec délice cet instant. Malgré que l'on soit au mois de février, la nuit était claire et douce. Seuls les bruits parvenant de la forêt et les hululements des hiboux venaient perturber le calme nocturne. Ils arrivèrent enfin au sommet et Mélinda découvrit un énorme tapis de fleurs, entouré de bougies. Une bouteille de champagne était déposée dans un sceau et n'attendait qu'une chose ; qu'on le débouche ! Mélinda embrassa son petit ami tandis que tous deux s'allongeaient sur l'épais matelas de pétales de roses tandis que des lucioles voltigeaient autour d'eux. Mélinda construit un dôme de feu pour protéger le jeune couple du froid et des regards indiscrets puis regarda son petit ami dans les yeux :

-Ce n'est pas que ta surprise ne me plait pas ! bien au contraire ! c'est tellement magique mais, pourquoi ?

-Et bien, répondit Chris, je voulais que l'on soit les premiers à fêter la saint Valentin hors, depuis, il regarda sa montre, vingt minutes, nous sommes le 14 février ! Lui fit il avec un clin d'œil.

Mélinda l'embrassa de nouveau et ils débouchèrent le champagne et les dégustèrent les autres friandises que Chris avait apporté. Puis, ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, bercés par la chaleur sécurisante du dôme de feu dressé autour d'eux. Le lendemain matin, ce fut l'astre solaire qui éveilla le jeune couple, leur offrant un spectacle splendide et d'une aube rougeoyante. Ils profitèrent de ce décors presque surnaturel pour s'offrir leurs cadeaux. Chris passa directement la robe de quidditch magnifique, brodée main que venait de lui offrir sa petite amie tandis que Mélinda l'embrasait le remerciant pour son cadeau qu'elle était en train d'accrocher autour de son cou : Un pendentif cœur en diamants. Malheureusement, ils durent rentrer au château et pire que tout, ils commençaient avec potion ! Mais, rien n'aurait pût gâcher leur bonne humeur et ils s'y rendirent, tout sourire, main dans la main.

PDV DE GWENDOLYNE

Gwendolyne se réveilla, s'étirant paresseusement dans les draps de velours pourpre, seule. Harry ne s'était, une fois encore, pas couché de la nuit. Seulement, aujourd'hui, elle s'était enfin décidée à cesser cette stupide dispute et à s'expliquer pour de bon avec lui. Jamais quand ils étaient plus jeunes ils ne s'étaient comportés ainsi et pourtant, tout aurait pu les séparer. Et s'ils avaient tenu jusqu'ici, il était improbable que tout cela s'effondre alors que tout commençait à rentrer dans l'ordre et que Macadam déclinait ! D'un certain côté, elle comprenait que Harry veuille entrer dans la politique, mais comment pouvait il la laisser seule avec Poudlard, sans même lui demander son avis ? Elle avait l'impression que depuis un certain temps, elle avait complètement disparu de sa vie. Et si, et s'il avait une maîtresse ? Si jamais il était avec Cho Chang…il lui avait toujours dit qu'il avait toujours repoussé ses avances mais…

Elle chassa ces idées, pas très convaincue, essayant de se ressaisir et de trouver le courage d'aller lui parler. L'ancien Harry lui manquait…

PDV DE HARRY

Harry était noyé au milieu de centaines de paperasses, jetant de furtifs coups d'œil à son agenda qui débordait de partout et où il n'avait pas de place libre avant au moins deux mois ! L'expression interdite, il s'enlisait à travers son travail pour oublier son cœur… Il souffrait…il souffrait énormément. Quel idiot il faisait ! Peut être aurait-elle accepté s'il le lui avait demandé. Il aurait au moins pût essayer au lieu de partir tête baisser et de provoquer volontairement une dispute pour l'empêcher de souffrir. C'était un vrai supplice pour lui de la voir si triste. Mais, il ne pouvait quand même pas lui dire ce qu'il pensait ! Il se voyait mal lui dire :

-je dois encore sauver le monde et je préfère que tu t'éloignes de moi et que tu refasses ta vie, que tu sois heureuse au lieu que je te perdes !

Il savait très bien qu'elle ne comprendrait pas. Il savait très bien qu'elle n'accepterait pas. Et pourtant, il savait que le pire des âges approchait : 40 ans. Il paraissait que ce n'était pas l'âge le problème, c'était que l'on se croyait inutile, laissant notre plus belle vie derrière nous, nos jeunes années… Mais, au point où ils en étaient, ils n'avaient jamais eut vraiment de belles années et il trouvait injuste qu'elle ne puisse pas profiter au moins une partie de sa vie de ces instants de bonheurs. Lui, savait qu'il ne le pouvait, mais, elle, il était encore temps…

Des coups frappés à sa porte le sortirent de ces pensées… Il se demandait qui pouvait bien le déranger si tôt le matin. Curieux, il demanda à la personne d'entrer. A peine la poignée tourna qu'il sut qui entrerait, il ferma les yeux, inspira un bon coup et les rouvris pour voir Gwendolyne, hélas, toujours aussi belle…remarqua t'il en soupirant. Comment pourrait il faire pour l'oublier ?

C'était étrange elle semblait intimidée, comme si ce n'était pas son mari mais le directeur qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Puis, comme si elle ne pouvait plus longtemps soutenir son regard, elle se tourna et alla caresser Hedwige sur son perchoir. (NA : Vi, je sais, elle devrait être morte depuis le temps mais…). Semblant retrouver ses forces, elle dit presque en un murmure, toujours tournée :

-Tu as changé Harry, je le sais. On a changé, nous n'avons plus quinze ans, et je sais que j'ai été idiote de croire que les rêves duraient éternellement. Je sais, cela peut paraître incroyable d'avoir encore cet espoir fou à mon âge et qui plus est, après tout ce que l'on a vécu, mais c'est ainsi. Peut être suis je restée une éternelle naïve petite adolescente. Pourtant, je persiste à croire que je ne t'ai pas perdu et que tu es toujours le même Harry. C'est vrai que je ne me suis aperçue que tard de tes changements, mais peut être ont ils une raison particulière. Peut être ai je été trop stupide pour ne pas la voir. Je me doute que c'est pour ça que tu veux t'éloigner de moi et que la politique est un excellent moyen. Cependant, je te demande une dernière faveur au nom de notre ancien amour ou au moins de notre amitié. Sa voix se brisa. Qui est ce ?

-Que veux tu dire par 'qui est ce' ?

-Ne joues pas avec ça, Harry Potter ! Comment s'appelle t'elle ?

-Mais qui 'elle' ?

-Mais ta maîtresse !

Harry ne put se retenir , foutant tout son plan en l'air, mais il ne pouvait se laisser insulter, ni autant se laisser souffrir, c'était trop dur…

-Mais je n'ais pas de maîtresse ! C'est à toi d'avoir un amant ! fit il désespéré, à toi…Et comme un enfant, il éclata en pleurs, vaincu par le surmenage, la fatigue gigantesque et sa tristesse profonde.

Gwendolyne fut complètement prise de cours, et ne comprit pas grand chose à ce qu'il lui avait dit, à part qu'il n'avait pas de maîtresse. Mais, pour l'instant, elle s'était laissée attendrir par ses pleurs et elle le prit dans ses bras, le berçant comme un enfant. Harry resserra son étreinte, tous deux pleuraient à présent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Leurs cœurs s'étaient retrouvés, ils avaient laissé libre leurs émotions comme quand ils étaient adolescents. Leur image d'adulte respectable qu'ils avaient dût toujours afficher était tombée…

Tous deux se calmèrent et se sourirent comme avant, puis, ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Ils s'expliquèrent et Gwendolyne traita Harry d'imbécile, souhaitant évidemment l'aider et l'appuyer dans son entreprise politique. Puis, à son grand étonnement, il rangea tous ses papiers et leur offrit une journée libre, annulant ses rendez vous…etc., pour passer une merveilleuse Saint Valentin.

QUELQUES JOURS PLUS TARD

La pluie tombait à torrent, venant se fracasser violemment contre les vitres du château, produisant un étrange et inquiétant vacarme dans les couloirs devenus lugubres. Cependant, aucun élève n'était là pour s'en apercevoir ! En effet, tous grelottaient et tremblaient de froid et de peur dehors, sous la tempête. Ce qui pourtant, ne décourageait pas les bruyants supporters Anglais et Brésiliens perchés sur les gradins du stade de quidditch. L'avantage des Anglais, était qu'ils volaient par tous les temps, hors, les Brésiliens n'y étaient pas habitués…

Le match venait de commencer, mais, le but présent des joueurs était de maintenir leur balai droit…et, pour l'instant, le souaffle ne s'aventurait d'aucun côté…Le terrain était quasiment impraticable, MAIS on n'annule jamais un match de quidditch, il leur faudrait faire avec. Dans les tribunes des supporters, tous se rongeaient les ongles, se crevaient les yeux pour apercevoir les joueurs parmi les volutes de pluie et surtout, devenaient plus mouillés que s'ils étaient dans le lac ! Du haut de la tribune de Gryffondor, Lizzie, Mat, Tim et Kate croisaient leurs doigts pour que leurs amis sortent vivants du match tout comme Harry et Gwen, qui, du haut de la tribune professorale se tenaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, les yeux levés vers le ciel et surtout vers leur fille qui risquait sa vie !

De son côté, Mélinda essayait tant bien que mal de se stabiliser sur son nouveau balai, identique à l'ancien. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée du déroulement du match et n'entendait que la pluie qui ravageait ses tympans. Elle ne voyait quasiment rien et se désespérait à ne jamais pouvoir trouver le Vif d'or. Il lui faudrait un bol monstrueux pour le trouver dans cette tempête…Or, la chance ne l'avait jamais véritablement accompagnée…

Chris voyait avec peine les cognards et se demandait comment il pourrait faire pour les envoyer sur les joueurs adverses ! Seul avantage, les cognards étaient complètement inutiles avec un temps pareil ! Les Brésiliens ne devaient avoir qu'une envie, rentrer chez eux ! Le match partit tout de même au bout de dix bonnes minutes, quand les joueurs se furent adaptés au temps.

Et, c'est tournoyant près des buts de Jack, que Mélinda aperçut le vif d'or salvateur ! Ce match avait déjà trop longtemps duré ! Même si elle n'avait pas la moindre idée des scores ! Elle donna toute la puissance de son balai et attrapa la petite balle dorée, qui, à l'aide de ses fébriles ailes tentait de s'échapper de sa poigne. Le coup de sifflet retentit et le stade explosa en hourras ! Les joueurs furent portés en triomphe jusqu'à leurs salles communes respectives, sous des éclats de joies. Bien évidemment, ce fut les Gryffondors, qui, comme à leur habitude organisèrent la plus grande et longue fête qui ne se finit que vers quatre heures du lendemain matin ! Au cours de la fête, presque tous se retrouvèrent couchés, soit par la fatigue, soit par l'alcool et de drôles de danses, strip-teases en tous genres, furent improvisés, mais complètement oubliés, par chance pour ceux qui s'étaient un peu trop laissés emportés…

Heureusement, la tempête s'était bien calmée, et vers deux heures du matin, tous décidèrent de se rendre dans le parc ! A l'aide d'un sort collectif que lança Mélinda, ils atteignirent tous le parc sans émettre le moindre bruit et respirèrent avec joie l'air frais de la nuit. Mélinda et Chris se promenaient main dans la main, parlant, s'embrassant ou baillant de temps à autres. Il ne remarquèrent pas qu'un couple s'était éloigné…

Matthew Weasley était anxieux. Il tenait la main à Kate et ils marchaient à l'écart du groupe comme il le lui avait demandé. Elle ne lui avait pas posé de question, juste haussé les sourcils en signe d'interrogation auquel il n'avait répondu que par un sourire, répondant au sien. C'est dans ces moments où l'on se retrouve seul et que l'on est obligé, que l'on souhaiterais que nos amis puissent être là pour nous soutenir. Ce qu'il devait lui dire cette nuit là, il savait que cela resterait graver toute sa vie dans sa mémoire, il n'avait pas le droit de faire cela à la légère et c'était un moment qui se partageait à deux…

Soudain, il s'arrêta, jugeant qu'ils étaient suffisamment éloignés des autres. Inspira profondément et regarda Kate dans ses yeux, prit ses deux mains dans les siennes et posa un genoux à terre, ne quittant pas ses yeux qui devenaient troublés. Il inspira de nouveau profondément, ferma rapidement ses yeux pour se donner du courage et dit :

-Kate, on se connaît maintenant depuis sept ans et depuis le jour même où je t'ai vue entrer dans le Poudlard express je t'ai aimé. Dès la première seconde où je t'ai vue je me suis rendu compte que tu changerais ma vie comme personne d'autre ne pourrait jamais le faire. Et, au fur et à mesure, le temps à passé. Nous sommes devenus amis, meilleurs amis, confidents et nous sommes enfin sortis ensemble… Mais, la fin de notre scolarité approche, et plus les jours passent, plus j'ai peur de te perdre, c'est pour ça que je veux te demander de m'épouser.

Katherine avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle se jeta dans les bras de Mat qui était toujours à terre, en pleurant et lui disant qu'évidemment elle acceptait. Il l'a prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter, tous deux plus heureux que jamais et il lui passa au doigt un anneau doré surmonté d'un diamant. La jeune femme contempla la bague avant de le serrer encore plus dans ses bras et de l'embrasser.

Ils ne revinrent que plusieurs minutes plus tard et constatèrent que tous les Gryffondors les attendaient pour rentrer. Lizzie et Mel, inquiètes, se précipitèrent sur Kate pour savoir pourquoi elle avait pleuré et elle leur montra la bague. Toutes deux sautèrent au cou des fiancés tandis que Chris et souriait de toutes ses dents à Mat, le gratifiant d'un clin d'œil. IL avait réussi ! Quand les filles eurent lâché son meilleur ami, ils se firent une accolade fraternelle avant de serrer Kate dans ses bras. C'est ainsi que les Gryffondors retournèrent fêter les futurs mariés !

;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°;

Les mois passèrent à une vitesse incroyable ! Et, le mois de mai approchait à grands pas. Tous les élèves de Poudlard révisaient déjà depuis plus d'un mois pour la plupart, à l'approche des examens de fin d'année, et, les cinquièmes et septièmes années étaient plongés dedans depuis déjà deux mois de plus que les autres ! Mais, en plus des examens de fin d'année, s'ajoutait la finale de quidditch qui opposerait à la fin du mois les Italiens aux Anglais. Et, histoire de stresser davantage encore pour Mélinda et sa famille, ainsi que pour tout le monde Sorcier( ! ) les élections du prochain premier ministre de la magie Anglais seraient dans quinze jours ! Pour la première fois de sa vie, Mélinda voterait, et ce qui serait étrange, est qu'elle voterait pour son père évidemment ! Harry et Gwen étaient complètement débordés ! et encore, c'était peu dire ! Gwen se chargeait seule (bien que les professeurs l'aident comme ils le pouvaient bien sûr) de Poudlard et en particulier, de l'organisation du match final et des examens. Quand à Harry, son emploi du temps était complètement sur bouqué ! Entre un rendez vous avec tel journal, tel interview avec tel sorcier, tel entrevu avec tel homme politique… il n'arrêtait pas une seconde ! et on le voyait dans tous les journaux et on l'entendait sur toutes les ondes magiques et cela, depuis plusieurs mois déjà !

;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°;

Les septièmes années étaient allés chacun leur tour dans les urnes, installées dans la grande salle pour déposer leurs bulletins de votes. Des gens étaient venus spécialement du ministère pour s'assurer d'aucune tricherie. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'ils avaient remporté les urnes pour comptabiliser les voix. Tous les élèves qui soutenaient leur directeur s'étaient joins au groupe des professeurs, de sa famille et des journalistes qui filmaient consciencieusement l'attente insoutenable et la tension qui régnait à Poudlard. Quand soudain, sur l'écran géant qui affichait l'émission spéciale créée pour les élections, apparut le décompte des voix. Comme il n'y avait que deux présentés, il n'y aurait qu'un vote. Tous retinrent leur souffle en regardant les barres indiquer le taux en pourcentages des élus. Soudain, un silence presque incroyable s'abattit sur la grande salle, personne n'osait parler, puis, d'un même ensemble, tous explosèrent ! Gwen et Mélinda furent les premières à se jeter dans les bras de Harry, puis, elles furent suivies par Sirius, Ron, Hermione, Diana, Giny, Cho, Chris, Mat, … Le pauvre Harry s'était écroulé sur le sol sous le poids ! Il n'arrivait pas à y croire et riait à gorge déployée. Tout ce qu'il avait accumulé ces derniers temps et surtout le stress s'évaporait ! Cela lui faisait un bien incroyable, en un instant, il retrouva de nouveau l'adolescent de quinze ans. Bien sûr, demain serait un autre jour, plus noir bien sûr, mais il pourrait reconstruire un monde qu'il espérait meilleur. Mais, le plus gros restait encore à faire évidemment…

Toujours est il qu'il était élu à plus 75 des voix…

;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°;

Non seulement une fête gigantesque s'organisa à Poudlard, mais, de très nombreuses, semblables, éclatèrent un peu partout au Royaume Unis, fêtant leur victoire. Macadam détrôné, la paix serait rétablie, cela ne faisait aucun doute, surtout avec Harry Potter au pouvoir. Cette nuit, depuis très longtemps, les sorciers Anglais purent dormir sur leurs deux oreilles ou faire la fête jusqu'au petit matin, en étant certains de ne pas risquer de voir les mangemorts de Macadam débarquer…

Le soir même, Macadam et son gang de mangemorts disparu. Personne ne sut où. Personne sauf Harry. En se lançant dans la politique, lui et Macadam avait fait un pacte magique, s'interdisant mutuellement de vivre en grande Bretagne quand l'un d'eux aurait été élu. Et comme le pacte était magique, il n'y avait aucun moyen pour le briser. Macadam n'avait pas eut le choix…

;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°;

Cependant, personne ne put se reposer sur ses lauriers bien longtemps. Dès le lendemain, Harry partit pour le ministère, après des adieux assez déchirants entre lui et Gwen bien qu'ils essaieraient de se voir souvent, puisque c'était de toute manière, vital pour eux… Gwen dut reprendre le commandement de Poudlard, avec Hermione pour second, et les élèves durent continuer leurs révisions d'arrache pied pour leurs examens ! Sans compter sur les joueurs de l'équipe de quidditch qui s'entraînaient pour le match final qui aurait lieu la semaine suivante !

;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°;

De nouveau, une semaine plus tard, les équipes des médias sorciers avaient débarqués à Poudlard, mais, cette fois, pour une autre manifestation, sportive cette fois ! Même Harry était venu, ainsi que les ministres des sports magiques Anglais et Italiens. La tension était de nouveau à son comble. Les joueurs avaient dus s'enfermer dans leurs vestiaires, pour éviter les supporters et les journalistes en furies !

DANS LES VESTIAIRES

Christopher faisait les cent pas, tournant en rond comme un lion en cage. Autour de lui, assis sur les bancs, étaient les joueurs de l'équipe d'élite, ainsi que les remplaçants. On reconnaissait aisément quels étaient ceux qui joueraient grâce au niveau de nervosité de ceux-ci. Puis, Mélinda explosa :

-Mais tu vas arrêter ! Tu me donnes le tournis à tourner en rond comme ça ! Assieds toi comme tout le monde.

-Mais je peux pas ! Je tiens pas en place !

-Et bien, dans ce cas, dis nous ce qui t'inquiète, fais ton discours, ça te fera du bien ! Dit Mélinda gentiment, d'une voix douce. Elle se leva et vint se nicher dans les bras du capitaine qui passa ses bras autour d'elle. Il ferma les yeux, apaisé et commença :

-Ok, vous êtes au courant, voilà neuf fois consécutives que l'Italie détient le titre et ce n'est pas pour rien. Ils ont, d'après des rumeurs sûres, une attaque excellente mais surtout une défense impossible à traverser. Leurs seuls points faibles, leurs batteurs et leur attrapeur. Inutile de tenter de suite une attaque, on passera directement en mode défense. Et surtout, on attaque que si on est sûr d'une faille de leur défense. La priorité est de garder du temps et donc de garder le souaffle. Priorité aux passes. Il ne faut rien risquer, tout donner en défense ! C'est clair ! Tout cela pour donner le maximum de temps à notre seul espoir pour remporter le match : notre attrapeuse ! Mélie, tu es la seule qui puisse nous faire remporter la victoire. Une fois que tu rentres sur le terrain tu oublies tout, le match y compris, tout comme les joueurs ! Tu ne penses qu'au Vif d'or et tu l'attrapes quel que soit le score et quel que soit le temps depuis lequel on joue ! C'est compris ? Elle acquiesça, toujours dans ses bras. Et notre ultime secret et défense, nous les batteurs, il faut absolument et coûte que coûte, empêcher les poursuiveurs de marquer. Surtout toi (dit il à son coéquipier) car, en plus, je surveillerais Mélinda pour qu'elle n'ait pas à se soucier des cognards. Bien, y a t'il des questions ? Demanda Chris avec un sourire d'encouragement. Mais, n'oubliez pas nous avons déjà 100 points de retard alors….

Sirius, le coach, qui était resté dans l'embrasure de la porte souriait de toutes ses dents. Son fils lui ressemblait énormément. Toujours est il, qu'il avait beaucoup de charisme, et surtout, il n'avait pas besoin le moins du monde de lui pour encourager son équipe et la mener sur le terrain. Christopher ne s'était même pas aperçu de sa présence, et Sirius ne se montrerait pas sachant qu'il serait un peu gêné par sa présence, de plus, il avait aussi Mélinda dans ses bras, et il savait que s'il était à sa place, il n'aurait pas apprécié que son père soit là. Il resta donc dans l'ombre un moment, puis, sortit pour aller commenter le match.

Le coup de sifflet retentit et les balais emportèrent leurs joueurs dans les airs. Par chance, le temps était magnifique. Il n'y avait pas un seul nuage et l'air était chaud ce qui était étonnant. Le match se déroulait de nouveau à Poudlard et Sirius Black commenterait le match :

-Bonjours à tous Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, et bienvenue à Poudlard pour assister à la finale opposant l'Italie contre l'Angleterre…

* * *

et voilà !

j'espère sincèrement que vous avez aimé !

a présent, rar :

shaeline : désolée, la rapidité n'y était pas. Mais voici malgré tt la suite. J'espère sincèrement qu'elle te plaira ! merci pr ta review

sunshine 644 : la voici enfin ! merci pr ta review

ratonton : vi, avec difficulté mais je vais continuer mirci pr ta review

gwen : vraiment dsl pr ce chapitre et surtout son retard ! tu vois, niveau absence, je dois vraiment me taire… et je ne t'en veux pas t'inquiète c t super gentil de me reviewer. Merci bcp pr tous tes compliments. Quand à la finale de quidditch, ce n'est hélas, pas encore dans ce chapitre mais pour le prochain !

;)j'espère te retrouver au porchain chapitre et encore mirci d'etre ossi fidèle ! biz

sirius51 : en effet, tu as eut bcp de courage pour te lancer dans la lecture de toutes les fics ! je te félicite sincèrement ! merci bcp pr tous tes compliments, même si je ne suis pas sure de les mériter… et voici donc la suite merci bcp +

Et voilà !

Merci bcp bcp aux revieweurs

Le prochain chapitre arrivera plus tot je l'espère !

Chapitre 36 : désacords

bientôt !

gros gros bisous

et merci bcp de continuer a me lire

ciaooo

dia'


	36. Chapitre 36 Désacords

Hé vi

Je reviens !

Je vous abandonne pas kan mm ! ;)

So, voici un new chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

C

j'espère ke vous aimerez ! **croise les doigts **

**je vous préviens ce chapitre est un peu spécial…**

* * *

**Titre : Vivre, survivre à deux…ou trois !**

**Seconde Partie**

**Auteur : Diane **

**Spoiler :** UNIQUEMENT LES QUATRE PREMIERS TOMES

ET NOS TOMES A NOUS ! ;) (Diane et Emma)

**Disclaimer :** Les persos et les bouquins d'Harry Potter ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling, mais tout le monde le sait !

Et nous ne touchons pas d'argent sur cette fiction ! Mais ! Gwendolyne Smith, Mélinda Potter, Christopher Black, Matthew Weasley, Lizzie, Kate, Jack, …. et l'histoire, tout droit sortie de notre imagination nous appartient ! et les autres persos comme Vindincta aussi ! Tout comme Paul Macadam ! Pas touche ! Propriété privée !

**Résumé :** 2ème partie : (suite des 3 fic précédentes)

Après Harry et Gwen, Christopher Black et Mélinda Potter semblent suivre le même chemin que leurs parents. Mais, chaque être est unique et aucune personne ne se ressemble…

**Avertissement :** **G**

;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°;

Petits rappels :

Voldemort est mort, ainsi que Dumbledore. ( ainsi que Rémus et Neville)

Malgré tout, les mangemorts sont toujours en action avec, à leur tête, Vindincta père. Le fils est d'ailleurs entré dans ses rangs.

Hermione et Ron ont un fils ; Matthew Weasley. (et sont eux aussi mariés !)

Diana et Sirius sont mariés. Ils ont un enfant qui s'appelle Christopher.

Harry et Ron ont demandé à Gwendolyne et Hermione d'être leurs femmes.

Draco et Giny sont également mariés. Draco est décédé lors d'une attaque.

Harry et Gwen sont les sorciers les plus puissants qui existent mais pourraient être encore plus puissants et là personne ne les égalerait s'ils se mariaient. Gwen a le pouvoir élémentaire de la glace et Harry du feu.

Dumbledore avait le pouvoir de l'air et Voldemort de l'eau.

Ils ressentent toutes leurs émotions grâce à leurs bracelets d'héritiers.

Fumseck appartient à Harry, héritage de Gryffondor, tout comme la maison de Godric's Hollow.

Draco est décédé dernièrement lors d'une attaque.

Harry et Gwen sont mariés !

Mélinda Liliane Potter a 16 ans ! mais, mat, lizzie, chris et tous les autres en ont 17 au min !

Eléments à prendre en compte :

Chapitre 21 qui est très court et qui est en fait, un résumé !

;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°; ;.°;

Résumé du chapitre précédent :

Chapitre 35

Elections

St valentin

Réconciliation de harry et gwen

Demi-finale Match de demi-finale contre le brésil

Mat et kate annoncent leur mariage

Campagne politique

vote

Harry gagne

match de Poudlard contre les italiens (ouaich! vive les italiensss!)

* * *

Chapitre 36

Désaccords

Le coup de sifflet retentit et les balais emportèrent leurs joueurs dans les airs. Par chance, le temps était magnifique. Il n'y avait pas un seul nuage et l'air était chaud ce qui était étonnant. Le match se déroulait de nouveau à Poudlard et Sirius Black commenterait le match :

Bonjours à tous Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, et bienvenue à Poudlard pour assister à la finale opposant l'Italie contre l'Angleterre…

Mélinda surplombait le terrain. En dessous, avait lieu une bataille acharnée. Jamais elle n'avait vu pareille équipe ! Les Italiens avaient une incroyable attaque et une excellente défense… Elle était sur ses gardes, car, les batteurs adverses ne cessaient de la prendre en cible pour la déstabiliser. Cependant, Chris, qui n'appréciait absolument pas que l'on s'acharne ainsi sur sa petite amie, envoyait de véritables boulets de canons quand par malheur, un cognard passait dans sa direction… Le score grimpait rapidement et ils étaient déjà à 60 à 110 pour l'Italie. Ils avaient cinquante points d'écarts et le vif d'or était toujours introuvable. Pour s'amuser, Mélinda piqua soudainement, l'attrapeur adverse la suivit et… se crasha par terre n'ayant pas compris que Mel lui faisait la célèbre feinte de Wronsky. Fière d'elle, elle repartit en vadrouille, débarrassée pour quelques temps de son adversaire.

Jamais Mélinda n'avait vu pareil niveau de quidditch. Pas même chez les joueurs internationaux. Si leur équipe était excellente, elle n'avait qu'un niveau scolaire et non professionnel ! Les buts s'accumulaient à une vitesse incroyable et le score était de 320 à 270. Pour l'instant, ils perdaient haut la main vu qu'ils avaient quand même un retard de 100 points. Chris demanda un temps mort et tous les joueurs de Poudlard fondirent sur leur capitaine. Mel constata qu'il était épuisé, mais que le fait de perdre le match ravivait sa hargne et son courage. Un petit discours et les joueurs repartirent dans les airs. Mélinda s'arrêta quelques secondes pour le réconforter. Elle savait à quel point la victoire était importante pour lui. Mais, inconsciemment, elle savait qu'ils perdraient. Elle espérait simplement qu'il ne le prendrait pas trop mal…

Cinquante points furent bientôt rattrapés. 160 points les séparaient de la victoire. Et soudain, le cœur de la jeune fille manqua un battement. Son sang fit un quart de tour et elle piqua droit vers le sol. L'attrapeur adverse avait prit en chasse le vif d'or. C'était trop tôt, beaucoup tôt. Mais elle comprit bien vite qu'elle était obligée d'attraper le vif maintenant, qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. C'était lui ou elle. Les deux attrapeurs étaient aux coudes à coudes, concentrés sur leur cible : la petite boule dorée. La puissance de leurs balais était à leur maximum. C'est alors que le vif plongea vers le sol, ils le suivirent mais alors qu'il ne restait que deux mètres le séparant de l'herbe, l'attrapeur italien jugea plus sensé de redresser le balai au risque de chuter. Mais Mélinda continua sa descente et alors qu'elle plongeait vers l'herbe où le vif d'or rasait les brins verts, elle se jeta de son balai tandis que ce dernier se planta littéralement dans le sol d'une bonne vingtaine de centimètres sous l'impact. Courbaturée après avoir fait plusieurs tonneaux, fatiguée, elle se releva légèrement, la petite balle agitant furieusement ses ailes dans sa main. Soulagée, elle ferma les yeux et se rallongea sur le dos tandis qu'une immense clameur s'élevait dans le stade. Ils avaient gagné le match, mais perdu la coupe. Avec des remords, elle pensa à son petit ami. Elle espérait que Christopher ne lui en voudrait pas trop…

Tout d'un coup, elle sentit quelqu'un se précipiter sur elle. Elle rouvrit les yeux et découvrit Kate et Mat qui s'étaient précipités des tribunes.

Est ce que ça va ! Tu as quelque chose de cassé ? Où tu as mal ? Demanda Kate angoissée.

Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Répondit elle d'une voix roque. Chris ? Demanda t'elle. Il est où ?

Kate regarda Mat, embêtée. Mat lui répondit :

Ne te fâche pas surtout ! d'accord ? Et bien, dès qu'il est descendu avec l'équipe, tout le monde s'est jeté sur eux, et… il essaie depuis tout à l'heure de s'extirper de ses fans… mais pour l'instant il a échoué misérablement !

Mélinda éclata de rire, bientôt suivie par ses deux amis. Elle s'étonna un peu que personne ne se soit soucié d'elle. Mais elle s'en fichait après tout des autres. Tant que ses amis étaient là, rien d'autre importait. Chris arriva enfin, essoufflé, et criant son nom. La gorge de la jeune fille se serra, elle craignait sa réaction. Il se jeta carrément sur elle et la serra contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Surprise, elle se laissa faire. Puis, il s'écarta et la regarda dans ses yeux.

Je t'interdits de refaire ça Mélinda Potter ! Est ce que tu te rends compte que j'ai crut mourir de peur quand je t'ai vu plonger vers le sol, et en plus, quand j'ai vu que tu ne relevais pas ton balai, et quand tu as plongé au sol et tu t'es même pas relevé ! et….

La jeune fille éclata de rire au plus grand désarrois du garçon.

Mais moi je rigole pas euhhhhhh !

Elle le serra dans ses bras. Puis, la musique de l'hymne italienne retentit, les ramenant à la réalité :

Je suis vraiment désolée Chris… lui dit Mel, dépitée. Je sais à quel point c'était important pour toi de remporter la victoire, mais…

Mel ! J'aurais préféré perdre mille fois que de t'avoir vu fait ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure ! S'exclama t'il. Allons, viens maintenant, rentrons tu veux ? Tu peux marcher ou tu veux que je te porte ?

Hum… L'idée est tentante mais je me contenterais de mes pieds, je ne suis pas encore handicapée ! Lui dit elle avec un clin d'œil tandis qu'il l'aidait à se lever puis à récupérer son balai.

Je suis étonné que tes parents ne soient pas venus te tuer sur place ! Lui dit Chris, amusé.

Et bien moi aussi, je pensais exactement à la même chose ! Ils doivent sûrement être dans le jury à remettre la coupe aux Italiens, c'est pour ça.

Une dernière semaine de révisions passa, stressante au possible, tandis que les ASPICS arrivaient… Les nerfs à fleur de peau, les septièmes années étaient non seulement énervés, inquiets mais très soucieux également pour leur avenir. Il leur semblait qu'à présent, plus rien ne pourrait leur arriver de bon, et qu'il leur faudrait bientôt dire adieu à la réconfortante sécurité de l'école. Bientôt livrés à eux mêmes, tous s'inquiétaient fortement. Mais, pour Chris, un autre élément risquait de perturber sa vie. Et pourtant, il était décidé. Après les ASPICS se dit il….

Etonnement leurs examens se passèrent plutôt bien, même s'ils n'auraient pas leurs résultats avant quelques semaines. A présent rassurés, et pour fêter leur départ de l'école, le directeur avait organisé un bal pour les septièmes années. Pour l'occasion Harry et Gwen avaient offert à Mel une magnifique robe à bustier rouge moiré, laissant les épaules nues avec un collier en or, et un pendentif incrusté de rubis. La jeune fille avait bien entendu été invitée par son petit ami. Et finissait présentement de se maquiller et de finir les petites retouches. Ses longs cheveux noirs avaient été bouclés à l'anglaise et Kate et Lizzie s'y étaient mise à deux pour lui fermer sa robe et plus précisément son corset. Si elle devait l'admettre, elle n'avait jamais été aussi belle, elle avait un mal fou à respirer et était certaine de ne rien manger. Elle espérait être capable de danser mais… Elle vivait pleinement la phrase qui disait qu'il fallait souffrir pour être belle !

Elle descendit, resplendissante, chaussée de chaussures à talons et rejoignit son cavalier qui lui offrit un magnifique bouquet de roses rouges. Elle l'embrassa pour le remercier et au bout de dix minutes qu'il la contemplait il lui dit :

Je ne sais vraiment pas si nous allons nous rendre à ce bal.

Pourquoi ? Demanda Mel, étonnée.

Par ce que tous les mecs de la soirée n'auront qu'une envie, se jeter sur toi et que je crois même que j'aurais du mal à me contrôler toute la soirée tellement tu es belle ! Jamais je n'aurais pu même rêver de moments si parfaits…

Touchée par la déclaration, et le rouge aux joues Mélinda l'embrassa fougueusement.

Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne laisserais aucun autre membre de la gente masculine m'approcher. Ce soir, je ne veux que toi. Fit elle, une lueur dangereusement prédatrice dans le regard. Et je te préviens moi aussi, si toutes ces pétasses qui te matent et te déshabillent du regard continuent ainsi quelques minutes de plus, je ne réponds plus de mes actes, dit elle, énervée.

Chris éclata de rire, bientôt suivie de sa cavalière tandis qu'ils pénétraient dans la grande salle. Ils passèrent l'une des plus belles journées de leur vie. Puis, lassés de toujours danser et sans avoir mangé pour Mélinda, ils sortirent dehors sous la demande de Chris. Dehors, les étoiles brillaient de mille feu, et la lune affichait son croissant lumineux. Le cœur du jeune homme n'avait selon lui, jamais battu aussi vite et ses mains étaient moites. La jeune fille le sentit et lui demanda :

Es tu sûr que ça va ?

Oui je t'assure, enfin, non. Bon je t'en prie ne m'interromps pas. J'ai quelque chose d'indispensable à te dire. Je… je n'en peux plus de le garder pour moi. Je me lance. Il inspira un bon coup, mit un genou à terre et reprit. Mélinda tu es la personne que je connais et qui me connaît le mieux. C'est au près de toi que je vis les plus beaux jours de ma vie et quand je t'ai enfin avoué l'amour que je te portais depuis toujours et que tu as accepté de sortir avec moi, j'ai crut que mon cœur allait exploser de bonheur et que je pouvais mourir en paix. J'avais tord et je… j'ai eût une idée complètement folle et pourtant depuis je ne pense qu'à ça. Mélinda Potter est ce que tu acceptes de m'épouser ?

Mel se jeta dans ses bras, pleurant de bonheur et lui répétant sans cesse : oui oui oui. Oh oui… c'était ce qu'elle désirait le plus au monde… Il sortit alors une bague uniquement sertie de diamants et la passa au doigt de sa fiancée. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que Mel n'interrompe le baiser et, que les yeux brillants, elle lui propose d'aller l'annoncer à ses parents. Ils se dirigèrent main dans la main jusqu'à leurs appartements. Ils les accueillirent, étonnés. Mélinda retint son souffle et rayonnante de bonheur leur annonça :

Je vais me marier !

Cependant, Harry et Gwen perdirent immédiatement leur sourire. Ils semblèrent digérer la nouvelle et Harry parla au bout de quelques instants d'une voix froide :

N'en avez vous donc pas marre d'agir aussi inconsciemment ! Vous avez dix sept ans ! Vous n'avez pas fini vos études et ne savez rien à l'amour ! Vous croyez que tout est facile ! Détrompez vous ! Et sachez que pour l'instant nous sommes contre !

Mélinda fut si stupéfaite et l'accumulation de toutes ses émotions la cloua sur place. Mais, ajouté au corset qui bloquait sa respiration et le fait qu'elle n'avait rien put avaler, elle s'effondra et Chris la retint de justesse avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, sa somptueuse robe traînant au sol. D'un air désespéré il regarda Gwen et Harry, profondément déçu, et s'enfuit avec sa fiancée dans ses bras, inconsciente. Elle se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard, dans sa chambre, sa tête posée sur les genoux de son fiancé. Elle sourit tandis qu'il lui caressait la joue.

Je suis vraiment désolé, lui dit il. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça se passerait comme ça.

Je m'en fiche, j'en ai marre de toujours devoir agir sagement. Il est temps que je vole de mes propres ailes et que je prouve que ma place était bel et bien à Gryffondor ! Si tu es d'accord, je te propose que l'on se marrie, mais juste toi et moi, nous seuls.

Si tu es bien sûre, je suis d'accord ! Après tout, notre amour et notre bonheur ne regarde que nous !

Tout de suite ! Dit elle.

Quoi ! fit il interloqué.

Je veux m'appeler dès ce soir Mme Mélinda Black.

Mais, rien est prêt ! Tu ne veux même pas de robe de mariée ou….

Non, je veux juste que notre histoire soit liée éternellement…

Si tu es certaine, je suis d'accord.

C'est ainsi que dans la chambre de la préfète en chef de Poudlard, Mélinda Potter, héritière de Gryffondor et Salazar, s'unie par les liens sacrés du mariage et de la magie, à Christopher Black.

A leur étonnement ils s'aperçurent que deux bagues apparurent sur leurs baguettes, l'héritage des héritiers… Stuppéfaite, Mel se rendit compte que ses parents ne possédaient plus leurs pouvoirs mais qu'elle représentait, elle seule, l'héritage de Merlin l'enchanteur. Chris acquit par la même occasion des pouvoirs mais qu'il ne savait pas encore maîtriser… Mais, entre Mélinda et le temps, il gagnerait bientôt en puissance. Jamais ils n'avaient vécu de jour plus heureux et il resterait sans conteste l'un des exceptionnels de leurs vies.

Le lendemain, au petit matin, quand ils se réveillèrent dans le même lit, ils se sourirent. Leurs yeux brillaient de bonheur. Un sourire ineffaçable sur leur visage, ils descendirent prendre leur déjeuner, c'était fini, aujourd'hui, ils quittaient Poudlard. Toute l'école fut bientôt au courant de la nouvelle et ils apprirent que Jack et Lizzie sortaient enfin officiellement ensemble. Mais, le midi, les résultats des aspics étaient donnés personnellement par le directeur. Harry Potter se leva et annonça les points. Tous eurent d'excellents résultats et s'ouvraient ainsi de très nombreuses voix, toutes aussi glorieuses les unes que les autres. A la fin, Gwendolyne se leva à son tour et prit la parole avec un léger sourire :

Tout le monde est au courant que parmi nous, et parmi nos anciens élèves, cette nuit, Miss Potter est devenue Mrs Black. Nous tenons à féliciter sincèrement le nouveau couple et leur présenter nos plus profondes excuses, Harry et moi même.

Les yeux brillants de joie Mel et Chris se levèrent et applaudirent à tout rompre, bientôt suivis par leurs camarades.

Voilà !

Je tiens a vous dire ke c le dernier chapitre !

Et vi !

Enfin, si ça vous dit, vous pouvez continuer

Ça ne me pose pas de problème si ça tente kkun, a condition qu'il me demande ma permission,

Je serais mm ravie de l'aider !

Je tiens a vous remercier, tous, infiniment pour m'avoir lu,

Pour vos messages

Etc….

Voilà, donc a présent, les avant dernières rar,

Ratonton : hé non, a présent, c fini !

Sunshine 644 : je suis vraiment désolée, j'espère vraiment que tu auras aimé ma fanfiction ! jt'adore merci bcp pr tous tes commentaires et ta fidélité

Holly black : coucou la miss, merci bcp a toi ossi pr tes comms, j'aimais bcp parler vec toi, c t sympa. Vi, mes ptites vacances ce sont bien passées, et les tiennes ? j't'adore ! et j'espère que m'a fiction t'auras bien plu ! gros bisous merci de ta fidélité !

Merci infiment à tous

Enormes bisous !

dia'


End file.
